


Can't get you out of my head

by MaryFangirl



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: After the end of the manga, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Teenagers, beach love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Bastò davvero poco, e all'improvviso tutto ciò che Hanamichi riuscì a vedere e pensare, fu Kaede Rukawa. [...] Kaede si sarebbe reso presto conto che non sarebbe più riuscito a togliersi Hanamichi dalla testa.





	1. 1. Il destino

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Decido di postare questa fanfiction oggi, giorno del mio compleanno, sperando di fare cosa lieta ^_^ in realtà mi ero ripromessa che non avrei mai cominciato a postare prima che la fanfiction fosse finita...la gestazione è stata lunga, molto più del previsto, perché la mia idea da one shot si è trasformata in una breve long di 4-5 capitoli, ma alla fine sono arrivata a quota 20 capitoli, tra momenti di alta ispirazione e di stallo...tuttavia, ad oggi mi mancano 1-2 capitoli per terminarla, per cui mi sento abbastanza fiduciosa da scegliere di proporla al pubblico :D oramai non la lascerò incompleta, ho capito comunque che quando l'ispirazione o la voglia non ci sono, è inutile forzare troppo, mentre poi basta lasciarsi trascinare un po' dall'onda...è al 100% una HanaRu, non ci saranno altre ship, non ci saranno altri protagonisti, ci saranno solo i miei pasticcini adorati, prima coppia yaoi della mia vita *_* dopo avervi annoiato a sufficienza, posso lasciarvi al primo capitolo...buona lettura!

Venerdì 10 luglio.

Hanamichi terminò di leggere la lettera a le ripiegò, con un lieve sorriso, prima di sollevare gli occhi sul mare che stava facendo da sottofondo a tutte le sue giornate estive. Era l'inizio di luglio, la sua riabilitazione era cominciata da una decina di giorni e sarebbe durata fino a metà settembre. Quasi tre mesi per rimettere in sesto la sua schiena, e non solo, per assicurarsi che potesse proseguire con l'attività sportiva.  
Dopo i primi giorni di esami del sangue, TAC, risonanze magnetiche, radiografie che avevano escluso la presenza di fratture o altri traumi che avrebbero richiesto un'operazione chirurgica e non meno di otto mesi di recupero, erano cominciati gli esercizi di fisioterapia, molto blandi poiché in principio si mirava alla diminuzione del dolore fino alla progressiva scomparsa. Ogni giorno veniva visitato da cima a fondo, per assicurarsi che nulla fosse storto rispetto al giorno prima; doveva anche stare a riposo, sebbene gli pesasse immensamente, più avanti sarebbero cominciati i massaggi e la riabilitazione più intensa, ma per fortuna aveva molto tempo libero al pomeriggio dopo le mattinate sfiancanti, specie perché il dolore andava e veniva...e quando veniva, era davvero intenso.*  
Hanamichi doveva ammettere di sentirsi già un po' meglio, la clinica era composta da ottimi professionisti e l'aria di mare non poteva che giovargli – e dopotutto lui era un tensai, si sarebbe ripreso molto prima di un normale tizio qualunque -. Sarebbe rientrato a scuola tardi e stava anche perdendo gli ultimi giorni di lezione prima delle vacanze estive**, ma ciò non significava che fosse esente dai compiti, il preside aveva chiamato direttamente per far sapere che. tramite la clinica, avrebbe ricevuto il carico di lavoro da svolgere.  
Malgrado i piagnistei iniziali, Hanamichi si era dovuto arrendere e aveva cominciato a rifugiarsi sulla spiaggia per studiare, gli riusciva meglio, e nei suoi molti pomeriggi di solitudine si era quasi appassionato a certe materie, come storia e letteratura, mentre sul fronte scientifico aveva più difficoltà e talvolta chiedeva aiuto alle infermiere.  
Lunghe passeggiate sulla riva lo aiutavano a mantenersi attivo senza strafare. Avrebbe voluto fare due canestri nel campetto presente alla clinica, ma i dottori gli avevano detto che doveva aspettare, che il suo infortunio era stato serio, che era fortunato ad essere così giovane per avere il tempo di riprendersi, ma doveva essere paziente. Chiedere pazienza ad Hanamichi era quasi come chiedere al mare di interrompere il suo perenne moto; tuttavia Hanamichi si sforzava di obbedire alle regole, segnando una croce ogni sera sul suo calendario, nella palpitante attesa di tornare a scuola, tra i suoi amici e soprattutto nella squadra di basket. Era contento che Haruko gli scrivesse regolarmente, in quel modo si sentiva meno lontano, e poteva percepire di essere ancora un componente della squadra a tutti gli effetti.  
C'era un altro elemento che gli aveva ricordato costantemente lo Shohoku e il basket.  
Kaede Rukawa. Pochi giorni dopo essere arrivato alla clinica, lo aveva visto in spiaggia: correva, perfetto nella sua tuta grigia, risultando insopportabilmente impeccabile anche quando era sudato e col fiatone; il volpino lo aveva notato e si era fermato, aprendo la felpa con un'espressione di odioso trionfo e mostrando la maglietta che testimoniava la sua appartenenza alla nazionale giovanile.  
Hanamichi aveva ovviamente provato un'enorme ondata di invidia, e si era trattenuto dal picchiarlo solo perché memore delle indicazioni di dottori e infermiere, e subito dopo la dottoressa era andata a chiamarlo per la sua seduta.  
Non sapeva che il luogo degli allenamenti della nazionale giovanile fosse così vicino alla clinica. C'era da credere che il destino volesse punirlo, era veramente il re della sfiga.

 

Venerdì 17 luglio.

Kaede passò di lì, ma non si fermò a dargli corda, proseguì lungo la riva fino a diventare un puntino nero all'orizzonte, mentre Hanamichi sospirava, tornando al suo libro, riprendendo da dove si era interrotto, avendo lasciato una lettera di Haruko a tenere il segno.  
Quelle lettere lo rendevano felice, sì. Ma sentiva che la grossa cotta per Haruko stava pian piano scemando. Non era molto stupito, era sempre andata così: si prendeva una sbandata per una ragazza, stava male quando veniva respinto, ma dopo una settimana gli passava. Non aveva mai provato sentimenti così forti da permanere a lungo, specialmente se non vedeva la persona che glieli aveva accesi in primo luogo. Effettivamente per Haruko la questione era stata un po' più intensa, ma ora Hanamichi era convinto di considerarla come un'amica, una carissima amica – molto carina, d'altronde – verso la quale sarebbe stato per sempre grato per averlo introdotto al basket.  
Il basket, sì, poteva considerarlo come un suo amore: inaspettato e non voluto, lo aveva salvato senza che lui lo avesse richiesto. La sua vita da teppista nullafacente gli sembrava lontanissima, nonostante fossero in concreto trascorsi solo pochi mesi da quando aveva messo piede in quella palestra con una palla arancione in mano, senza sapere come maneggiarla, con abiti del tutto inadatti al posto, compiendo un salto incredibile per poi stamparsi sul tabellone del canestro.  
Quei pochi mesi erano stati così pieni e rivoluzionari che ad Hanamichi sembravano anni.  
La sua carriera aveva rischiato di terminare con la stessa velocità, perché durante la sua ultima partita aveva sentito tanto dolore da credere che sarebbe finito su una sedia a rotelle. Ancora non si capacitava di come fosse sopravvissuto a quell'incontro senza il più leggero antidolorifico. Magie di un tensai.  
Ma la speranza c'era ancora: aveva lavorato e lavorava ancora duramente in clinica, come se gli esercizi di riabilitazione fossero allenamenti del Gori, e vi dedicava lo stesso impegno.  
Anche aver rivisto Kaede lo aveva spronato. Quel maledetto a soli sedici anni aveva già conquistato un posto nella nazionale, lui non voleva rimanere troppo indietro e lasciare che quel dannato volpino lo prendesse ulteriormente in giro.  
Dopo aver visto Kaede, anzi, aveva messo ancora più foga negli esercizi, al punto che i dottori avevano dovuto dirgli di rallentare un po', ma Hanamichi era spesso sordo ai loro richiami.  
Vedeva il volto di Kaede e spingeva, e più lo faceva più vedeva Kaede, e più vedeva Kaede più insisteva. Gli avrebbe fatto sparire dalla faccia quell'aria di superiorità. Questo era stato il suo obiettivo, a inizio luglio, ma ancora una volta il destino si burlò delle convinzioni del giovane Hanamichi e fece come voleva, nella maniera più inattesa e non desiderata. Bastò davvero poco, e all'improvviso tutto ciò che Hanamichi riuscì a vedere e pensare, fu Kaede Rukawa. Gli entrò in testa come un chiodo rovente, ancora più di prima, senza apparente desiderio di andarsene presto.

 

Kaede si fermò e si prese un momento per asciugarsi il sudore della fronte con la manica della felpa.  
Si voltò nella direzione dalla quale era arrivato e si diede dello stupido. Era da almeno mezz'ora che correva, era impensabile che potesse anche solo scorgerlo, e infatti solo la grande distesa del mare che continuava a baciare la sabbia per poi allontanarsi si stagliava davanti a lui.  
Provava un sentimento che quasi mai si risvegliava in lui: un leggerissimo, impalpabile, tuttavia presente senso di colpa.  
Una decina di giorni prima aveva preso la strada verso la spiaggia perché aveva voglia di stare per i fatti suoi e di non andare a correre con gli altri compagni: a suo gusto, trascorrevano più che una sufficiente quantità di tempo insieme. Si era ritrovato a respirare profondamente l'odore del mare, provando un certo sollievo.  
Gli costava ammetterlo, ma il coach Anzai non aveva avuto torto quando gli aveva impedito di andare in America. Kaede Rukawa poteva essere l'asso dello Shohoku e uno dei migliori adolescenti nella sola prefettura di Kanagawa, ma il mondo era ben più grande. Il solo Giappone era ben più grande, e lui lo stava sperimentando sulla propria pelle. Nella nazionale giovanile c'era un nugolo di talenti esplosivi come lui, che non si facevano impressionare troppo dalle sue prodezze e che sapevano compierne di uguali se non di più spettacolari.  
Kaede era giunto alla conclusione che in America, patria del basket, ora come ora lo avrebbero masticato a colazione senza tante cerimonie, per poi sputarlo prima che giungesse l'ora di cena. Era una strada tutta in salita, ma di quello aveva già avuto il sentore quando si era trovato davanti Sawakita.  
Kaede aveva toccato con mano i propri limiti, dovendo piegarsi senza volerlo alla realtà dei fatti: lui era un essere umano, anzi, era solo un ragazzino. I tornei interscolastici a cui partecipava con lo Shohoku e che sembravano vitali, erano del tutto sconosciuti nel resto del Giappone, figurarsi nel resto del mondo.  
L'unica cosa da fare era abbassare la testa e lavorare. Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato durante i primi mesi di basket al liceo, era l'umiltà. Ed era stato più che difficile, perché chiedere a Kaede Rukawa di essere umile era come chiedere alla sabbia di non intrufolarsi ovunque; ci pensò mentre muoveva le dita dei piedi, avvertendo con fastidio i granelli che si erano insidiati anche sotto i calzini di cotone.  
Il senso di colpa lo provava, per quanto appena accennato, per il ragazzo che aveva sorpassato una ventina di minuti prima, e che stranamente non gli aveva inveito addosso. Stupidamente, Kaede cercava ancora di capire se riuscisse a vederlo, così come l'aveva visto il giorno prima quando si era avventurato sulla spiaggia. Con quei capelli rossi non era certo passato inosservato. Kaede si era voluto avvicinare a lui per una ragione molto semplice quanto in apparenza idiota: quello scemo rappresentava lo Shohoku, i primi momenti vissuti al liceo. Quando lo aveva visto, Kaede aveva provato la sensazione, pertanto non desiderata, di sentirsi a casa. Con la nazionale stava avendo un'opportunità fantastica e sapeva di poter migliorare ancora di più, ma per uno che era socievole come un comodino non era facile ambientarsi in un nuovo posto, con nuovi compagni. Ci aveva messo un tempo lunghissimo per accettare quelli dello Shohoku come tali, e solo nelle profondità della sua anima poteva ammettere di essere loro affezionato...sì, anche alla scimmia rossa, quell'assurdo tipo che l'aveva preso in odio senza una ragione concreta e con il quale aveva sviluppato un automatico rapporto fatto di insulti e pugni. Non poteva negare che fosse divertente stuzzicarlo, e forse lui stesso aveva qualcosa che non andava visto che sapeva che facendolo incazzare poi le avrebbe prese; forse aveva tendenze masochiste, o forse semplicemente gli piaceva che l'idiota fosse tra le pochissime persone a non suscitargli completa indifferenza. Era un cretino, aggressivo, arrogante, pieno di sé senza un motivo, violento e che esplodeva per un nulla...ma era anche leale e senza paura, si faceva in quattro anche se sapeva di andare incontro a una evidentissima figura di merda e quando non si arrabbiava era simpatico e alla mano, o almeno Kaede lo aveva notato quando lo sbirciava mentre era insieme ai suoi amici...il perché lo sbirciasse, non aveva interesse ad approfondirlo.  
Aveva visto Hanamichi seccarsi tantissimo quando gli aveva sventolato davanti alla faccia la sua nuova maglietta della nazionale. Lo aveva visto ringhiare e aveva quasi esultato quando lo aveva visto pronto ad alzarsi per una sana scazzottata – ok, le tendenze masochiste non erano più una mera probabilità -, ma subito dopo una dottoressa lo aveva affiancato per dirgli che era ora della sua seduta; Hanamichi si era sgonfiato, e con le spalle curve e un atteggiamento da bravo bambino l'aveva seguita, lasciando Kaede solo col mare.  
Si era sentito dispiaciuto. Non era così stupido e orgoglioso da negare che fosse in gran parte merito della scimmia se erano arrivati così avanti nel torneo...certo l'ultimo incontro l'avevano perso malissimo, ma che avventura era stata. Grazie a quel dilettante con la grinta di un leone, e non l'aveva persa nemmeno con un tale dolore fisico. Kaede aveva sofferto di mal di schiena una volta, alle medie: ricordava quanto ogni stupido movimento fosse insopportabile, e aveva rubato degli antidolorifici a casa pur di poter partecipare agli allenamenti di basket, imbottendosi fino a sembrare un fattone. Per cui, non sminuiva quello che Hanamichi aveva fatto, né le sue capacità, strabilianti per uno che quasi quattro mesi prima non aveva idea che a basket non si potesse tenere la palla sotto il braccio come a rugby, e che non la si potesse prendere a calci.  
Si sentiva in colpa per essere andato lì a sbandierargli il suo successo, mentre lui doveva trascorrere l'estate in una barbosa clinica con la speranza di non dover rinunciare così presto a qualcosa che gli piaceva tanto. Kaede sarebbe stato terrorizzato al suo posto. Oltre al basket, non aveva particolari talenti, aveva fatto un po' di pugilato – ecco perché non se la cavava male a menare le mani -, ma il basket era la sua vita e il solo pensiero di non poter perseguire il suo sogno lo annientava.  
Quindi forse, ed era un grosso forse, poteva smetterla per un pochino di fare il ghiacciolo stronzo e avvicinarsi alla scimmia dichiarando di voler abbassare l'ascia di guerra...non che lui avesse tutti i torti, dopotutto era stato il do'aho a dare il via alle ostilità, ma non è che lui lo avesse mai preso da parte per dirgli, “Senti, mi sa che è tutto un equivoco, parliamone”; se fosse stato un ragazzo normale lo avrebbe fatto.  
Ma avendo ormai riconosciuto di essere uno stramboide, in realtà il fatto che Hanamichi non si fosse messo a idolatrarlo come tutti gli altri lo aveva intrigato, e così si era attivato quel meccanismo imbecille in cui lui si impegnava di più non solo per se stesso, ma anche per ottenere la soddisfazione del vedere la faccia di Hanamichi attonita di fronte alle sue gesta, perché prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a strappargli un complimento sincero e non risate derisorie.  
Questo era stato uno degli obiettivi di Kaede, mesi prima, ma non aveva fatto i conti con il destino, che si prese gioco di lui, e quella che era nata come una silenziosa sfida si tramutò in qualcos'altro.  
Kaede si sarebbe reso presto conto che non sarebbe più riuscito a togliersi Hanamichi dalla testa, sempre che fosse mai riuscito realmente a farlo.

 

_* Ho provato a cercare online provando a capire che tipo di problema potesse aver avuto Hanamichi in concreto...Inoue non ha specificato esattamente cos'avesse alla schiena, e io ho inserito alcuni esami di routine senza però entrare nello specifico perché non essendo medico, non vorrei dire castronerie in una materia che non mi compete. Sono disponibilissima ad avere correzioni e rettifiche in caso ne sapeste di più._

_** Un'altra cosa che avrei preferito da Inoue è che fosse un pochino più specifico con le date...non mi è ben chiaro quando termina il torneo, quando inizia la riabilitazione di Hanamichi e quanto tempo dovrebbe durare, idem per il ritiro di Kaede con la nazionale; è evidente però che al 10 settembre Hana lui non sia ancora a scuola, perché nel mini sequel '10 days after', Haruko riceve una lettera da parte sua e viene indicata questa data. La storia prosegue con un 'sistema di date', per cui mi scuso nel caso di errore, ma non mi sarebbe possibile cambiare tutti i giorni perché verrebbe fuori un pasticcio; essendo questa una semplice fanfiction, prendete per buone le tempistiche che ho scelto io xD_


	2. Ciao

Domenica 19 luglio.

Kaede aveva tempo libero. La sua settimana era piena, perché oltre agli allenamenti doveva dedicarsi allo studio. Non erano ammessi sfaticati pieni di insufficienze.  
Finché aveva a che fare con matematica e chimica, Kaede non aveva grandi problemi, e nemmeno con l'inglese, visto che era seriamente interessato ad imparare la lingua in vista del suo sogno da coronare nell'NBA, ma le materie umanistiche gli stavano tremendamente sulle palle, in storia non ricordava mai le date, in letteratura non vedeva semplicemente l'utilità di imparare a memoria poesie vecchie come i dinosauri. Ma faceva del suo meglio, avendo come obiettivo primario il basket, e preparava grossi thermos di caffè per non stramazzare sui libri, cosa che accadeva non di rado.  
La domenica però era tutta sua, insieme al pomeriggio del venerdì e del sabato. I suoi compagni lo invitavano a uscire, ma le feste in discoteca le apprezzava quanto una verruca, e anche quando uscivano a cena, con la sua loquacità pari a un vegetale, non faceva bella figura; al cinema si addormentava durante i titoli iniziali, lo shopping era uno strazio con commesse e clienti che gli sbavavano addosso senza alcun ritegno. Senza pensare troppo al fatto che tutte quelle attività sarebbero potute risultare divertenti con una compagnia alternativa, Kaede decise di andare in spiaggia. Faceva un gran caldo ed era meglio farsi una bella nuotata piuttosto che chiudersi in un centro commerciale con l'aria condizionata a palla.  
Convinto della sua scelta, infilò il costume da bagno e preparò uno zaino in cui infilò alcune cose utili, tra cui un grosso asciugamano; qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che era un po' troppo entusiasta, ma non ci badò e corse verso la sua meta.  
Se la prese con calma, aveva corso e faticato abbastanza per quella settimana. Di norma la domenica avrebbe dormito fino a pomeriggio inoltrato per poi andare al campetto, mangiare e tornare a letto in attesa dell'indesiderato lunedì; ma da quando era in ritiro con la squadra, aveva capito che la sua routine da bradipo non poteva essere rispettata, visto che condivideva la stanza con un tizio più casinista del do'aho, che si alzava sempre presto ed era totalmente incapace di muoversi senza urtare qualcosa, imprecando subito dopo senza preoccuparsi lontanamente di farlo a bassa voce. Faceva la doccia con la musica alta, e ancora peggio apriva le finestre lasciando entrare tutta la luce estiva fin dall'alba. Kaede sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso, per il momento si limitava solo perché era un compagno davvero forte, un po' bassino come Ryota, a volte gli ricordava Akira per il sorrisone che sfoggiava sempre a spesso gli ricordava il do'aho, con le sue risate simili al grugnito di un suino e le sue poderose pacche sulla schiena.  
Preferiva comunque uscire che stare in camera e pregare che il tizio inciampasse, spaccandosi la testa una volta per tutte. Kaede si concesse persino un gelato, sebbene fosse molto ligio con la dieta, di rado si permetteva uno sgarro: inoltre non ci andava pesante, a lui piacevano i gusti alla frutta, non amava le creme, panne e tutte le diverse varietà di cioccolato. Dopo aver scelto un cono piccolo al limone, si diresse in spiaggia, sentendosi assurdamente più nervoso mano a mano che il rumore delle onde si faceva nitido, e vedeva alcune persone gironzolare per il lungomare indossando solo il costume da bagno, con i padri di famiglia che sbuffavano perché costretti a trasportare il carico di cianfrusaglie di mogli e figli, giovanotti che tiravano indietro la pancia per fare bella figure con le donzelle, e suddette donzelle che si voltavano poco discretamente quando lui passava loro accanto, leccando il suo gelato con la solita inespressività.  
Kaede cercò fortemente di schiacciare la tensione che si stava allargando in lui, neanche stesse andando a un appuntamento. Da qualche parte dentro di sé, trovò bello considerarlo tale...  
Sgranocchiò la cialda del cono con un po' troppa enfasi, togliendo le scarpe e rimpiazzandole con le ciabatte che si era ricordato di aggiungere nello zaino.  
La sabbia era molto calda e il sole picchiava con forza su tutto ciò che era presente sulla spiaggia. Erano circa le quattro del pomeriggio e alcuni si stavano già ritirando, ritenendo di essersi riscaldati abbastanza per la giornata.  
Kaede raggiunse la riva, rabbrividendo appena al contatto dell'acqua con la pelle bollente dei piedi.  
Miracolosamente, aveva anche messo la crema solare nello zaino. Si tolse la maglietta, non accorgendosi o decidendo di ignorare i molti sguardi che attirò su di sé, e prese a spruzzarsi la crema. Per fortuna era una confezione spray, per cui riuscì a occuparsi bene o male anche della schiena senza doversi appellare a nessuno per farlo. Non l'avrebbe mai chiesto a una ragazza, non volendo che quella ne approfittasse o che gli si incollasse addosso, né tantomeno lo avrebbe chiesto al do'aho, sempre che quel giorno fosse lì...  
Più o meno soddisfatto del risultato, si avviò verso la clinica, a meno di dieci minuti a piedi da lì, e Kaede fu costretto a ricordarsi di respirare, non soffermandosi troppo sul perché.  
Lo avrebbe fatto più tardi.  
Più tardi avrebbe indugiato, con il cuore in gola e l'incredulità più assoluta, sul perché per tutto il tempo si divertisse come un matto – ridendo dentro, ovviamente – a provocare Hanamichi anche nei pochi momenti in cui l'altro era tranquillo e senza grilli per la testa – Hanamichi non aveva poi avuto torto nell'affibbiargli il soprannome di Volpe, dato che sapeva di poter essere furbo, dispettoso e infame proprio come quegli animali d'altro canto bellissimi e ammalianti.  
Più tardi avrebbe riflettuto, impallidendo e arrossendo nel giro di pochi secondi, sul perché lui fosse in ritiro con giocatori forti e capaci, con ragazzi che desideravano la sua compagnia, eppure sentisse il bisogno di evadere, e non solo, di incontrare la scimmia.  
Più tardi si sarebbe chiesto cosa non andasse in sé per il desiderio assurdo che provava di sentire la sua risata da stupido patentato.  
Più tardi, in piena notte, sarebbe sgattaiolato nella sala computer dell'albergo dove stava soggiornando per il ritiro, e avrebbe cercato, non senza sentirsi un coglione e assicurandosi di cancellare la cronologia, 'Come capire se hai una cotta per qualcuno'.

 

La spiaggia intorno alla clinica si riduceva parecchio, motivo per il quale c'era molta meno gente, il che per Kaede non era certo sconveniente. Notò sugli scogli un paio di tizi che pescavano, mentre sulla spiaggia alcuni bambini con i genitori cercavano conchiglie e sassolini colorati.  
Poi vide lui. Era in piedi, in riva al mare, con addosso una canottiera nera e pantaloncini bianchi, le mani sui fianchi, sembrava beato e tranquillo mentre muoveva le dita a contatto con la sabbia bagnata.  
Kaede decise di fare una piccola deviazione in modo da arrivare da dietro. Non aveva una chiara idea di cosa stesse facendo o di quale fosse il suo obiettivo, ma per una volta in vita sua avrebbe improvvisato.  
Giunto a un paio di metri da Hanamichi, scorse il telo mare azzurro di quest'ultimo poco lontano da lì e si accorse che l'altro non l'aveva notato, immobile e piantato sulla sabbia come a voler prendere tutta l'aria di mare per sé. Kaede si voltò silenziosamente ad adocchiare la clinica bianca che si ergeva su una collinetta a poca distanza.  
Prese un profondo respiro e decise di parlare:  
“Ciao”  
Se fosse stato un ragazzo normale, il suo 'Ciao' sarebbe risultato allegro e gioviale, ma essendo Kaede Rukawa, fu più un grugnito, anche se si sforzò di apparire gentile.  
Hanamichi si girò di scatto e strabuzzò gli occhi, Kaede era sicuro che si sarebbe incazzato nel vederlo lì, ma si sbagliò, perché il ragazzo si ricompose subito con un sorrisone e rispose:  
“Ehilà, volpe, come mai qui?”  
“Ho il pomeriggio libero e ho pensato di...nh, fare una passeggiata. Ricordavo vagamente che la clinica fosse qui” mentì, perché era una cosa che ricordava invece molto chiaramente. Com'era abbastanza logico aspettarsi, il volto di Hanamichi comunicò la sua sorpresa nell'udire tante parole da lui, ma sembrò accettare il miracolo alzando le spalle, tornando a guardare il mare. Kaede aveva sperato che, con la sua parlantina, Hanamichi avrebbe potuto condurre un po' la conversazione; ma le cose non potevano essere così facili, naturalmente. Con le mani dietro la schiena come un bambino, Kaede iniziò impercettibilmente a spostare il peso dalla pianta dei piedi ai talloni, in un movimento che utilizzò come per trarre coraggio.  
“Come stai?” chiese piano, non sapendo bene se volesse essere sentito. Ma Hanamichi lo sentì senza dubbio, perché gli rivolse un'occhiata ancora più sorpresa della prima, tuttavia si riprese di nuovo in fretta.  
“Sto bene, volpe, grazie per averlo chiesto. A te come va?” Hanamichi lo guardò con più concentrazione, volendo capire cosa fosse successo al suo rivale per quell'improvviso flusso di parole. Aveva detto cose normalissime e quasi banali, ma di nuovo, Kaede non era una persona come le altre. Che iniziasse una conversazione e che addirittura facesse delle domande ad Hanamichi per sapere come stava aveva del pazzesco.  
“Bene...”  
Hanamichi sorrise, un po' rassicurato dalla breve replica, Kaede l'avrebbe sicuramente inquietato se avesse cominciato a librarsi in lunghe spiegazioni sulle sue giornate nella nazionale.  
Kaede invece pensava il contrario, cioè che dovesse sforzarsi per parlare, per non terminare il momento così in fretta.  
Hanamichi gli sembrava molto calmo e ben disposto, non aveva l'aria di voler dare inizio a una zuffa, il che era incoraggiante perché lui non voleva litigare. Certi comportamenti si erano innescati all'interno dell'ambiente scolastico senza una reale ragione, un po' per attirare l'attenzione degli altri, un po' perché era diventato un bizzarro e non convenzionale modo di comunicare, ma lì dove si trovavano ora non erano necessari. Kaede sapeva di essere una pippa quando si trattava di parlare, per cui si era adattato all'esplosività di Hanamichi che forse aveva cominciato a detestarlo per una ridicola cotta, poi per la sua superiorità nel basket, poi probabilmente anche lui non aveva più potuto fare a meno delle loro 'chiacchiere' composte da schiaffoni ed espressioni colorite. Probabilmente entrambi avevano bisogno di un bravo psicologo, ecco tutto.  
“Senti, nh...” cominciò Kaede, sapendo che ciò che stava per dire gli costava molto, e pregò con tutto il cuore di non impappinarsi. Hanamichi lo guardava con quegli occhi grandi e sinceri, per Kaede fu molto difficile non abbassare il viso.  
“Volevo chiederti scusa” soffiò così flebilmente che la brezza rischiò di portare via immediatamente le sue parole, ma Hanamichi le sentì, rischiando di cadere per lo shock.  
“Che?!”, doveva essere finito in un universo parallelo se davvero c'era Kaede Rukawa di fronte a sé che cercava di parlare con lui, chiedendogli scusa!  
Kaede aveva le labbra poste in una sorta di broncio che lo rendeva adorabile, ma Hanamichi spazzò via subito il termine che gli era sorto involontariamente nel cervello.  
“Per l'altro giorno...sono venuto qui a vantarmi dei miei risultati mentre tu ti stai riprendendo da un brutto infortunio” Kaede sperò che il rossore che sentiva bruciargli le guance fosse imputabile al sole. Si tranquillizzò appena quando vide Hanamichi portarsi una mano dietro la nuca per grattarsi come a cercare di sfuggire dall'imbarazzo, e subito dopo scoppiò in una sua assurda risata.  
“Per caso sei il gemello di Kaede Rukawa e questo è uno scherzo idiota che qualcuno sta riprendendo?” ribatté con la prima scemenza che gli venne in mente. Kaede si rilassò un pochino e rispose come di consuetudine:  
“Do'aho. Dico sul serio”  
Hanamichi ridacchiò stupidamente, sapendo bene che stava arrossendo, per fortuna era molto abbronzato e non doveva essere evidente.  
“Figurati, se fossi stato io al tuo posto avrei attaccato manifesti ovunque”  
Kaede sapeva che l'ipotesi non era impossibile e apprezzò la sua onestà, pensando subito dopo di poter essere scusato.  
“Ti ringrazio, comunque”  
Hanamichi sapeva che chiedere scusa non era facile, e forse Kaede non l'aveva nemmeno mai fatto.  
Kaede cominciava a trovarsi ridicolo mentre quasi saltellava sul posto, con lo zaino sulle spalle, rendendosi conto che per una volta Hanamichi era a corto di parole. L'atmosfera era decisamente strana per tutti e due e nessuno sapeva come comportarsi con quella nuova situazione. Potevano prendersi a pugni senza problemi, ma conversare civilmente era un altro paio di maniche. Ancora una volta, fu Kaede a cercare un modo per uscire dal fango che sembrava aver avvolto entrambi come un fango fastidioso.  
“Ehi...te la senti di fare una piccola gara di nuoto?” gli propose, sperando che nello svegliare la sua indole competitiva, l'atmosfera si sarebbe distesa. Non sapeva però quanto Hanamichi potesse sforzarsi, aveva cominciato la riabilitazione solo da un paio di settimane.  
Hanamichi lo guardò incuriosito, il volpino era proprio strano, quando era convinto di conoscerlo, ecco che se ne saltava fuori iniziando conversazioni e lanciando sfide...era sempre stato lui a stuzzicarlo con la competizione, sapendo benissimo dentro di lui che ne doveva mangiare di pane per poter essere alla sua altezza. Almeno nel basket.  
“Sì, perché no? Il tensai non si tira mai indietro! Ha ha ha!” esclamò orgoglioso, le voci dei dottori che gli rimbombavano nel cervello gli dicevano di non esagerare per non rovinare tutto il lavoro fatto fin lì e che ancora era lontano dall'essere finito, ma non poteva certo rifiutare una richiesta così diretta della sua nemesi.  
Senza rifletterci ulteriormente, si tolse la canottiera e la lanciò verso il telo mare dietro di sé, facendosi baciare dal sole che sembrava adorare la sua pelle. Kaede sapeva di avere un'espressione un po' imbambolata, per cui se ne sbarazzò togliendo lo zaino dalle spalle e andandolo a posare vicino all'asciugamano del do'aho, tirando fuori il suo telo bianco e stendendolo accanto, ma mantenendo una ragionevole distanza. Poi tornò da Hanamichi e indicò verso il mare:  
“Facciamo a chi arriva prima a quella boa?” fece tendendo il braccio verso una boa rossa che Hanamichi osservò con un po' di timore, ritrovandosi costretto ad ammettere:  
“È un po' lontana...sto abbastanza bene ma non vorrei strafare”  
Kaede si diede mentalmente dello stupido, non era lì per sminuirlo. Non sapeva bene perché era lì...forse per trovare un altro metodo di comunicazione? Per provare a instaurare un rapporto diverso con il suo...amico? Non lo era ancora, ma magari poteva diventarlo. Scelse di ignorare il perché ci tenesse tanto, e fu rapido a cambiare proposta:  
“Che ne dici della barca bianca?”  
Hanamichi giudicò la distanza e la ritenne abbordabile. Aveva ancora un po' paura di farsi male alla schiena, ma era fuori questione che desistesse. Kaede lo osservò qualche istante, volendo essere sicuro che quel do'aho non intendesse fare qualcosa che non si sentiva o che gli avrebbe provocato dolore. Hanamichi sembrò leggergli nel pensiero e gli mostrò il pollice alzato.  
“Hai accettato la sfida, non pensare che andrò piano solo per lasciarti un po' di vantaggio” lo punzecchiò Kaede, sicuro della risposta dell'altro, che infatti reagì con uno sbuffo offeso.  
“Non pensarci neanche”, l'avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse favorito. Apprezzava che Kaede non provasse pietà per lui, non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
“D'accordo, allora al mio tre. Uno...due...tre!”  
I ragazzi si tuffarono in mare, cercando di non rabbrividire troppo per l'acqua che pareva freddissima dopo essere rimasti tanto tempo sotto il sole cocente di luglio.  
Kaede fu di parola e schizzò come un'anguilla verso la barca, seguito da Hanamichi che nuotava con bracciate più lente e complete, cercando però di agitare le gambe come un pazzo, ma Kaede lo precedette di parecchio e attese con pazienza che Hanamichi lo raggiungesse, aggrappandosi alla corda che ancorava la barca.  
Hanamichi respirava col fiato grosso, al punto tale che il sorrisetto trionfale di Kaede sparì per lasciare posto a un'aria preoccupata.  
“Ehi, stai bene?” chiese con le sopracciglia aggrottate, vedendolo ansimare per almeno un paio di minuti.  
“Sì, sì...era da un po' che non facevo attività fisica intensa. Mi sto limitando alle passeggiate e agli esercizi in clinica...ma sto bene. Ah, maledetta volpe!” disse con una briciola di stizza che però non aveva il solito astio che gli riservava ogni volta che lo batteva – praticamente sempre.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, ma sembrava che la patina di imbarazzo si fosse dissipata, Kaede osservava Hanamichi di sottecchi, l'altro riprendeva a respirare regolarmente prima di suggerire alla volpe di tornare indietro per lasciargli la rivincita.  
Per l'insoddisfazione di Hanamichi, Kaede vinse anche al ritorno, ma con meno distacco, ma questa volta Kaede non trattenne il sorriso di soddisfazione, uscendo dall'acqua e guardando Hanamichi fare lo stesso, mettendosi le mani ai fianchi e gonfiando il petto con orgoglio. Hanamichi rispose con un altro sbuffo, ma ridacchiò anche, arrancando fino al telo mare dove si sedette con un tonfo. Quello sprint a nuoto era stato un bello sforzo, e come sempre gli bruciava essere battuto da Kaede, ma non ci si soffermò troppo e vide Kaede sedersi accanto a lui, sul rispettivo asciugamano.  
“Tutto bene?” domandò di nuovo Kaede, notando che Hanamichi si tratteneva dall'ansimare.  
“Sì, non preoccuparti, volpe” la premura di Kaede lo metteva un po' a disagio, ma d'altra parte gli faceva anche piacere. Si grattò il naso, altro gesto che faceva quando era turbato.  
“Sai, credo che a questo punto, ci possiamo anche chiamare per nome” suggerì Kaede con una traccia di ironia ma anche di timore, perché quello era un ulteriore passo in avanti. Hanamichi lo chiamava sempre per cognome o per l'epiteto ormai coniato ufficialmente, Volpe...anche se dentro di sé era abbastanza fiero di avere un soprannome tutto per sé.  
Hanamichi lo guardò, sul punto di chiedergli se quel giorno avesse bevuto, ma Kaede sembrava serio e del tutto lucido. Sorrise, incerto.  
“Va bene...Kaede. Devo dirti che il tuo nome mi piace” ammise annuendo, ricevendo un 'Grazie' un po' timido di Kaede che sapeva di non aver alcun merito per quello.  
Hanamichi si semi-sdraiò sul suo telo, stendendo le lunghe gambe e appoggiandosi all'indietro sui palmi delle mani, muovendo i piedi e fissandoli come se fossero diventati all'improvviso una visione molto interessante.  
Kaede lo imitò, guardando il mare, lottando con tutte le rotelle che aveva nel cervello per trovare qualcosa da dire.


	3. 3. Una cotta

“Guarda, se ti può consolare, posso dirti che spesso devo pensarci un paio di secondi prima di ricordarmi come si chiami quella tipa e conosco il suo cognome solamente perché è la sorella del capitano”  
Kaede non seppe come, ma alla fine era riuscito a intavolare una conversazione dopo molti istanti di titubanza e imbarazzo, con Hanamichi che l'aveva guardato più volte come se avesse due teste; erano giunti al punto in cui lui gli aveva chiesto il perché lo avesse sempre detestato. Hanamichi aveva sospirato profondamente, non avendo granché voglia di svelarsi, ma doveva dare credito a Kaede per i suoi sforzi nel parlare per primo e così tanto, e non volendo essere da meno – non gli riusciva proprio di non vedere ogni cosa tra loro come una gara – gli aveva spiegato che in principio, sì, lo aveva odiato perché la ragazza che gli piaceva pensava solo a lui, poi lo aveva odiato perché era adorato da tutti gli amanti del basket e da tutta la popolazione femminile, poi lo aveva odiato perché aveva visto con i propri occhi la sua bravura.  
Kaede aveva dovuto reprimere un moto di orgoglio nel sentire i complementi indiretti di Hanamichi, ma non disse nulla perché non voleva rovinare quel momento di pace che stavano incredibilmente vivendo. In realtà l'odio era poi diventato invidia e l'invidia era poi diventata ammirazione, un'ammirazione che si era trasformata nel desiderio di essere come lui, di riuscire ad arrivare al suo livello, di poterlo battere sul campo. Hanamichi non lo disse esplicitamente ma Kaede intuì che la questione Haruko fosse stata presto abbandonata per lasciare spazio a una competizione che giorno per giorno si alimentava automaticamente, perché se in principio la scimmia si era approcciata al basket solo per fare colpo su una ragazzina, quello sport si era insinuato nelle sue vene così come la voglia di diventare il migliore, e la voglia di sconfiggere lui.  
“In ogni caso, a volte mi sei stato sulle palle per davvero, ammetterai che sai essere stronzo! E poi ti va sempre bene tutto!” lo accusò Hanamichi, ma Kaede non poté più di tanto difendersi, perché era vero. Sapeva essere molto stronzo e indisponente. Tuttavia, ci tenne a chiarire un punto.  
“Non mi 'va sempre bene tutto'. Sono bravo a basket perché ho cominciato a giocarci a sei anni, la mia non è fortuna, è il lavoro di una vita! Per il resto, ho solo fatto un po' di boxe alle medie, non so fare molto altro...”  
“Davvero? Tu hai fatto boxe?” chiese Hanamichi stupefatto.  
“Sì, mio padre mi riteneva troppo gracilino e voleva che mettessi su massa muscolare...ma non mi piaceva quindi mollai. Ora come ora, forse avrei dovuto continuare per migliorare la mia resistenza...ma il basket vinse a mani basse”  
“Io non ho fatto nessuno sport...ero sempre impegnato a menare qualcuno!” confessò Hanamichi, in realtà vergognandosi un po'. “Comunque ora capisco perché sei così potente...tiri dei cazzotti niente male!” aggiunse, non sbilanciandosi coi complimenti, ma non prendendosela quando Kaede sorrise leggermente.  
“Per il momento comunque, non c'è nessuno che mi interessi, perciò puoi stare sereno” fu la conclusione a bassa voce di Kaede, attendendo la reazione di Hanamichi, che ridacchiò.  
“Forse neanche a me...”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì...mi fa piacere ricevere le lettere di Haruko, ma non provo le sensazioni che dovrei se ne fossi innamorato. Almeno credo” confessò abbassando gli occhi e continuando a sfregarsi la nuca con la mano, non sapendo di far nascere un barlume di speranza in Kaede, che non volle però dargli troppo retta. Era da più di un'ora che stavano parlando. E no, non c'era solo Hanamichi che parlava e lui che rispondeva con 'Hn' o altri monosillabi, era un vero dialogo in cui erano riusciti a spiegarsi civilmente, come forse avrebbero dovuto fare da tempo.  
“Mi fa piacere che ci siamo chiariti. In fondo siamo compagni di squadra...” disse Hanamichi, che smorzò un po' la dolcezza aggiungendo subito dopo: “Sia chiaro che sono sempre disponibile per una bella scazzottata!”  
E per sottolinearlo, gli scagliò un pugnetto sulla spalla, che Kaede ricambiò immediatamente.  
“Non c'è bisogno di dirlo!”  
Era ormai da un paio d'ore che erano insieme. Incredibile ma vero, nessuno ci avrebbe creduto.  
Kaede stava benissimo, dentro di sé sapeva di potersi addirittura definire felice, pur non mostrandolo apertamente, ma il suo viso era più rilassato del solito. Non certo sorridente o euforico, ma per una volta non era immusonito.  
Hanamichi era anche più sconvolto di lui, mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi sulla spiaggia a parlare con Kaede Rukawa, dei loro problemi, del loro strano rapporto che in realtà nessuno dei due comprendeva a pieno, ma anche di altre cose meno riflessive, come delle loro famiglie.  
Di Hanamichi che era orfano di padre e viveva con la madre, che con la zia, sorella di suo padre, gestiva un ristorante piccolo e accogliente sopra il quale c'era il loro appartamento limitato ma nel quale non mancava niente. A volte Hanamichi aiutava come cameriere o per consegnare i pasti a domicilio, guadagnandosi di fatto la sua paghetta.  
Di Kaede che aveva entrambi i genitori che però facevano i ricercatori e molto spesso si allontanavano da casa per congressi o corsi di aggiornamento o esperimenti; cercavano di rimanere più che potevano nel paese ma talvolta erano costretti anche a recarsi all'estero, specialmente negli Stati Uniti e in Europa. Ci tenevano a essere quasi sempre presenti almeno nel weekend, e si sforzavano per non andare via tutti e due insieme, alternandosi a casa, ma a volte ciò non era possibile. Tuttavia lui si era abituato e a casa il cibo caldo non mancava mai, la signora Konami era da anni la donna delle pulizie di casa Rukawa ed era diventata un po' come una zia, che gli preparava i pasti e gli lavava il bucato, anche se Kaede ci tenne a sottolineare che era in grado di fare entrambe le cose da solo. I nonni materni poi passavano sempre qualche giorno ogni mese da lui per evitare che fosse troppo solo, mentre quelli paterni vivevano troppo lontani e li vedeva solo durante le feste comandate. Non dovette evidenziarlo, ma a Kaede non dava fastidio la solitudine...però era pigro, per cui l'aiuto esterno era apprezzato.  
Alla fine di vari aneddoti e racconti su peripezie del passato, Kaede reputò che fosse ora di rientrare, e anche per Hanamichi era lo stesso. Lo avrebbero sgridato se si fosse presentato a cena tardi. Ma quel paio d'ore era volato, e Hanamichi non riusciva a crederci, specialmente quando sperò di avere più tempo.  
Kaede si alzò lentamente, volendo prolungare i minuti, piegando con calma il suo asciugamano e rimettendosi la maglietta, ritenendo di essersi abbronzato abbastanza – anche se nel suo caso, la sua pelle non diventava di un bel color biscotto come quella di Hanamichi, si limitava ad arrossare come un'aragosta per poi tornare al suo bianco latte d'origine.  
“Beh, ci vediamo” disse Hanamichi. Kaede annuì, probabilmente aveva esaurito la quantità di parole di tutto un anno soltanto in un pomeriggio.  
Hanamichi sorrise, tendendo la mano poco prima che Kaede si voltasse per la via del ritorno.  
“Kaede” lo chiamò, sorprendendo l'altro, doveva ancora abituarsi a sentire la sua voce chiamarlo per nome. “Ora siamo...amici?” azzardò, sperando di non rovinare nulla con quella domanda.  
Kaede gli afferrò la mano, stringendola con decisione ma per un solo istante. La parola 'amici' non lo soddisfaceva completamente, ma in una giornata avevano fatto passi da gigante, non poteva proprio pretendere di più.  
“Sì, Hanamichi”.

 

Venerdì 24 luglio.

La settimana successiva per Hanamichi fu tremenda. Non per gli esercizi che giorno per giorno diventavano più pesanti, atti a testare la sua guarigione, non per il cibo poco allettante della clinica, non per i compiti che doveva svolgere obbligatoriamente, pena non poter vagare sulla spiaggia come aveva preso gusto a fare – e gli toccò anche l'odiosissima geometria, che per quanto ci si sforzasse, non capiva per niente! -, non per la mancanza dei suoi amici che lo chiamavano ma non riuscivano ad andare a trovarlo, a causa dei vari lavoretti in cui ognuno si impegnava per racimolare qualche soldo in più da buttare poi in pachinko e nelle più disparate sciocchezze varie. La settimana di Hanamichi fu dura perché successe ciò che non aveva voluto e ciò che si imponeva di impedirsi: continuare a guardare all'orizzonte nella speranza di scorgere Kaede Rukawa. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe visto, anche Kaede era soverchiato tra gli allenamenti e le partite, e sicuramente nemmeno lui era esonerato dallo studio. Hanamichi sapeva già che, quando fosse ritornato, gli sarebbero toccate un paio di settimane infernali con test e interrogazioni su tutto quello che la scuola gli aveva inviato da recuperare nell'assenza dai banchi, per Kaede doveva essere lo stesso.  
Nuotava e camminava, per tenersi occupato, leggeva e aveva anche cominciato a tenere un diario in cui scribacchiava ogni giorno quello che gli passava per la testa, a volte si metteva semplicemente a tracciare infinite greche e scarabocchi come un forsennato, riempendo pagine intere di triangoli o di spirali. Altre volte disegnava, ma quando la sua mano iniziò a tracciare volpini stilizzati accanto a degli scimmiotti seppe di essere fottuto. A metà settimana, spezzò la matita che stava torturando nel disegnare premendo la punta con violenza, come ce l'avesse col foglio che aveva davanti, continuando a sollevare gli occhi e sussultando nello scorgere qualcuno coi capelli neri. Certo, peccato che la maggior parte della popolazione giapponese avesse i capelli neri...  
Ce l'aveva con se stesso, naturalmente, perché dentro di sé si faceva strada una consapevolezza che non si sentiva pronto ad accettare. Ce l'aveva con lui, con Kaede, per essere andato lì...a fare cosa? Voleva stringere amicizia con lui? Perché aveva voluto sbilanciare l'equilibrio che avevano creato nei primi mesi di scuola? Andava tutto bene quando si limitavano a 'Stupida volpe' e a 'Do'aho', ai nuvoloni che creavano in palestra quando si saltavano addosso per menarsi, quando Hanamichi lo odiava sia in silenzio che con le urla e Kaede gli passava sopra con la bicicletta dopo averla ammaccata per essersi schiantato contro qualche palo perché si era addormentato. Così, gli andava bene. Così, non correva rischi. Così, a passare la giornata a insultarlo per poi continuare a blaterare di lui con i suoi amici, era a posto.  
Ma ora no, non era a posto per niente.  
Incolpò la solitudine. Sì, non essere circondato da altre persone, dalla sua Gundan, dai suoi compagni di squadra, lo stava facendo sragionare. Trascorreva troppo tempo in compagnia di dottori e infermieri, con l'odore tipico degli ospedali, dovendo andare a letto presto senza poter fare un po' di sana baldoria alla sua età, lontano dal casino che faceva parte della sua vita, della sua quotidianità. A lui piaceva, il casino. Il rumore delle onde, all'inizio sinonimo di serenità e musica che coccolava le sue orecchie, non era più sufficiente. Poteva ascoltare la musica, vero. Chiacchierava con le persone sulla spiaggia, vero, uno come lui attaccava bottone facilmente e molti si incuriosivano nel vedere quel ragazzone dal singolare colore di capelli seduto da solo invece che in giro a fare bisboccia con i suoi coetanei, in piena estate per giunta. Raccontava a tutti quelli che glielo chiedevano che era un grande atleta che si era infortunato dopo una partita di cui narrava ogni dettaglio tinteggiandola con toni eroici, esagerando un po' come suo solito, suscitando occhiate ammirate e sospiri di stupore.  
Faceva il galletto con le ragazze, quando passavano di lì lui cominciava a esibirsi in alcuni esercizi di ginnastica, addominali e flessioni, rigorosamente a torso nudo, per farsi ammirare in tutta la sua potenza maschia e prorompente. Ne inventava di ogni per tenersi la mente piena, soprattutto per tenere quello là lontano dalla testa, ma ogni suo tentativo era vano. Quando finiva gli esercizi sulla sabbia, pur notando che c'erano delle ragazze che ridacchiavano arrossendo nel guardarlo, poi rivolgeva gli occhi all'orizzonte. Usciva dall'acqua dopo una nuotata, il suo magnifico corpo rinfrescato e guizzante, e nonostante ci fossero signorine non del tutto indifferenti, si voltava con la pulsante speranza di vederlo apparire.  
Si avventurava verso il lungomare, zigzagando tra le bancarelle estive e con una bella aranciata fresca a dissetare la sua gola arsa, e ancora sperava di vedere un volto ben preciso tra la folla, volendo scorgere la sua espressione torva in mezzo a tutti gli altri sorrisi.  
Un fulmine a ciel sereno. Non poteva esserci espressione più calzante. In una meravigliosa giornata di luglio, col sole alto e il mare limpido, ecco che Kaede Rukawa era schioccato come una folgore proveniente da un altro pianeta per colpirlo in pieno senza possibilità di scampo. Se Hanamichi si fermava a pensarci, rischiava di trattenere il fiato troppo a lungo. Quando era passato dall'accorgersi di non essere innamorato di Haruko a rendersi conto che Kaede Rukawa era sempre nella sua testa? Quando era successo? Era sicuro di non essersi sentito così, appena era giunto alla clinica. Era tranquillo, preoccupato e un po' triste forse, timoroso di non farcela, malgrado avesse mascherato ogni sua paura dietro la sua classica baldanza, ma non ricordava proprio di aver avuto quel tarlo nel cervello.  
Dopo che Kaede si era fatto vedere la prima volta, un pochino ci aveva pensato, ma più in termini vendicativi che altro: voleva a tutti i costi recuperare per fargliela pagare, per fargli mangiare quell'aria da essere superiore, per riuscire finalmente a emergere dall'ombra in cui il volpino lo aveva sempre relegato.  
Poi Kaede lo aveva spiazzato, andando direttamente da lui – avrebbe dovuto credere alla scusa del 'Passavo di qui per caso'? - e chiedendogli scusa. A quel punto, qualcosa in Hanamichi era scattato. Forse, solo forse, lo aveva giudicato male. Certo, Kaede Rukawa era uno smargiasso, una prima donna, uno che pensava di sapere tutto lui, un guastafeste e un egoista...ma era riuscito a chiedere scusa. Qualcosa che forse Hanamichi non aveva mai fatto, non sinceramente almeno, o se l'aveva fatto era perché ci era stato costretto.  
Ma non era solo quello. Durante quel pomeriggio era stato affabile, amichevole, gentile. Piacevole. Avevano parlato sinceramente, dimenticando un po' la rivalità e l'ormai consueto modo che avevano di rivolgersi reciprocamente, e avevano chiacchierato come amici di lunga data. No, come nuovi amici, che si scoprivano per la prima volta. Aveva capito una volta per tutte che a Kaede, Haruko non era mai interessata, anzi quando lui l'aveva nominata, aveva dovuto anche descrivergliela per fargli capire di chi parlasse...non aveva nemmeno replicato quando gli aveva dato dello stronzo, perché probabilmente era consapevole di esserlo quando voleva.  
Si era anche preoccupato per le sue condizioni fisiche...  
Che cavolo voleva Kaede Rukawa, da lui? Avrebbe voluto pensare che trascorrere del tempo con lui fosse un po' come farlo con gli altri suoi amici, per esempio con Ryota, con il quale dopo un iniziale violento diverbio, aveva instaurato un rapporto molto alla mano, o con Hisashi, che dietro le sue facciate da stronzetto sapeva essere molto simpatico.  
Ma con Kaede aveva provato qualcosa di diverso...un bocciolo di amicizia, sì, anche se non sapeva bene come nutrirlo, come coltivarlo...quando l'avesse visto, cos'avrebbe dovuto fare? Salutarlo con una pacca sulle spalle o con una solita sparata tesa a finire in baruffa?  
La questione principale era, perché desiderava tanto vederlo? Per esempio, desiderava vedere i suoi amici del Gundan, sì, ma non era un pensiero che gli martellava costantemente la testa. Desiderava tantissimo tornare a giocare a basket, ma non era quello che appariva nella sua mente non appena si svegliava.  
Invece, il desiderio di rivedere Kaede, sì, quello gli martellava la testa. Ed era la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente quando aveva la disgraziata idea di svegliarsi al mattino.  
Hanamichi si portò le mani davanti al volto, affondando sul telo mare. Era venerdì, e si sentiva prosciugato di ogni energia. La giornata era stupenda. Il sole splendente era e una dolce brezza impediva di grondare di sudore. Hanamichi chiuse gli occhi, corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia, perché l'ormai consueta immagine di Kaede Rukawa gli sbucò nella mente.

 

Kaede correva, ricordandosi di inspirare ed espirare, prendendo la borraccia e innaffiandosi un po' le tempie, facendo mormorare e probabilmente svenire qualche fanciulla nel mentre.  
Si mordeva l'interno della guancia, passandoci poi sopra con la lingua per lenire la ferita, mordendo in seguito ancora più forte. Era un dolore comunque minore di quel continuo tamburo nel cervello, e all'altezza del cuore.  
I sintomi c'erano tutti, almeno dall'articolo che aveva letto.  
Voleva stare vicino a lui? Stava correndo come se fosse stato inseguito da un serial killer sotto il sole di luglio, e non perché fosse particolarmente pazzo. O forse sì.  
Si sentiva contemporaneamente nervoso ed eccitato all'idea di vederlo? Per fortuna aveva una paresi facciale perenne, altrimenti sarebbe già stato nella merda da un pezzo.  
Aveva avuto la sensazione di voler mollare tutto per andare da lui? Aveva quasi staccato la testa al suo compagno di stanza quando lo aveva trattenuto con le sue 'esilaranti' barzellette che gli avevano impedito di prendere la porta non appena finita la doccia.  
Pensava esclusivamente a lui? Se con 'esclusivamente' si intendeva quando si svegliava, prima di dormire, e durante il resto delle ore in cui riusciva a non addormentarsi nuovamente...  
Lui gli aveva fatto cambiare abitudini? Beh, lo aveva approcciato per parlargli, gli aveva chiesto scusa, aveva chiacchierato con lui per due ore...più che un cambiamento, era un ribaltamento completo, forse persino la Terra si era messa a girare al contrario, e sarebbe stato ancora meno sconvolgente di quello che era riuscito a fare lui.  
Fantasticava su di lui? Eh, le docce si erano fatte più prolungate per una ragione...  
Oramai, anche le canzoni che ascoltava lo rimandavano a quello che sentiva per lui. Ma perché? Ma quando? Ma come?  
L'ultima frase dell'articolo diceva 'Quando avrai capito di esserti preso una cotta per qualcuno, non spaventarti. Prima di dichiararti, abituati a questa sensazione'.  
DICHIARARSI? Non l'avrebbe mai fatto, nemmeno sotto tortura. Hanamichi gli avrebbe piazzato una bomba sulla bicicletta. Abituarsi alla sensazione, ne aveva già abbastanza per poter affermare che fosse una sensazione di merda. Finché la sua ossessione era unicamente il basket, ci poteva tranquillamente convivere...il basket non era un'altra persona, non l'avrebbe rifiutato, non l'avrebbe picchiato, anzi sembrava ricambiarlo appassionatamente. Ma lui? La scimmia rossa? La testa calda? La miccia pronta a scoppiare in qualunque momento? La bomba atomica? Una semplice 'cotta' con lui diventava un'ustione di quarto grado.  
Kaede si ricordò per l'ennesima volta di respirare, dovendo anche combattere con il pensiero di gettarsi in pasto ai pesci in mare, che di tanto in tanto gli balenava come ipotesi più piacevole e semplice che affrontare di nuovo Hanamichi. Hanamichi e i suoi occhi. Il suo cervello cretino non poteva fare a meno di ricordargli, con sadismo malsano, che gli occhi di Hanamichi fossero simili a pozze di miele liquido quando venivano colpiti dalla luce del sole.


	4. Numero di telefono

Kaede scorse la struttura riconoscibile della clinica e rallentò il passo: se avesse continuato a correre come un ossesso con quel caldo, sarebbe svenuto con la faccia in mezzo alla sabbia e non voleva rischiare di dare campo libero a qualche invasata per fargli la respirazione artificiale o tocchicciarlo qua e là. Strinse gli occhi alla ricerca di Hanamichi, sperando di vedere la sua sagoma stagliarsi nel suo quasi metro e novanta che sicuramente avrebbe sovrastato chiunque dei presenti. Non vedendo ciò che voleva, però, si sentì come afferrare da una morsa di delusione e tornò a tormentare la ferita interna della guancia, con un'espressione ancora più cupa del normale.  
Avanzò cautamente, vedendo a largo la barca bianca che qualche giorno prima aveva raggiunto con la sua scimmia. Sua?! Cavoli, era messo davvero malissimo.  
Tornando a guardare la spiaggia con un disturbante senso di disillusione, i suoi occhi si allargarono per una frazione di secondo. Vide una figura imponente stesa su un telo blu, e avvicinandosi ancora, l'inconfondibile testa rossa su cui i capelli erano un po' cresciuti, come un soffice tappeto autunnale. Il cuore di Kaede si alleggerì, ma il ragazzo sbuffò quando scoprì che il do'aho stava dormendo, o almeno così sembrava.  
Si avvicinò di più e si abbassò appena, vedendo come il petto del do'aho si alzava e abbassava con regolarità, dando dimostrazione che stava dormendo saporitamente. Aveva la bocca socchiusa e le braccia stese lungo i fianchi.  
Kaede sospirò, era la prima volta in cui si trovava con Hanamichi e non era lui quello addormentato.  
Non se la prese troppo, tuttavia, immaginava che le giornate dello scimmiotto iniziassero presto e fossero piene, non era strano che sotto il sole e con quel venticello gli fosse venuto l'abbiocco, Kaede poteva capire meglio di chiunque altro. Notò anche un libro sul telo, vicino al capo di Hanamichi, e alzò un sopracciglio. Era un volume di storia...stava studiando?! Assurdo.  
Kaede tirò fuori il suo telo e lo distese accanto ad Hanamichi. Si sdraiò, mettendosi su un fianco, osservando il suo rivale/amico (ora cotta?) che dormiva, sapendo che probabilmente sembrava un maniaco. Ma trovava la visione piacevole e calmante. Era strano vedere Hanamichi che dormiva, silenzioso e pacifico, lui che era l'incarnazione del caos e del rumore. Come dotata di vita propria, la sua mano si mosse e si allungò verso il viso di Hanamichi. La sua ragione gli gridava in lontananza di smetterla subito, ma il suo corpo provava l'indescrivibile desiderio di toccare la pelle dell'altro, sembrava contenere il calore del sole e lui voleva scoprire se l'avrebbe trovato confortevole o se si sarebbe scottato...si sarebbe limitato a uno sfioramento, sul viso, innocente.  
Non parve in grado di andare a fondo, la sua mano rimane sospesa sul volto del ragazzo, sentendo il respiro lento di quest'ultimo che gli solleticava il palmo. Che cazzo stava facendo, in nome di dio?  
Strattonato da due invisibili forze, una che lo spingeva a posare almeno un dito sulla fronte di Hanamichi, l'altra che lo allontanava per evitare di rendersi ancora più ridicolo, Kaede cedette a quest'ultima con uno scatto felino quando Hanamichi si mosse ed emise un gemito, le sue palpebre tremarono prima di aprirsi, portando un braccio sopra gli occhi per proteggersi dalla luce ancora alta in cielo.  
Kaede portò gambe e braccia sul proprio telo, voltandosi all'istante e sistemandosi sulla schiena, senza guardarlo, non rendendosi subito conto che Hanamichi non si era accorto di nulla mentre usciva dal profondo stato di torpore che l'aveva accolto per quell'ultima oretta. Ci mise un tempo sufficientemente lungo perché Kaede riuscisse a riprendersi e tornare il se stesso più o meno freddo e composto. Era contento che si fosse svegliato.  
“Uh...” la voce roca di Hanamichi, ancora marcata dal sonno, gli inviò un minuscolo ma chiaro brivido lungo la schiena. “La volpe sveglia mentre il tensai dorme...” biascicò mettendosi subito a sorridere, mentre Kaede guardò dritto davanti a sé, le mani ben ferme sotto le gambe per evitare che si sentissero libere di altri gesti compromettenti.  
“Potevi svegliarmi” affermò Hanamichi, stirandosi e sbadigliando senza trattenersi.  
“Nh, non sono qui da molto. E sembravi stanco”  
Hanamichi arrossì appena, sperando interiormente di non aver russato né sbavato; per esserne sicuro, si toccò distrattamente sul petto, sospirando di sollievo nel sentirlo asciutto. Cosa gliene fregava, poi, la volpe lo aveva visto in situazioni imbarazzanti più di una volta e non era mai stato un suo cruccio; ma lanciando un'occhiata al rivale (amico?) e vedendolo così ordinato e privo di difetti, non aveva voglia di risultare troppo incasinato.  
Rimase anche colpito dalla premura del volpino, si sarebbe aspettato che lo prendesse a calci nel vederlo ronfare. Che cazzo stava succedendo? Kaede Rukawa che parlava, andava a 'fargli visita', era gentile...e lui non reagiva da indemoniato, ma gli sorrideva e arrossiva. Il tutto era quanto di più rivoluzionario potesse esserci dopo la dimostrazione della teoria copernicana da parte di Galileo.  
Hanamichi osò guardare Kaede in volto, trovando però la familiare maschera impassibile che non gli avrebbe rivelato di saperne di più di lui. Sospirando, si alzò e si tolse la canottiera.  
“Che ne dici di un bagno? Sto morendo di caldo” annunciò, in un tentativo di stemperare l'imbarazzo che sembrava essere diventato compare dei loro incontri.  
Kaede reagì con un secondo di ritardo, ma annuì e si avviarono verso la riva.  
Kaede si approcciò all'acqua con calma, sentendo l'acqua fredda e volendo abituarsi gradualmente alla temperatura: ovviamente non aveva fatto i conti col tornado dai capelli rossi, che corse e si schiantò in acqua come una bomba, spruzzando anche lui che dovette reprimere un gridolino per il quale l'altro lo avrebbe preso in giro a vita.  
“Do'aho” borbottò, ma Hanamichi lo ignorò, godendosi immensamente la freschezza del mare dopo essere stato tanto tempo sotto il sole, e si mise a pancia in su nella posizione del morto, galleggiando pigramente. Doveva essersi dimenticato di essere in compagnia dell'infida volpe, che quando lo vide così rilassato, sorrise malignamente prima di lanciarglisi sopra, facendolo quasi affogare e divertendosi un mondo – ma questo non lo mostrò, com'era scontato – quando Hanamichi riemerse tossendo per poi mettersi a sbraitare furibondo contro di lui. Partì un'inevitabile guerra di spruzzi, che si tramutò in una sfilza di tsunami, specialmente da parte di Hanamichi che usò le mani come velocissimi remi per inondare la kitsune.  
“Arrenditi!” lo incitò, gasatissimo nel riuscire a battere Kaede almeno in quello.  
“Mai!” gorgogliò Kaede tra uno spruzzo e l'altro, con la bocca che bruciava per aver ingoiato almeno un paio di sorsate di acqua salata, ma avrebbe preferito tagliarsi una mano che ammettere la sconfitta. Non con il do'aho, impossibile!  
Hanamichi allora si intestardì e prese a spruzzarlo ancora più rapidamente, girandogli intorno come un mulinello, non lasciandogli via di fuga, e dopo un paio di minuti di bombardamenti, Kaede detestò farlo ma fu costretto a cedere.  
“Va bene, va bene! Mi arrendo, hai vinto!”  
Gli occhi di Hanamichi brillarono come pietre preziose, con un sorriso enorme, prima di scoppiare in una risata folle e in proclamazioni su quanto le kitsune malefiche non potessero nulla contro il tensai.  
Kaede scosse il capo senza dargli tanto peso, poi uscì dall'acqua e tornò all'asciugamano, seguito da Hanamichi quando la piantò di ridere e di autocelebrarsi.  
Kaede si concesse qualche minuto per asciugarsi un po' e per riprendere fiato, non poteva credere che insieme a quell'idiota si fosse...divertito. Hanamichi si accomodò vicino a lui con un tonfo sgraziato, muovendo qualche granello di sabbia che terminò sul telo di Kaede, che per quello lo guardò un po' male.  
“Allora, volpe, che mi racconti? La nazionale è come te l'aspettavi?”  
“Nh, sì. Ci sono compagni forti”  
Non poteva aspettarsi qualcosa di più, no? Ad Hanamichi venne da ridere.  
“Tu, invece? Stai bene?” la domanda di Kaede fu un'altra cosa che lo sorprese nel giro di poco tempo. Ci doveva essere qualcosa nell'aria, quell'estate.  
“Sì...sto migliorando ogni giorno di più. Le sedute sono pallose ma danno i loro frutti” mentre si abbassava per appoggiarsi sui gomiti, Hanamichi fece una smorfia di dolore, mentre una fitta gli colpiva la parte bassa della schiena. Kaede se ne accorse e si preoccupò parecchio, sbiancando leggermente:  
“Tutto a posto?”  
“Sì, non preoccuparti...ecco perché non devo esagerare” disse Hanamichi con un sorriso un po' tirato, riprendendo la posizione seduta.  
Kaede rimase a guardarlo per un attimo, volendo essere certo che non stesse male per davvero, poi vide il volto di Hanamichi tornare disteso e si rilassò a sua volta.  
Si girò verso il suo zaino, dove aveva infilato una cosina che aveva preparato da dare ad Hanamichi ma al contempo non era affatto sicuro di volergliela dare. Non gli piaceva affatto quella sensazione di insicurezza che lo conquistava tutte le volte che si trovava intorno a lui: era un tipo sicuro, deciso, essere ridotto a comportarsi come una ragazzina innamorata era il colmo. Non era di certo una ragazzina. Non era di certo innamorato. Non ancora, almeno...  
Imprecando contro se stesso, si sbrigò ad afferrare quello che lo preoccupava dalla taschina anteriore dello zaino, e lo tenne per un istante nella mano prima di allungarlo verso Hanamichi. Quest'ultimo, stupito, vide che Kaede gli porgeva un foglietto spiegazzato. Con un'occhiata incuriosita verso il volpino, afferrò il pezzetto di carta e lo aprì. C'erano una serie di cifre scritte con una penna rossa.  
“Cos'è?”  
Kaede alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché il destino si stava accanendo contro di lui?  
“Un numero di telefono, do'aho”  
“Sì, penso di averlo capito” ribatté Hanamichi un po' offeso, ma non è che si fosse espresso bene. “Di chi è?”  
“Di mia nonna” la serietà con cui Kaede lo disse rischiò di far pensare ad Hanamichi che fosse davvero il numero di telefono di sua nonna: “Il mio, do'aho!” scattò Kaede, impedendosi di stamparsi una mano sulla fronte per tanta ottusità.  
“Ah ok!”  
Ah ok? Non era 'ah ok' per niente che la sua nemesi gli desse il suo numero di telefono!  
“Perché me lo stai dando?”  
Kaede fu fortunato perché Hanamichi era così attonito che non si accorse del rossore sul suo volto.  
“È del mio cellulare...me l'hanno regalato i miei quando sono stato accettato dalla nazionale, dicendo che così sarebbe stato più facile comunicare”  
“Che fortuna, kitsune, hai un cellulare!”  
“Nh, non che m'importi molto. In settimana sono sempre impegnato, non so se riuscirò a passare di qui spesso...”  
“Vuoi che ti chiami?” fece Hanamichi diretto, sentendosi allo stesso tempo sconvolto e speranzoso.  
La kitsune voleva parlare con lui al telefono...già poteva immaginarsi che lunghe conversazioni fatte di 'Nh' e 'Do'aho', ma non aveva importanza. Kaede Rukawa voleva che lo chiamasse sul suo cellulare privato.  
“Nh, non sei costretto”  
Per Kaede era una situazione del tutto nuova. Aveva decine di ammiratrici che avrebbero dato l'anima per avere il suo numero di cellulare, ma non essendosi mai interessato a nessuna, non era per niente avvezzo a quel genere di cose: scambiarsi i numeri, chiamare qualcuno, aspettare di essere chiamati...non gliene era mai potuto fregare di meno. Si stava esponendo tantissimo, ma sì, gli sarebbe piaciuto se Hanamichi avesse anche solo voluto considerare l'idea di chiamarlo...avrebbe avuto la conferma che pensava a lui...perché per quanto riguardava Kaede, non c'erano dubbi, quella scimmia gli era in testa da mattina a sera, ogni santo giorno.  
“Beh, io non ho un cellulare. Ma non dovrei avere problemi se uso il telefono della clinica...”  
Kaede rimase spiazzato dalla naturalezza con cui Hanamichi aveva accettato la cosa. Stava davvero succedendo, stava davvero avendo una conversazione con Hanamichi in cui questi dichiarava di poterlo chiamare? Non si soffermò neanche a pensare su cosa avrebbero parlato, dato che per lui era già difficile esprimersi di persona, tramite una cornetta forse sarebbe stato anche peggio, ma non poteva nemmeno esserne così sicuro. Dopotutto, Hanamichi aveva già scardinato molte delle sue certezze assolute...  
Dal canto suo, Hanamichi era ugualmente basito, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Nemmeno lui era un grande amante delle conversazioni al telefono, non perché fosse timido o silenzioso, questo l'aveva capito l'intero globo, ma perché semplicemente preferiva parlare con qualcuno di persona. Di persona, anche se c'era il silenzio, si poteva sempre contare sugli sguardi o sul linguaggio del corpo, su un sorriso o su un banale movimento di sopracciglia, ma al telefono era diverso, era un mezzo che lo intimoriva un po', per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare.  
Hanamichi piegò il bigliettino e lo mise nella tasca dei pantaloncini che aveva lasciato sul telo insieme al resto delle sue cose.  
Kaede respirò di sollievo, molto lievemente, poi cercò un mezzo qualunque per cambiare argomento e i suoi occhi tornarono sul libro di storia che lo aveva sbalordito prima:  
“Adesso studi, do'aho?”  
“Devo per forza! Quando tornerò a scuola sarò seppellito dai compiti in classe!”  
“Anch'io, credo...storia è proprio una rottura di palle, però”  
“È una delle materie che a me non dispiace, invece, abolirei matematica, piuttosto”  
“In quella io me la cavo, più o meno...”  
Chiacchierarono ancora, della scuola, prendendo in giro professori o altri compagni, parlando dei compagni e degli insegnanti delle medie, ricordando quella volta in cui il Gori li aveva costretti a studiare tutti insieme, rischiando di cedere a una crisi di nervi perché si era ritrovato davanti gli allievi più indisciplinati e svogliati di sempre, mentre lui era quasi un secchione, lo superava solo il Quattrocchi in tema di serietà e dedizione alla scuola.  
In un'atmosfera che si fece meno rigida e tesa, giunse anche la fine di quel pomeriggio, lasciando ai due un sapore sia dolce che amaro. Perché anche quel paio d'ore era trascorso troppo in fretta.  
“Domani magari passo. Domenica non ci sono di sicuro perché c'è un'amichevole” disse Kaede mentre si alzava, cercando ancora una volta di farlo molto lentamente.  
Le successive parole di Hanamichi sorpresero entrambi, ormai consapevoli che qualcosa stava strisciando inevitabilmente dentro di loro, e c'era poco da fare per fingere che non ci fosse, per ignorarlo dicendosi che era soltanto il calore dell'estate e il ritrovarsi fuori da scuola che cambiava tutto, convincendosi che tutto quel relax sarebbe scomparso una volta rientrati in squadra, quando sarebbero ricominciati i ritmi serrati, cadenzati dalla routine monotona composta da casa-scuola-allenamenti, più qualche uscita con la Gundan da parte di Hanamichi. Le parole successive di Hanamichi furono poche e semplici, ma riassumevano la metamorfosi che in qualche settimana c'era stata tra loro, furono poche e semplici perché serviva tempo per assorbire, metabolizzare e accettare ciò che poteva celarsi dietro di esse.  
Hanamichi sollevò una mano a mo' di saluto, e non seppe che il cuore di Kaede mancò un battito, proprio come il suo, quando disse:  
“Va bene, allora...ti aspetto.”


	5. Vulcano

Sabato 25 luglio.

Kaede e Hanamichi trascorsero un pomeriggio molto simile al precedente; l'unica eccezione fu che non giocarono nell'acqua come matti, perché quella mattina Hanamichi si era svegliato accusando un po' di mal di schiena, ricevendo minacce da parte della dottoressa che non l'avrebbe più fatto scorrazzare liberamente sulla spiaggia se non si fosse deciso a starsene buono.  
Kaede si sentì di nuovo un pizzico in colpa, il giorno prima avrebbe dovuto fermare i giochi invece di partecipare come un moccioso, anche se Hanamichi fu lesto a precederlo confermandogli che si era divertito e che quello che sentiva era solo un dolorino, non la fine del mondo.  
Kaede però lo ammonì, ricordandogli che non c'era poi così tanto tempo prima che rientrasse in squadra, per cui doveva seguire le indicazioni dei medici senza fare di testa sua, perché da do'aho qual era avrebbe finito per combinare qualche idiozia – per quello si beccò uno scontato 'Stupida volpe, smetti di dare del do'aho al tensai!'-.  
La cosa positiva fu che, con Hanamichi che si sforzava di stare calmo, pena il dover rinunciare ai suoi pomeriggi spensierati in spiaggia dovendo rimanere in clinica, o peggio, potendo uscire ma con un supervisore, Kaede poté entrare in mare con tutta tranquillità, avanzando con tale lentezza da mettere la pazienza dell'altro a dura prova, avendo voglia di tirarlo in acqua anche solo per vedere la sua perfetta capigliatura scompigliarsi, nonché il suo volto sempre imperturbabile sfigurarsi per lo stupore.  
Kaede intuì i suoi pensieri e lo minacciò di morte con lo sguardo, alimentando solo il divertimento di Hanamichi, che fu tuttavia magnanimo e attese circa un secolo che Kaede finalmente si inoltrasse in acqua fino alle spalle.  
Quando furono abbastanza zuppi e con le dita raggrinzite come spugne, uscirono e andarono a stendersi, dopo che la conversazione si era fatta ancora più sciolta delle volte precedenti, accontentandosi anche del silenzio che non era più imbarazzante e né l'uno né l'altro si arrovellava per trovare una qualsiasi cosa da dire; il moto ondoso del mare e le risate a distanza degli altri bagnanti erano rilassanti e Hanamichi comprendeva che per uno come Kaede, tutte le parole che si erano scambiati in pochi giorni avrebbero potuto bastare per il resto della sua vita. Per una volta, sentiva che non era necessario sparare una sciocchezza qualsiasi.  
Anche la fine della giornata fu simile alle altre: Kaede si alzò e piegò le sue cose dilatando il più possibile i minuti rimanenti, poi si salutarono con un cenno della mano e Hanamichi lo osservò sparire all'orizzonte, cercando stupidamente di non perderlo mai di vista.  
Hanamichi si grattò dietro la testa e sospirò profondamente, era ingenuo e un po' tonto, ma anche lui ci era arrivato. Riconosceva i sintomi di una cotta quando ne era colpito, perché erano sensazioni che aveva conosciuto parecchie volte. Naturalmente, però, in quel caso era ancora più confuso: Kaede era un ragazzo, tanto per cominciare, e non era da poco scoprire di essere attratto da un uomo quando per tutta l'infanzia e l'adolescenza si erano provate simili emozioni solo per le ragazze. A rincarare la dose di smarrimento c'era l'inconfutabile verità che Kaede fosse il suo rivale, quello su cui aveva inveito per mesi, attaccandolo per ogni cosa che faceva, odiandolo per il suo successo sia tra le ragazze che tra i ragazzi, rifiutandosi categoricamente di essere sincero anche con se stesso nell'ammettere che era dannatamente bravo nello sport che aveva imparato ad amare e che capiva perché tutti si incantavano a guardarlo. Ma la sua mente non poté fare a meno di mettere in parallelo quello che era stato il suo percorso nel basket e quello che stava affrontando con Kaede.  
Per giorni aveva odiato quello sport, non sopportando nemmeno di sentirlo nominare, pur non sapendo effettivamente niente delle regole, di come si giocasse per davvero. Aveva cominciato ad approcciarsi ad esso soltanto per fare colpo su una ragazza che non se l'era mai filato né aveva mai capito cosa provasse per lei, lo aveva preso sotto gamba ritenendolo una scemenza da bambini, poi anche quando aveva deciso di tentarci seriamente, lo aveva sottovalutato pensando di poter fare tutto subito senza partire dalle basi che gli avevano rotto i coglioni per giorni, arrivando a non dormire a causa del rumore della palla che rimbalzava che gli infestava costantemente le orecchie, tra le prese in giro degli altri giocatori esperti e quelle del pubblico che lo vedeva solo come una scimmia dalla testa rossa...era stata dura farsi accettare, farsi riconoscere come un giocatore di basket in tutto e per tutto, e questo era accaduto soltanto quando lui si era impegnato seriamente smettendo di fare lo stupido – nel limite del possibile. Uno sport che aveva cominciato come uno scherzo – e al tempo in cui aveva visto Haruko la prima volta, probabilmente avrebbe partecipato a un qualsiasi sport di cui lei avesse espresso il gradimento – gli era entrato dentro, come una fiamma viva che bruciava alimentata dal desiderio che aveva di migliorare, di giocare, di emergere.  
Si sconvolse nel constatare sempre più fermamente che il rapporto che aveva col basket era paragonabile a quello che stava sviluppando con Kaede...più lentamente, dai contorni un po' più offuscati, ma era lo stesso. Aveva odiato Kaede Rukawa ancora prima di vederlo coi propri occhi, alla scoperta che la ragazza che gli piaceva andava in brodo di giuggiole solo a pensare a 'quell'altro'. Il loro primo incontro era stato segnato da una manica di botte tremenda, aveva cominciato lui a colpire l'altro senza rimorsi, eppure Kaede era rimasto in piedi, a differenza di molti altri che avrebbero perso i sensi con molto meno. Quando poi aveva scoperto che era anche la stella nascente del basket allo Shohoku, era stato peggio che sventolare un mantello rosso davanti a un toro. Col passare del tempo, era rimasta la consuetudine di dare addosso a Kaede anche senza un reale motivo, bastava che respirasse perché Hanamichi cogliesse la palla al balzo per gettarsi su di lui, per eliminare l'espressione sempre uguale del suo volto, per metterlo in cattiva luce davanti agli altri, semplicemente per attirare la sua attenzione...ma senza che ci fosse astio vero e proprio. Era divertente, anzi, ed era anche apprezzabile che Kaede fosse tra i pochi a saper rispondere ai suoi pugni con altrettanta forza, senza svenire dopo una sua testata.  
Adesso, però, mentre Hanamichi osservava Kaede allontanarsi, capiva perché si sentiva triste, pensando che non l'avrebbe rivisto per un'altra settimana. Capiva perché gli veniva in mente il paragone tra Kaede con il basket.  
Perché ricordava che a un certo punto aveva smesso di considerare il basket come uno sciocco passatempo, una delle tante attività extrascolastiche che era auspicabile frequentare per ogni studente del liceo.  
Gli era piaciuto. Imprevedibilmente, gli era piaciuto. Si era sentito frustrato nel dover osservare gli altri che giocavano fluidamente mentre lui era costretto in un angolo a palleggiare per tempi lunghissimi, sotto la ferrea vigilanza di Ayako che gli stava addosso come un mastino; si era sentito frustrato nel non essere messo nella formazione titolare, ignorando che era logico che fosse così per un pivello che aveva iniziato a giocare da neanche una settimana; si era sentito prudere le mani per la voglia che aveva di entrare in campo e dimostrare a tutti che avrebbero dovuto rimangiarsi le risate di scherno per via dei suoi capelli, e che avrebbero invece dovuto ammutolirsi subito prima di esplodere in un boato che avrebbe decantato il suo nome.  
Si era innamorato del basket senza volerlo, senza accorgersi dell'azione salvifica che quello sport aveva avuto su di lui, che per anni si era limitato a brancolare in giro incutendo timore agli altri, scoppiando come un petardo alla minima occhiata ritenuta irrispettosa, incurante di qualsiasi cosa dicessero gli adulti e gli altri compagni di scuola, rigidi nella loro quotidianità, a storcere il naso di fronte alla minima diversità, come soldatini caricati a molla che potevano muoversi solo con certi gesti, senza osare andare fuori dal tracciato. Non aveva mai sopportato i paletti, quelli che gli dicevano di tingersi i capelli di nero perché i giapponesi dovevano per forza avere i capelli neri, quelli che gli dicevano di non tenere sempre le sopracciglia così aggrottate perché faceva paura, quelli che gli dicevano come mangiare, come trascorrere il pomeriggio, come starnutire, come pulirsi il culo.  
Il basket non era stato meno difficoltoso: tutte quelle regole, tutte quelle fondamenta da imparare, tutti quegli inchini di fronte ad avversari, compagni più grandi, allenatori, arbitri, e ancora le tecniche, i trucchetti, le finte, la difesa...una rottura di scatole, per diverso tempo si chiedeva chi glielo facesse fare. Haruko? Tutto quello che aveva fatto, sudando, morendo di fatica, tornando a casa quasi strisciando per il dolore ai muscoli, sopportando pugni e sventagliate, effettuando 20.000 tiri a canestro, alzandosi alle sei del mattino per esercitarsi prima di un'altra lunghissima e barbosissima giornata di scuola, tollerando tutti quelli che lo sfottevano, le figure di merda, le sedute di studio per cercare freneticamente di avere la sufficienza in tutte le materie, lo aveva davvero fatto per ottenere un po' di attenzioni da parte di una ragazzina?  
No, avrebbe mollato molto prima. Si sarebbe trovato un'altra ragazza carina da corteggiare come ce n'erano sicuramente a iosa in quella scuola e al di fuori di essa.  
Aveva fatto tutto perché il basket era diventata una passione di cui non aveva più potuto fare a meno.  
Con una tristezza profonda e amara nel cuore dopo una sconfitta, con la gioia più grande per una vittoria, con una felicità inspiegabile ogni volta che la squadra segnava un punto o proteggeva il canestro grazie a lui...con una sensazione di impotenza e smarrimento completi quando la schiena gli aveva inviato staffilate di dolore, e il terrore all'idea di dover rinunciare così presto a qualcosa che l'aveva fatto innamorare, sebbene non avesse mai cercato quell'amore.  
E Kaede era stato un pilastro del suo cambiamento: era colui con il quale misurarsi, quello da battere, quello con cui confrontarsi. Ma c'era di più: Kaede, come lui anche se in altra maniera, era un diverso. Con i suoi atteggiamenti scostanti, i suoi silenzi e le sue occhiate fredde. Il suo dormire ovunque e sempre, infischiandosene di professori e compagni, la sua ambizione che non guardava in faccia nessuno, il suo fregarsene di tizie che lo spogliavano con gli occhi e di tizi che invece lo detestavano perché a lui non importava un cazzo di essere simpatico a chicchessia. Era un diverso tanto quanto lo era Hanamichi con i suoi scatti di rabbia e le sue urla. Erano entrambi vulcani, l'uno di tipologia esplosiva, che eruttava bombe di lava dalla tremenda violenza istantanea, l'altro di tipologia effusiva, che emetteva colate fluide tuttavia non meno incandescenti. Ma forse adesso la lava di entrambi si stava raffreddando, e gli aspetti positivi del loro fuoco si stavano palesando. Perché i vulcani, pur distruttivi, violenti e critici, avevano anche una funzione fondamentale: erano stati essenziali per la formazione del pianeta. Quindi forse, anche Hanamichi e Kaede si stavano adoperando a creare un piccolo mondo, dopo tanti scontri e frantumazioni.  
Mentre Hanamichi osservava Kaede allontanarsi, sentiva lo stesso pizzicotto al cuore di quando non veniva fatto entrare in campo, o di quando sbagliava un passaggio importante.  
Si era innamorato del basket e si stava innamorando di Kaede Rukawa. Il vulcano si stava assopendo, lasciando intravedere il magnifico paesaggio di cui non doveva essere il distruttore, ma il fautore, l'elemento che, in una cartolina, spiccava per la sua inconsueta e magnetica bellezza.

 

Domenica 26 luglio.

Hanamichi era nervoso.  
In quella domenica sera, davanti al telefono di colore grigio che probabilmente risaliva a diversi decenni prima – aveva ancora il sistema a rotella! - e con in mano il bigliettino stropicciato che Kaede gli aveva consegnato, era divorato dall'indecisione.  
Apriva e chiudeva il foglietto spiegazzato. Non ne aveva bisogno perché aveva già imparato il numero a memoria. Una smorfia si dipinse sul suo viso, era disperato da fare schifo. Pensava che lo sarebbe apparso solo di più se l'avesse già chiamato, avendolo visto solo il pomeriggio precedente. Si agitò, cercando di lottare contro la voglia che aveva di sollevare la cornetta. Non aveva idea di cosa poter dire, e il pensiero di stare a sentire i reciproci respiri lo riempiva d'imbarazzo, perché stare in silenzio insieme sulla spiaggia col mare a fare da colonna sonora era un conto, ma al telefono, cosa poteva dire a Kaede Rukawa, che non sembrasse stupido e fuori luogo? Ecco perché non andava d'accordo con quell'aggeggio. Riceveva e faceva chiamate, parlava con sua madre e sua zia, con Yohei e gli altri che in sottofondo urlavano parolacce e battute pessime, aveva persino parlato un paio di volte con Haruko, sentendosi contento che lei avesse pensato a lui, ma senza lo sfarfallio allo stomaco che provava invece ora, in piedi come uno stoccafisso davanti al telefono appoggiato su un mobiletto in corridoio, appena fuori dalla sua stanza. Non era così fortunato da avere il telefono privato, pertanto il timore era anche quello di dire cose che qualcuno che non doveva essere sentito.  
Avvicinò e allontanò la mano della cornetta almeno tre volte prima di decidersi, con stizza, il tensai non poteva farsi impaurire per così poco. All'idea di chiamare Kaede Rukawa!  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere dell'amichevole che era stata giocata quel pomeriggio, di come procedeva lo studio, dei suoi compagni di squadra...facendosi coraggio e ritenendo di avere sufficienti argomentazioni perché il silenzio non piombasse come un irritante mantello, compose il numero, controllando sul foglietto, ci mancava solo che lo sbagliasse.  
Uno squillo. Due squilli. Tre squilli.  
Avrebbe aspettato al massimo fino a otto squilli, non di più.  
Quattro squilli. Ci fu risposta.  
“Sìììì?”  
Hanamichi ritenne che quella voce fosse strana e corrugò la fronte.  
“Kaede?”  
“Chi parla?”  
“Sono io”  
La voce, un po' intontita e strascicata, chiese: “Io, chi?”  
Hanamichi si scaldò, era impossibile che non l'avesse riconosciuto. Ma magari aveva appena svegliato la volpe dopo un lungo sonno, per cui respirò profondamente.  
“Hanamichi”  
“Ah. E chi è Hanamichi?”  
“Mi prendi in giro?” Hanamichi ringhiò, costringendosi a non alzare il tono. Lui faceva la fatica di chiamarlo, quell'altro a quanto pare non stava neanche poi così in pensiero visto che dormiva tranquillamente come un neonato, e doveva anche sorbirsi umorismo da quattro soldi?  
“Cerchi Kaede Rukawa?”  
“Certo che...senti, ma ci sei o ci fai?!”  
Gli replicò una specie di risatina nasale che Hanamichi non riconobbe come quella di Kaede. Non che ridesse tanto, certo, ma le pochissime volte che l'aveva fatto, era più argentina, contagiosa, tanto da far pensare ad Hanamichi che, se l'avesse visto ridere nei mesi precedenti, probabilmente si sarebbe invaghito di lui da un pezzo. O forse l'aveva fatto proprio per il suo costante broncio.  
-Basta con queste pippe mentali!-  
“Scusa, ma in questo momento il tuo amico è sotto la doccia”  
“E con chi ho il dispiacere di parlare?!” sbottò Hanamichi, poco contento che un altro ragazzo avesse risposto al cellulare personale di Kaede.  
“Che gentilezza; comunque sono il compagno di stanza di Kaede, Minato Kusao, onorato!”  
Addirittura lo chiamava per nome. Hanamichi digrignò i denti, stupendo se stesso: aveva capito da un tempo davvero limitato di avere una cottarella per il numero undici dello Shohoku, e già era geloso come un uomo delle caverne. Non poteva credere di essersi fatto tanti contorcimenti mentali per poi dover parlare con quel 'simpaticissimo' tipo.  
Conoscendo Kaede, poi, come minimo si era addormentato sotto la doccia, non usciva mai prima di una mezz'ora anche negli spogliatoi alla fine degli allenamenti, e lui non poteva stare lì tanto tempo, prima o poi un infermiere sarebbe passato e gli avrebbe detto di andare nella sua stanza a stendersi.  
Si sentiva abbattuto e seccato, perché non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito di nuovo a radunare il fegato per chiamarlo. Avrebbe voluto sentire la voce di Kaede...  
“Va bene, quando finisce puoi dirgli che ho chiamato?”  
“Ma certo...Hanamichi.”  
Hanamichi, non volendo sentire nient'altro da quella voce che sembrava quella di uno che aveva bevuto troppo, riattaccò senza salutare, infischiandosene di risultare un perfetto maleducato. Era incazzato, si sarebbe volentieri sfogato con una bella scazzottata; ma anche per quella, avrebbe dovuto attendere la settimana successiva.  
Si passò una mano del viso, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto ad arrivare al primo weekend di agosto senza dare di matto, con il martello elettrico che piantava il viso di Kaede Rukawa sempre più insistentemente nel suo cervello. Il vulcano Hanamichi stava pericolosamente ribollendo.


	6. Mignolo

Sabato 1 agosto.

Hanamichi tentò un'altra volta di chiamare Kaede, di mercoledì. Avrebbe voluto resistere fino a rivederlo, presumibilmente di venerdì pomeriggio, ma non ce l'aveva fatta, ogni volta che passava davanti al telefono era come ricevere una piccola frustata, e il mercoledì sera la scudisciata era stata quella di troppo.  
Quando la voce asettica della compagnia telefonica gli indicò che il cellulare era probabilmente spento, alzò gli occhi al cielo chiedendo a chiunque ci fosse lassù cos'avesse fatto per non meritare un po' di tregua.  
Maledisse anche Kaede per avergli dato il numero di cellulare. Perché aveva dovuto affidargli una tentazione del genere? Perché non poteva provare una gioia fuori dal comune ripensando alle chiamate di Haruko, e doveva invece struggersi nel voler sentire la volpe, che con tutta probabilità non avrebbe neanche parlato come un normale essere umano?  
Quella volpe malefica doveva avergli lanciato un incantesimo di quelli potenti. Eppure, dalle fiabe e dalle serie tv che aveva avuto modo di conoscere, sapeva che per ogni magia c'era un antidoto...se solo in quella clinica ci fosse stata una bella ragazza della sua età, magari ne avrebbe approfittato per spostare la sua attenzione altrove; ma la iella di Hanamichi lo seguiva come un'ombra, per cui in clinica c'erano solo anziani – e per lui gli anziani erano le persone dai 30 anni in su – e ragazzini più piccoli. Non si attardò a ragionare sul fatto che la spiaggia era piena di belle ragazze, e che lui non ci aveva provato con nessuna, mogio davanti al mare, a gettare sassolini in acqua e a disegnare cerchi privi di senso sulla sabbia con un bastone, ripensando ai momenti passati con la sua volpe. La sua volpe, poi...era senza speranza.  
Anche ammettendo di provare qualcosa per lui, cosa voleva farci di quel sentimento? Sì, Kaede gli si era avvicinato, aveva mostrato un altro lato di sé, gli aveva lasciato il numero di telefono...ma da parte sua poteva semplicemente trattarsi di fare amicizia! Non aveva idea del perché volesse fare amicizia proprio con lui, specialmente ora che era in nazionale, con ragazzi che probabilmente avevano con lui più cose in comune rispetto ad Hanamichi, ma non se la sentiva neanche di costruirsi fragili fantasie come castelli di sabbia, che la realtà avrebbe poi distrutto come un maremoto.  
Un altro sospiro, e Hanamichi si lasciò cadere sul suo telo, allargando le braccia come a chiedere al cielo un segno, un aiuto, un minimo di partecipazione da parte dell'universo alla sua incasinata esistenza.  
E rischiò di strozzarsi con la saliva quando, dopo alcuni minuti, un'ombra ben nota si profilò sopra di lui.

 

Kaede era tranquillo e beato, notò Hanamichi con lieve disappunto. Mentre lui si tormentava e domandava tregua a non sapeva neanche bene chi, Kaede si presentava fresco come una rosa e bello in una maniera che avrebbe dovuto essere punita almeno con una salata multa.  
Non sorrideva, naturalmente, ma era molto rilassato.  
Lo salutò con un 'Nh' e si mise accanto a lui come aveva imparato a fare.  
Hanamichi imprecò mentalmente, ma d'altronde non era colpa di Kaede se lui si era preso una cotta soltanto perché l'altro aveva deciso di fare amicizia, probabilmente per variare un po' il menù estivo, perché era fattibile che anche Kaede Rukawa volesse fare altro a parte giocare a basket. Aveva definito il dormire come suo hobby, ma magari allora lo aveva solo canzonato...non aveva per caso scoperto che aveva fatto pugilato? Non l'avrebbe mai indovinato, sebbene avesse come prova che i pugni di Kaede non fossero gentili carezze. Non aveva idea di cos'altro gli piacesse. Sapeva che ascoltava la musica, quindi ci doveva pur essere altro che rientrasse tra i suoi passatempi a parte la palla arancione e le ronfate.  
Però, dannato volpino, doveva sempre rovinargli la vita. Che lo odiasse o che lo amasse, doveva sempre scatenargli tutto quel turbinio, e Hanamichi non era sicuro di apprezzarlo. Non era come le altre infatuazioni che si era preso. Era seriamente coinvolto quando ci aveva provato con tutte le tipe che lo avevano mollato – ma forse poi neanche tanto visto che aveva tentato con ben 50 ragazze, ed era impossibile che avesse provato la stessa intensità per tutte...doveva ammettere che in certi casi era soltanto invidioso che gli altri suoi compagni avessero la fidanzatina e lui no, per cui si buttava al pesce sul primo faccino grazioso che incontrava -, e per il paio di giorni successivi ci era anche rimasto male – ma ancora, era più perché non volesse essere l'unico sfigato single che per un sentimento genuino – ma poi non vedeva più la ragazza e tutto svaniva, al massimo si riaccendeva un po' di rancore se per caso la reincontrava.  
Con Kaede era diverso. Pur trascorrendo giorni senza vederlo, la fiamma non diminuiva, anzi lo ardeva con più sadismo. Faceva altre cose, e anche quando si divertiva, c'era come un elemento dietro una tendina invisibile che rimaneva a dargli noia. Era un'ossessione. Un po' come quando si mangia una fetta di torta buonissima ma non si riesce a smettere di pensare che sia stata tagliata storta. O come quando si vede un bel disegno ma si è infastiditi perché un po' di colore è uscito dai margini. Un piccolo dettaglio che andava a rovinare anche le cose piacevoli: una splendida giornata di sole, il mare cristallino, il signore del carretto dei gelati che aggiungeva la panna montata gratis, le bellezze in bikini sulla spiaggia...tutto bellissimo, ma non tanto da poter essere apprezzato. Perché mancava qualcosa. Una nota stonava.  
Quando vide il viso di Kaede, tutto tornò a posto, i colori erano perfetti e non sbavati, la torta era divisa in spicchi degni di un grande geometra, il mare era più limpido e la panna montata più dolce.  
Ma Hanamichi cercò di non dare a vedere come la sinfonia del suo mondo si era accordata all'apparizione del volpino, che fortunatamente non sembrò avere dubbi sulle sue elucubrazioni.  
“Come stai?” chiese Kaede, ormai era la domanda con cui lo salutava, e Hanamichi apprezzava moltissimo.  
“Meglio, mi sto comportando bene. La partita?”  
“Nh, vinta”  
Beh, certo, con Kaede Rukawa in squadra, era quasi scontato.  
Vederlo gli fece quasi dimenticare dei tentativi di chiamate che aveva fatto e alle quali non aveva ricevuto risposta, e oltretutto Kaede non sembrava volervi fare riferimento. Eppure doveva saperlo che aveva telefonato!  
Hanamichi avrebbe voluto provare ad arrivarci partendo da lontano, ma non era nel suo modo di fare, che era invece diretto e sbrigativo.  
“Ho provato a chiamarti” disse senza girarci intorno, non si sarebbe mai rilassato se non avesse saputo per quale motivo Kaede non considerava i suoi difficilissimi tentativi di ingoiare l'orgoglio e la strizza alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Gli occhi di Kaede si spostarono su di lui, stupiti, ad Hanamichi parve sincero ed era disposto ad ascoltarlo.  
“Cosa? Non lo sapevo”  
“Come no? Domenica sera l'ho fatto...e anche mercoledì. Una volta ha risposto il tuo compagno di stanza, mentre mercoledì era spento” cercò di parlare senza alterarsi, non era il caso di sembrare già un fidanzato geloso. Non era il fidanzato. Non era geloso!  
Kaede strabuzzò le palpebre, poi trafficò nello zaino e tirò fuori il cellulare. Sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Hanamichi, si fiondò sull'elenco delle chiamate e si concentrò su quelle ricevute. C'erano telefonate quasi unicamente da parte di sua madre, che aveva la geniale idea di chiamare il figlio propenso al mutismo ogni giorno, poi qualche altro contatto di gente che voleva fare pubblicità e che lui chiudeva dopo i primi tre secondi. Un solo numero era diverso e, come aveva detto Hanamichi, risaliva alla domenica e al mercoledì precedenti. Si rabbuiò.  
“Quel cretino” borbottò molto piano.  
“Eh?”  
“Ha risposto quello scemo di Kusao, che dopo la partita ha bevuto un po' troppo. Si è sicuramente dimenticato di dirmelo, e io non ho controllato. E in settimana spengo il telefono la sera...” provò goffamente a scusarsi, sentendosi davvero un do'aho. Hanamichi lo aveva chiamato e lui non aveva potuto parlargli, che babbeo. Se almeno si fosse accorto di quel numero diverso dagli altri, avrebbe potuto intuire che provenisse dalla clinica e avrebbe potuto richiamare...  
Prese a mordersi le labbra con nervosismo, sapendo che per Hanamichi non doveva essere stato facile decidere di comporre quel numero. Se lo vedeva, a gironzolare davanti al telefono, indeciso se farlo o no, sollevare la cornetta neanche fosse un nemico da affrontare a colpi di mitra e digitare le cifre col dito teso come un bastone.  
“Quel tipo non mi è sembrato molto a posto” disse Hanamichi, non volendo infierire. In fondo non era stata colpa sua se quel Kusao si era dimenticato di riferire il suo messaggio...per la seconda chiamata, contava di meno se aveva il telefono spento, dopotutto immaginava che Kaede non intrattenesse chilometriche conversazioni con molte altre persone. Ci sperava, soprattutto.  
“Sul campo non sembra lo stesso svampito che è fuori. È un playmaker come Miyagi, più magrolino ma anche più veloce. Solo che è un totale impiastro, se mentre gioca a basket è l'immagine della disinvoltura, fuori non riesce a compiere un passo senza inciampare...quando mangia puoi stare certo che si macchierà i vestiti, sempre e comunque, è la persona più maldestra che abbia mai conosciuto. E conosco te”  
Non poteva certo terminare senza una frecciatina, e si divertì nel vedere Hanamichi reagire come era prevedibile.  
“Cosa vorresti dire, volpaccia, il tensai è perfetto in ogni cosa che fa!”  
“Nh, come no”  
Hanamichi si sfregò vicino al naso, come sempre quando era un po' teso, anche se incredibilmente Kaede lo aveva aiutato a distendersi.  
“Posso provare a richiamarti?”  
“Nh. Prova tra le cinque e le sette...di solito sono in camera a tentare di studiare...”  
“O a dormire come la volpe narcolettica che sei”  
Kaede alzò le spalle, non provò a difendere l'indifendibile.  
Guardò Hanamichi e lo vide sorridere, sentendosi bene, l'incidente delle telefonate fallite non aveva rovinato niente.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul collo dell'amico, sulla spalla ampia e lungo il suo braccio appoggiato a terra, su cui c'erano alcune vene in rilievo per via del muscolo contratto, che Kaede trovò sexy. Si passò molto discretamente la lingua sulle labbra. Voleva fare in modo che ci fosse un piccolo passo in avanti, scoprire soprattutto se si stava immaginando le cose, amplificandole visto che erano frutto dei suoi desideri, oppure se aveva ragione nel poter sperare.  
La mano del do'aho sembrava essere poggiata lì apposta perché lui cogliesse l'attimo.  
Tuttavia, prendere la mano di qualcuno era un gesto intimo...sottovalutato perché si pensava che contassero solo le carezze approfondite e i baci focosi, ma in realtà tenersi per mano poteva essere ugualmente sorgente di forti emozioni. Specialmente per loro, che avevano utilizzato le mani quasi sempre per darsele di santa ragione. Kaede, poi, non aveva mai tenuto per mano nessuno a parte i suoi genitori, ed era ormai da anni che non faceva nemmeno quello.  
Le mani abbronzate e larghe di Hanamichi sembravano calde come il resto del suo corpo; quelle di Kaede erano sempre fredde, in quel momento erano tiepide giusto perché era piena estate, ma appena si abbassava la temperatura, la circolazione si ritirava dai suoi arti lasciandogli dita e naso gelidi. Un po' come lui era nei confronti del resto del mondo...ma con Hanamichi si sentiva molto più accaldato, e dubitava che fosse tutta colpa del sole.  
Non sapeva cosa fare. Voleva toccarlo, riprendere il discorso di quando lo aveva visto addormentato ed era sul punto di sfiorargli il viso, ma non voleva nemmeno farlo ritirare schifato o rischiare di farsi picchiare, la qual cosa non era da escludere considerato il soggetto che aveva accanto.  
Hanamichi lo aveva definito un suo amico, come ne aveva tanti, magari non al livello di Yohei e della sua Armata, ma molto presumibilmente alla stregua di Hisashi o Ryota...un compagno di squadra, una persona con la quale stava imparando ad andare d'accordo, a dialogare, a scambiare segni di un nuovo rapporto non più basato sulla violenza e la derisione.  
Certo, l'aveva chiamato, e aveva voluto farglielo sapere, magari se lo avesse considerato un normale amico ci sarebbe passato sopra e non ne avrebbe fatto menzione...ma se invece fossero tutte sue fantasticherie? Hanamichi era sincero e aperto di natura, avrebbe potuto benissimo sottolineare di averlo chiamato tanto per informarlo, senza altra volontà che farglielo notare.  
Kaede stentava a riconoscersi: lui, così volitivo e risoluto in tutto ciò che faceva, si stava facendo mille e più una seghe mentali soltanto per sfiorarlo...il peggio che poteva capitare era che scoppiasse una rissa, e non si sarebbe certo limitato a prenderle. Nella migliori delle ipotesi, se Hanamichi si fosse scandalizzato, avrebbe potuto scusarsi dicendo che gli era scivolata la mano, facendo capire di non averlo toccato volontariamente...  
Ma sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a posare tutta la mano sulla sua.  
Si arrovellò ancora qualche secondo, poi si accese la lampadina e per una volta volle autodichiararsi un tensai.  
Hanamichi era silenzioso e pacato, col viso rivolto verso il cielo e gli occhi chiusi.  
Kaede si morse l'interno della guancia, suo vizio di quando era nervoso, per fortuna poco visibile da parte di altri: era dunque sempre in grado di non tradire la propria ansia.  
Allungò con molta lentezza la mano, scrutando il volto di Hanamichi e sperando che non aprisse gli occhi.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino, fece quello che aveva in mente.

 

Hanamichi aprì gli occhi, la luce intensa del sole contro le palpebre gli fece vedere tutto verde per brevi attimi, poi lo sentì.  
Abbassò cautamente lo sguardo e vide il mignolo di Kaede sul proprio. Solo il mignolo.  
In un piccolo abbraccio, il più minuto dito della mano sinistra di Kaede era su quello della mano destra di Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi si immobilizzò, come un blocco di cemento.  
Avrebbe voluto muovere la mano. Non per respingere quella di Kaede, ma per ricambiare il suo gesto. Avrebbe voluto afferrare la sua mano sottile dalle dita allungate e stringerla nella propria, meno aggraziata e più larga. Ma non ci riuscì. Pensando che magari Kaede avrebbe frainteso e che, nel sentirlo spostarsi, lo avrebbe preso come un rifiuto. Non sapendo in realtà cosa sarebbe stato più opportuno fare.  
Sentendosi stupido e al tempo stesso felice.  
Non immaginando quanto Kaede fosse felice di non essere stato spinto via. Poteva essere una volpe artica quanto voleva, ma se fosse successo si sarebbe sentito umiliato e magari non sarebbe più tornato su quella spiaggia, dandosi del coglione per aver voluto anche solo lontanamente illudersi che Hanamichi, eterosessuale fino al midollo e suo rivale, potesse apprezzare un contatto fisico, per quanto così ridotto.  
La sensazione era la stessa di quando segnava un canestro magistrale che lasciava attoniti gli avversari e in visibilio gli spettatori, ma con un calore maggiore che si inoltrò nel suo petto, espandendosi in tutte le direzioni.  
Kaede si fece più temerario e mosse il mignolo per accarezzare quello di Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi continuò a non spostarsi di un centimetro, anche se dentro di lui, la tormenta imperversava.

 

Domenica 2 agosto.

Kaede offrì il gelato ad Hanamichi, quando il carretto passò vicino alla clinica.  
Lui tornò al suo cono piccolo al limone, Hanamichi scelse un cono esagerato con le praline di cioccolato e una montagna di gelato alla nocciola con un quintale di panna montata sulla quale chiese anche del cacao in polvere.  
Kaede sorrise di sbieco, non c'era verso che loro due fossero simili neanche per sbaglio.  
Anche nei gusti del gelato erano agli antipodi.  
Nelle materie scolastiche, con uno propenso per le scienze, l'altro per le lettere.  
Uno il fuoco, l'altro il ghiaccio, uno il rosso, l'altro il nero.  
Come poli di una pila.   
Tornati sui loro asciugamani, dopo alcuni minuti il mignolo di Hanamichi si appoggiò sul proprio e Kaede non poté fermare il sorriso spontaneo che gli tirò gli angoli delle labbra.  
Hanamichi accarezzò e strinse il suo dito esattamente come lui aveva fatto il giorno prima, usando nient'altro che il mignolo.  
Solo i mignoli uniti, due gelati e la vastità dell'oceano davanti a loro, e Kaede si sentiva felice.  
Stava diventando sdolcinato e dozzinale, e solo qualche mese prima avrebbe roteato gli occhi fino a farli scomparire nel pensare a cose del genere, ma adesso non gliene importava un fico secco.


	7. Lo odiavo, ma ora...

Martedì 4 agosto.

“Dottoressa Kurenai, posso usare il computer per un po'?”  
La dottoressa dal caschetto castano fresco di parrucchiere si voltò, osservando il ragazzo attraverso gli occhiali dalla moderna montatura rettangolare.  
“Dovresti essere a letto, Hanamichi” lo ammonì con voce calma ma ferma.  
“Ma non ho sonno...solo per un pochino” pregò Hanamichi con l'espressione più dolce che riuscì a pescare dal suo repertorio. Da due giorni stava piovendo e non era potuto andare in spiaggia, e il tempo in clinica sembrava scorrere a rallentatore. Hanamichi non aveva la fortuna di possedere un suo cellulare, né tantomeno un pc portatile che potesse usare mentre era in camera a suo piacimento. Sapeva già cosa avrebbe chiesto alla mamma e alla zia per Natale e compleanno...invece dell'ennesima t-shirt o di un set composto da shampoo e bagnoschiuma, avrebbero potuto unire le forze per un regalo un po' più costoso ma utile e che sarebbe durato nel tempo. Sapeva già che il compromesso sarebbe andato a buon fine solo se non avesse preso insufficienze e se non avesse dato ai professori alcuna ragione per lamentarsi di lui, ma avrebbe accettato il sacrificio. Con il cellulare avrebbe potuto mandare messaggi a Kaede, non sentendo lo stesso imbarazzo di quando doveva sollevare la cornetta, ed era sicuramente molto più discreto che dover usare il telefono fisso a portata di ascolto di chiunque. Arrossì leggermente, il primo motivo che gli era venuto in mente per richiedere un cellulare doveva naturalmente essere Kaede.  
La dottoressa lo fissò qualche altro secondo, facendolo sentire a disagio, poi Hanamichi la vide sospirare.  
“Va bene. Ma un'oretta, non di più, nelle tue condizioni non devi rimanere troppo rigido e contratto davanti a un pc. E mi raccomando,” lo guardò con un sottinteso che Hanamichi non colse, “niente porno, il computer è troppo vecchio per poter tollerare i virus che partono da quei siti!”  
Hanamichi avvampò, mettendosi a balbettare e ad agitare le braccia come un folle.  
“Cosa le viene in mente?! Mi ha preso per un pervertito?!” urlò scandalizzato e rosso come i suoi capelli.  
La dottoressa fece spallucce e lo squadrò dall'alto al basso.  
“Sei un adolescente in salute, vuoi farmi credere che non guardi i porno?”  
“No!”  
“Forse allora dovrei esaminarti con più attenzione, magari hai qualcosa che non va” commentò lei, divertendosi un mondo. Ragazzini...  
“Non ho niente che non va! Non guarderò i porno!” strepitò ancora Hanamichi, volendo chiudere l'assurda conversazione con quella matta.  
“Va bene, va bene, smettila di agitarti e di urlare, non sei al luna park. Ti voglio a letto tra un'ora, chiaro?”  
Hanamichi annuì, voltandole le spalle e dirigendosi verso la piccola sala dove c'era una fila di computer che i pazienti potevano usare per inviare e controllare la posta elettronica, chattare con familiari e amici e dilettarsi con i classici giochi presenti in ogni computer del mondo. Hanamichi voleva fare proprio questo, giocare un po' per rilassarsi e non pensare a niente.  
-Figuriamoci se mi metto a guardare porno su questo catorcio- pensò sbuffando mentre il computer, probabilmente appena più giovane della macchina di Turing, ci metteva un'eternità ad avviarsi.  
I tranquilli piani di una seratina trascorsa a giochicchiare senza troppe paranoie di Hanamichi furono colpiti da uno scossone che cominciò a ruotare, suo malgrado, proprio malgrado il concetto di pornografia.  
Hanamichi guardava i porno. Come la dottoressa Kurenai ci aveva tenuto a sottolineare, era un adolescente, e lui non ne conosceva nessuno che non lo facesse: anche le ragazze che negavano fermamente sicuramente non erano tanto esenti...  
Non lo guardava tutti i giorni e non ne parlava in continuazione come facevano alcuni che lui sentiva, anche se pensavano di sussurrare discretamente, ma lo faceva. Aveva scoperto i contenuti vietati ai minori qualche anno prima, quando si era addormentato sul divano con la televisione accesa, e quando si era svegliato in piena notte per andare a letto, lo schermo inviava immagini seducenti e piccanti che lo avevano sconvolto, facendogli capire che quello che aveva tra le gambe non serviva solo per fare pipì.  
Si era approcciato al porno con spirito di curiosità, principalmente, stando ben attento a usare il computer fisso presente in casa sempre e solo quando la mamma era al lavoro, oltre che di cancellare ogni traccia delle sue ricerche inappropriate. In principio aveva guardato soprattutto video di sesso 'convenzionale' tra uomo e donna, anche per colmare l'educazione sessuale che a scuola rimanere puramente di tipo teorico e spiegata con frasi meccaniche e prive di colore, mentre lui avrebbe voluto saperne di più sulla pratica, non avrebbe voluto trovarsi con una ragazza senza sapere cosa fare del gingillo che la natura gli aveva donato.  
Ovviamente, il porno includeva una quantità spropositata di categorie...per cui, dopo un po', aveva spaziato anche oltre i rapporti eterosessuali e si era avventurato verso i video di sole donne, che trovava estremamente appassionate e sensuali. Poi aveva osato anche guardare la sezione di soli uomini, ma giusto un paio di volte: aveva pensato che non gli facessero schifo, ma nemmeno lo eccitavano più di tanto.  
La mente di Hanamichi prese una pericolosa direzione quando si inoltrò, senza che lui potesse fermarla, sul concetto di pornografia accostato a Kaede. Per quanto strano, diverso, chiuso e freddo, era un ragazzo di quasi diciassette anni anche lui. Hanamichi si chiese se guardasse i porno, di tanto in tanto...che cosa gli piacesse e, allarme rosso, se si toccasse. Un'impennata di calore salì lungo il giovane, portandolo ad avvampare e a sentire un ormai noto calore al bassoventre. Fece una risatina che sembrava più un lamento disperato.  
Ad Hanamichi, le ragazze piacevano. Molto. E se pensava a Mitsui o a Miyagi mentre si toccavano, non provava nulla. Poi appariva Kaede, sotto la doccia, col suo corpo scolpito dal più abile degli artisti, con le mani che scivolavano sull'inguine e oltre, e si agitava, stringendo le gambe per impedire al suo istinto di palesarsi. Non era omosessuale. Bisessuale...beh, se lo fosse stato, avrebbe avuto le stesse reazioni su Mitsui o Sendoh, ma non era così.  
Che fosse Kaede-sessuale?  
Hanamichi si prese il viso tra le mani, sapendo di essere sull'orlo della pazzia completa.  
Voleva giocare a Tetris, cazzo, non mettersi a disquisire internamente su quanto Kaede Rukawa lo accendesse sessualmente.  
Alzò la testa di scatto, controllando che il computer fosse connesso a Internet.  
Dimenticandosi del tutto il perché lo aveva acceso, si mise a cercare con la speranza di trovare altri fuori di testa, potendosi consolare di non essere l'unico.  
'Lo odiavo ma ora mi piace', perché anche quello era uno dei problemi che Hanamichi faticava a decifrare.  
Trovò subito una sfilza di commenti che lo fecero sospirare di sollievo.

'Lui è bello, ma è arrogante, spocchioso e freddo. Non ride e non scherza mai, non dà soddisfazione a nessuno. Se qualcuno fa una battuta, lui lo guarda male. Si comporta come se nessuna ragazza fosse alla sua altezza. Lo odiavo. Poi però successe che una sera, in discoteca, alcuni tizi cominciarono a strusciarsi su di me e a toccarmi; dicevo loro di smetterla ma erano ubriachi e non mi diedero retta. All'improvviso una mano mi tirò via da tutti e mi portò fuori. Mi riaccompagnò a casa e mi fece l'occhiolino. Da quel giorno l'ho visto sotto un'altra luce e ho capito di essermene innamorata'.

Beh, la descrizione del tipo presuntuoso e scostante calzava molto con quella di Kaede, tuttavia anche lui si era mostrato sotto un altro aspetto...gentile, amichevole...  
Hanamichi si imbarazzò un po' all'idea di innamoramento. Poteva forse tollerare una blanda cottarella, ma la questione della profondità dei sentimenti gli sembrava acerba da affrontare. Aveva ormai pochi dubbi che anche Kaede provasse lo stesso, d'altro canto tra l'attrazione fisica e tutto il resto c'era un bel salto che Hanamichi non sapeva se voleva né era in grado di affrontare.

'Lo odiavo, non sopportavo di vedere la sua faccia. Mi irritava tutto di lui, la sua voce, la camminata, il suo sguardo, adesso all'improvviso non riesco a smettere di pensare al suo sorriso, sono normale?'

C'era un bell'elenco di messaggi del genere.  
'Lo detestavo, ma', 'Non lo potevo vedere, ma', 'Da un giorno all'altro penso solo a lui'...  
Sfogliando le pagine, si andava più sul filosofico, sul concetto di amore e odio...su come odiare molto qualcuno significasse, dopotutto, interessarsi a quella persona, e magari sotto la coltre negativa si nascondeva un'attrazione che andava a intrecciarsi con la frustrazione di non poterla raggiungere; e ancora, su come l'amore forte e totalizzante potesse portare quasi all'odio, perché i pensieri e le emozioni si incentravano totalmente su quella persona senza lasciare alla mente la libertà di dedicarsi ad altro.  
Hanamichi si accasciò sulla sedia, stanco, portandosi due dita a sfregarsi le palpebre improvvisamente appesantite.  
Se pensava a Kaede, non riusciva più a pensare all'astio che aveva provato mesi prima...ma la frustrazione, quella c'era. Leggera, perché gli era parso di capire che anche l'altro ricambiasse le sue stesse sensazioni.  
Non c'era odio...ma non poteva neanche dire che ci fosse amore.  
Era uno zampillo che sentiva all'altezza del cuore, che lo portava a sorridere come un ebete, e poi il formicolio nei pantaloni quando gli balenavano altre immagini di Kaede in attività intime...  
Si rese conto che aveva trascorso la sua ora a cercare quelle scemenze su Internet, e non gliene fregava più niente di giocare.  
Forse sì, lo odiava ancora un po'...ma proprio per i motivi che aveva letto, cioè che Kaede stava invadendo come un guerrigliero ogni antro della sua mente, e lui non sapeva in che angolo andare a raggomitolarsi per trovare un po' di ristoro da quella volpe così ingombrante.

 

Mercoledì 5 agosto.

Hanamichi riuscì a chiamare Kaede, nel tardo pomeriggio.  
In sottofondo, il compagno di stanza della volpe faceva battute idiote. I due riuscirono però a intrattenere una conversazione decente, approfittando della partita della domenica precedente che era stata vinta;  
Hanamichi parlò di quanto stesse odiando fare gli esercizi di matematica, mentre Kaede ogni tanto bofonchiava di tutte le volte che provava a studiare ma si addormentava sul testo.  
Non fu un dialogo molto lungo, ma ad Hanamichi andò bene così, era comunque contento di averlo sentito e fu stupito di non aver dovuto lanciarsi in un monologo. Per quanto poco e con parecchi monosillabi, Kaede aveva partecipato. Gli aveva detto anche che d'ora in avanti avrebbe avuto tempo libero solo sabato e domenica, dato che le successive partite sarebbero state importanti e l'allenatore voleva che si allenassero anche il venerdì. La delusione fu abbastanza palpabile da parte di entrambi, ma non ci furono ulteriori commenti a riguardo.  
Quando Hanamichi mise giù la cornetta, emise un sospiro esasperato nel sentire il cuore che gli batteva come se fosse un concerto di sole percussioni.  
Ora avrebbe trascorso i giorni seguenti nell'attesa del sabato.

 

Sabato 8 agosto

Per la seconda volta, Kaede giunse sulla spiaggia e trovò Hanamichi addormentato. Sbuffò senza poter però evitare un sorrisetto, almeno aveva il tempo di placare i propri battiti furiosi.  
Hanamichi era sempre più abbronzato. Aveva un aspetto fantastico.  
Pensare a quello era davvero un ottimo lavoro per darsi una calmata, si congratulò Kaede con sarcasmo.  
Si stese sul fianco, fotocopiando la prima volta che lo aveva visto così, e la mano si tese decisa a toccarlo sul viso, cercando di velocizzarsi ma di non fare alcun rumore.  
Si limitò a sfiorargli la guancia con le nocche, ma quasi con autonomia si avvicinò alle sue labbra, che toccò sentendosi in colpa, come se stesse allungando le mani su un'opera d'arte di un museo nonostante il cartello a caratteri cubitali accanto dicesse severamente di non avvicinarsi troppo.  
Poi, in un solo istante che Kaede non ricordò neanche distintamente, il ragazzo si alzò leggermente per abbassarsi come un falco su Hanamichi e toccargli le labbra con le proprie.  
Un attimo di imprudenza, di follia, che Kaede avrebbe voluto prolungare, ma non fu tanto impavido e si raddrizzò immediatamente al proprio posto, sperando che Hanamichi ci mettesse un po' a svegliarsi.  
Le guance in fiamme, voleva che tornassero al loro solito e tranquillo bianco.  
C'era sempre il sole da poter incolpare, ma oramai Kaede non si fidava più di se stesso. Non fu però la fine delle sue imprese, perché dopo un altro paio d'ore trascorse come le volte precedenti, facendo il bagno e chiacchierando amabilmente, Kaede tornò alla riscossa.  
Se la prova del mignolo era andata senza scossoni, se Hanamichi alla fine aveva deciso di chiamarlo, se ancora non gli era balzato addosso con una testata, allora sentiva di poter osare ancora.  
Quel pomeriggio, Kaede posò la mano su quella di Hanamichi. Tutta la mano. Riprese a respirare solo quando sentì il pollice di Hanamichi, dopo attimi interminabili, carezzargli il dorso con una dolcezza inimitabile.

 

Domenica 9 agosto

Kaede si diresse in spiaggia il prima possibile, affannato, promettendosi che una volta tornato a scuola sarebbe riuscito, senza destare sospetti, a convincere il resto della squadra a fare una colletta per regalare un cellulare al do'aho – avrebbe potuto inventarsi che in quel modo il do'aho non avrebbe più avuto scuse per arrivare in ritardo o per dimenticarsi eventi importanti.  
In realtà, ovviamente, l'avrebbe fatto per interesse proprio. Le chiamate andavano bene, ma era difficile riuscire a ritagliarsi uno spazio senza essere disturbati da qualcuno – e con la sua fortuna, gli era naturalmente capitato il compagno di stanza più rompipalle di tutti, che faceva battute sceme e gridava insensatezze mentre lui era al telefono, senza sapere di rischiare la vita, che Kaede non gli aveva ancora tolto soltanto perché riconosceva che era un ottimo giocatore di basket; sarebbe stato meglio potersi scambiare dei messaggi, senza nessun ficcanaso intorno, potendosi sforzare un po' di più di quanto non facesse mentre parlava. I dialoghi erano sempre argomento arduo per lui, anche se almeno con Hanamichi gli risultavano più fluidi e semplici da sostenere...  
Scosse il capo, col do'aho era tutto diverso...anche il fatto che stesse sorridendo come un cretino e apparentemente senza motivo mentre rallentava e vedeva il ragazzo che occupava tutti i suoi pensieri.  
Alla fine del loro pomeriggio, successe la stessa cosa che era successa con i mignolini. Fu Hanamichi ad avanzare per primo e ad appoggiare la mano su quella di Kaede, che si godette il suo calore e la sua tonalità scura in contrasto con la propria, un po' meno lattea ma indubbiamente più chiara.  
Un altro sorriso scemo, ma Kaede non vi diede peso, perché Hanamichi ricambiò con uno dei suoi sorrisi ampi e spettacolari; il volpino si chiese se il proprio sorriso avesse lo stesso effetto sul suo amico, se lo ritenesse mozzafiato tanto quanto era quello di Hanamichi per lui. Hanamichi gli strinse la mano e, come il giorno precedente, gliela accarezzò dolcemente.  
Kaede si voltò a guardare il mare, con il sole che cominciava a lambirlo da più vicino visto che l'ora del crepuscolo si stava approcciando, e il panorama gli parve più bello che mai.


	8. Insegnando

Mercoledì 12 agosto.

Senza che fosse necessario accordarsi, il mercoledì divenne il giorno della telefonata. Era a metà tra i loro incontri e non avrebbe avuto senso sentirsi al telefono anche gli altri giorni, avrebbero presto esaurito gli argomenti su cui conversare, inoltre era un buon modo per potersi sentire sollevati, perché indicava che non sarebbe mancato molto alla successiva volta in cui si sarebbero visti.  
“Ehilà, volpe!”  
“Nh, ciao do'aho”  
Forse Hanamichi doveva essersi ammattito, ma aveva imparato ad amare quell'insulto che dalle labbra di Kaede ora suonava più come un soprannome personalizzato. Solo la sua volpe poteva chiamarlo così.  
“Come stai?”  
“Bene. Tu?”  
“Sempre meglio. Però ho sempre la rottura di palle di questi esercizi di matematica...non mi vengono mai i risultati che ci sono sul libro! Probabilmente il mio genio ha già inventato una matematica che il resto del mondo deve ancora scoprire...”  
Kaede alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Forse abbiamo degli esercizi in comune, se non sbaglio il libro è lo stesso...con quale hai avuto problemi?”  
“Con tutti!”  
“Come sarebbe, con tutti?!”  
“Non li capisco!”  
Kaede sospirò, come avrebbe fatto una maestra con un bambino molto piccolo e molto tonto.  
“Allora, la prossima volta porto il libro e controlliamo, va bene? Magari riesco a spiegarti qualcosa...”  
“Come osi essere tanto presuntuoso da credere di poter insegnare qualcosa al tensai?!”  
“Ma quale tensai, razza di idiota! In cambio tu mi aiuti con storia visto che il libro la fa troppo complicata, tu con i tuoi sproloqui magari mi fai capire chi erano gli alleati e chi i nemici...”  
“Mi chiedi di aiutarti, insultandomi?!”  
“Sì, perché non possiamo permetterci insufficienze se vogliamo far parte della squadra di basket senza problemi e a quanto pare tu ci capisci qualcosa di intrecci storici e intrighi tra i vari re, per quanto questo sia pazzesco”  
“Continui a insultarmi, volpe, non è un bel modo per chiedere una mano a qualcuno!”  
Una voce fuori campo intervenne, ridendo: “Ma almeno avete già scopato?!”  
Hanamichi avvampò, boccheggiando, mentre Kaede coprì parzialmente la cornetta con la mano e gli sibilò gelido: “Kusao, levati dalle palle! Pensa a togliere tutti i calzini sporchi dal borsone, fra un po' comincerà a camminare da solo!”  
“Perché te la prendi tanto, Kaede? Non è colpa mia se sembrate una coppia sposata da decenni...” commentò l'altro con tono mieloso, poi Hanamichi sentì un piccolo tonfo e si riprese.  
“Che è successo?”  
“Gli ho lanciato una scarpa. Quel dannato idiota.”  
“Ehi, guarda che sono ancora qui!” tornò Kusao alla carica, ignorando le saette che partivano dagli occhi di Kaede.  
“Anche se sai giocare decentemente, non credere che non sarei capace di soffocarti mentre dormo”  
“Sarebbe possibile se tu non dormissi come un bradipo in coma” rise Kusao, e Hanamichi si ritrovò a stringere la cornetta con una certa irritazione che stava sostituendo il precedente imbarazzo.  
Cos'erano tutte quelle frecciatine, quei bisticci tra Kaede e quel Kusao? Tra l'altro lo chiamava già per nome...non poté fare a meno di paragonare lo sconosciuto scemo a se stesso, anche lui aveva costruito il suo rapporto con Kaede sui litigi e sulla non sopportazione reciproca, e adesso stava cogliendo i frutti di quei mesi passati a picchiarsi e a infastidirsi a vicenda. Poteva girarci intorno quanto gli pareva, ma si piacevano...e se fosse successo anche a Kaede e Kusao? Ora magari non si tolleravano, ma nel giro di poco tempo avrebbero potuto progredire come avevano fatto loro due...  
Kaede lo aveva chiamato 'idiota', tra l'altro, appellativo che riservava a lui...  
Avrebbe voluto fare una domanda, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto a manifestare la propria gelosia, per la quale si sentiva stupido. Però gli rodeva che quel babbeo condividesse la stanza di Kaede mentre lui doveva accontentarsi della sua voce, e delle poche ore nel weekend che sembravano sempre più corte...non sapeva neanche perché. Eppure, da quando Kaede si era avvicinato a lui e aveva cominciato a parlargli, Hanamichi avrebbe voluto semplicemente starlo a sentire per sempre. E mano a mano che passava il tempo – era già da un mese che si 'frequentavano' –, i momenti che trascorrevano insieme sembravano volare sempre più in fretta, anche se oggettivamente si rendeva conto che in realtà si era trattato di diverse ore.  
Non erano abbastanza.  
Kaede riprese a parlargli senza dar segno di aver intuito nulla dei suoi conflitti interiori, e poco dopo Hanamichi mise fine alla conversazione, inventandosi che la dottoressa gli aveva detto di andare a dare una mano con uno spettacolino di marionette che sarebbe stato allestito per i più piccoli.  
Kaede lo salutò, sempre senza sospettare nulla, e Hanamichi si mordicchiò l'unghia del pollice, terminando la chiamata con la solita frase che ormai gli diceva quando si congedavano.  
“Ti aspetto”.

 

Venerdì 14 agosto.

Kaede non si era mai soffermato a farsi domande sulla propria sessualità. Il 90% del suo interesse era costituito dal basket, il restante 10% dal suo intoccabile sonno.  
Solo in tempi molto recenti le percentuali si erano un po' sparpagliate, e adesso iniziava a concentrarsi di più su quell'aspetto.  
Delle ragazze non gliene fregava niente: quelle che gli ronzavano attorno a scuola erano delle cretine e non gli sembrava di averne mai vista una vagamente graziosa. C'era giusto la Akagi, ma non lo ispirava per niente.  
Aveva cominciato a pensare che forse gli piacessero i ragazzi. Pensando a ragazzi obiettivamente belli come Hisashi o Akira, poteva riconoscerne la prestanza fisica, ma non gli smuovevano dentro nulla di che.  
Si era chiesto se non avesse qualche problema...o se non fosse semplicemente asessuale. Aveva letto qualcosa a riguardo, gli asessuali rappresentavano l'1-2% della popolazione, e magari lui era compreso. Non gliene fregava tanto. Finché Hanamichi Sakuragi non aveva iniziato a insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri, e a provocargli formicolii disturbanti intorno a un'area che non gli era mai interessata se non per il bisogno primario di fare pipì.  
Certo, aveva delle erezioni, ma erano semplici fenomeni fisiologici non alimentati da alcuna fantasia particolare. Il do'aho. Il do'aho aveva rovinato tutto, rovesciando ogni suo equilibrio. Mentale, e adesso anche sessuale. Non erano pensieri morbosi, ma prima di addormentarsi e sotto la doccia, ci pensava. Pensava a come sarebbe stato se sotto la doccia ci fosse stato Hanamichi, a premere il suo corpo possente contro il proprio. O a come sarebbe stato se fosse stato sdraiato nel suo letto, abbracciandolo da dietro 'a cucchiaio', a come avrebbe reagito se gli avesse strofinato il sedere contro l'inguine...  
Forse era Hanamichi-sessuale.  
Volle prendersi a pugni soltanto per aver ideato una scemenza del genere.

 

Sabato 15 agosto.

“Allora, che risultato ti è venuto?”  
“250”  
“Come sarebbe a dire? Dovrebbe uscire 0!!” gridò Kaede esasperato, lanciando lo sguardo sul quaderno di Hanamichi, dove l'equazione era a malapena riconoscibile tra tutti i segni delle cancellature, talmente violente che Hanamichi aveva anche strappato la pagina in alcuni punti.  
“Scrivi malissimo, per forza che non capisci!” commentò poi indignato, Hanamichi non seguiva un ordine, sembrava tutto sparso come su un campo di battaglia. Il ragazzo sembrò un po' imbarazzato, sapeva di non essere un mostro di eleganza, ma non si aspettava che la volpe fosse una bestia così furiosa! Da dove tirava fuori tutta quella disciplina?!  
“Senti un po', non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto corsi di calligrafia per poterti permettere di insultare così la mia scrittura!” gridò per difendersi, anche se sapeva che l'arringa era un po' debole, perché il quaderno di Kaede era invece pulito e ordinato, senza sbavature.  
“Non serve frequentare un corso per scrivere come una persona normale! Secondo me non riconosci neppure i numeri che scrivi, per questo ti vengono risultati che non stanno né in cielo né in terra!”  
“Forse sei tu che sei un pessimo maestro!” Hanamichi si sarebbe tagliato un dito pur di ammettere la sconfitta, e per sottolineare la propria grande maturità, gli fece la linguaccia.  
“Tensai dei miei stivali. Allora, ti rispiego, e tu promettimi di non guardare più la X come se fosse Kiyota! Non è tua nemica!”  
“Non capisco perché cavolo qualcuno abbia dovuto decidere di unire numeri e lettere insieme, non si capisce niente!” borbottò Hanamichi, mentre Kaede, con una pazienza che non sapeva di possedere, riapriva il libro nella parte teorica e provava a spiegare di nuovo. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere anche per la geometria, su cui Hanamichi aveva dei problemi ancora maggiori...  
Dopo un'altra ora trascorsa con la matematica che sembrava sempre non intenzionata a cedere alle maldestre avances di Hanamichi, fu il turno della volpe di avere i suoi problemi, perché il professor Sakuragi fu severo e molto esigente nell'interrogarlo in storia, facendogli anche domande sulla letteratura legate ai vari periodi che stavano affrontando – quale autore era di spicco in un determinato lasso di tempo, quale artista era alla corte di tale sovrano, quale opera avesse un'impronta fortemente politica, e via dicendo.  
All'ennesima data sbagliata, Hanamichi gettò la testa all'indietro, stravolto.  
“Come puoi saper fare equazioni difficilissime e non riuscire a ricordare quattro stupidi numeri?! Ma mi hai ascoltato?”  
“Nh, sì, ma è tutto così noioso e non mi rimane in testa”  
“Come, noioso?! Ti ho raccontato tutto come se fosse un manga d'avventura!”  
“Nh, non leggo i manga”  
Hanamichi spalancò occhi e bocca, non sapendo di suscitare un moto d'ilarità nell'amico.  
“Sei il diciassettenne più strano sulla faccia della terra!”  
“Nh, non ne ho ancora diciassette, prego. E se tu studiassi più matematica leggendo meno manga, magari non ti verrebbe 450,32 al posto di 1”  
Hanamichi chiuse di scatto il libro, se la volpe voleva la rissa, l'avrebbe avuta! Una cosa leggera, senza colpi troppo brutali, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta!  
“Brutta volpaccia, adesso ti insegno a suon di cazzotti a prendere in giro il tensai!”  
Agitò un pugno che Kaede evitò abilmente, passando sotto il braccio dello scimmiotto. Hanamichi stava per rilanciare con un altro colpo, ma si ritrovò il viso di Kaede estremamente vicino, a un soffio dai suoi occhi blu come il mare che li circondava e dalle sue...labbra.  
Lo sguardo di Hanamichi vi cadde inevitabilmente, deglutendo in modo poco discreto, suscitando una piccola spinta d'orgoglio e di coraggio nell'altro, che appoggiò la mano al suo petto, facendolo sussultare come se lo avesse colpito con una piccola scarica elettrica.  
“Posso concedertelo...sei un bravo insegnante...”  
Non lasciò il tempo ad Hanamichi di formulare una replica logica, perché posò le labbra sulle sue.  
Fu veloce quasi quanto la prima volta che si era azzardato a tanto, mentre Hanamichi dormiva, ma si permise di rimanere un istante in più, approfittando dello sbigottimento di Hanamichi e del proprio desiderio di appropriarsi del suo sapore, perché non se lo ricordava più.  
Avrebbe voluto approfondire per esserne certo, ma si separò guardando Hanamichi con due occhi languidi che fecero capire al rossino che, se mai avesse pensato di potersi sbarazzare delle fantasie sessuali su Kaede, quelle non erano nemmeno mai veramente cominciate fino ad allora...  
Da quella sera, il volpino malefico iniziò ad infestare anche i suoi sogni.

 

Domenica 16 agosto.

Quella notte, Hanamichi sognò di baciare Kaede. Di baciarlo per davvero. Di baciarlo a lungo, con la lingua, di stringerlo e di assaporare le sue labbra come un dolce dal profumo estasiante e dal sapore che si scioglieva nella sua bocca facendogliene desiderare di più.  
Si svegliò con un'erezione imbarazzante, grato di non avere compagni di stanza, perché non era sicuro di poter giurare che non avesse ansimato nel sonno.  
Il giorno prima si erano salutati come sempre. Dopo quel bacetto, Kaede non aveva tentato altri approcci, come se aspettasse un suo consenso, ma Hanamichi era troppo scosso.  
Ora che ci rifletteva, temeva che Kaede avesse frainteso, pensando di avergli dato fastidio...infatti, per le restanti ore, era stato cordiale e affabile, ma attento a rimanere con le mani ben ferme.  
Sembrava che lui volesse un avanzamento della situazione, e...beh, anche Hanamichi lo voleva, ma a quanto pareva, Kaede si faceva molti meno problemi di lui. Forse Kaede era già consapevole che gli piacessero i ragazzi e non vi dava troppo peso. In realtà non gli dispiaceva che l'altro fosse più intraprendente, perché sapeva di essere timido all'inverosimile, nonostante le spacconate e la facciata da ragazzo super sicuro di sé, per lui non era un problema se Kaede prendeva l'iniziativa...  
Ma era sempre stato lui a farlo. Con i mignolini, con le mani, con il bacio...  
Insomma, era pur sempre un uomo, non poteva reagire come avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi delle oche che impazzivano per Kaede – e che probabilmente sarebbero morte se solamente lui le avesse toccate per sbaglio -, doveva fare qualcosa...qualcosa che facesse capire a Kaede una volta per tutte che le sue attenzioni erano apprezzate, e in un certo senso anche che gli chiedesse di avere pazienza perché per lui non era facile lasciarsi andare alle dimostrazioni d'affetto, specie con un ragazzo. Specie con lui...  
In ogni caso, la doccia di Hanamichi, quel mattino, fu molto lunga e scandita da grugniti che per fortuna nessuno udì.

 

Se Hanamichi lo sospettava, Kaede ne era certo.  
Voleva far avanzare le cose. Ormai non c'erano più dubbi.  
Si piacevano, si divertivano insieme, avrebbero voluto far durare quelle ore molto più a lungo.  
Sentiva che Hanamichi era ancora bloccato...da cosa, non lo sapeva bene.  
Dalla Akagi? Era da tantissimo che non la nominavano neanche nelle loro conversazioni, ma la sola apparizione di quel nome fece torcere le budella al giovane numero undici.  
Dal fatto che lui fosse un ragazzo? Quello era più probabile, e Kaede non era cieco, non era per niente facile essere un sedicenne omosessuale, specialmente in una società che per certi versi sapeva essere molto tradizionalista e incline a rifiutare qualsiasi cosa non si uniformasse al 'normale'. Un esempio banale e lampante era quello dei capelli di Hanamichi...in quanti lo giudicavano un poco di buono, uno stramboide, un pazzo soltanto per il colore della sua chioma? Anche lui sapeva di essere visto un po' di sottecchi, era sempre stato così fin dalle elementari, quando tutti i bambini osservavano con un misto di derisione e timore quel moretto sempre silenzioso e dai profondi occhi che riuscivano a essere duri come coltelli. Anche lui aveva vissuto la sua modesta dose di bullismo, non era solo grazie al pugilato se aveva imparato a rifilare calci e pugni degni di un professionista.  
Il fatto che lui fosse un ragazzo, nonché Kaede Rukawa? Kaede pensava che quella problematica fosse superata...sì, anche lui si era sorpreso di scoprirsi desideroso di rivedere Hanamichi, di voler parlare con lui, e lo faceva davvero, non si limitava ad ascoltarlo, gli piaceva scambiare le sue idee e i suoi pensieri, probabilmente per la prima volta in vita sua...non era mai stato così loquace se non con la sua amata nonna che portava il suo stesso nome; si era certo sconvolto quando aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso 'Hanamichi Sakuragi mi piace', ma poi se ne era infischiato di tutto...lui lo faceva sentire bene, lo ascoltava, lo guardava come nessun altro...per cui chi se ne fregava se il loro rapporto era nato con una rissa.  
In realtà, Kaede non aveva mai odiato Hanamichi, si era inizialmente soltanto difeso dai suoi attacchi, per poi realizzare che era divertente sfotterlo o tirargli un calcio di tanto in tanto. Tuttavia non l'aveva fatto per appagare solo il proprio umorismo un po' malsano, spesso lo aveva insultato per spronarlo, per fargli dimenticare i piccoli attacchi d'ansia che lo colpivano, specialmente durante le prime partite, perché non sarebbe mai stato capace di andare da lui e dirgli dolcemente, 'Dai, non preoccuparti, ce la facciamo'...anche perché Hanamichi non avrebbe mai accettato. Ma sarebbe scattato in piedi se la volpaccia lo avesse schernito di fronte a tutti, mettendoci il 100% per dimostrare agli altri ma soprattutto a lui, al volpino, che Hanamichi Sakuragi non si arrendeva e non aveva paura di niente. Kaede aveva presto capito il tipo di influenza che aveva avuto su di lui, e ne aveva approfittato...per far vincere la squadra, ma anche per capire fin dove la scimmia si sarebbe spinta. Se c'era davvero qualcosa dietro quel corpo che aveva del potenziale non sfruttato, o se ci fosse solo aria fritta. Metodi poco ortodossi, ma che avevano dato i loro risultati...e Kaede sapeva che potevano essercene di maggiori. Se non ci fosse stato quell'infortunio, chissà, Hanamichi avrebbe potuto trascorrere l'estate ad allenarsi e a migliorare ancora...in quattro mesi era diventato un mezzo fenomeno...a Kaede non sarebbe dispiaciuto impartirgli qualche lezione privata. Con un pagamento altrettanto privato, pensò maligno e leccandosi le labbra.

 

Il pomeriggio non fu impacciato come entrambi avrebbero potuto pensare. Il bacio del giorno prima non intaccò le loro ore di tranquillità e di bagni rilassanti, anche se in un momento imprecisato, Hanamichi ebbe il desiderio di abbracciare Kaede nell'acqua e di sapere che sensazione avrebbe provato, con addosso il suo corpo caldo per via del sole e immerso nella freschezza del mare salato.  
Un pizzico di imbarazzo ci fu al momento del congedo.  
Il weekend era già finito e non si sarebbero visti fino al successivo.  
Quale sarebbe stato il prossimo avanzamento?  
Hanamichi salutò Kaede con un sorriso un po' tremulo. Kaede non disse niente, aspettando che lui facesse qualcosa.  
Hanamichi si sentì come sfidato dalla sua occhiata, e non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro, Kaede lo sapeva...  
Hanamichi portò il braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo e lo attirò a sé. Avrebbe voluto avviarsi senza un secondo pensiero alle sue labbra, che quel giorno aveva osservato con più insistenza del solito – maledetto sogno -, ma all'ultimo cambiò strada verso la sua guancia. Il cuore gli martellava in petto e si sentiva idiota, ma non ce l'avrebbe fatta...  
La mano di Kaede sul suo viso, Hanamichi ritrovò le labbra sul primo obiettivo che avevano avuto.  
La bocca di Kaede fu sulla sua, più decisa e ferma rispetto al giorno prima, impossessandosi da subito del suo labbro inferiore.  
Hanamichi strinse la presa intorno al corpo dell'altro, poi sentì le dita di Kaede sfiorargli i capelli sulla nuca e non ce la fece più.  
Dimenticò ogni cosa, le remore, le paure e lo stomaco che si stava attorcigliando su se stesso, il cuore impazzito che probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato, ma non prima di aver baciato Kaede Rukawa.  
Rendendosi conto che desiderava farlo più di tutto, Hanamichi gemette e inclinò il capo, andando incontro alle labbra del suo volpino, stringendolo con tanta forza da credere di potergli fare male, ma Kaede non si lamentò e mosse la bocca sulla sua, rendendo il bacio degno di essere definito tale.  
Hanamichi si perse completamente, baciandolo a lungo usando solo le labbra, poi quando la lingua di Kaede accarezzò la sua non si scostò, l'accettò e per entrambi iniziò un volo fuori da quel pianeta, sentendosi così lontani dal concetto di tempo e spazio che pensarono di annullarsi e ricompletarsi a vicenda in quell'abbraccio, quelle mani un po' insicure che non sapevano dove posarsi, quelle labbra affamate che non volevano farli respirare di nuovo, quei sospiri che morivano e si rialimentavano con un bacio che Hanamichi aveva soltanto abbozzato nel suo sogno, ma si stava sgretolando e ricomponendo ogni volta che Kaede gli accarezzava i capelli e gli sfiorava la lingua con la sua, ogni volta che Kaede si pressava un po' contro il suo bacino, facendolo agonizzare, ogni volta che Kaede gemeva, emettendo suoni che Hanamichi nel suo sogno non aveva sentito e che lo stavano rendendo pazzo.  
Durò molto più di quanto Kaede si fosse aspettato. Aveva pensato a un bacio un po' più profondo, ma non più lungo di qualche istante, tuttavia si separarono solo quando fu davvero chiaro che i loro polmoni avevano bisogno di aria.  
Rimasero però fronte contro fronte, Kaede aveva saggiato la morbidezza dei suoi capelli e non sembrava intenzionato a staccarsene, e adorava sentire le braccia di Hanamichi intorno a sé, in un bozzolo di protezione e solidità che non voleva assolutamente lasciare per un'altra lunghissima settimana.  
Gli occhi lucidi e annebbiati, Kaede riuscì per primo a trovare un briciolo di lucidità, mentre Hanamichi scendeva ancora da una qualche stella con un'andatura lenta e cadenzata, sapendo che quando Kaede si fosse allontanato da lui, sarebbe stato come schiantarsi a terra.  
“Devo andare...” mormorò Kaede senza nascondere quanto gli facesse schifo l'idea. Mai nelle sue idee più strampalate avrebbe pensato di poter preferire rimanere tra le braccia del do'aho che trascorrere una settimana ad allenarsi con la nazionale giovanile di basket. Stava svalvolando, completamente.  
“Sì...sì” balbettò Hanamichi, che però non fece il minimo gesto per consentirgli di andare via.  
Kaede sorrise, mentre una ventata di calore e di qualcosa di più gli rasentava il cuore.  
“Allora...ci vediamo sabato prossimo” disse scandendo un po' più le parole, al che Hanamichi aprì gli occhi come svegliatosi di soprassalto e si allontanò rapidamente.  
“Sì...sì” ripeté, battendo le palpebre. Kaede avrebbe voluto ridere, ma si trovava nella sua stessa identica situazione...era solo un po' più bravo a mascherarsi, ma sapeva che si sarebbe chiuso in bagno per diversi minuti una volta tornato all'albergo.  
“Ciao” gli soffiò dolcemente, e quasi con dolore si avviò verso la sua strada.  
“Sì...ti aspetto...” Hanamichi non diede la minima importanza alla propria voce che sapeva essere inebetita.  
Poco prima di allontanarsi troppo, Kaede si voltò di scatto e disse con voce bassa ma udibile:  
“Forse non c'è bisogno che te lo dica. Ma mi piaci.”  
Il volpino scappò via, come se qualcuno gli stesse alle calcagna, non potendo sentire Hanamichi e il suo 'Anch'io' che si perse nell'inizio di quella serata di metà agosto.


	9. Sott'acqua

Mercoledì 19 agosto.

Hanamichi teneva aperto il libro, ma era sulla stessa pagina da venti minuti: per la precisione, non aveva letto più di tre frasi. Non ce la faceva. Il suo cervello era unicamente in grado di riproporgli il bacio mozzafiato con cui Kaede lo aveva salutato la domenica precedente. Era in quelle condizioni pietose da tre giorni e mezzo. La prima notte non era riuscito a dormire, agitandosi e girandosi nel letto mille volte, portando il lenzuolo a intrecciarsi intorno alle sue gambe senza riuscire più a districarsi, con in testa l'immagine e il sapore e l'odore e le mani di Kaede.  
Le sue mani tra i capelli, il suo corpo premuto addosso, la sua lingua morbida e calda...  
Si era alzato per una doccia fredda ma non era riuscito a placarsi, aveva poi fatto scendere acqua più tiepida e si era lasciato andare, toccandosi e mordendosi le nocche di una mano per scongiurare qualsiasi possibilità di essere sentito.  
Aveva sbattuto la testa contro le piastrelle, non sapendo se voler ridere o piangere, perché non era ancora sorto il sole sul lunedì e già lui non ne poteva più.

 

Giovedì 20 agosto.

La dottoressa Reiko Kurenai si avvicinò al giovane Hanamichi, solo come di consueto sul posto in spiaggia che ormai era come riservato a suo nome. Metteva sempre il telo lì, non un metro più avanti o più a destra. Lo vide terminare di leggere una lettera scritta con cura su un bel foglio decorato da fiori disegnati; la ripiegò con un sorriso e guardò il mare con un sospiro.  
“Ad ogni sospiro, fugge anche un po' di felicità” scelse come frase per rivelare la sua presenza.  
Il sorriso di Hanamichi si fece un po' più tirato e sghembo, ma non replicò.  
La dottoressa lo vide lisciare la lettera, rigirandola tra le mani.  
“La tua ragazza?”  
“Cosa? No...un'amica”  
“Ma ti scrive spesso”  
“Sì, abbiamo iniziato una corrispondenza da quando sono qui. Lei scrive meglio di me, però”  
La dottoressa gli chiese silenziosamente se potesse sedersi sul suo telo, al che Hanamichi ovviamente acconsentì, spostandosi appena per lasciarle un angolo.  
“Ti vedo sempre pensieroso durante la settimana. Ma nel weekend, invece, sei euforico e torni in clinica con un'espressione così luminosa da poter rischiarare un abisso. Come mai? C'entra questa ragazza?”  
Hanamichi arrossì fino alle orecchie, non sapendo di essere stato così trasparente circa le sue emozioni interiori, ma non poteva farci molto: il sabato e la domenica, quando si svegliava era subito attivo come una molla, sorridente all'inverosimile, e la sera rientrava con un'aria confusa ma sognante che faceva sogghignare infermieri e dottori che si erano anche messi a scommettere sulla fonte di gioia di quel paziente che a volte sapeva farli impazzire con le sue lagne e i suoi attacchi di megalomania, ma che sapeva farsi apprezzare con la sua innata simpatia e il suo buon cuore, che dimostrava non di rado quando portava gli anziani a passeggiare, o quando passava il tempo a giocare a far ridere i bambini, non solo quelli della clinica, ma anche all'esterno. Sulla spiaggia, molti bimbi si fermavano a guardare con meraviglia i suoi capelli rosso fuoco e finivano col farsi aiutare da lui nel costruire castelli di sabbia e altri edifici frutto della fantasia, con il benestare dei genitori che provavano subito simpatia per quel ragazzone dal viso buono, capace di far ridere e giocare i loro figli – e per conseguenza, i genitori potevano approfittare un po' delle loro vacanze.  
“No, non c'entra lei”  
Reiko si fece curiosa, ci doveva pur essere un motivo dietro lo sguardo brillante e i sogni ad occhi aperti del suo giovane paziente.  
“Hai conosciuto un'altra ragazza in spiaggia?” domandò con eccesso di entusiasmo, ma in fondo sapeva di essere un'impicciona.  
“No, è...una persona che conoscevo già prima e che ha cominciato a venirmi a trovare circa un mese fa. E dire che non mi piaceva per niente, non sopportavo la sua faccia...”  
“Ah, un classico. Successe anche a me”  
“Davvero?” Hanamichi si illuminò.  
“Sì, durante la specializzazione conobbi una persona, una collega”  
“Una?” la interruppe Hanamichi basito.  
“Sì, una. Ti sconvolge?” fece la dottoressa, sorridendo.  
“No, no...quindi, cosa successe?”  
“Beh, non la potevo soffrire. Con le sue arie da perfettina, da brava ragazza, bella e intelligente...troppa perfezione. Quello che più non sopportavo era che tutti la adorassero, non passava giorno senza che qualcuno decantasse le sue lodi, e io mi sentivo sminuita perché ci mettevo lo stesso impegno ma ero meno considerata, come se le mie capacità venissero date per scontate mentre lei risultava quella eccezionale...solo dopo capii quanto era triste che tutti si sorprendessero della sua bravura come medico”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché era una ragazza bellissima, al punto da sembrare una modella uscita da una rivista e sempre sul punto di salire in passerella. La maggior parte dei pecoroni pensa che una donna stupenda non abbia cervello e che non possa far carriera a meno di ricorrere allo sfruttamento delle sue grazie” commentò Reiko con sarcasmo, con uno sguardo che sembrava essere molto lontano nel tempo. Hanamichi colse l'allusione e avvampò, per poi riprendersi con un moto di stizza.  
“È ridicolo!”  
“Lo è. Mi resi conto di quanto la sua situazione non fosse tutta rose e fiori quando parlai seriamente con lei per la prima volta. Fino ad allora le avevo rivolto la parola solo ed esclusivamente per lavoro, ma un giorno ci ritrovammo a bere un caffè insieme in mensa. Scoprii che persona interessante fosse anche dentro e che in realtà non era esente da stupidi pettegolezzi da bar di quarta categoria. Cominciai a vederla in maniera diversa, poi...”  
Gli occhi di Reiko persero un po' della luce che avevano avuto fino a quel momento. Tutto il suo viso si spense leggermente, e Hanamichi intuì che alcune corde dolorose erano state pizzicate.  
“Le cose non andarono come sperai, diciamo semplicemente che mi ero illusa come una cretina. Ma il punto è che non è strano provare qualcosa per una persona che non ci piaceva. Probabilmente ci autoconvincevamo che quella persona era da disprezzare e basta, senza neanche conoscerla e senza neanche voler fare uno sforzo per superare i pregiudizi. Io lo feci e mi andò male, ma rimango contenta di me stessa per non essermi fermata alla superficie. Se a te è successa la stessa cosa, posso dirti complimenti...ma dalla felicità che sprizzi nel weekend, presumo che a te sia andata un po' meglio” insinuò con un sorrisetto malizioso che Hanamichi accolse con una risatina nasale e una mano dietro la nuca.  
“Eh...sì, penso di sì...ma sono comunque un po' confuso...”  
“Perché mai?”  
“Perché...è un ragazzo” buttò fuori come se stesse rivelando un'informazione dei servizi segreti dopo la quale sarebbe stato sanzionato duramente.  
Il sorriso della dottoressa si allargò e perse un po' della sua aria saccente.  
“Non lo dirà a nessuno, vero? Nemmeno a mia madre...specialmente a mia madre!” si affrettò a supplicare, paonazzo e sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“Certo che no, dovrai essere tu a dirlo a tua madre o a chiunque altro, quando ti sentirai pronto” lo rassicurò con un tono dolce che riuscì a calmarlo.  
“Grazie...lei lo disse a sua madre?”  
“Sì, glielo dissi...all'inizio non poteva crederci. Poi, quando vide quanto soffrivo per il mio amore non ricambiato, si limitò a confortarmi senza fare nessun commento...”  
Hanamichi non aggiunse altro, ma era grato alla dottoressa per la sua condivisione. Era così simile alla sua...era così, anche lui aveva deciso di detestare Kaede Rukawa per il semplice gusto di farlo. Senza conoscerlo come sentiva di fare ora...Kaede era come un grande iceberg, e come tale faceva vedere solo la punta...ma al di sotto della superficie, c'era una montagna di sentimenti, e anche di calore. Lui lo aveva sperimentato...d'altronde, il ghiaccio dà paradossalmente una sensazione di bruciore...  
Hanamichi era chiassoso e incapace di mentire, Kaede però sapeva essere altrettanto se non più sconvolgente con i suoi silenzi...perché poi lo si scopriva e si apprendeva che non era solo il ragazzo perfetto, bello e desiderato da tutte, idolatrato, così come la collega della dottoressa Kurenai...magari quella bellezza era un'arma a doppio taglio, perché nessuno si sforzava di vedere oltre, e metteva tutto se stesso nel basket perché sentiva di non poter offrire molto altro. Ma c'era tanto altro, Hanamichi lo aveva imparato.  
C'era un ragazzo che si era tristemente abituato alle continue partenze dei suoi genitori, anche se era contento del lavoro che facevano perché con i loro viaggi contribuivano nelle ricerche per la medicina e le malattie che ancora non avevano una cura e non si lamentava perché guadagnavano abbastanza da non avere mai problemi almeno dal punto di vista economico; c'era un ragazzo che stravedeva per sua nonna, l'unica persona con la quale si concedesse di mostrare il suo lato tenero, il suo 'bambino interiore'; c'era un ragazzo che aveva tollerato la sua buona razione di bullismo, perché gli altri bambini non avevano mai trovato normale un musone che non parlava mai, specialmente alle medie, quando si era aggiunta la cieca invidia per il suo successo tra le ragazzine, e poteva contare sulle dita di una mano quelli che si erano avvicinati con un sorriso, invitandolo a giocare alle costruzioni senza pretendere che lui sorridesse o che dicesse qualcosa. C'era un ragazzo con tante sfaccettature che Hanamichi aveva scoperto durante quel mese, che aveva conosciuto, sentendosi in colpa per averlo aggredito prima ancora di sapere qualsiasi cosa di lui. Certo, molti dei loro incontri-scontri tutto sommato erano anche divertenti e venivano sfruttati da parte di entrambi anche per sfogare la tensione e le fatica vissute tra scuola e allenamenti, dato che tutti e due erano l'incubo dei professori – uno perché dormiva sempre durante le lezioni, l'altro perché faceva troppo casino e aveva amici ugualmente indisponenti – e, in sintesi, non erano capiti.  
Ora stavano imparando a comprendersi a vicenda...e forse ce la stavano facendo proprio perché erano diversi. Perché Hanamichi invidiava a Kaede il suo sangue freddo, la sua capacità di rimanere sempre calmo e di controllare anche l'ira, mentre Kaede avrebbe voluto essere un po' più solare e aperto come lui – questa cosa gliel'aveva confessata e aveva lasciato Hanamichi a bocca aperta per un paio di minuti...perché che Kaede desiderasse avere qualcuna delle sue caratteristiche era da trascrivere per davvero sui libri di storia!  
“Grazie, dottoressa Kurenai. E mi dispiace per la sua delusione...”  
Reiko alzò le spalle.  
“Ogni tanto sento di essere grata anche a quella...ho imparato molto su me stessa e sugli altri. Sicuramente la tua esperienza con questo ragazzo ti sarà molto utile, anche se non dovesse andare come desideri, e non è assolutamente detto che non succeda.”  
Hanamichi sorrise debolmente, poi ancora una volta pensò a Kaede che gli spostava il viso per trasformare un bacetto sulla guancia in un bacio caldo e appassionato, e gli si dipinse in volto un'espressione trasognata che non ebbe bisogno di alcuna spiegazione per Reiko, che infatti ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

 

Sabato 22 agosto.

Kaede non poté raggiungere Hanamichi in spiaggia per via di una partita amichevole.  
Hanamichi non si annoiò, tuttavia, perché i suoi amici dell'Armata finalmente poterono andare a fargli compagnia, riuscendo a liberarsi per un giorno dai loro impegni. Avevano tutti un po' seguito l'esempio di Hanamichi e avevano smesso di stare a zonzo tutto il tempo senza una meta, avevano lavorato tutta l'estate e si erano anche un po' impegnati nello studio.  
Yohei in realtà era sempre stato quello un po' più inquadrato del gruppo, e lavorava già da tempo come magazziniere in un supermercato: durante l'estate ne aveva approfittato per fare tutte le ore extra che gli venivano richieste per via della mancanza del personale in vacanza, il suo obiettivo era quello di guadagnare abbastanza per poter sostituire il suo vecchio motorino che aveva sopportato fin troppo, dovendo spesso trasportare non solo lui ma anche gli altri che lo sfruttavano solo perché era l'unico ad avere un proprio mezzo di trasporto...  
Chuichirou aveva trovato lavoro come cameriere in un ristorante piuttosto rinomato, e faceva la sua bella figura vestito di tutto punto, con la giacca e la camicia ben stirate e il cravattino al collo – ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai invitato gli amici, lo avrebbero preso in giro in eterno.  
Yuji, invece, era diventato apprendista presso un barbiere, ed era intenzionato a diventare un buon parrucchiere in grado di realizzare le acconciature più bizzarre e particolari, come quelle che si facevano i vip.  
Nozomi era stato reclutato dai suoi genitori per aiutarli nel ristorantino specializzato in ramen e okonomiyaki, e aveva imparato sulla propria pelle cosa significava sudare per guadagnarsi da vivere.  
Hanamichi fu felicissimo di rivederli, anche se lo mascherò, non volendo dare soddisfazione a quei disgraziati. Erano sempre pronti a sfotterlo e ad approfittare della sua ingenuità, ma diamine se erano gli amici migliori che potesse desiderare. Lo supportavano sempre, lo affiancavano sempre, si erano appassionati al basket solo per lui...e Hanamichi non aveva dubbi che se lui avesse deciso di darsi agli scacchi, al ping pong o al curling, lo avrebbero seguito anche in quel caso.  
Durante il pomeriggio fecero anche la conoscenza di un altro gruppo di amici presenti in spiaggia, i quali li invitarono a unirsi a loro in una piccola gita in barca: dimostrando più della loro età, avevano anche potuto scroccare qualche birra e margarita a bordo.  
Hanamichi fu allettato dall'idea di parlare loro del suo sviluppo nel rapporto con Kaede, ma si frenò: non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa fossero in concreto, non si era mai parlato di stare insieme, di essere l'uno il ragazzo dell'altro, e francamente non voleva che nulla di esterno andasse a incrinare quello che stava costruendo; tra l'altro, era giusto che anche Kaede dicesse la sua sul volerlo fare sapere ad altri o meno...  
Certo era difficile nascondere qualcosa a Yohei, che lo guardava sempre come se sapesse leggergli l'anima, ma il suo migliore amico non fece domande indiscrete e la giornata fu davvero piacevole, benedetta da un cielo terso e un sole meraviglioso.  
Ciò non significò che Kaede riuscisse a sparire dai pensieri di Hanamichi: rimaneva sempre lì, come un martellino che picchiettava nel suo cervello di tanto in tanto, per quanto si stesse godendo i momenti con i suoi migliori amici di sempre, facendo anche la conoscenza di altre persone simpatiche, tra cui un paio di giovani fanciulle, che però ai suoi occhi non erano altrettanto desiderabili quanto la sua volpe. Inutile cercare di rimproverarsi o di negarlo, la volpe lo aveva catturato e portato nella sua tana, non c'era modo per il povero scimmiotto di trovare una via di fuga.

 

Domenica 23 agosto.

Agosto era agli sgoccioli, e Hanamichi non sapeva spiegarsi come il tempo fosse volato tanto rapidamente. Allo stesso modo, però, anche la sua permanenza alla clinica era vicina al capolinea; e, molto probabilmente, il ritiro di Kaede.  
Hanamichi cercava di non pensare troppo al rientro a scuola. Da un lato era eccitato, non vedeva l'ora di rientrare in squadra, anche per dimostrare che non aveva dimenticato tutto quello che aveva imparato; d'altro canto era però un po' timoroso, perché immergersi nuovamente nella realtà scolastica avrebbe potuto cambiare quello che c'era tra lui e Kaede...era facile essere aperti e spontanei quando si era circondati dalla bellezza del mare e della spiaggia, lontano da tutti, dalle persone che li conoscevano...come sarebbe stata la loro quotidianità, riprendendo la scuola e le routine di sempre?  
Si stavano abituando troppo bene, e se la realtà li avesse delusi?  
Stanco della propria mente che non ne voleva sapere di avere un attimo di tregua, Hanamichi si alzò e si diresse verso il mare, intenzionato a gettarsi per poter spegnere il treno frenetico dei suoi pensieri che sembrava guidato da un macchinista ubriaco, almeno per un minuto.

 

Kaede arrivò in spiaggia con impazienza. Il giorno prima, per un solo istante di avventatezza mentale, era stato vicino a desiderare di non giocare. Aveva immediatamente scacciato quell'insana idea, scuotendo il capo e sbarrando gli occhi.  
Va bene avere una cotta, si era detto, va bene anche che la cotta stesse durando più di quanto avesse immaginato e forse era passata a un livello successivo, ma arrivare a mettere in dubbio il sogno della sua vita, no. Quella faccenda dell'innamoramento lo stava condizionando troppo. Tuttavia, durante l'incontro, che aveva giocato con la sua maestria e agilità, riuscendo a mantenere una perfetta concentrazione e rubando al pubblico più di un 'Ooh' di meraviglia, gli era balenato in mente che solitamente a quell'ora era con Hanamichi, e si era chiesto cosa stesse facendo.  
Quindi ora, vedendo il telo blu steso al solito posto ma non Hanamichi, si girò con frenesia per cercarlo con lo sguardo. Lo notò, lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo, in acqua, da dove era appena emerso, scuotendo i capelli e passandosi le mani sugli occhi per eliminare il sale che li irritava.  
Con un sorriso che gli si disegnò automaticamente sulle labbra, Kaede si spogliò e incedette verso il mare, inoltrandosi velocemente, sbuffando per la freddezza dell'acqua.  
Hanamichi, sentendo qualcuno che sguazzava vicino a sé, voltò il capo e Kaede vide su di lui un'espressione indecifrabile, cosa strana per il ragazzo che era sempre un libro aperto.  
Stava per salutarlo, ma Hanamichi lo stupì facendo qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato: lo afferrò per un polso e lo trasse a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi; Kaede fremette appena, il busto di Hanamichi era freddo e in contrasto col suo che si stava ancora abituando al cambio di temperatura. Ma non pensò più a simili sottigliezze quando Hanamichi gli mise una mano sulla guancia e gli spostò il viso per baciarlo, andando con l'altro braccio a cingergli la vita.  
Kaede rimase un attimo immobile, una statua di sale con le mani scioccamente appoggiate al suo petto, ma quando sentì i denti di Hanamichi impossessarsi del suo labbro inferiore gemette senza freni, spostando le mani sulle sue spalle per stringerle, poi gliele passò intorno al collo per tuffarsi fra i suoi capelli. Quei capelli erano la sua nuova droga.  
Hanamichi lo baciò con una passione che stupì se stesso in primo luogo, solleticandogli la lingua, rincorrendola e leccandola come se non avesse mai fatto altro. Separandosi da lui per un solo istante, gli inviò un sorriso enigmatico, poi lo trascinò sott'acqua e lì riprese a baciarlo.  
Kaede mise da parte la sorpresa e si godette la dolcezza delle labbra di Hanamichi, che lo baciò più teneramente per non rischiare di bere, perdendosi sempre di più, fluttuando insieme al suo compagno, con i loro capelli che oscillavano intorno ai loro volti, intrecciandosi in sfocate macchie rosse e nere, abbracciandosi e ruotando sott'acqua come in una sensuale e ardente danza di corteggiamento.  
Le loro bocche rimasero attaccate quasi con angoscia, Hanamichi non voleva che finisse, Kaede aveva azzerato ogni pensiero coerente e riusciva a malapena a socchiudere gli occhi per vedere il suo compagno, che sembrava uno splendido tritone mitologico apparso apposta per sedurlo, e ci stava riuscendo senza dubbio alcuno.  
Non dovette durare più di quaranta secondi, ma il tempo sembrò fermarsi, fino a ricordare loro che avevano bisogno di ossigeno per respirare; dopo essere quindi tornati in superficie, si separarono, allontanandosi, guardandosi sbigottiti, l'uno perché si rendeva conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, l'altro perché non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Il bacio che Kaede gli aveva dato la volta precedente era stato bellissimo, ma questo sembrava più esigente e con una punta di disperazione che il numero undici dello Shohoku faceva fatica a decifrare.  
C'era qualcosa che non andava...? Hanamichi appariva lievemente turbato, per quanto lo stesse guardando con occhi fiammeggianti e impetuosi.  
“P-perché...” balbettò Kaede, non riuscendo a impedirsi di portarsi una mano alle labbra, che sembravano pulsare.  
Hanamichi rimase in silenzio e terribilmente serio.  
Poi si avvicinò ancora a lui e il suo sguardo si ammorbidì, tornando a stringerlo, sostituendosi sulle sue labbra con la propria mano. Gliele tracciò con le nocche, causando in Kaede uno stormo di brividi indomabili.  
“L'altra volta non mi hai sentito” affermò, e Kaede lo guardò interrogativo, Hanamichi non stava parlando chiaro e lui non poteva mettersi a ragionare fluidamente con il suo corpo così vicino e il suo viso a dieci centimetri dal proprio e il dorso della sua mano sulle labbra. Aveva voglia di morderlo.  
“Ti avevo detto che anche tu mi piaci”  
Kaede strabuzzò le palpebre, riuscendo a fare mente locale. Si riferiva a quello...a quando lui gli aveva detto 'Mi piaci' per poi scappare quasi subito, come timoroso di aver parlato troppo, di aver rivelato un segreto terribile. Anche se poi si erano sentiti al telefono, non erano tornati sull'argomento, in un muto accordo di limitarsi a chiacchiere leggere, sul basket, sui compagni di squadra di Kaede, sui compiti, sulle prese in giro delle loro conoscenze in comune, sui convenevoli.  
Ma quando erano soli, in quel pezzo di spiaggia ormai tutto loro, potevano liberarsi. Il mare non avrebbe giudicato, il sole non avrebbe fatto la spia, la sabbia calda non li avrebbe presi in giro.  
Kaede era troppo stordito per accorgersi di quanto fosse giubilante per l'accoglienza che Hanamichi gli aveva riservato. Un bacio da capogiro a cui avrebbe pensato tutta la settimana, dovendosi chiudere in bagno imprecando e infilandosi un asciugamano in bocca per non grugnire mentre si toccava con foga.  
“Nh...mi è piaciuta l'idea del bacio sott'acqua” commentò Kaede sollevando un angolo della bocca, accarezzando con disinvoltura la sua nuca. Gli piacevano i suoi capelli così...non erano cortissimi come quando li aveva tagliati completamente dopo la sconfitta contro il Kainan, e neanche troppo lunghi, senza acconciature, resi lisci e mansueti dal mare; quando si fossero asciugati, avrebbero potuto competere con la bellezza del sole sulla via del tramonto...  
Kaede scosse internamente il capo, non ce la faceva proprio a frenare quei pensieri melensi.  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, ma...è durato poco” disse Kaede, a briglia sciolta, divertendosi a vedere Hanamichi che arrossiva. Era un tipo passionale e istintivo, ma quando si fermava a riflettere su certe cose, non poteva fare a meno di ripararsi dietro il suo guscio impacciato.  
“Vuoi riprovare?” propose Hanamichi con tono timido ma che esprimeva indubbiamente il desiderio di rifarlo.  
Kaede annuì, decidendo di aver parlato abbastanza, avvicinando il viso al suo e riprendendo a baciarlo, con meno ardore ma una quantità infinita di sensualità che fece ansimare Hanamichi.  
Serrarono gli occhi e tornarono sott'acqua, e trascorsero buona parte della prima ora insieme a verificare quanto potevano durare tutti quei baci di cui solo i pesci erano testimoni.


	10. Meschino

Mercoledì 26 agosto.

Kaede torturava un foglio sfortunato finito sul suo comodino, lieto che nessuno potesse vederlo cedere al nervosismo che si stava impossessando di lui, in maniera abbastanza inspiegabile. Non aveva idea di come si comportasse Hanamichi al telefono: anche lui tormentava il primo oggetto disponibile, o era uno di quelli che dovevano recuperare una penna e un pezzo di carta per non rimanere con le mani in mano?  
Un po' ce lo vedeva, a macchiare un foglio immacolato di righe e figure geometriche prive di uno scopo: lui, che la geometria la odiava profondamente.  
Si sentiva sempre teso quando parlavano al telefono, e quel giorno più del solito: il ritiro era sulla via del tramonto e, anche se Hanamichi lo ignorava, Kaede non era esente da dubbi e domande circa la loro situazione una volta tornati a scuola, nella stessa squadra, circondati da persone che li conoscevano e che da loro avrebbero atteso un solo atteggiamento, quello di cui avevano dato prova durante i primi mesi di scuola superiore. Forse sarebbe stato necessario mantenere quella facciata, per quieto vivere: Kaede non era stupido e sapeva che considerazione c'era da parte delle persone per due ragazzi che stavano insieme; nel migliore dei casi, rapporti di quel genere venivano tollerati, chiudendo un occhio o due, a patto che ci si mettesse sulla 'retta via' una volta raggiunta l'età adulta. Nel peggiore, ovviamente, c'era l'omofobia in tutte le sue repellenti declinazioni, non di poco conto quella espressa con la violenza fisica. La loro scuola e il quartiere in cui vivevano pullulavano di teppisti pronti a una qualsiasi scusa per menare le mani, figurarsi due matricole che uscivano allo scoperto.  
Ultima considerazione, e non di infima importanza, lui desiderava con tutto se stesso giocare ad alti livelli, nell'NBA, e sapeva bene che i giocatori professionisti si frenavano dall'uscire 'dall'armadio', per paura di ripercussioni sulla carriera. Non era una cosa limitata al basket, tra l'altro, ma a quasi tutti gli sport.  
Ciò non significava che Kaede volesse lasciare perdere tutto, ma era oggettivo che passare dalla magia dell'estate alla triste e barbosa realtà che contemplava anche le altre persone era un bel salto. Senza contare che, fino ad allora, lui ed Hanamichi si erano di fatto visti e frequentati in qualche ritaglio di tempo: sarebbe cambiato qualcosa nel vedersi tutti i giorni, tra i corridoi di scuola, in palestra, alle partite?  
Hanamichi gli piaceva davvero, tanto e sempre di più: temeva però che, tornando ad essere circondato dalla sua Armata, le vecchie abitudini avrebbero ripreso piede. Non avevano più parlato della Akagi, ma se quello che Hanamichi aveva provato per lei fosse tornato a galla?  
Un senso di nausea si impadroniva del suo stomaco quando ci pensava.  
“Quindi, Kae, che ne dici?”  
“Anche questo sabato non ci sarò, c'è una partita importante per la qualificazione al torneo delle nazionali Under 21...” buttò lì con tono basso e cupo, piegando un angolo del foglio, poi aprendolo e piegandolo ancora.  
Hanamichi si ammutolì, dopo aver sproloquiato e preso in giro un po' tutti quelli che conosceva in clinica, non risparmiando dottori né infermieri, con il suo solito atteggiamento irriverente verso chi comunemente si citava con rispetto e un linguaggio più formale. Da un lato era interessante e comico che Hanamichi parlasse di chiunque con lo stesso tono e vocabolario, che fosse un luminare della scienza o un suo compare di bisboccia.  
“Capisco. Sono certo che andrà alla grande, da quello che mi hai detto della squadra...l'orsacchiotto ci sa sicuramente fare, il biondastro e il giunco sembrano buoni...”  
Kaede alzò gli occhi al cielo. Hanamichi non aveva risparmiato nemmeno i suoi nuovi compagni dal suo affibbiare epiteti a tutti. L'orsacchiotto era Eikichi Goto, pivot titolare della squadra, dalla stazza che ricordava il Gori, ma Kaede aveva detto ad Hanamichi che era molto più mite e, fuori dal campo, un vero pacioccone che faticava non poco a stare lontano dal suo maggior punto debole, cioè i dolci di qualsiasi tipo.  
Il biondastro era Yu Watanabe, guardia tiratrice, che si tingeva i capelli credendo di essere una rockstar e aveva l'atteggiamento un po' strafottente come Hisashi, in più era convinto di essere un gran casanova e descriveva in lungo e in largo tutti i suoi successi con le donne – Kaede avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno dei dettagli e non dubitava affatto che il 'biondastro' calcasse la mano sull'esagerazione, da bravo chiacchierone qual era. Era però implacabile sotto canestro.  
Il giunco era Minato Kusao, playmaker, che Hanamichi conosceva un po' di più, essendo lo sgradevole compagno di stanza di Kaede, il quale gli aveva descritto che aveva due gambe impossibilmente sottili, ma che dietro il suo aspetto esile si nascondeva un animo da guerriero, in campo sgusciava come una biscia ed era imprendibile.  
“Ci sarei anch'io tra i titolari, do'aho” precisò Kaede, non volendo esagerare nel dire che la nazionale aveva molta più possibilità di fare bella figura proprio da quando aveva deciso di includerlo tra le nuove reclute.  
“Ah, sì, volpe...ci sei anche tu...però manca un tensai”  
“Non credo farebbe alcuna differenza. O forse sì, io dovrei continuare a rimediare ai tuoi errori da do'aho”  
Quel tipo di sfottò non era fastidioso od offensivo, l'ironia era evidente e accettabile per entrambi. Nessuna loro telefonata sarebbe stata impregnata di smielatezze da diabete: Kaede poteva tollerare molte cose, che il do'aho avesse dato vita al monopolio dei suoi pensieri, che a causa del do'aho lui parlasse come un essere umano dotato di normali corde vocali o che di punto in bianco si ritrovasse a sorridere come un imbecille anche quando gli altri grugnivano scontenti perché il coach aveva ordinato di correre per quindici giri del campo, ma niente 'pucci pucci', mai, si sarebbe frustato da solo piuttosto.  
Dopo che Hanamichi ebbe finito di insultarlo perché evidentemente era una volpaccia che non capiva una mazza se non riconosceva il suo genio, Kaede inspirò e pose la domanda che avrebbe voluto pronunciare anche per le partite precedenti, frenandosi sempre prima che le parole gli scivolassero dalla lingua.  
“Ti va di venire?”  
“Che?”  
“Alla partita, ti va di venire? Posso farti stare in prima fila. Poi con la squadra andiamo a mangiare un boccone...i ragazzi si ubriacheranno sia in caso di vittoria che di sconfitta” il pezzettino di carta che stava subendo i suoi maltrattamenti era così stropicciato che in breve tempo si sarebbe sgretolato sotto le sue dita. Ci fu un secondo di tremendo silenzio dall'altra parte, poi la voce di Hanamichi convinse Kaede a tornare a respirare.  
“Ah...no, grazie, Kaede, ma mi è stato chiesto di aiutare per uno spettacolino di marionette che hanno preparato per i bambini qui in clinica...sarei comunque arrivato tardi in spiaggia”  
La ferita sulla guancia di Kaede era guarita, ma lui la risvegliò, riprendendo a mordersi all'interno, sapendo che poi avrebbe passato la serata a non darle tregua con la lingua. Non avrebbe insistito, era già stato tanto riuscire a chiederglielo, e Kaede non era certo uno che assillava gli altri.  
Si salutarono tranquillamente, dandosi appuntamento alla domenica, l'atmosfera non fu particolarmente diversa, ma quando Kaede premette il pulsante rosso che decretava la fine della chiamata, sospirò profondamente.  
Poteva capirlo. Era un po' deluso del suo rifiuto, ma non esattamente sorpreso. Se fosse stato lui, nei suoi panni, a non giocare a basket da mesi, non sarebbe stato entusiasta all'idea di assistere ad una partita con ragazzi della sua età che potevano saltare, correre e compiere prodezze da far gridare il pubblico.  
Conoscendo Hanamichi e il suo spirito agonistico, la sua voglia di essere in campo sempre e comunque -e lo aveva dimostrato anche con la spina dorsale che gli lanciava segnali di pericolo-, non si sarebbe goduto l'incontro, non avrebbe fatto altro che agitarsi sul posto con i nervi a fior di pelle e la voglia di raggiungere i ragazzi per scattare a canestro e dare spettacolo nel recupero dei rimbalzi.  
Poteva solo sperare che il suo recupero fosse completo e privo di ombre, perché Hanamichi stava vivendo quel suo personale purgatorio dovuto a un eccessivo stacanovismo e meritava di tornare sul parquet della palestra, a far sbalordire tutti soltanto quando appariva dalla porta degli spogliatoi per via dei suoi capelli – che aveva scoperto essere l'eredità della bisnonna che aveva vissuto un'appassionata storia d'amore con un fotografo olandese dai capelli fulvi giunto in Giappone per immortalare le meraviglie del paese del Sol Levante, trovandone una che gli aveva rubato il cuore e il gene recessivo: c'era una possibilità di uno su un milione che dalla loro famiglia nascesse un bambino con i capelli rossi, e Hanamichi aveva dimostrato fin da quando era uscito dall'utero di sua madre di essere un caso più unico che raro.  
Un altro sospiro, ma a Kaede non importò della leggenda secondo la quale in quel modo avrebbe fatto fuggire la felicità. Tentava di non soffermarsi sul fatto che ci fosse rimasto male, non riuscendo però a non pensare a come sarebbe stato giocare sapendo che il do'aho era sulle gradinate a guardarlo...aveva comunque intenzione di tirare fuori le palle e dare il meglio, ma lo avrebbe fatto ancora di più se lui ci fosse stato.  
Sarebbe stato meno dubbioso della vittoria, poi sarebbero usciti con gli altri, e Hanamichi avrebbe travolto tutti con il suo carattere aperto e fumantino...Kaede si sarebbe silenziosamente vantato del suo ragazzo – lo aveva appena chiamato così nella sua mente? Ebbene sì.  
Il morso sulla guancia si intensificò, facendo sussultare Kaede che smise per un momento di autolesionarsi, e si gettò all'indietro sul letto con un lamento che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter emettere.  
Ora doveva solo attendere altri quattro lunghissimi giorni prima di rivederlo, e nel mentre doveva accertarsi di rimanere concentrato per tirare fuori una performance da urlo.

 

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meschino.  
Lo sapeva, e una piccola parte di lui in effetti gli diceva che era stato uno stronzo.  
Era vero che sabato ci sarebbe stato lo spettacolo per i bambini, ma la sua partecipazione non era stata esplicitamente richiesta dato che, se in settimana Hanamichi veniva fatto lavorare duramente per consentire un recupero senza che ci fosse la minima sbavatura a impedirgli di tornare nello Shohoku con la potenza di una tigre, nel weekend il suo tempo libero veniva rispettato. Naturalmente gli infermieri sarebbero stati contenti del suo contributo, anche perché i bambini adoravano Hanamichi. Il suo grillo parlante interiore, però, gli sibilava che non avrebbe dato una mano per pura generosità di spirito.  
Impalato da un paio di minuti di fronte al telefono tornato silenzioso, Hanamichi non poteva però mettere a tacere la voce che gli diceva che fosse meglio così.  
Assistere a una partita in cui Kaede Rukawa avrebbe fatto faville, mettendo in pratica tutto quello che aveva imparato durante il ritiro, affiancato dai giocatori sotto i vent'anni migliori del Giappone, era una cosa che non credeva di poter sopportare facilmente.  
Kaede gli piaceva, da morire, e non c'era ora che riuscisse a trascorrere senza pensare a lui, ma non era sicuro di potersi godere una partita di basket vedendo il volpino e le sue mosse fluide e saettanti, i suoi canestri che venivano eseguiti con l'eleganza di un ballerino mescolata letalmente alla forza di un lottatore di sumo.  
Aveva il timore che sarebbe risorta l'enorme rivalità sportiva che aveva provato per lui fin da subito, e che l'aveva portato a detestarlo più del semplice fatto che Haruko fosse cotta di lui.  
Stava vivendo qualcosa di inatteso e pertanto meraviglioso con la volpe: non voleva che i magnifici colori dei tramonti che avevano ammirato insieme fossero inondati dal verde dell'invidia che presumibilmente sarebbe stillata dal suo cuore come un veleno lento ma inesorabile se avesse visto i progressi di Kaede, che già prima era considerato la matricola d'oro, il fiore all'occhiello che lo Shohoku custodiva gelosamente, probabile futura stella nipponica e non solo del basket.  
Hanamichi non voleva risvegliare brutti sentimenti. Sapeva che era sciocco, perché nel giro di poche settimane lo avrebbe rivisto tra i ranghi dello Shohoku, ma stava passando un'estate così bella, pura, chiara come l'acqua in cui lui e Kaede si immergevano e come la stessa pelle del suo volpino, da non volerla contaminare in alcun modo.  
Il senso di colpa si stava allargando a macchia d'olio dentro di lui, e per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di richiamare Kaede per dirgli che sabato sarebbe andato a vederlo.  
Ma non lo fece, e invece che una tigre Hanamichi si sentì come un coniglio, e non uno di quelli che saltellavano allegramente nel prato: un coniglio malato, piuttosto, fermo nel suo angolino a masticare la stessa foglia di lattuga che non riusciva a mandare giù ma al tempo stesso non era in grado di mollare.  
Avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza forte da dimenticare i propri problemi e andare a supportare Kaede con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, così come facevano i suoi amici, che in quello sicuramente si dimostravano migliori di lui: non erano logorati dall'invidia che a lui le cose andassero bene né gli facevano mai pesare il fatto che il basket gli sottraesse molto del suo tempo.  
Hanamichi andò in camera sua e si gettò sul materasso a faccia in giù, senza attutire la caduta con le mani e provocando un rumoraccio del letto non così resistente da tollerare il suo peso a quella velocità senza una reazione.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi meschino perché stava facendo l'egoista in un modo che non riconosceva come proprio.  
Ingoiò il groppo che gli si era formato in gola e non si stupì del sapore che gli risultò amaro.


	11. Premio di consolazione

Domenica 6 settembre.

Il mare era così calmo da sembrare quasi fermo. Le minuscole onde che giungevano a riva parevano farlo pigramente, come se non ne avessero alcuna voglia. Il cielo ospitava ancora un sole abbastanza alto, ma era evidente che le giornate iniziassero lentamente ad accorciarsi.  
Kaede guardò le proprie gambe, stupendosi perché era perfino riuscito ad abbronzarsi: non ai livelli di Hanamichi, ma almeno accanto a lui non sembrava una totale mozzarella, più una scamorza ben affumicata. Osservò il cielo dove le poche nuvolette presenti cominciavano a tingersi tenuemente di arancione, poi tornò a guardarsi i piedi sapendo di non poter fermare la sensazione di malinconia che si stava facendo strada in lui. Il tramonto di quella sera significava anche la fine della sua estate con Hanamichi.  
Grazie alla vittoria del weekend precedente, la nazionale under 21 si era qualificata ai tornei dell'anno successivo, e Kaede sapeva di averne grande merito, aveva segnato una valanga di punti, i giornali lo avevano proclamato come sicura promessa del basket futuro, rendendolo orgoglioso di sé; i suoi genitori lo chiamavano in continuazione per ripetergli quanto fossero fieri di lui. Lui parlava pochissimo, ovviamente, e sapeva che la quantità di telefonate era direttamente proporzionale al senso di colpa per i loro numerosi viaggi di lavoro, anche se Kaede non aveva mai fatto capricci né assunto atteggiamenti atti a fargliela pagare. Sapeva quanto le loro ricerche fossero importanti per la cura di malattie meno conosciute ma gravi ed era ben conscio che qualcuno le dovesse pur svolgere. Quando erano presenti, inoltre, facevano di tutto per renderlo contento, aveva molte libertà che tanti dei suoi compagni non si sognavano nemmeno, Hanamichi stesso gli aveva dimostrato come anche il solo fatto di avere un cellulare personale non fosse affatto così scontato.  
La mano di Hanamichi era sulla sua, il suo pollice gli accarezzava il polso facendogli scoprire la sensibilità di quel particolare punto del suo corpo, avrebbe potuto facilmente addormentarsi se non fosse che non voleva perdersi un solo minuto di quella giornata, dove per l'ultima volta sarebbero stati solo loro e la compagnia discreta dell'oceano che talvolta sembrava voler strizzare l'occhio, come per rassicurarli che non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno delle loro mani unite, dei loro abbracci un po' goffi e odorosi di salsedine, dei vestiti che venivano indossati alla fine della giornata cercando di placare una palese erezione di cui ciascuno si sarebbe preso cura sotto la doccia, dei baci sott'acqua che non erano così facili come sembravano nei film, della sabbia che riusciva a intrufolarsi ovunque e Kaede odiava come poche cose ritrovarsela fra i capelli.  
Dal punto di vista intimo, non c'era stato altro a parte i baci appassionati e le carezze sulle braccia. Hanamichi evitava come la peste di inoltrarsi sotto al suo petto, e Kaede aveva anche tentato di fare qualcosa di più, ma ogni volta che le sue mani vagavano sulla schiena ampia del suo compagno e arrivavano all'altezza dei reni, lo sentiva irrigidirsi, molto debolmente, ma per Kaede il concetto era chiaro e non aveva mai insistito, non l'avrebbe messo in imbarazzo né l'avrebbe fatto sentire costretto a fare qualcosa.  
Era comprensibile che per Hanamichi, già i baci e le carezze, per quanto casti, significassero molto, e oltre al fatto che fosse timido, c'era da aggiungere che mai nella sua vita si sarebbe aspettato di scambiare simili effusioni con un altro ragazzo. E sotto la sua coltre di attaccabrighe impavido, c'era un ragazzo romantico e insicuro per cui ogni piccolo passo avanti contava molto. Forse per via dei tanti rifiuti che aveva accumulato, non aveva una grande autostima – era paradossale, ma gli auto proclami e la megalomania altro non erano che un modo di darsi fiducia per non permettere all'incertezza di averla vinta.  
Kaede non aveva problemi di autostima, non andava in giro a gridare quanto fosse bello e bravo, sapendo benissimo di esserlo, la falsa modestia non rientrava tra le sue caratteristiche. Sapeva bene di dover solo schioccare le dita per avere decine di ragazze, e anche diversi ragazzi, ai suoi piedi, sapeva di essere un ottimo giocatore di basket in grado di affrontare e mettere in difficoltà avversari più grandi di lui, sia per stazza che per età. Non voleva sembrare un pervertito, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che con Hanamichi si avanzasse un po' anche fisicamente...ogni tanto se la prendeva con se stesso e il proprio carattere taciturno, avrebbe potuto dirgli che lui lo riteneva bello – e molto sexy – per provare a farlo sciogliere un po', ma la realtà era che Kaede voleva anche rispettare i suoi desideri; se Hanamichi non voleva altro che baci, allora avrebbe aspettato che fosse più a suo agio.  
Dopotutto, anche se la spiaggia era quasi sempre deserta, rimaneva un luogo pubblico e Hanamichi non poteva esattamente invitarlo in camera sua, né poteva allontanarsi dalla clinica, il suo recupero era praticamente giunto al termine e non poteva rischiare di imbattersi in altri problemi.  
Magari una volta tornati, sarebbero riusciti a ritagliarsi uno spazio dove sarebbero stati soli e indisturbati senza alcun dubbio...  
Kaede pensò che avrebbe stilato un calendario su cui appuntare i futuri viaggi dei suoi genitori, per sicurezza. Hanamichi sarebbe rientrato a casa e a scuola in due settimane, lui avrebbe avuto tempo di fare qualche ricerca, di guardare certi video a puro scopo didattico, magari scegliendo cosa più gli sarebbe piaciuto ripetere col suo rossino...e, chissà, avrebbe anche potuto sforzarsi per cominciare a riscaldare i motori con un po' di sesso telefonico. Pazzesco che lui ci pensasse, avendo la parlantina di un frigorifero, ma sapeva anche molto bene che nulla sapeva alimentare la sua fantasia come quello scimmiotto che era diventato il tiranno dei suoi pensieri.  
Era quasi sul punto di assopirsi per davvero quando la voce di Hanamichi lo chiamò.  
“Nh?”  
“Volpe, non oserai addormentarti proprio oggi!”  
“Nh, non stavo dormendo”  
“Certo...”  
“Beh, che c'è? Sai che non perdono chi disturba il mio sonno”  
Hanamichi fece una smorfia ma non rispose alla provocazione.  
“Mi chiedevo se ti andasse una partitella con me”  
La voce di Hanamichi cercava di far trasparire sicurezza, ma Kaede vi colse comunque un po' di timore.  
Ora del tutto sveglio, lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia, non volendo perdersi una sola delle sue espressioni.  
“Prego?”  
“C'è un campetto nel cortile della clinica...”  
La sua mano si strinse sul polso di Kaede in una richiesta ancora più accentuata, ma Kaede cercò di non prestarvi troppa attenzione. I suoi occhi si spostarono brevemente sulla vena sporgente del braccio di Hanamichi, che lui trovò sensuale e, invece di parlare, desiderò che l'altro lo sbattesse a terra per stringerlo tra quelle braccia possenti e baciarlo selvaggiamente, facendolo riempire della sabbia che tanto detestava.  
Risalì subito a guardare il suo viso, sapendo che altrimenti si sarebbe avventurato troppo oltre il magico mondo del desiderio sessuale, e si concentrò sugli occhioni seri di Hanamichi.  
“Nh, non mi sembra il caso” disse atono come sempre, prevedendo facilmente la reazione di Hanamichi, che infatti lo lasciò andare ed emise un gemito frustrato.  
“Dai, volpe, non fare il pisciasotto”  
La capacità con cui Kaede sapeva comunicare con un semplice movimento del sopracciglio era strabiliante.  
“Non mi sembra intelligente andare a cercarsi dei problemi, do'aho”  
“Guarda che non sono qui da tre mesi a pettinare bambole. La mia schiena è a posto, questi ultimi giorni serviranno per esami del sangue e altri test che confermeranno che sono pronto a ritornare in squadra”  
“Non importa, do'aho. E se cadessi facendoti male? E se saltassi sforzandoti troppo? Finché non ci sarà la firma di un medico che dirà che potrai tornare al basket, non sarò complice delle tue idee dementi”  
“Innanzitutto, la tua premura mi commuove, volpe” disse Hanamichi sarcastico, anche se dentro di sé rischiava seriamente di sciogliersi per la preoccupazione che Kaede aveva cercato di mascherare con la consueta freddezza. “Ma avevo comunque intenzione di chiedere il permesso a Reiko-san”  
Kaede batté le palpebre, perplesso. “Pensi che la tua dottoressa ti lascerà giocare a basket?”  
Hanamichi alzò le spalle, disinvolto. “Certo! Io e Reiko-san siamo amiconi!”

 

“Non credo sia una buona idea, Hanamichi”  
Reiko alzò la cartellina che stava portando nel suo studio, sapendo già che Hanamichi Sakuragi non avrebbe accettato un no molto pacificamente. E infatti.  
“Perché?!”  
Reiko alzò gli occhi al cielo, notando che anche il bellissimo ragazzo accanto al suo paziente faceva lo stesso, ma doveva conoscerlo abbastanza bene da sapere che ovviamente avrebbe reagito così. Interiormente, la dottoressa sghignazzava: alla fine Hanamichi aveva portato il suo ragazzo in clinica...poteva giocare la carta del 'È solo un amico' quanto voleva, anche lei più di una volta l'aveva fatto con le sue 'amiche'.  
Pur apprezzando molto di più i corpi morbidi delle donne, non era sicuramente cieca, quel ragazzo era uno schianto. Silenzioso e con una mimica facciale ridotta al minimo indispensabile, ma comunque uno schianto. E abituato al casino del suo compare, che dopo tre mesi persisteva nello sbraitare per la clinica come se fosse allo stadio.  
“Non sarei tenuta a darti spiegazioni, ma il perché è molto semplice. Devo dimetterti tra un paio di settimane, e lasciare che tu rischi tutto il lavoro svolto sarebbe sintomo di una pessima professionalità da parte mia”  
Hanamichi sbarrò gli occhi ancora di più, cosa che fisicamente sembrava quasi impossibile, ancora un po' e sarebbero schizzati fuori dalla testa.  
“Pensavo fossimo amici!”  
Kaede Rukawa, così lo schianto si era cortesemente presentato, aveva l'aria di voler sparire e trascinarsi dietro il rossino per un orecchio. Reiko sospirò profondamente, non poteva mettersi al livello di un adolescente fuori di testa, e anzi si preparò a parlargli come si faceva coi bambini piccoli quando erano irritanti e non era possibile prenderli a schiaffi.  
“Questo mi lusinga, e in quanto tua amica oltre che medico responsabile durante la tua permanenza qui, non posso permetterti di giocare a basket, uno sport di contatto con salti elevati, spintonate e cadute potenzialmente pericolose”  
Lo sguardo di Kaede Rukawa sembrava comunicarle che non c'era bisogno che fosse così accomodante con quello sciocco testardo, ma era pur sempre lei l'adulta e si stava comportando come tale.  
“Ma Reiko-san, sarà una partitella breve e tranquilla! Certi esercizi che faccio ogni giorno sono molto più impegnativi di due tiri a canestro!”  
“Sì, ma li esegui sempre sotto l'occhio vigile di un professionista che ha studiato ogni movimento affinché fosse appropriato. Una partita di basket è imprevedibile, sai bene anche tu che non è la stessa cosa”  
“Sì, ma...la prego, solo per questa volta!”  
Reiko, che aveva voluto assumere un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo, si ammorbidì; lo sguardo di Hanamichi era così acceso e caldo che lei non poté non capire quanto poter fare due tiri a canestro fosse in realtà una questione più importante per lui. Sarebbe stato impossibile non rendersi conto di quanto il basket contasse per lui, gliene parlava in considerazione, e il suo recupero era ufficiosamente completo, quei pochi giorni rimasti erano una questione di formalità...  
Reiko sospirò ancora, più profondamente.  
“Ascoltami bene, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Posso concederti una mezz'ora di uno contro uno. Deve essere TRANQUILLO, niente mosse aggressive o scattose!”  
Gli occhi del ragazzo brillarono come se qualcuno avesse appena premuto un interruttore invisibile.  
“Reiko-san, sei la migliore!”  
Kaede soffocò un'esternazione seccata nel sentire l'informalità con cui la scimmia si rivolgeva alla dottoressa...non che potesse realmente di essere stupito, ma non aveva davvero alcun senso della vergogna!  
“Altra conditio sine qua non: l'infermiere Tokigawa sarà presente, e se riterrà che dovrete fermarvi, lo farete senza discutere. È chiaro?”  
Kaede annuì, ovviamente, e tirò una sberla ad Hanamichi quando si mise a brontolare di non aver bisogno del babysitter. Certo anche lui avrebbe preferito che fossero soli, ma non poteva sicuramente lamentarsi, la dottoressa era stata più che ragionevole.  
Reiko tirò fuori il cerca-persone per contattare l'infermiere Tokigawa, ricordò ad Hanamichi di smetterla di fare tanto rumore, ma sorrise anche, stando attenta a non farlo troppo vedere. Non solo riteneva che quei due fossero adorabili, ma ricordò anche di aver vinto la scommessa con gli altri colleghi, perché ancora prima che Hanamichi le dicesse di essere interessato a un suo compagno di scuola, lei aveva puntato sull'ipotesi che fosse un ragazzo, e ora lo aveva davanti in carne ed ossa; e sì, erano davvero troppo adorabili.

 

Tokigawa, senza troppo entusiasmo, si sistemò a lato del campetto armato di rivista di cruciverba e una nuova penna da inaugurare con le parole crociate e i rebus. Hanamichi e Kaede, dopo aver recuperato un pallone, si sistemarono vicino al canestro più lontano dall'infermiere, contenti che lui fosse molto più interessato al suo giornale che a loro.  
“Ok, allora...chi arriva per primo ai 20?” fece Kaede tentando di non far trasparire troppo che sapesse perfettamente come sarebbe finita.  
“Certo, volpe, a dire il vero una mezz'ora è anche tanta, ti batterò nella metà de tempo!”  
Un altro inarcamento di sopracciglio fu ciò che Kaede scelse al posto di ricordargli che era in ritiro da tre mesi con la nazionale giovanile e aveva superato il record di punti tra i ragazzi delle superiori in tutta la prefettura di Kanagawa nella partita precedente, e gli passò la palla.  
“Comincia tu. Penso sia il caso di lasciare almeno questo vantaggio ai menomati”  
“Cosa?! Stupida volpe, ti ho detto che la mia schiena sta benissimo!” urlò Hanamichi, facendo alzare la testa di Tokigawa.  
“Non mi riferivo a una menomazione fisica...”  
Hanamichi gli rispose con uno sguardo ancora più assassino, con un'ulteriore e incendiaria voglia di far vedere al volpino che, nonostante il periodo trascorso lontano dai campi di basket, il tensai sapeva ancora il fatto suo. Con aria aggressiva si impossessò della palla e si preparò a dare il via per la sfida che per lui probabilmente significava di più rispetto a Kaede, ma il suo bel volpino gli si posizionò dietro per bloccare i suoi movimenti. Frustrato, Hanamichi tentò di individuare un varco per girarsi e andare a canestro, ma se lui era arrugginito, Kaede non aveva fatto che migliorare, e lesto come una saetta gli agguantò la palla e corse a segnare. Le sue labbra si alzarono di un millimetro in un ghigno, mentre Hanamichi ancora doveva riprendere il filo su quanto appena accaduto, perché Kaede era stato così veloce che lui non aveva neanche sentito i rimbalzi della palla sul terreno. Una fiammata di orgoglio ferito lo attraversò da testa a piedi e, nonostante i blandi 'Ehi, piano' di Tokigawa, Hanamichi si impegnò con la grinta di una tigre, perdendo però miseramente con una ben più agile volpe che lo stracciò per 20 a 5. Incazzato, Hanamichi si spostò di lato, ansimando più di quanto avrebbe voluto: una corsetta sul tapis roulant non era davvero nulla in confronto a una partita, anche solo fino a 20 punti, contro Kaede Rukawa. Tokigawa non si interessò a loro quasi per niente, e questo sollevò Hanamichi che non desiderava proprio essere sfottuto per quello smacco, per quanto non imprevisto. Odiò vedere Kaede fresco come una rosa appena sbocciata a maggio, ed era sicuro che fossero passati a malapena venti minuti.  
“Beh, non sei stato male, non contavo proprio di farti segnare” commentò Kaede facendo girare il pallone sull'indice; Hanamichi grugnì in replica, anche un solo punto di differenza lo avrebbe irritato.  
“Vuoi la rivincita?”  
Hanamichi scosse il capo. “Nah, aspetta solo che riprenda ad allenarmi e allora sì che mi vendicherò”  
Kaede roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti sfugge che anch'io continuerò ad allenarmi...”  
“E allora?! Il tensai ti ridurrà in polpette!” scoppiò a ridere come un idiota, poi si bloccò, colto da un orrendo dubbio: “Non è che ci sei andato piano per farmi segnare, vero?”  
Kaede strabuzzò gli occhi, volendogli lanciare la palla in piena faccia per tappare quella bocca maestra nello sparare scemenze.  
“Per che razza di mentecatto mi hai preso? E poi non mi hai sentito? Non volevo farti segnare e non concedo mai favori a un avversario!” precisò, offeso, ma vide i lineamenti di Hanamichi rilassarsi e capì che per lui sarebbe stato ancora più umiliante essere agevolato solo per l'infortunio che aveva subito, specialmente se fosse stato proprio lui a risparmiarsi, perché Hanamichi si sarebbe convinto che Kaede non lo vedesse come un degno opponente. Al contrario, Kaede ammirava Hanamichi quando la smetteva con i proclami da deliri di onnipotenza e si attivava per concretizzare quanto aveva imparato, ammirava che fosse disposto a subire una schiacciante sconfitta pur di dimostrare che si sentiva ed era al 100% un giocatore di basket.  
Gli fece tenerezza, e si rimproverò per l'ennesimo pensiero da smidollato che il do'aho gli scatenava. Lasciò la palla a terra, poi lanciò un'occhiata a Tokigawa che aveva mollato la rivista sulle gambe e si era appisolato in una posizione terribilmente scomoda. Alla faccia della vigilanza...ma forse neanche lui si aspettava che Hanamichi rispettasse le regole, rimanendo tutto sommato tranquillo, almeno per i suoi standard!  
Si avvicinò ad Hanamichi e, silenzioso e guardingo come una volpe che si aggira in un pollaio di notte, prese il viso del ragazzo e lo avvicinò a sé per un bacio breve e sensuale sulle labbra. Fu tutt'altro che appassionato, ma si concesse un istante per succhiargli il labbro inferiore, rimbrottandosi subito dopo averlo fatto, perché ebbe voglia di approfondire l'incontro, e il sussulto di sorpresa di Hanamichi non fece che alimentare il desiderio di imboscarsi da qualche parte per mangiarselo tutto, ma fece ricorso al suo invidiabile autocontrollo e si separò, tenendo però le mani sul suo volto, carezzando e godendo della sua pelle liscia sotto le dita.  
“Kae...” le mani di Hanamichi si posarono su quelle del suo tentatore, scendendo a sfiorargli i polsi.  
“Premio di consolazione” disse Kaede, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. Hanamichi ancora doveva abituarsi al lato selvaggio della sua volpe, solitamente così tranquilla: ma, come tutti gli animali selvatici, anche i più insospettabili potevano essere imprevedibili, e ad Hanamichi faceva impazzire che Kaede mostrasse tutto quello che nascondeva sotto la superficie solo a lui...almeno, sperava che lo facesse solo con lui, perché la sola idea che baciasse e accarezzasse così qualcun altro gli dava la sensazione di ricevere un cazzotto nello stomaco e di avere la bocca piena del sapore ferroso e schifoso del sangue. C'era chi avrebbe venduto l'anima ai dèmoni solo per ricevere il bacio che Kaede aveva appena donato a lui...  
Hanamichi lanciò un'occhiata a Tokigawa e vide che era riverso in una posizione assurda, si sarebbe svegliato con mille dolori; senza stare a riflettere troppo, afferrò Kaede per i fianchi e lo trascinò poco lontano da lì, contro la parete dell'edificio, al sicuro nell'ombra della sera che stava calando come se volesse rassicurarli. Lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con molta più foga, stupito e compiaciuto di sentirlo ricambiare, gemendo quando le sue dita si infilarono tra i capelli all'altezza della nuca.  
Hanamichi ascoltò solo l'istinto e con le mani scese a sfiorargli le cosce, fermandosi sul fondoschiena, che strinse portando Kaede ad incollarsi contro di lui, facendolo ansimare per la sorpresa. Il bacio divenne più affamato, umido e bollente, Kaede era quasi stordito e Hanamichi avrebbe voluto toccarlo ovunque ma non sapeva da dove cominciare; quando sentì un colpo di tosse di Tokigawa, però, si immobilizzò e si separò dal ragazzo, guardando sul viso del compagno l'espressione sconvolta che sapeva riflettere la propria.  
Fece una risatina nervosa, mentre Kaede capiva, con un po' di delusione, che il momento era passato.  
Per lui era ora di andare e si sarebbero rivisti non prima di un paio di settimane, al ritorno di Hanamichi.  
Era già geloso di tutte le persone che avrebbero attirato la sua attenzione e il suo tempo, sottraendone a lui. Era davvero senza speranze, ma in tutta franchezza voleva solo ritirarsi in un angolo lontano da tutto e tutti unicamente con lui, e non uscirne per giorni. Parecchi giorni.  
Era vergognoso quanto ne fosse innamorato – sì, innamorato, come un povero pirla – e più vedeva la sua espressione da cucciolo che incredibilmente si sposava benissimo con quella da teppista, più il desiderio di rapirlo e tenerlo solo per sé si faceva impellente. Per evitare di mettere in pratica quell'idea da psicopatico, Kaede indietreggiò per mettere più distanza tra loro.  
Hanamichi era il polo A e lui era il polo B, era assurdo volersi staccare. Un altro pensiero da idiota, ma ormai non li contava neanche più.  
Quella bella serata giungeva al termine e presentava il conto di tutta l'estate: le prelibatezze avevano il loro costo.  
“Spero che tu non ti aspetti che io perda sempre solo per via dei tuoi premi di consolazione” disse Hanamichi per rompere la tensione.  
“Nh, do'aho, non ho bisogno di stratagemmi per batterti”  
Hanamichi non gli rispose per le rime, ma sorrise sensualmente. “E quale sarebbe il premio in caso di vittoria?”  
Kaede si morse il labbro inferiore e gli mandò un sorrisetto devastante.  
“Prima devi battermi. E di sicuro non accadrà tanto presto”  
A pensarci, però, Kaede un'idea ben chiara ce l'aveva e sperò fortemente che ciò non lo portasse per davvero a farlo vincere. Sarebbe stato il disonore dei giocatori di basket.  
Hanamichi rise, di una risata vera, e Kaede pensò, dandosi del coglione subito dopo, che comunque al mondo poteva esserci di peggio che perdere una partita di basket di proposito: non vedere più Hanamichi ridere in quel modo, ad esempio.


	12. Non la leggerà nessuno

Lunedì 14 settembre.

Cara Haruko,

non ti ho scritto prima semplicemente perché non ci sono riuscito. Ero troppo arrabbiato e deluso per mettermi davanti a un pezzo di carta e farti sapere come me la stessi cavando, con la stessa leggerezza di sempre. Perché la settimana scorsa non me la sono affatto cavata, volevo solo distruggere tutto, e lo sto dicendo a te pur sapendo quanto odi la violenza. Sono stato arrabbiato con me e con il destino. Settimana prossima tornerò a scuola, ma non mi rimetterò sotto canestro come speravo di fare.  
Gli ultimi giorni sembravano fantastici. Stavo alla grande, la mia schiena è rimasta zitta, non dando il minimo segno di cedimento, tutti i noiosi esercizi hanno dato i loro frutti. Ero tornato nuovo.  
Domenica scorsa c'è stata una partitella di basket nel cortile del centro, pazienti guariti contro infermieri: una cosa molto, molto tranquilla, quasi noiosa. Niente mosse spettacolari né da antologia. I pazienti hanno vinto, e indovina chi è il genio che ha segnato di più? Esatto, io. Anche se l'infermiere Tanaka si è dimostrato un osso duro, avendo giocato come pivot al liceo e anche all'università. Ero felice e non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere. Dopo, però, mentre scendevo le scale, l'ultimo gradino è stato bastardo con me. Non so come il mio piede abbia assunto una postura simile, l'unica cosa che so è che un secondo dopo stavo urlando.  
Ho rimediato una distorsione alla caviglia. Non mentre correvo, non per il basket, ma per uno scalino.  
Quando Reiko-san mi ha detto che per traumi del genere possono volerci mesi prima di rimettersi in sesto, penso di essere diventato pallido come un fantasma. L'ho supplicata di stendere un programma per farmi recuperare in breve tempo. Reiko-san è una persona speciale e ha sempre capito il mio amore per il basket, per quanto lo pratichi da poco tempo.  
Ha detto che esistono programmi di recupero più rapidi, anche se di norma sono riservati agli atleti professionisti. È stata gentilissima e ha contattato un fisioterapista che ho scoperto essere suo cugino e che grazie a lei si occuperà di me a una cifra miracolosa.  
Mia madre è volata qui nonostante il locale stia andando a gonfie vele, ed è un bene ma proprio per questo è anche sempre pieno; non potrei comunque rimanere qui troppo a lungo. Avere tante assenze a scuola sarebbe dannoso per il basket tanto quanto questa stupida caviglia. Per una settimana non ho potuto proprio muovermi, la prima cosa che hanno fatto è stata farmi passare il dolore, e per evitare che peggiorasse, non ho nemmeno appoggiato il piede a terra.  
Mia madre non mi ha lasciato solo un istante, altro motivo per cui non sono riuscito a scrivere in pace. Ci è mancato poco che buttasse fuori tutti dalla cucina della clinica per preparare ogni cosa che mi piace...se te lo stai chiedendo, esiste qualcuno che è più casinista di me, ed è mia madre. Sono passati anche i ragazzi della Gundan, ovviamente per sfottermi, ma solo perché sanno che li avrei presi a testate se avessero iniziato a compatirmi.  
Sono ancora incazzato, ma Reiko-san mi ha fatto sapere che la distorsione non è tanto grave e che il recupero dovrebbe impiegare quattro settimane. Per inizio novembre dovrei essere al 100%. Non so se ce la farò per il torneo invernale. Stare una settimana a letto mi ha quasi ucciso dalla noia. Dovrò usare le stampelle. Ho pensato che a tutti sia capitato di avere un amico o un compagno che le ha dovute usare, e io sono stato uno degli scemi che le ha provate come se fossero giocattoli, ma quando servono per davvero non sono più così divertenti.  
Mi dispiace mettere la squadra in difficoltà, senza il Gori sarà dura, senza il tensai un incubo! Certo c'è il nano come nuovo capitano, il teppista, e sicuramente qualche altro nuovo elemento valido. Anche la volpe è tornata. Ma l'arma segreta mancherà indubbiamente al nonnetto.  
Preparatevi perché tornerò più cazzuto di prima. Le tue lettere mi danno sempre molto sollievo perché non mi fanno sentire troppo lontano.  
Ci vediamo settimana prossima.  
Vedrai che figo il tensai, anche con le stampelle.  
Con affetto,  
Hanamichi Sakuragi.

 

Martedì 15 settembre.

Cara volpe,

come hai potuto constatare di persona, non sono affatto male in letteratura. Ecco perché probabilmente non ti stupiresti proprio di ricevere questa lettera. Potresti persino ridere. Non lo saprò, comunque. Perché non ho intenzione di fartela leggere.  
Solo un do'aho può scrivere una lettera senza volerla fare leggere al suo destinatario, diresti tu. Ti darei ragione, e bada bene perché non è una cosa che potrà accadere spesso. Tramite Haruko saprai già cos'è successo. Anzi, dai miei ragazzi, che tutto sono meno che silenziosi. Da una parte vorrei scusarmi per non averti chiamato, dall'altra penso di non avere poi chissà quale ragione per farlo. Settimana scorsa non ci sarei riuscito neanche volendo. Ero fermo a letto e come ben sai non ho un telefono personale: inoltre, mia madre non si è voluta scollare da me, a momenti veniva in bagno per aiutarmi a pulirmi. Si è sentita in colpa per essere passata a visitarmi poco durante l'estate, ma a me mai è passato per la testa di avercela con lei, sapendo quanto sia importante il lavoro al ristorante.  
Un altro motivo per cui non ti ho chiamato è che non so propria di cosa potremmo parlare. Io sono qui con questa caviglia difettata, e solo ieri ho cominciato a camminare – fare il giro dei corridoi non significa passeggiare, per me. Tu, d'altronde, anche se sei migliorato non sei certo un chiacchierone. Non voglio nemmeno rischiare di incazzarmi con te per cose di cui non hai colpa. Non è colpa tua se salvando quella dannata palla mi sono quasi rotto la schiena, non è colpa tua se la mia caviglia ha ceduto come creta, non è colpa tua se sei perfetto.  
Stavo pensando che se non dovessi avere un futuro col basket, potrei fare lo scrittore. Niente sarcasmo, come sai ho scritto parecchio in questi mesi, inizialmente volevo solo tenere una specie di giornale di bordo, poi mi sono reso conto di quanto scrivere mi fosse d'aiuto. Un po' come il basket, scrivere è stato terapeutico, quando mi incazzo cerco di non prendere più a craniate tutto quello che mi capita, ma scrivo. A volte con foga e scarabocchiando i caratteri invece di tracciarli come ci è stato insegnato, quando invece sono più calmo ti sorprenderebbe scoprire quanto anche io sappia fare ricorso alla bella grafia.  
Penso che si debba tenere in conto un piano di riserva. In quanti, al liceo, fanno uno sport sperando di sfondare? In quanti ci riescono? Solo all'inizio del primo anno, l'idea di scrivere non era nemmeno nel mio più remoto inconscio. Ma non c'era neanche il basket. Linguaggio piuttosto forbito per un do'aho, eh?  
Ma oltre a pensare in maniera incessante e imbarazzante a te, ho anche consultato la biblioteca del centro e ho letto, sai, volpe.  
Un'altra idea per il mio futuro è di darmi all'insegnamento. Oh sì, so che qui rideresti fino alle lacrime. Ma nei miei pomeriggi senza di te non mi sono limitato a fissare il mare sospirando: quando la spiaggia si riempiva di bambini, indovina chi formava le squadre per una partita, chi arbitrava, chi gestiva quella banda di mostriciattoli? Quasi sempre erano partite di calcio, perché giocare a basket sulla sabbia non è esattamente l'idea migliore, anche se sicuramente tu ci riusciresti.  
Ho letto anche un manga fighissimo, GTO, e l'idea di essere un professore così è fantastica!  
Penso che tu non abbia piani B o C. Tu hai un solo piano e lo realizzerai.  
Sai, ho anche letto qualche libro in inglese: storie semplici e per bambini di non più di 10 anni, ma non posso mica cominciare dai mattoni di Stephen King: tutti parlavano di questo IT e io mi ero incuriosito; finché non ho scoperto che è un malloppo di 1300 pagine che mi ha seriamente spaventato.  
Devo confessarlo, volpe: mi vergogno un po' a rientrare a scuola con le stampelle, temo di incazzarmi troppo nel sapere di essere a due passi dalla palestra senza potermi allenare, mentre tu continui a migliorare con la testa rivolta al desiderio di sfidare campioni tra i quali io non sono annoverato.  
Questa clinica per me ha l'effetto di un guscio protettivo, e una volta fuori, senza il basket come valvola di sfogo, ho paura che il mio istinto da teppista prenderà il sopravvento. Non succederà, lo so, ora sono un atleta. Un giocatore di basket.  
Ho paura anche di te. Di non sentirti più parlare come hai fatto qui, quando c'eravamo solo noi due. Di dovermi accontentare, conservando la nostra estate senza poter desiderare nulla di più. E anche se non ti chiamo, perché non credo troveremmo chissà cosa da dirci, mi do dell'idiota – che novità – perché vorrei sentire la tua voce e capire che nulla è cambiato. Cioè, che tutto è cambiato, e che la routine scolastica non lo intaccherà.  
Volpe, non posso mandarti questa lettera, perché sto ammettendo che mi manchi e che ho superato anche la fase di 'è una semplice cottarella, passerà'. No, perché le cottarelle le conosco, quelle passano dopo tre giorni, a voler essere generosi. I giorni scorrono, io non ti vedo, ma tu non sbiadisci dalla mia mente. No, volpe, ti ci sei aggrapato con le unghie. Sei lì, sempre, e quando provo a non pensarci, con quelle unghie tu mi graffi, tiranno come sei, riportandomi a te, e la cosa ridicola è che io non oppongo nemmeno più resistenza.  
Ma poi, volpe, noi cosa siamo? Lo so, sembra un cliché, ma sul serio, Kaede, da quando il tuo nome mi sembra la parola col suono più bello che esista, non posso fare a meno di domandarmelo. E la risposta mi fa paura.  
Capiresti il perché non possa farti leggere questa lettera, volpe. Ti dirò di più, nella mia noia di dover rimanere fermo, ho pensato anche a cosa regalarti a Natale. E il tuo compleanno è poco dopo, per cui ho pensato anche a quello. Ma in un certo senso non vorrei neanche pensare così tanto in là. Tre mesi sono un sacco di tempo, e ammetto che prima di tutto mi chiedo come sarò messo col basket. Non conto di farcela per i tornei invernali: pur essendo un tensai, a quanto pare ho un corpo da patetico essere umano. E come tutti i patetici esseri umani, mi sono anche innamorato.  
Kami, amerei vedere la tua faccia dopo l'ultima riga. Ma non succederà. Perché non te la farò leggere. Come scrittore in erba devo riconoscere di essere ripetitivo, e questo è un modo ridicolo per terminare una lettera. Ma tanto non la leggerà nessuno. Soprattutto, non tu.  
A presto, volpe.  
Il do'aho.

 

Domenica 20 settembre.

Caro do'aho,

non arrabbiarti. Per me ormai non è più un insulto e non lo rivolgo a nessuno. Do'aho sei solo tu: il mio do'aho, per inciso.  
Non è una cosa che ho 'scoperto' con te, cioè che sono geloso e possessivo, perché anche quando gioco considero la palla una mia proprietà e odio chiunque altro la tocchi, ma sono migliorato in quello, almeno con i miei compagni accetto di condividerla. Non sono altrettanto generoso con te. Non ti azzardare a fare lo scemo con qualche gallina, domani, altrimenti ti accorgerai di quanto una volpe possa essere pericolosa anche se non è grossa come un puma.  
Ieri sera ci siamo sentiti al telefono dopo un'eternità. Io sono stato molto impegnato da quando sono rientrato. Ho anche cominciato a prendere lezioni private di inglese perché quello che ci insegnano a scuola non è sufficiente per il livello a cui voglio arrivare. Ti sei scusato per non aver chiamato prima, ma non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Prima di tutto, non credo saremo mai persone che hanno bisogno di ciarlare ogni minuto di qualsiasi cosa. Secondo, al tuo posto, io mi sarei ammutolito ancora di più.  
Non avevi voglia di parlare e capisco tranquillamente perché non volessi farlo soprattutto con me. Quando ieri mi hai chiamato non me l'aspettavo, e ho fissato il cellulare per cinque secondi pieni come un cretino prima di rispondere.  
Non so come siamo rimasti al telefono un'ora, mi sembra di non aver parlato affatto. Non ti ho chiesto 'come stai', e in ogni caso non mi sono sentito a disagio come avrei potuto pensare. Ero semplicemente contento. Anche troppo, e mi sono chiesto se sia giusto provare tanta gioia solo per aver ricevuto la telefonata di qualcuno. Voglio essere razionale e dirmi che la mia felicità non può dipendere da un idiota che mi chiama a distanza di due settimane, ma hai presente quella stronzata del dover ascoltare il proprio cuore? Sì, è una cosa demente. Ma cazzo se è vero che, quando il cuore vuole qualcosa, fa di tutto per fartelo capire. Cazzo se è vero che è impossibile metterlo a tacere. Non ho nemmeno riflettuto, e quando ho rispsoto al cellulare sapevo di averlo fatto con troppo entusiasmo, ma me ne sono infischiato.  
Bisognerà fare qualcosa perché anche tu abbia un cellulare, comunque.  
Non so perché mi trovi davanti al computer a scrivere queste cose invece che essermi buttato sul letto come faccio sempre dopo il mio solito allenamento e la doccia. Mi sono piazzato qui, di fronte a una pagina bianca, senza motivo, immaginando di scriverti cose che non potrei dirti. In primis, perché non potrebbe mai succedere in nessun caso, e poi perché sai a che livello è la mia abilità oratoria.  
Tutto questo non ha senso. Nasconderà questa roba da qualche parte, con più attenzione di quanta ne riserverei ai porno. Ho usato il condizionale perché, per la cronaca, non scarico i porno dato che non ci tengo ad avere il pc invaso dai virus e non è il caso che qualcuno scopra che i video che mi interessano contengono solo uomini. Ma è poca roba, do'aho, questi video mi servono a fantasticare di fare le stesse cose con te e...beh, forse il resto te lo spiegherò se e quando arriveremo a quello stadio.  
Morirei dalla voglia di vedere la tua faccia rossa e accaldata tanto da poterci cuocere un uovo di fronte a queste ultime parole.  
Ma non succederà, perché questa lettera non la leggerà nessuno. Nemmeno, anzi, specialmente non tu, do'aho. Che hai portato me a scrivere stupide lettere che non verranno mai spedite. Cosa mi hai fatto, do'aho. Che magia può avere una scimmia pazza e rumorosa. E che problema ho io, se il pensiero di rivederti domani mi fa affondare il cuore nello stomaco. Io credo che farò fatica ad addormentarmi stanotte, ti rendi conto di come mi riduci?  
A domani, mio do'aho. Mio, ricordatelo.  
Kaede, la volpe.

P.S. Ho sempre pensato che il mio nome fosse insignificante, come un'insipida ciotola di riso bianco senza alcuna pietanza saporita a cui legarlo. Poi tu hai cominciato a chiamarmi per nome, e adesso mi piace. Questo riso sa di qualcosa, ma è inutile dire che è il condimento a dare questo profumo e questo sapore così buono.


	13. Stai ridendo?

Lunedì 21 settembre.

Il rientro di Hanamichi fu festeggiato come se fosse stata una ricorrenza nazionale, con schiamazzi e pacche sulle spalle e un cartellone che la sua classe aveva preparato su suggerimento di Yohei. Dopo i primi momenti d'imbarazzo, dato che Hanamichi si vergognava un po' a dover fare il suo rientro a scuola con le stampelle, il ragazzo fu abile nel tornare prontamente ai suoi soliti atteggiamenti da sbruffone, ed entrò in aula con l'aria di un eroe di guerra sopravvissuto a prove indicibili e pronto a narrare ai posteri delle sue gesta. In mezzo alle risate sempre più alte, che Hanamichi intonava appositamente per mettere a tacere la consapevolezza che per quel pomeriggio, come per molti altri a seguire, non sarebbe andato in palestra ad allenarsi, si zittì giusto il tempo di rivolgere l'unica espressione sincera all'unica persona che la meritava. Kaede ovviamente non partecipò ai cori da stadio di qualcuno che quella mattina doveva aver bevuto qualcosa di più forte del latte con cui aveva accompagnato i cereali; dopo aver legato la sua bicicletta e aver spento la musica, si era placidamente recato all'ingresso del liceo da cui il chiasso era tale da poterlo scambiare per un bar pieno di beoni invece che un rispettabile luogo dove si andava per riempire la zucca. Aveva immediatamente localizzato la testa rossa che veniva riempita di schiaffi da parte dei ragazzi e pacche più gentili dalle ragazze e aveva riconosciuto subito la falsità di quelle risate, perché ormai Kaede conosceva bene come risuonava la sincera ilarità del suo scimmiotto.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare a tutti di mollarlo e di lasciarlo respirare, anche se da una parte era toccato che, nonostante venisse sempre sfottuto, Hanamichi fosse in realtà molto amato. Come poteva essere altrimenti, dato che era riuscito a sciogliere anche il suo cuore di ghiaccio...  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò leggermente, sapendo bene di non poter andare a rapirlo da tutti quegli occhi e quelle mani che continuavano a piombare sulla sua nuca fino a farla diventare un tutt'uno con i suoi capelli. Aveva anche promesso ai suoi genitori che non si sarebbe più addormentato durante le lezioni, per cui prima di rivederlo quelle lunghe ore sarebbero state ancora più agonizzanti.

 

Hanamichi non riuscì ad aspettare l'intervallo prima di chiedere di andare in bagno. Era stanco e sopraffatto, ed era un po' arrugginito nel seguire le lezioni dopo tanto tempo. Non era nemmeno abituato a tante premure nei suoi confronti e, anche se lo facevano sentire apprezzato, erano ugualmente destabilizzanti. C'era solo un viso che desiderava incontrare e un solo sorriso, così prezioso perché nessuno lo vedeva mai.  
Appoggiò le stampelle alla parete e si sciacquò la faccia con acqua bella fredda, sentendosi rigenerato. Aveva potuto scambiare un solo sguardo con lui, intenso ma troppo breve. Non sapeva neanche cosa voleva, perché l'idea che qualcuno potesse sospettare di loro gli metteva davvero paura, d'altronde anche recitare ancora la parte del pagliaccio che odiava Kaede senza un valido motivo era pesante da accettare.  
Recuperò un paio di salviette di carta e si asciugò il volto, non avendo nessuna voglia di tornare in classe. Tutti i pomeriggi della settimana avrebbe avuto fisioterapia, era il prezzo da pagare se voleva recuperare a tempo record. Il suo sospiro sparì sotto il cigolio della porta che si aprì e si preparò con fatica a riprendere la maschera del Genio indiscusso. Una sola sbirciata al nuovo arrivato e il cuore gli prese a battere così forte che dovette appoggiarsi al lavandino per la paura che non avrebbe retto.  
Kaede lo guardò senza battere ciglio, dirigendosi verso gli orinatoi senza fiatare.  
Hanamichi non lo seguì con lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul riprendersi. Non poteva smettere di respirare solo perché l'ossessione della sua vita gli era semplicemente apparsa davanti.  
Terminato con il suo bisogno fisico, Kaede si avvicinò a lui, che imprecò contro se stesso perché il suo profumo si infilò con prepotenza nelle sue narici e lui si frenò all'ultimo dal sospirare di piacere. Quel profumo era arrivato a sentirlo ovunque, e a girarsi di scatto quando qualcuno con un odore simile gli passava accanto.  
Si girò con cautela e vide Kaede insaponare con cura le sue bellissime mani, attento a non trascurare nessuno spazio tra le dita. Kaede asciugò con noncuranza le mani sui pantaloni della divisa, poi si rivolse finalmente a lui e gli disse:  
“Seguimi”. Accentuò il concetto con l'indice che mosse facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Perplesso, Hanamichi recuperò le sue stampelle e andò dietro a Kaede che si diresse in una cabina; una volta ottenuta l'intimità che voleva, Kaede gli prese le stampelle e le appoggiò gentilmente. Lo immobilizzò con uno sguardo che Hanamichi era sicuro avrebbe fermato anche una belva feroce, poi piombò sulle sue labbra come un rapace e lo inchiodò contro la parete blu scura dietro di lui. Hanamichi gli gemette in bocca e Kaede non gli diede tregua, avventandosi sulle sue labbra, succhiandole e premendosi contro di lui, senza contenere la passione. Gli sembrava passata una vita da quando l'aveva baciato l'ultima volta. In realtà erano state due settimane, in ogni caso troppo tempo. Lo baciò con foga ma con una mano gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso; Kaede adorava più di ogni altra cosa sentirlo fremere e agitare, sapendo di esserne la causa.  
Il bacio rallentò naturalmente e Kaede scese a dedicare umide e morbide attenzioni al suo collo, sulle labbra spingevano parole che sapeva non sarebbe riuscito a pronunciare.  
'Mi sei mancato', voleva dire, ma non ce la faceva, parlare era sempre così difficile per lui, per quanto Hanamichi lo avesse cambiato anche in quello. Cercò quindi di farglielo capire con i gesti, accarezzandogli la nuca e posando baci su e giù per la sua mascella.  
Alzò gli occhi, staccandosi a malincuore dalla sua pelle calda e buona, scoprendo che anche se Hana era arrossito, non distoglieva lo sguardo, serio e profondo come poche volte lo si vedeva.  
Non si sarebbe scusato per averlo baciato così, perché semplicemente non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre. Non sapeva se Hana lo avrebbe sgridato per averlo fatto in quel modo e in un luogo pubblico, tutt'altro che magico come la loro spiaggia.  
Ma Hana sorrise, sciogliendogli anche le ossa, e con una tenerezza di cui nessuno lo avrebbe creduto capace, alzò una mano a spostare una ciocca di Kaede dietro al suo orecchio. Kaede si sentì avvampare ed era assurdo che lo facesse per quello e non per il bacio.  
Non voleva dire nulla che potesse rovinare il momento. Erano in un angusto cesso del loro liceo, ma potevano ancora sentire il profumo del mare mentre si guardavano negli occhi.  
“Finalmente, volpe” disse piano Hana, il sorriso che cresceva involontariamente.  
Si abbassò a sfiorargli le labbra e fu sufficiente perché Kaede avesse di nuovo voglia di divorarlo, ma mentre riabbassava le palpebre e si preparava a perdersi ancora in quel ragazzo che era diventato il suo tormento di giorno e di notte, la porta principale del bagno si aprì e Hana si gelò, evitando persino di respirare. Kaede fu svelto a reagire e salì sul gabinetto, accovacciandosi.  
Hanamichi imprecò, specialmente contro la propria debolezza, perché non riusciva a resistere a quella stupenda, meravigliosa, incredibile volpe? Decise di rimanere fermo e zitto finché l'intruso non se ne fosse andato. Una voce ben nota però lo interpellò.  
“Hana, sei tu?”  
Era Yohei!  
“Ehr...sì, Yo, sono io...come facevi a saperlo?”  
L'amico ridacchiò, finendo di urinare e dirigendosi ai lavandini.  
“Ho visto le stampelle. Stai facendo la caccona? Ti serve aiuto?” e come un imbecille, Yohei prese a ridere, neanche avesse fatto la battuta più divertente dell'anno.  
“Cos...non mi serve nessun aiuto per usare il cesso!” sbraitò Hanamichi, imbarazzato e desideroso di tirare una testata al suo migliore amico per la domanda inopportuna, per averlo interrotto...perché per colpa sua, Kaede era abbassato sulla tazza del gabinetto ed era all'altezza del suo inguine, il che non lo aiutava certo a tranquillizzarsi.  
“Meglio così. Beh, io mi dileguo, la tua cacca puzza tantissimo!” esclamò Yohei, continuando a sghignazzare, al punto che Hanamichi si chiese se avesse bevuto.  
“Ne prenderai tante, Yo, sappilo!” ruggì prima di sentire lo stridio della porta che annunciava che la zona era di nuovo libera.  
Rosso per la stizza, Hanamichi sbuffò come una pentola di fagioli e abbassò lo sguardo. Inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo che le spalle di Kaede si muovevano ritmicamente su e giù, indicando una cosa sola...  
“Volpe, stai ridendo?!” farfugliò Hanamichi sbalordito, ancora di più quando Kaede sollevò il viso tenendosi una mano davanti alla bocca, con gli occhi che tradivano ciò che cercava di tenere nascosto.  
“No...” buttò fuori, chiaramente mentendo, lasciando Hanamichi sconvolto e affascinato dalla risatina che continuava a tentare di soffocare.  
Se avesse riso spesso di fronte agli altri e ad emettere quei suoni adorabili, avrebbe ucciso tutte le ragazze della scuola.  
“Hai una risata carina, volpe!” commentò Hanamichi per evitare di liquefarsi sul pavimento per quanto trovava dolcissimo Kaede che rideva di gusto.  
“Oh, non cominciare, sono orribile quando rido” biascicò Kaede, asciugandosi una piccola lacrima col dorso della mano.  
“Non contraddire il Genio!” lo rimproverò Hanamichi tendendogli la mano e aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Kaede riuscì a calmarsi, così come Hanamichi si riprese da quell'incredibile visione che aveva sperimentato in carne e ossa. Kaede Rukawa sapeva ridere e lo faceva anche in maniera insopportabilmente deliziosa.  
“Per tua informazione, comunque, la mia cacca non puzza così tanto e Yohei è un cretino”  
Kaede, invece di ricordargli che non aveva affatto chiesto delucidazioni in merito, rispose sullo stesso tono.  
“La mia sì, invece”  
Hanamichi strabuzzò gli occhi così tanto che rischiò di far rituffare Kaede in un altro vortice di risa spastiche.  
“Dico sul serio, puzza da morire” continuò, serissimo.  
Hanamichi sbatté le palpebre come un cerbiatto scemo di fronte ai fanali di un'auto.  
“S-scema di una volpe, chi te l'ha chiesto?!”  
“Hai cominciato tu” replicò Kaede pragmatico. Nessuno sapeva lasciare Hana senza parole come Kaede. Che rincarò la dose, aggiungendo: “Dico solo che, se per ipotesi dovessimo mai andare a vivere insieme, ti suggerisco fin da ora di non andare in bagno subito dopo che l'ho usato io”  
Hana rischiò di strozzarsi con la saliva, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare nulla che Kaede gli allacciò le braccia al collo e soffiò, a due centimetri dalle sue labbra:  
“Ci vediamo sul terrazzo all'ora di pranzo? Possiamo sbarrare la porta...” terminò leccandogli le labbra e inviando una scarica elettrica lungo tutto il corpo del suo compagno, che sentì tirare i pantaloni.  
“S-sì...”  
“Bene” Kaede gli stampò un bacio veloce e uscì per primo, con una certa fretta per non cedere un'altra volta al desiderio di baciarlo come se non ci fosse stato un domani.  
Ma sulla terrazza aveva ogni intenzione di gustarselo per bene, più dello squisito pranzetto che la signora Konami gli aveva preparato quel giorno.


	14. Obbligo o Verità

Lunedì 12 ottobre.

Gli incontri in terrazzo ci furono, ma non con tanta frequenza come entrambi avrebbero desiderato. Hanamichi veniva spesso rapito dalla sua Armata durante l'ora di pranzo, e non riusciva quasi mai a dire di no, un po' perché avrebbe dovuto trovare una buona scusa, e un po' perché con i pomeriggi sempre pieni tra fisioterapia e compiti, non poteva dare loro torto se desideravano la sua compagnia nel poco tempo libero che aveva. Per fortuna, continuava la consuetudine di chiamare Kaede, almeno due sere a settimana. Aveva convinto la mamma a trasferire il vecchio telefono fisso dalla cucina alla sua stanza e lei aveva sorriso sorniona immaginando il perché il suo adorato figliolo avesse improvvisamente voglia di rendere private le sue telefonate.  
Molti incontri con Kaede si svolgevano nello stesso bagno della prima volta. Un luogo molto cliché e non certo romantico o minimamente paragonabile al loro pezzettino di spiaggia personale, ma non pensavano molto quando si baciavano ogni volta con più ardore e meno lucidità mentale.  
Quando riusciva a sgattaiolare sul terrazzo, Hanamichi lo faceva alla velocità della luce per non essere intercettato dagli amici, sapendo che tanto Kaede era sempre là per il suo pisolino post pranzo. Quando qualcuno gli chiedeva dove fosse andato, tagliava corto brontolando che erano faccende da Genio, e cambiava subito argomento. C'erano sempre gli occhi di Yohei che lo scrutavano e che lui cercava di evitare il più possibile, perché sapeva di non saper mentire, per fortuna gli altri suoi compari si distraevano facilmente.  
Quel lunedì, però, era terso e caldo da sembrare ancora in piena estate. Avevano chiuso la porta sbarrandola con una spranga tra quelle ammassate lì vicino e si erano accomodati sul pavimento. Hanamichi, anzi, era seduto sul suolo appoggiato al muretto, mentre Kaede era steso con la testa sulle sue gambe. Era facilissimo addormentarsi così, ma Kaede riuscire a rimanere solo superficialmente intontito, i momenti insieme erano così rari che sarebbe stato oltremodo stupido trascorrerli da dormiente. Di solito chiacchieravano degli argomenti più disparati: di cosa amassero o meno da mangiare, dei film preferiti, delle abitudini che ognuno aveva di fare qualsiasi cosa, dalla posizione adottata a letto per dormire – a pancia in su a mo' di stella marina per Hana, e raccolto in posizione fetale per Kaede – ai posti che avrebbero voluto visitare. Nonostante la loro proverbiale problematica di comunicazione, avevano in realtà fatto passi da gigante e, con sorpresa di entrambi, trovavano sempre qualcosa di cui ciarlare. Altre volte, strano ma vero, Hana approfittava dei silenzi di Kaede – dopotutto, gli piaceva anche perché non parlava tanto come invece faceva lui – e tirava fuori il libro di letteratura per ripassare. Talvolta leggeva ad alta voce la poesia analizzata quel giorno a lezione e Kaede si stupì della sfumatura calda e sensuale che la sua voce poteva assumere, ritrovandosi non di rado a mordersi il labbro o a essere percorso da brividi di piacere.  
Hana adorava accarezzargli i capelli, rendendo epica l'impresa di Kaede di non addormentarsi come un ghiro; lo stava facendo anche ora, affascinato da come tornassero ordinati a prescindere da quante volte vi facesse scorrere le dita.  
Invece della sigaretta o del caffè dopo pranzo, il suo vizio era toccargli i capelli...ma non si stupiva neanche più, da tempo immemore Kaede Rukawa aveva il titolo onorifico di droga ufficiale di Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
“Volpe...” mormorò Hanamichi a un volpino sull'orlo di cascare tre le braccia di Morfeo – le uniche in cui adorava perdersi a parte quelle del suo bel scimmiotto. Sentì un dito di Hanamichi sfiorargli le labbra, tracciandone timidamente il contorno.  
“La campanella suonerà tra poco...devi alzarti...”  
Kaede emise un vago mugugno che fu sufficiente a palesare la sua scontentezza all'idea di lasciare quella bolla di paradiso per tornare in mezzo a facce e voci di cui non poteva fregargli di meno.  
“Volpe...Kaede...” quando diceva il suo nome, l'intonazione si addolciva sempre, come se sentisse un buon sapore sulla lingua. Non lo chiamava praticamente più per cognome, solo di fronte agli altri per cercare con più o meno convinzione di mandare avanti la recita.  
Il suo indice si fermò in mezzo alle sue labbra. Senza aprire gli occhi, Kaede lo morse delicatamente prima di farsi perdonare con la lingua che sensualmente lo avvolse causando una vampata di eccitazione nel suo compagno di cui si sentì orgoglioso.  
Kaede si voltò pigramente, col viso diretto al suo basso ventre. Posò le labbra su di lui, lasciando baci che rubarono il fiato ad Hanamichi nonostante tra il suo sesso e la bocca di Kaede ci fosse lo strato delle mutande e dei pantaloni.  
Kaede lo accarezzò con la mano aperta, leccandosi le labbra mentre lo sentiva duro contro il viso. Peccato che avessero così poco tempo...  
Il suono della campanella strillò impazzito attraverso gli altoparlanti piazzati sul terrazzo, per fare esattamente in modo che chi vi si rifugiava non pensasse di poter scappare dal proprio dovere...  
Il pensiero dell'interrogazione di matematica incombente dell'ora successiva fu più che abbastanza per spegnere gli ardori di Hanamichi, che alzò piano le ginocchia costringendo Kaede a sollevarsi, con un broncio da manuale.  
Hana rischiò di scoppiare a ridere a vederlo così incazzato, anche se gli batteva il cuore alla velocità di una Ferrari in pista. Gli scompigliò i capelli e gli piazzò un bacio schioccante sulle labbra.  
Kaede si rilassò appena, anche se guardò con tristezza la mano di Hana allontanarsi da lui. Sapeva che la sua situazione stava peggiorando: non ne aveva abbastanza di lui, non se ne stancava, non era soddisfatto a meno che non potesse trovare un modo per costruire un bozzolo e chiudercisi con lui per un paio di secoli.  
Ma lo guardò togliere la spranga dalla porta, non senza sperare che fosse rimasta incastrata, e ciondolò svogliatamente come se stesse andando al patibolo.

Venerdì 23 ottobre.

Le temperature erano particolarmente calde quell'autunno, come se quest'ultimo stesse subendo la seduzione della sua collega estate e non fosse propenso a lasciarla sfumare fino all'anno successivo.  
Hanamichi aveva smesso di usare le stampelle e ora camminava con il piede ben imbottito, memore comunque delle indicazioni di non esagerare. Lui obbediva e faceva estrema attenzione a ogni passo, non volendo essere vittima di un'altra disgrazia quando mancava così poco al suo rientro in squadra.  
Quel giorno però risultava ancora più splendente e limpido perché finalmente Hanamichi e Kaede erano riusciti a ritagliarsi uno spazio e un momento tutto per loro. Non un fugace post pranzo, non un bacio rubato nei bagni, ma un vero appuntamento.  
Kaede si sentiva euforico e mai avrebbe pensato di associare quell'aggettivo alla propria persona. I suoi genitori sarebbero stati via tutto il weekend. Erano andati a Tokyo, per un convegno che si sarebbe tenuto sabato, mentre avrebbero approfittato della domenica per fare i turisti.  
Kaede sapeva che il venerdì mattina la signora Konami passava a pulire la casa, e quando rientrò da scuola la trovò meravigliosamente linda e profumata.  
Ecco perché aveva approfittato della 'scappatella' al bagno per proporre ad Hana di andare a casa sua per un film e un boccone insieme; si era preparato a un rifiuto, ma Hana aveva accettato, facendogli balenare l'idea – ma solo per un istante – di strillare per la gioia.  
Andò al campetto a sfogarsi perché altrimenti sarebbe stato in casa fino a sera a girovagare come un disperato; quando rientrò, si infilò in doccia e insaponò ogni centimetro del corpo, insistendo su quelli che solitamente potevano emettere gli odori più 'intensi'. Era solito indossare vecchie maglie e pantaloni pieni di buchi quando stava in casa, ma si sforzò di trovare una tuta più decente, blu e morbida, indossando sotto una t-shirt bianca priva di macchie mai venute via perché sapeva già che gli sarebbe venuto caldo – e francamente lo sperava.  
Quando il campanello suonò, gli si rizzarono i capelli in testa rendendosi conto che non si era soffermato a pensare a cosa offrirgli da mangiare. Dopo essere volato un istante in camera dei suoi genitori per rubare una goccia della colonia di suo padre – che aveva davvero buon gusto – andò ad aprire cercando di non presentarsi con la solita espressione da bradipo.  
Hanamichi era lì con lo sguardo basso e il viso rosso, molto bello e aitante come sempre con una tuta nera che Kaede intuì essere un recente acquisto o regalo e uno zainetto sulle spalle. Si sarebbe leccato le labbra se il fatto di constatare che per una volta erano davvero soli non avesse fatto impazzire del tutto il suo povero cuore. Non erano a scuola, non erano su una spiaggia pubblica. Erano in una casa dove indubbiamente c'erano solo loro.  
Hanamichi tese la mano che reggeva un sacchetto.  
“Non sapevo cosa portare. Mi sono fermato a prendere una torta” disse con una vocetta che Kaede stentò a riconoscere.  
“Tu che fai il timido? Sei il gemello di Hanamichi che non ho ancora conosciuto?” provò a smorzare la tensione, con una battuta molto simile a quella che gli aveva fatto Hanamichi quando si era avvicinato a lui sulla spiaggia. Hanamichi sorrise, ricordando perfettamente...  
Kaede prese il sacchetto e gli fece cenno di entrare, poi sbirciò all'interno e vide il logo del negozio in cui Hana aveva preso la torta.  
“Le cheescake di quel posto sono buonissime” disse adocchiando con l'acquolina quella al limone e meringhe che Hana aveva scelto.  
“Lo so” sorrise Hana.  
Kaede fece strada fino alla cucina dove fu costretto a confessare:  
“Non sono rientrato da molto e non ho pensato a cosa preparare per cena. Ho dei nuggets di pollo e patatine fritte...o insalata se non vuoi esagerare...forse anche degli spinaci...” mormorò quasi come se parlasse con se stesso. Hana sorrise, più sciolto, vedendo che non era l'unico a essere nervosetto.  
“Ti sembro uno che sta a dieta? Vada per nuggets e patatine. Se poi hai la maionese, anche meglio...”  
Kaede si rilassò, sbrigandosi a infilare tutto quanto in forno – almeno avrebbe evitato la frittura, anche perché non sopportava l'odore che rimaneva dopo – per poi guidare il suo ragazzo – Kami, quanto gli piaceva chiamarlo così nella sua testa – in salotto.  
“Ho diversi film” esordì come se avesse iniziato a parlare del mistero dell'universo.  
“Quindi non vivi solo di basket” ironizzò Hana, che trovava nell'umorismo un buon alleato contro la timidezza.  
“Spiritosissimo, do'aho, davvero. No, mi piace molto il cinema. Non pensavo di guardare nulla di troppo impegnativo per stasera...magari un horror?”  
Hanamichi strabuzzò gli occhi. “Kaede Rukawa, stai davvero giocando la carta del film horror? Così ti spaventerai e ti incollerai a me?”  
Ricevette un'occhiata poco amichevole: “Io non mi SPAVENTO con gli horror! Scommetto che sei tu quello che urla a ogni jumpscare”  
“Pff, non mi farai cambiare idea con qualche termine da esperto!”  
Kaede non replicò e accese il televisore, selezionando Netflix dal cellulare.  
“Come sei tecnologico...”  
“Vado a controllare i nuggets, tu intanto scegli cosa vuoi vedere” gli propose con un tono piuttosto perentorio che avrebbe voluto più accomodante.  
Hanamichi obbedì, prendendo il telecomando e sfilando la lista immensa di titoli con corrispettive immagini. Ne approfittò per calmarsi, non sapendo che Kaede si era rifugiato in cucina per lo stesso motivo. Rendendosi conto che stava per recuperare il vassoio bollente dal forno senza l'apposito guanto, si ripeté per la centesima volta di darsi una regolata e riuscì a riempire i piatti senza far cadere né distruggendo nulla. Quando tornò in salotto con una certa fierezza per aver disposto tutto su un altro vassoio, comprese le bevande, appoggiò la loro cena sul tavolino e notò che lo schermo era fisso sul titolo che evidentemente Hana aveva selezionato. Il magico sopracciglio di Kaede disegnò un elegante archetto sollevato.  
“Sul serio? Truth or Dare?”  
“Hai detto niente di impegnativo” disse Hana scrollando le spalle e, dimostrando di essere tornato in sé, afferrò una crocchetta di pollo che tuffò nel bicchierino di plastica riempito di maionese – una carineria di Kaede che voleva evitare di macchiare troppo l'arredamento, e che Hana apprezzò – e si lanciò in bocca.  
“Sì, ma questo ha un'aria davvero trash”  
“Credo lo sia. Dì la verità, vorresti un horror più serio così potrai rifugiarti tra le mie braccia” ripartì Hana ghignando, e per risposta Kaede prese il telecomando e pigiò Play.  
Il film fu una scemenza, con però momenti vagamente inquietanti, e Kaede pensò che l'idea di attaccarsi ad Hana tipo cozza sullo scoglio non era affatto spiacevole, anche se resistette ma fremette appena quando Hana, concitato, appoggiò la mano sulla sua coscia e strinse leggermente, rendendogli difficile concentrarsi sul film già di per sé poco accattivante.  
Con la mano di Hana che non ne voleva sapere di allontanarsi dalla sua gamba, Kaede fu obbligato a inventarsi qualcosa per non degenerare e si alzò sussurrando che avrebbe portato il dolce. Dopo un'altra breve sessione in cucina, Kaede tornò con due piattini su cui aveva tagliato con molta precisione due fette della cheescake di Hanamichi. Fu ancora peggio vedere Hana che portava la forchetta alle labbra e, dopo aver mangiato un pezzetto di torta, la teneva in bocca andando a cercare con la lingua i residui del dolce. Kaede sospirò con esasperazione per quanto era messo male, immaginando perfino di spargere pezzi di torta lungo il corpo nudo di Hanamichi per recuperarli direttamente con la bocca.  
Per la fine del film, Kaede era riuscito a ritrovare una parvenza della sua freddezza e accese una lampada laterale, non volendo spezzare il clima di intimità che si era creato con le luci principali.  
“Beh, era trash” ammise Hana che risultava del tutto ignaro delle paturnie di Kaede, il quale replicò con un'espressione tronfia alla 'Te l'avevo detto'.  
“Però, cavoli, immagina di fare quel gioco scemo e di ritrovarti vittima di un demone pazzo”  
“Chissà perché poi i demoni sembrano sempre così interessati a far fuori le persone”  
“Per nutrirsi delle loro anime, volpaccia!”  
“Vuoi rischiare?”  
“Uh?”  
“Vuoi giocare a Obbligo o Verità?” fece Kaede, non sapendo in realtà da dove gli spuntasse quell'idea. Non aveva programmato di guardare quel film né di proporre quel gioco...ma ormai era in sella alla bici, tanto valeva pedalare – senza addormentarsi! -  
Dopo un istante di stupore, Hana si allargò in un sorriso soddisfatto e annuì vigorosamente.  
“Inizio io!”  
“Perché mai?”  
“Di solito nei giochi inizia il più giovane”  
“Sono solo tre mesi!”  
“Sono sempre più giovane di te” ribatté Hana, interiormente contento che l'altro ricordasse almeno il mese del suo compleanno.  
“Va bene” acconsentì Kaede con una girata di occhi al cielo.  
“Scelgo Obbligo!” Hana sembrava molto intrigato, e fissò Kaede con occhi larghi e curiosi. Kaede non si scompose minimamente, sostenendo il suo sguardo e non riflettendo per più di cinque secondi.  
Con una leggera scrollata di spalle, disse con voce che cercò di mantenere ferma:  
“Baciami”.


	15. Il momento migliore

“Tutto qui? Vuoi un bacio?” chiese Hana simulando una tranquillità che non provava. Non si erano ancora baciati dall'inizio della serata, ed era diverso farlo dove stavano sempre all'erta per non essere scoperti e farlo lì, dove non c'era rischio di essere interrotti, in una casa calda e confortevole, con una buona quantità di superfici su cui lasciarsi andare...  
“Il 'tutto qui' dipenderà da te” precisò Kaede. Certo, doveva buttare tutto sulla sfida...  
Hana gli piombò addosso con un bacio che voleva essere aggressivo e rapido, per non cedere alla provocazione, ma Hana cedette eccome, al desiderio di baciarlo che aveva da ore, in un istante dimenticò la miccia della competizione e rispose solo al proprio istinto. Anche la mente di Kaede si svuotò totalmente quando Hana afferrò il suo viso dolcemente con entrambe le mani e approfondì il bacio, stuzzicandolo con la lingua e facendolo sospirare; allungò a sua volta le mani lungo le sue gambe e fino ai fianchi, rimproverandosi vagamente per aver sfidato Hanamichi che si lasciò incoraggiare dalle reazioni che sentiva e si fece più ardito, accarezzandogli la mascella su e giù con dita leggere, arrivando a rubargli la lingua e a succhiarla nella propria bocca, cosa che fece vedere a Kaede le stelle e l'intera galassia.   
Sembrava che Hanamichi si stesse dissetando da lui, e il lieve rumore di risucchi fu una stilettata di eccitazione per entrambi. Avendo risposto fedelmente alla sua richiesta e bisognoso d'aria, Hanamichi rallentò passando dal tifone a un venticello tranquillo, lasciando diversi piccoli baci sulle sue labbra prima di separarsi, un luccichio di estasi negli occhi e un sorriso crescente di fronte al viso stravolto di Kaede, che sbatté le palpebre diverse volte come un animale smarrito e non parlò per almeno due minuti.  
Quando Hanamichi iniziò a preoccuparsi di averlo perso e stava per chiedergli se fosse ancora su quel pianeta, Kaede parlò con voce molto bassa:  
“Direi che tocca a me”  
Hanamichi annuì, un po' esitante, era chiaro che la situazione si stesse scaldando e si sentiva stupido a non sapere cosa aspettarsi. Kaede aveva dato il via a un gioco che poteva riservare sorprese...  
Sentì che Kaede si schiarì rumorosamente la gola, buttando giù un sorso di Coca Cola, poi lo fissò, e Hana notò che le sue guance normalmente pallide erano ben più rosee. Era stupendo, come sempre, ma in preda a quel tipo di ebbrezza lo era anche di più.  
“Verità” disse Kaede, distogliendo Hana dalla sua contemplazione. Hana si rigirò la lingua in bocca, come a voler saggiare il sapore di Kaede sperando si fosse intrufolato da qualche parte. Aveva ancora voglia di baciarlo...  
“Vorresti fare sesso?” domandò senza alzare la voce, come se i muri avessero orecchie.  
Kaede ebbe un attimo di stupore evidente sul volto, ma con un ghigno appena accennato rispose:  
“Sì”  
Hana rimase zitto, in attesa di un approfondimento che non arrivò. Dopo essere rimasto teso qualche istante, scattò: “Sì, e poi?”  
“Ho risposto alla domanda” fece pragmatico Kaede, divertendosi nel vederlo irritarsi perché sapeva che non aveva torto.  
Aveva giocato male la sua carta...  
“Ok. Allora adesso scelgo io Verità”  
Kaede meditò per un pochino, non sapendo se l'altro si sarebbe incazzato o scandalizzato. Ma stava ancora pedalando...e la scampagnata non era finita.  
“Vorresti fare sesso con me, do'aho?”  
Hanamichi sentì quasi il fumo uscirgli dalle orecchie che per poco non fischiarono come un bollitore di the.  
Strinse il tessuto dei pantaloni tra le mani, mentre Kaede lo osservava con lo spirito di un investigatore per non perdersi nessuna reazione. Immaginava che non si sarebbe limitato a un sì o un no, per cui era pronto ad ascoltarlo.  
“Sì...” soffiò pianissimo, ma fu sufficiente perché gli occhi di Kaede si allargassero appena. “Però non subito...”  
Kaede si calmò, e per una volta in vita sua provò anche a essere confortante. Gli sfiorò la mano con la propria, avvolgendolo con uno sguardo dolce e caldo.  
“Il gioco è Obbligo o Verità. Puoi essere sincero”  
Dopo un profondo respiro per non rischiare di lasciare il cervello senza ossigeno, Hana si spiegò:  
“Kaede, tu mi piaci moltissimo. E mi piacerebbe che la cosa diventasse anche più fisica. Ma voglio farlo con calma. Per me a volte è ancora difficile accettare di fare certe cose con un altro ragazzo...”  
Era ancora strano quando sentiva contro di sé il torso altrettanto piatto di Kaede, constatare che baciava una persona alta quasi quanto lui, che gli lasciava addosso una fragranza tipicamente maschile invece di tracce di lucidalabbra.  
Inoltre, per Hanamichi ogni piccolo passo in avanti contava, e parecchio. Sapeva che molti dei suoi coetanei si sarebbero fatti qualsiasi tizia si muovesse, fregandosene di chi fosse o anche di come si chiamasse. Poteva essere considerato un adolescente anomalo: sì, gli ormoni scalpitavano anche per lui, ma il sentimento era più importante. Lo stereotipo voleva che i ragazzi riuscissero a fare tranquillamente sesso senza essere coinvolti emotivamente: per lui era tutt'altro che così. Voleva esserci al 100%, col corpo, col cuore, con la mente. Per il momento, il corpo c'era, il cuore era bello che convinto, ma la mente faticava ancora a lasciarsi completamente andare. Non voleva perdere Kaede a causa di questo, ma aveva timore che lui si sarebbe spazientito oppure offeso...  
Sbirciò per vedere la sua reazione e non trovò un'espressione seccata né stufa, ma una seria e attenta.  
Kaede immaginava già di fare cento e più follie con lui, ma oltre a quello ne era anche innamorato; pensandoci senza titubare più come aveva fatto in precedenza, si morse l'interno della guancia. Voleva rispettarlo e far sì che fosse a suo agio, in modo che ogni passo in più verso l'intimità completa fosse piacevole e non una costrizione. Su quello non si poteva gareggiare, perché era una cosa da fare in due, insieme, con sintonia.  
Immaginava bene che confessare certe cose non dovesse essere facile: ammettere di essere vulnerabile e di voler proseguire con un certo ritmo...pensò che molti lo avrebbero sfottuto per quello, lui volle soltanto abbracciarlo. Erano giovani, il mondo non sarebbe finito il giorno dopo, potevano prendersi il loro tempo...e magari poi sarebbe stato ancora più bello delle fantasticherie. Per non soffermarsi oltre sull'argomento che chiaramente imbarazzava Hanamichi, Kaede non fece commenti e lo guardò serenamente inclinando il capo di lato.  
“Penso che tocchi a me scegliere Obbligo” disse con una punta di curiosità non celata su quello che Hanamichi avrebbe potuto fargli fare. Da volpino dispettoso qual era, era anche pronto a meditare vendetta in caso di richiesta improponibile. Vide però Hanamichi arrossire un po', apparentemente senza intenti crudeli, e Kaede faticò per non agitarsi sul posto. A cosa stava pensando?  
“Considerato quello che ti ho detto...ti obbligo a farmi quello che vuoi...se non mi piacesse, però, te lo dirò” lo sfidò cercando di farlo con voce un po' convinta. Il suo cuore era diventato un martello pneumatico nell'attesa, non sapendo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la decisione di Kaede. Lui stesso voleva un po' auto-testarsi...per capire se fare 'cose fisiche' lo avrebbe davvero eccitato. Insomma, le sue erezioni erano reali e le fantasticherie vivide, ma ciò che sperimentava nei suoi sogni di certo non poteva essere paragonato a una sensazione reale. Si smontò un po' nel notare che Kaede lo stava fissando, timoroso che avrebbe annullato tutto dicendogli che sarebbe stato meglio se lui fosse tornato a casa...  
Non sapeva però che Kaede cercava impazzito, tra tutte le scene hard che aveva visto, qualcosa che potesse andare bene. Supponeva che il sesso orale fosse troppo: e comunque gli sembrava uno scenario banale. Voleva riuscire ad entusiasmarlo, senza fare chissà cosa...lui era già in visibilio all'idea di poterlo toccare, sentendo il suo corpo addosso, il suo odore...  
Una mano leggera si attardò sul viso di Hanamichi, andando subito a perdersi fra i suoi capelli. Kaede ricominciò a baciarlo, molto delicatamente, quasi sfiorandolo appena. Dopo pochi secondi, sentì la mano di Hana sul proprio volto e lo prese come un incoraggiamento. Un lieve morso al labbro inferiore, e Kaede scese a baciarlo sul collo. Nel frattempo, con lentezza, Kaede si spinse in avanti portando Hana a distendersi sul divano fino ad appoggiare la testa sul bracciolo. Continuando a baciargli e a leccargli il collo, cosa su cui Hana non trovò nulla da dire nemmeno pensando che potevano rimanere dei segni, Kaede spostò la mano lungo il suo petto, oltrepassando il tessuto della felpa che Hana aveva lasciato aperta e giungendo a dedicarsi con le dita, delicate ma decise, al suo capezzolo, anche se non poté toccarlo per via della t-shirt che portava sotto. Incoraggiato dai sospiri di Hana, Kaede continuò il suo cammino spostandosi intanto con la bocca dal collo al lobo dell'orecchio, alternando baci e piccoli morsi, incredulo di come il suo sapore gli creasse dipendenza. Concesse una carezza languida all'addome, che si contraeva e rilassava a un ritmo ancora regolare, per poi avventurarsi più in basso.  
A quel punto, cessò un istante con i baci e gli mormorò pianissimo all'orecchio, non volendo rovinare nulla di quel meraviglioso momento:  
“Posso?” alle proprie orecchie, risultò una domanda un po' idiota, ma era inconsapevole del fatto che Hana se ne fosse innamorato un po' di più per quel pensiero. Non trovava sbagliato per niente ricevere domande in quel contesto, anzi dimostrava quanto sotto la pesante corazza di ghiacciolo umano, Kaede potesse far prova di sensibilità.  
Annuì sperando che Kaede non notasse troppo il sorriso che si stava allargando sulla sua faccia, poi si addentò il labbro inferiore quando sentì Kaede accarezzarlo tra le gambe, trovando la sua erezione che parlava più di quanto potesse fare lui. I pantaloni erano morbidi e senza cerniera, dettaglio che Kaede apprezzò perché riuscì a farsi strada sotto senza troppa fatica. Era emozionato e stordito, nelle orecchie sentiva come un ronzio, ma sentendo Hana rilassato e cedevole, superò anche l'ostacolo delle mutande e lo toccò. Lo accarezzò per un po', affascinato e senza più pensare troppo, felice man mano che il tempo passava senza che Hana gli chiedesse di fermarsi, e anzi aveva reclinato la testa all'indietro, bello e sexy come nessuno l'aveva mai visto – e nessuno l'avrebbe visto mai, pensò Kaede. In un moto d'orgoglio e possessività, gli morse il collo in prossimità della vena più visibile, volendo marchiarlo con i denti un po' dappertutto. Hana era sensibilissimo e recettivo e gemeva ad ogni tocco. Non gli passò per la mente che fosse strano né inopportuno, adorava la bocca di Kaede sulla propria pelle e la sua mano sul sesso che nessuno a parte il suo proprietario aveva toccato in senso erotico. Volendo ancora sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie, Hana gli alzò leggermente il mento e fece per iniziare un altro dolce banchetto con la sua lingua, ma Kaede si fermò. Preso dal panico, Hana si immobilizzò, non avendo idea di cosa fare. E se fosse stato Kaede a rendersi conto che in realtà non gli piaceva? Non sapeva se avrebbe sopportato il sentimento di inadeguatezza e frustrazione, se avrebbe potuto tollerare di vederlo ancora a scuola senza volersi sotterrare per la vergogna...  
Con voce strangolata, esalò:  
“C-che c'è? N-non ti piace?”  
Il terrore fu così palese che Kaede gli stampò in faccia due occhi larghi e stupefatti. Di che parlava quel do'aho? Non sentiva addosso la sua reazione più che lampante? Scorgendo i suoi occhi allucinati, Kaede evitò di dargli dell'idiota e provò invece a spiegarsi, cosa non tanto facile visto che aveva l'eccitazione così impennata da bloccargli anche le corde vocali.  
“Certo che mi piace, volevo provare una cosa” sussurrò, imbarazzato perché se già parlava poco nella vita quotidiana, quello era secondo lui il momento ancora meno indicato per farlo. Sollevandosi un po' perché alcuni vestiti erano diventati di troppo, abbassò i pantaloni e l'intimo di Hana come i propri. Intrigato dallo sguardo perplesso ma di nuovo infiammato di Hana, si riabbassò e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra, come per tranquillizzarlo. Ci riuscì, perché Hanamichi riprese a baciarlo con passione e dolcezza, non volendo affatto fermarsi; gli ansimò in bocca quando la mano di Kaede avvolse entrambe le loro erezioni e cominciò a masturbare, aumentando il ritmo gradualmente, così come il bacio si faceva più selvaggio e disinibito.  
Kaede si premeva contro di lui che a sua volta inarcava la schiena per andargli incontro. Kaede ricominciò a tormentargli la gola, risalendo poi con la lingua fino a riassaporare le sue labbra che avevano il gusto squisito della gioia sfrenata. I gemiti di Hana erano carburante per Kaede, che a un tratto intrappolò i suoi polsi portandoli sopra la testa, lasciando che le loro erezioni si strofinassero l'una contro l'altra senza null'altro a stimolare o a sostenere.  
Kaede pensò molto brevemente che sarebbe stato molto meglio se entrambi fossero stati completamente nudi, perché smaniava di baciarlo e toccarlo ovunque, ma quando le gambe di Hana si serrarono intorno ai suoi fianchi, non ebbe più modo di riflettere, e si mosse più rapidamente simulando l'atto sessuale senza consumarlo davvero, trovando però magnifica la sensazione del proprio sesso contro quello caldo di Hanamichi, non potendo più reprimersi dall'ansimare e dall'intravedere con piacere i suoi capelli neri unirsi a quelli rossi del compagno che gli stringeva le mani, e nell'estasi della passione Kaede trovò che le loro mani unite gli dessero un'emozione indescrivibile. Prese di nuovo la sua bocca con esigenza, fino all'orgasmo che lo lasciò tremante, riprendendo però a toccare Hana per portarlo a sua volta all'apice.  
Crollando definitivamente su di lui, quasi miagolò quando sentì la mano di Hanamichi accarezzarlo sulla nuca, e le sue labbra sulla fronte.  
“Volpe...Kami sama...”  
Un sorrisetto si disegnò sulle sue belle labbra normalmente sempre immobili. Alzò la testa per concedersi un baciò più lento e che riteneva proprio di essersi meritato, quando il cellulare che aveva del tutto dimenticato sul tavolino iniziò a vibrare.  
Tramortito, Kaede aveva tutte le intenzioni di ignorarlo completamente e di rimanere incollato al suo scimmiotto preferito. Grugnì nel sentire che il telefono continuava a implorare di essere afferrato, e Hana lo toccò gentilmente sulla spalla, non volendo beccarsi un cazzotto dopo una parentesi così piacevole.  
“Uhm, è tua mamma...” disse, riuscendo ad adocchiare lo schermo.  
Scattando come una molla, Kaede si buttò sul cellulare, dopo che i suoi neuroni si erano connessi pensando che non fosse tanto normale ricevere una chiamata da sua madre a quell'ora di sera.  
“Sì?” squittì, raddrizzandosi e riuscendo a tirarsi su le mutande con una mano, come se sua madre avesse potuto vederlo. Hanamichi si preoccupò, avendo seguito lo stesso ragionamento del suo compagno, e tornò composto. Kaede non parlò, limitandosi a qualche 'Sì, ok' che diventavano man mano sempre più venati di delusione. Non sembrava la reazione di uno a cui veniva comunicata una tragedia, per cui Hanamichi si calmò rimanendo muto e in attesa. Con un 'Va bene', Kaede chiuse la conversazione e Hanamichi lo notò borbottare una parolaccia.  
“Cosa c'è...?”  
Kaede non ci girò intorno e spiegò piattamente:  
“Il convegno a cui dovevano partecipare i miei domani è stato cancellato...un problema urgente dell'organizzatore...tornano domani in tarda mattinata”  
Hana rimase zitto, sollevato che non fosse niente di grave, invece Kaede sbottò:  
“Che cavolo, potevano rimanere a fare i piccioncini a Tokyo. Ma preferiscono rientrare e portarsi avanti con altre cose” liquidò la faccenda con un gesto della mano, seccatissimo di essere stato strappato dalle braccia di Hanamichi. Non avrebbero fatto molto altro dal punto di vista sessuale, quasi sicuramente...ma per una volta avrebbero scampato la scuola di sabato – causa un tubo scoppiato nel pomeriggio che aveva provocato un allagamento in diverse classi e nei bagni, per la gioia di studenti ma anche di professori che avrebbero avuto un giorno extra di riposo – e avrebbero potuto trascorrere la mattina insieme…alzandosi con molta calma, aveva pianificato Kaede, senza in realtà aver progettato molto altro, ma avrebbero potuto decidere al momento…anche l’idea di rimettersi sul divano a pomiciare tutto il giorno non gli dava fastidio.   
Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche minuto come gli imbranati cronici che erano, poi Kaede decise di non guastarsi tutta la serata per un imprevisto che non avrebbe compromesso quel venerdì.  
“Rimani a dormire qui?” quasi rise alla tavolozza di colori che cambiò sul viso di Hanamichi, il quale tornò a torturare la stoffa dei pantaloni con le mani e a deglutire di continuo.  
“Io, uhm, non vorrei disturbare”  
“Non dire sciocchezze…posso mettere la sveglia se non vuoi essere visto” disse senza una particolare inflessione di voce, nemmeno lui ci teneva tanto a presentare ai suoi genitori il ragazzo che aveva invitato a casa non certo per studiare matematica. Non aveva praticamente mai portato amici a casa e i suoi genitori non erano scemi. Forse, più avanti. Ma era un grosso forse, prima era una cosa che dovevano gestire solo loro due. Hana annuì, così Kaede si alzò intenzionato a condurlo in camera sua. Sembrava molto più sicuro di quanto non fosse in realtà: condividere il letto con qualcuno era…tanta roba. Pensò anche che, pur non avendo un letto propriamente piccolo, non era neanche un king size, e due ragazzoni come loro potevano starci un po’ stretti. Non doveva rappresentare necessariamente un problema, ma lui aveva dormito solo da sempre, si chiese se l’esperienza di farlo con Hana sarebbe stata gradevole o irritante…  
Tutto rose e fiori quando non si scoprono le abitudini fastidiose di ciascuno, pensò un po’ maligno.   
Vedendo che però Hana rimaneva fermo dov’era, si girò interrogativo:  
“Beh?” fece, come sempre da grande oratore qual era.  
“Che c’è?” chiese Hanamichi ignaro.  
“Intendi seguirmi, magari?”  
“P-pensavo che avrei dormito sul divano”  
“Certo, do’aho, e se i miei tornassero prima e ti vedessero qui, cosa diresti?” fece Kaede mettendosi le mani ai fianchi con un’espressione da saputello, come se quella fosse l’unica ragione per volerlo nel suo letto. Hana non ribatté stizzito, si alzò e lo seguì come un cagnolino: non sapeva mentire, ci mancava solo che i genitori di Kaede lo beccassero sul divano. No, grazie, forse in un futuro piuttosto lontano.  
Kaede lo invitò ad andare in bagno per primo, e Hana vi si chiuse per pochi minuti con lo zaino dove ripose i vestiti rimanendo con i boxer e la t-shirt.   
“Non hai freddo, di notte?” gli chiese Kaede quando furono entrambi pronti per dormire, cercando di non fissare troppo le sue gambe così lunghe e muscolose, le braccia solide, il collo così…pieno di segni, si rese conto inclinando il capo.  
“No, dormo sempre così. Comunque, volpe, hai intenzione di trovare un rimedio per questi?” si lagnò indicando i cosiddetti ‘morsi d’amore’ che secondo Kaede gli donavano. Era ancora più sexy. E sapere che era stato lui a lasciarglieli gli piaceva parecchio. Alzò le spalle disinvolto e gli allacciò le braccia al collo, guardandolo seducente:  
“Puoi usare un po’ del correttore di mia madre per coprirli, se ti va”  
“Oh, certo, mi sembra un’ottima idea usare cose di tua madre per nascondere i succhiotti che il figlio pervertito mi ha lasciato”  
Kaede non se la prese affatto, gli piaceva che Hana si agitasse a causa sua. Prese a lasciargli piccoli baci lungo la mascella, sussurrando: “O puoi uscire così. Ti donano…”  
Sorridendo nel sentire il suo respiro accelerare quando leccò uno dei segni non eccessivamente marcati, Kaede si stupì quando Hana lo afferrò per la vita e lo gettò di peso sul letto. Lo ritrovò sopra di sé, le mani imprigionate da quelle del compagno. Hana torreggiava su di lui con sguardo fiero ma le guance sempre accese, e lo rimirò come un’opera d’arte, al punto che Kaede si sentì quasi imbarazzato da quegli occhi forgiati nel fuoco.  
“Volpe malefica…prendi in giro il Genio?” soffiò Hana, sparando la prima sciocchezza che gli venne in mente. Quella posizione era più che eccitante e lui non voleva tirare troppo la corda.  
“Sì, qualche problema?” replicò Kaede, alzando una gamba e legandogliela al fianco. Con un gemito, Hana si abbassò a baciarlo, intrecciando le dita alle sue, facendo prolungare quel magnifico incontro di labbra e lingue, esasperando Kaede che sollevò l’altra gamba per cingergli completamente i fianchi e ricominciare a strofinarsi, anche se a posizioni invertite. Il desiderio cresceva a ondate, per Hana che non aveva avuto intenzione di buttarlo letteralmente sul materasso e ora si stava smarrendo, per Kaede che pensava vagamente che le immagini di ciò che stavano facendo in quel letto, nel suo letto, lo avrebbero perseguitato a lungo. Con un impulso dettato dalla voglia e dall’orgoglio, Hana pensò che fosse giusto ricambiargli il favore di poco prima sul divano. Armeggiò con i pantaloni di Kaede, che lo fissò per un attimo, con un lampo di preoccupazione:  
“Non devi, se non vuoi” mormorò a disagio, mai avrebbe voluto che si sentisse costretto a fare qualcosa.  
“Ssh, volpe…adesso è il momento migliore per non parlare…” rispose Hanamichi e, iniziando a prendere confidenza con la nuova sensazione, non smise di riempirgli il viso di baci teneri.  
Quando finirono, restarono fermi per un po’ prima che Kaede recuperasse dei fazzoletti. Sua madre non si sarebbe stranita di trovare macchie sulle coperte, era una scienziata e aveva un figlio adolescente. Potendo definirsi soddisfatto e stanco, Kaede decise che ci si poteva anche addormentare.  
Sotto una coperta ancora leggera dato il calore di quell’autunno, Hana faticò a capire che posizione fosse meglio adottare. Non riusciva ad allargarsi come nel proprio letto, ma sembrava anche strano che ognuno si addormentasse rivolgendosi la schiena: era troppo strano dopo quello che avevano condiviso…  
Kaede era girato sul fianco destro e non sembrava farsi gli stessi problemi. Hana si arrovellò per diversi minuti, poi decise di prendere coraggio e si girò nella sua stessa direzione, osando appoggiare il braccio sulla sua vita, cercando di essere delicato e non il solito caterpillar.  
“Posso stare così?” sussurrò a un Kaede che era già in dormiveglia, ma per una volta non si arrabbiò a causa del suo sonno disturbato e anzi fece un sorriso di cui solo il suo cuscino era testimone.  
“Sì…” e per dimostrarglielo, posò la mano sulla sua.  
La mattina dopo, quando la sveglia suonò, Kaede la spense con un gesto secco, mentre Hanamichi si alzava a malincuore. Non si era sentito scomodo né stretto…  
Lasciò un piccolo bacio sul collo di Kaede prima di fare una veloce capatina in bagno e andarsene, mentre Kaede invece non sentì nulla.   
Fece ancora piuttosto caldo, anche a inizio novembre, al punto da stupirsi nello scoprire che non era necessaria la giacca per uscire. Dopo la seconda settimana dell’undicesimo mese, però, iniziò a fare ben più freddo.


	16. Mi ha fatto pensare a te

Lunedì 16 novembre.

L’autunno sembrava essere riuscito a sbarazzarsi degli aliti che rimanevano dell’estate, e da un giorno all’altro la popolazione di Kanagawa si era ritrovata costretta e mettere coperte più pesanti sui letti e ad abbandonare le camicie e le scarpe leggere per un abbigliamento più appropriato al freddo repentino, come se l’inverno soffiasse dagli spifferi di ogni abitazione e locale attendendo con pazienza il suo turno.  
Gli incontri e le chiamate tra Hanamichi e Kaede si erano assottigliati, dal momento che Hana era rientrato in squadra. Da una parte, vedendosi sempre agli allenamenti, le telefonate non erano poi così agognate, anche se ad Hanamichi piaceva, pur non frequentemente, chiamarlo soltanto per augurargli la buonanotte. Hanamichi aveva anche voluto far prova di ulteriore onestà, così un pomeriggio era riuscito a dirgli, guardandolo negli occhi, che era plausibile che si sarebbero visti di meno, perché ora che era tornato in squadra voleva concentrarsi quasi totalmente sul basket, quando tutti gli altri non avevano mai smesso di allenarsi ed erano ancora più forti. Dovette ricominciare con i fondamentali, dato che Ryota voleva assicurarsi che non avesse dimenticato ciò che aveva imparato, e non fu una cosa che Hana accolse con entusiasmo, ma resistette anche per dimostrare a se stesso che era fisicamente integro e senza debolezze. Il fisioterapista segnalato da Reiko-san era stato miracoloso, ma Hanamichi era stato davvero un bravo paziente. Kaede non se la prese per il fatto di dover rinunciare a qualche momento più intimo con Hana: vederlo tutti i giorni in palestra era bello, e anche se in superficie niente era cambiato, bastava che in un uno contro uno Kaede strusciasse un po’ col sedere contro l’inguine del compagno per ottenere la sua dose di soddisfazione. Ogni tanto la capatina i bagni per almeno un bacio decente era d’obbligo: in realtà Kaede era anche fiero che Hanamichi prendesse il basket così seriamente, a riprova che non era stato un capriccio passeggero. Haruko, come seconda manager, era ancora più presente di prima, ma con gioia di Kaede, Hanamichi si limitava a sorrisi amichevoli e toni gentili, e se all’inizio il suo aver smesso di comportarsi da idiota con lei aveva stupito tutti, presto la cosa era stata accantonata: non era poi strano che una cotta passasse, succedeva a tutti. Ayako era meno frequente, avendo deciso di impegnarsi di più nello studio, con lieve dispiacere di Ryota che non perdeva occasione di fare il pavone in sua presenza, sfoggiando tutto il carisma emanato dal suo status di capitano. Hisashi aveva un’energia incredibile, sembrava sinceramente sereno e Anzai sensei non poteva che esserne contento: la mancanza di Takenori era evidente, ma la squadra non era morta, tutt’altro. Le risate e le buffonate di Hanamichi erano assurdamente mancate a tutti, e il sollievo era generale nel vedere il numero 10 con il suo immutato spirito combattivo. Lui e Kaede litigavano di meno, altra stranezza…ma anche qui nessuno ne fece un caso, ciò che giovava alla squadra era ben accetto e contava solo quello.  
Era tutto sereno e a posto.  
Ma c’era una cosa di cui Hanamichi non aveva parlato con Kaede, una cosa che un po’ lo disturbava anche senza un reale perché. Nel week end, Hanamichi e sua madre avevano ricevuto la visita dei nonni, genitori del defunto padre di Hanamichi. Non era una cosa bella da dire né da pensare, ma Hanamichi non apprezzava la loro compagnia. Quando tutti i suoi amici parlavano di quanto adorassero i loro amati nonni, lui non poteva unirsi al coro, perché non era vero. I nonni materni erano un po' meglio, ma abitavano molto lontano e li vedeva, se era tanto, due volte all'anno, inoltre non erano comunque così calorosi e affettuosi come tutti dipingevano i loro nonni. Non sapeva se i genitori di suo padre fossero peggiorati dopo la morte di quest'ultimo, ma Hanamichi non ricordava che fossero tanto diversi prima.  
Dire che Shutaro Sakuragi era all'antica non esprimeva bene il concetto: sembrava giungere dai due secoli in cui il Giappone era rimasto chiuso al resto del mondo, proibendo a qualsiasi nave straniera – con la sola eccezione degli olandesi – di attraccare ai suoi porti.  
Era arcigno, severo, si lamentava sempre; era un gran maleducato, a detta di Hanamichi, che una volta aveva assistito di persona a una scena allucinante. Erano alla stazione e stavano aspettando il treno; una turista si era avvicinata e, con un giapponese più che decente, aveva chiesto un'informazione. Il nonno aveva continuato a fissare di fronte a sé, impettito, come se la ragazza fosse stata invisibile e inudibile. Dopo un primo momento di stupore, Hanamichi era intervenuto aiutando la giovane, aggiungendo dei complimenti per il suo giapponese. Si era innervosito tantissimo per quell'assoluta mancanza di qualsiasi tipo di buone maniere. Sapeva che esistevano persone anziane che non tolleravano gli stranieri, né turisti, e ancora meno se lavoravano in Giappone; la mamma gli aveva raccontato di una volta in cui il nonno si era rifiutato di farsi visitare da una dottoressa inglese. Era il classico padre-padrone a cui tutti dovevano sottomettersi, e un esempio lampante era la nonna Shizuka; sempre zitta e servizievole, non batteva ciglio quando il marito alzava la voce, quando lui guardava la televisione lo serviva neanche fosse l'imperatore. Lui non guidava a causa di una ferita alla gamba rimediata in guerra, non aveva neanche la patente. Era quindi la nonna che stava sempre al volante, e Hanamichi pregava ogni volta di non finire in macchina con loro. Il nonno strepitava ordini, si lamentava delle frenate troppo brusche e della troppa velocità, si lagnava per l'aria condizionata poco efficiente e del riscaldamento esagerato, e ovviamente non si esimeva dal fare il generale anche durante i parcheggi.   
Il padre di Hanamichi aveva sicuramente ereditato la sua indole mite dalla madre, anche se era andato via di casa molto giovane perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare di stare sotto lo stesso tetto col tiranno più a lungo. Hanamichi sapeva di essere una testa calda, ma non era certo come il nonno.  
Nel week end, dunque, si erano presentati dopo avere a malapena avvisato, e avevano deciso – o meglio, Shutaro decideva e Shizuka eseguiva – di passare lì un paio di giorni insieme. La mamma non aveva sprizzato di gioia, anche perché il ristorante era sempre in movimento e stava anche studiando con la zia un progetto per ampliare il locale e farlo diventare un piccolo bed and breakfast, con poche camere e la possibilità di mangiare piatti tradizionale con qualche aggiunta gradita dai turisti.   
La zia, avendo saputo che i genitori erano in arrivo, aveva prima allargato gli occhi come un pesce palla per poi annunciare al padre che aveva il ristorante prenotato per una festa di turisti americani, sapendo bene quanto Shutaro odiasse gli americani sopra a tutti gli altri. Hanamichi pensava che il nonno non amasse nemmeno sua moglie, ma solo se stesso.  
Il sabato, Hanamichi aveva per la prima volta ringraziato la scuola che gli aveva fornito l'alibi per perdersi i borbottii del nonno e l'irritante incedere silenzioso dietro di lui della nonna.  
La sera, però, non era potuto sfuggire alla cena, e d'altronde non era neanche giusto che il sacrificio cadesse tutto sulle spalle della mamma. Quest'ultima aveva acceso il televisore, anche se solitamente non lo faceva durante i pasti, nella speranza che le parole dei giornalisti del notiziario zittissero Shutaro dai suoi commenti sulla cena – perché non mancava mai qualche appunto, mascherato da un sorriso tirato, più simile a una paresi, del tipo 'Buono è buono, forse con un po' di sale in meno...però è buono!'.  
A un certo punto era andato in onda un servizio su un paese africano che aveva smesso di considerare gli omosessuali come criminali da mettere in galera o sanzionare, e lì il nonno aveva sganciato la bomba che batteva tutte le altre sue orrende convinzioni. Si era lanciato in una filippica omofoba che Hanamichi aveva ascoltato impallidendo, con epiteti che mai nella vita avrebbe ripetuto neanche per scherzo. Hanamichi non sapeva perché non riuscisse a rispondergli per le rime come faceva con tutti. Forse perché rimaneva il padre di suo padre, forse perché il suo cuore buono e ingenuo voleva credere che il dolore per la perdita del figlio lo avesse reso così crudo e ferreo, così come la nonna brancolava come un'anima perduta, senza annuire né scuotere la testa, tenendo sempre il capo chino, come fosse stata l'ancella e non la moglie.   
La presenza del nonno aveva turbato Hanamichi, nel bel periodo che stava passando: aveva ripreso a giocare a basket, Kaede non sembrava voler far marcia indietro, l'intera scuola sembrava averlo accolto come il figliol prodigo – per quello era stato necessario che quasi ci rimettesse la schiena, ma era solo un dettaglio. Hanamichi, suo malgrado, era cresciuto sentendo il nonno inveire contro tutto e tutti, perché non era certo la prima volta che si auto-invitava. Si era astenuto per diversi mesi dopo la morte del padre, cosa che faceva pensare ad Hanamichi che, nonostante tutto, un cuore lo avesse, ma poi era ripartito con una specie di missione di cui nessuno lo aveva incaricato: riteneva di dover vegliare scrupolosamente sulla nuora e il nipote, ma spesso ne approfittava per infastidire la figlia, perché mai le avrebbe perdonato di non aver frequentato l'università per coltivare invece la sua grande passione, cioè la cucina, culminata nell'apertura del ristorante. Ovviamente, ora che era coinvolto in prima persona, i commenti odiosi del nonno non solo lo irritavano ma lo ferivano. Suo padre era stato ben diverso da lui, dolce e paziente, ma Hanamichi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa ne avrebbe pensato della sua situazione. Non aveva ancora riflettuto su come poter approcciare il soggetto con la mamma, anche se lei non era stata zitta e aveva detto chiaro e tondo che il mondo era pieno di omosessuali e lo era sempre stato, e il mondo non era finito né l'avrebbe fatto a causa loro. Non era un vero supporto, ma neanche una reazione schifata. Certo, sapeva che era facile parlare, ma poi molti genitori voltavano le spalle ai figli che facevano coming out...ma la sua mamma, era sicuro di no. Però le parole del nonno rimanevano nella sua testa, aumentando di volume quando baciava Kaede o si toccava nel letto pensando a lui. Sapeva che il nonno era tutt'altro che un esempio da seguire, tuttavia il fatto che fisicamente somigliasse a suo padre aiutava ancora meno. Sapeva che la voce di suo padre non era mai stata così aspra, né la sua fronte così piena di rughe a furia di aggrottarla, non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto arrabbiato, ma il dubbio, pur minimo, che se fosse stato vivo sarebbe stato disgustato dal figlio omosessuale lo lacerava.   
Sapeva che si era leggermente distaccato da Kaede: che avesse molti impegni non era una bugia, anzi aveva anche ricominciato a occuparsi delle consegne per il ristorante, e Kaede non aveva sollevato domande, ma lui si sentiva diverso e se ne vergognava. Quando era da solo con Kaede, a volte ansimava per la paura di essere scoperto, e se nei primi momenti l'idea di tenere il segreto era eccitante, ora era più un brivido freddo. Però si sentiva in colpa. Kaede era un volpino sempre più tenero – almeno con lui, il suo tallone d'Achille – e lui non voleva comportarsi da stronzo.   
Quel giorno, in bagno, Kaede si lanciò senza freni tra le braccia di Hana, che rimase spiazzato e commosso, e si sentì ancora più verme. Il suo profumo fu in grado di placare un po' la tempesta nella sua testa rossa.   
Kaede aveva deciso di tirare un calcio all'orgoglio e al suo fantastico cinismo, solo per il suo do'aho. Gli mancava quando non lo vedeva, non importava quanto si ripetesse che l'aveva visto il giorno precedente o solo poche ore prima.  
Stava per baciarlo fino a rimanere senza fiato come aveva desiderato fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi quel mattino, ma Hana lo fermò con una mano sulle labbra e Kaede si ghiacciò. Che aveva fatto?   
Timoroso, Kaede lo vide trafficare nello zaino e tirare fuori un oggetto piccolo e leggero.  
Glielo mostrò e Kaede aprì la bocca vedendo una foglia d'acero rossiccia, ancora piuttosto liscia nonostante il do'aho l'avesse cacciata sotto tutte le altre cose nel suo zaino.  
“Mi ha fatto pensare a te” disse semplicemente Hana porgendogliela, facendo svolazzare il cuore di Kaede in un cielo limpido e immenso.  
“È anche per chiederti scusa”  
“Nh?”  
“Mi sembra di essere stato un po' assente in questi giorni”  
Kaede emise uno sbuffo più divertito che scocciato.  
“Do'aho, che pare mentali ti fai?”  
Naturalmente la replica fu: “Ehi, il Genio si sta scusando, rispetta il suo nobile gesto!”  
“Anche questa cosa di parlare di te stesso in terza persona dovrebbe finire”  
“Sei una volpe ingrata e impertinente!”  
Kaede guardò la foglia, sapendo di aver risposto con quel tono soltanto per dissimulare la sua intensa emozione. Preferiva quel tipo di regali, quelli del 'mi ha fatto pensare a te' rispetto a quelli obbligati per compleanno e Natale. Effettivamente, un po' di riconoscenza era il minimo...  
Kaede gli dimostrò la propria con il bacio che Hana aveva interrotto, pretendendo con una certa impazienza la lingua del compagno, decretando che avevano parlato anche troppo per il poco tempo che avevano. Quando si separò da lui, gli accarezzò il viso, godendosi la sua espressione inebetita.  
“Grazie...”


	17. Non esisti più

Lunedì 23 novembre.

Hanamichi non prestò molta attenzione a tutti gli studenti radunati in gruppetti che si passavano il giornalino della scuola fresco di stampa. C'erano brusii e borbottii, sguardi un po' allucinati e fronti corrucciate, anche alcuni professori confabulavano scuotendo il capo con espressione molto seria, ma Hanamichi non vi diede retta, con l'aria di chi avrebbe potuto camminare rimanendo sospeso per aria, la mente era un susseguirsi di immagini del giorno prima.  
Il sabato sera aveva chiamato Kaede proponendogli una passeggiata mirata a godersi il fenomeno del momijigari, che colorava Kanagawa sempre verso la metà di novembre fino all'inizio di dicembre. Aveva aperto e chiuso il pugno per il nervosismo, sperando nel sì di Kaede che era giunto alle sue orecchie come una dolce melodia. Aveva guidato Kaede lungo un sentiero che si inoltrava in un bosco non tanto lontano da casa, che Hanamichi soleva frequentare da bambino quando mamma e papà lo portavano sia per l'hanami che per il momijigari. Conosceva un posto abbastanza isolato dove poche persone passavano, tra l'altro quella domenica molti cittadini avrebbero preferito assistere a un'importante partita di baseball.   
Con la mamma ci era tornato l'anno successivo alla morte di papà, ma la donna era scoppiata in lacrime e non aveva smesso di singhiozzare fino all'ora di cena, sciogliendosi in scuse con il figlio che aveva fatto violenza su se stesso per non piangere a sua volta. Da allora, qualche volta ripercorreva in solitudine quel sentiero silenzioso e apparentemente così lontano dal caos cittadino, non invitando nemmeno l'Armata. Dietro la sua roccia preferita, di fronte al grande acero che sembrava vegliare su di lui come un guardiano pacifico, Hanamichi instaurava un dialogo muto con suo padre; gli piaceva credere che si fosse reincarnato in quel magnifico albero dalla chioma ampia e mozzafiato, specialmente durante la metamorfosi delle foglie che diventavano rosse come il fuoco.  
Era lì che aveva portato Kaede. Non avevano avuto la premura di portarsi dietro dei teli, ma non ne avevano fatto un problema. Il tappeto di foglie era spesso e negli ultimi giorni era tornato un bel sole caldo, per cui era stato piacevole stendersi sul manto rosso; Hanamichi si era giusto munito di cracker e tavolette di cioccolato fondente come piaceva a Kaede, che gli aveva detto che ne mangiava un po' ma solo se nero almeno al 75%. Hanamichi preferiva il cioccolato al latte, ma i cracker servivano proprio a stemperare l'amarezza dei quadratini neri che erano spariti senza troppe cerimonie.  
Dopo aver constatato che, a distanza di un'ora non era ancora passato nessuno, si erano stesi tenendosi per mani. Hanamichi si era addormentato, ma stranamente Kaede no. Nel sonno, Hana si era spostato leggermente di lato avvicinandosi a Kaede che si era goduto la sensazione dei capelli morbidi di Hanamichi a sfiorargli il collo e il profumo dei suoi vestiti puliti. Lui si era fatto cullare dolcemente dalla brezza che ammiccava alla primavera e della visuale dell'immenso albero davanti a sé che pareva dare la sua benedizione sulla coppia stesa ai suoi piedi. Quando erano tornati a casa, entrambi avevano pensato per un attimo che durante quel pomeriggio non c'erano stati contatti sessuali né baci appassionati, ma nessuno dei due avvertiva una mancanza in quel senso. L'eccitazione e l'orgasmo erano elementi meravigliosi, ovviamente, ma il fatto che non si fosse ritagliato del tempo per quello non fu vissuto come una perdita di tempo. Due ragazzi che si amavano e che apprezzavano la reciproca compagnia avevano passato una giornata all'insegna della tenerezza e del relax completo, e in alcun modo Kaede e Hanamichi ritenevano di essersi fatti sfuggire un'occasione. Quando Hanamichi si era svegliato dal suo sonnellino, Kaede gli aveva sorriso e non aveva sentito il desiderio di chissà cos'altro.

Quel lunedì, però, la scuola era in fermento. Hanamichi era perso nel riassaporare la dolcezza delle labbra di Kaede, ancora più buone grazie all'aroma di cioccolato, mentre Kaede appariva indifferente come sempre e alcuni lo videro sonnecchiare anche mentre stava in piedi.  
Agli allenamenti, però, entrambi tornarono sulla Terra nel notare che gli altri membri della squadra sembravano agitati, parlottando tra loro e sgranando gli occhi con preoccupazione. Con le mani ai fianchi, Hanamichi si avvicinò al gruppetto composto da Ryota, Ayako e Hisashi che non la smettevano di bisbigliare anche ora che l'allenamento sarebbe dovuto cominciare.  
“Cosa state tramando, voi tre?” si ritenne geniale per aver sfruttato una battuta de La bella addormentata nel bosco della Disney, e non avrebbe ammesso ad anima viva che quando era piccolo lo guardava dieci volte al giorno. Si aspettava che Ryota gli abbaiasse di mettersi a correre per il campo e di non rompere le scatole, ma i tre sollevarono su di lui sguardi ansiosi, non dando peso al suo classico tono da sbruffone. Kaede entrò in palestra in quel momento e, senza un'occhiata per nessuno – eccetto che per le natiche del suo do'aho – recuperò un pallone e si mise pigramente a esercitarsi sui tiri liberi, come se ne avesse davvero avuto bisogno. Non gli interessavano le ciarle e Hanamichi lo avrebbe aggiornato al telefono, subito prima di una sessione di sesso telefonico in cui aveva scoperto di essere portato nonché ben loquace. Era sempre divertente, oltre che molto arrapante, sentire Hanamichi gemere attraverso la cornetta e immaginarlo mentre si toccava grazie alle disparate fantasie che Kaede gli sussurrava con voce sensuale e bassa, la quale era funzionale anche perché i suoi genitori non lo scoprissero.  
“Non hai letto il giornalino, Hanamichi?” chiese Ryota, anche se l'aria ingenuamente ignara del numero dieci era già eloquente.  
“No...hanno beccato qualche prof che pomiciava? Per questo avete queste facce inorridite?” buttò lì Hanamichi, la sua soglia d'attenzione era bassa e si stava già annoiando, e si sforzava come un matto di non voltarsi a osservare il corpo slanciato di Kaede mentre tirava palloni a canestro.  
“No, Hana...un ragazzo del secondo anno, Jun Higurashi, è finito in ospedale dopo essere stato pestato a sangue da alcuni di terza” spiegò Hisashi, con il tono scuro di conosceva bene quel genere di situazioni, ma la ruga sulla sua fronte era molto accentuata.   
“A quanto pare, è stato visto fuori da un locale gay a Tokyo...all'inizio sono volati insulti omofobi, poi sono passati alle mani...e non solo. L'hanno preso anche a sprangate. È praticamente in fin di vita” proseguì Ayako, rabbrividendo al pensiero.  
“Sicuramente quel poveretto è andato a Tokyo per evitare di farsi vedere da qualcuno che potesse riconoscerlo. E adesso si ritroverò a cagare in un sacchetto per anni, ammesso che sopravviva” fu il commento aspro di Hisashi, con una nota di odio per se stesso perché solo qualche mese prima lui avrebbe potuto partecipare a un episodio del genere. Non aveva mai mandato qualcuno in coma, ma era stato tra quelli che guardavano senza intervenire, e ora si schifava un po'.  
Hanamichi sbarrò gli occhi man mano che i dettagli venivano stesi, divenne pallido e abbassò lo sguardo, costringendosi a respirare profondamente per placare il senso di nausea che lo aveva invaso.  
Tutti e quattro rimasero zitti dopo che il racconto fu ultimato, e nella palestra risuonarono solo i rimbalzi del pallone di Kaede che non mancava un centro. Hanamichi si mise a eseguire i giri di campo senza che Ryota li avesse nemmeno ordinati, e quella sera non guardò Kaede nemmeno una volta.

Venerdì 27 novembre.

Seduto sulla panchina degli spogliatoi con un asciugamano sui capelli umidi e un altro intorno ai fianchi, Hanamichi sapeva che gli altri se n'erano andati da almeno un quarto d'ora e che solo una doccia era ancora in funzione. Non c'era da stupirsi che Kaede si addormentasse in piedi sotto il getto dell'acqua.   
In quella settimana, Hanamichi aveva ignorato Kaede quasi totalmente. Quando suonava la campanella per la pausa pranzo, schizzava come una saetta dai suoi amici, che si erano stupiti di quel suo ritorno ma non avevano fatto commenti.  
Aveva bofonchiato a Kaede che aveva promesso di aiutare la mamma al ristorante perché un altro cameriere era andato un mese a casa dei genitori che abitavano dall'altra parte del Giappone. Dentro, però, si sentiva uno schifo, perché nessuno era andato via dal ristorante, anzi la mamma e la zia avevano assunto un altro ragazzo che frequentava l'università, per concedere ad Hanamichi più tempo per la scuola e il basket. Si sentiva ancora più di merda perché Kaede non dubitava delle sue parole, non si offendeva, non si lamentava e nemmeno dopo cinque giorni aveva sollevato la minima polemica sul fatto che non si stessero vedendo più da soli; anche agli allenamenti Hanamichi cercava di stargli lontano, servendosi di buffonate ancora più fastidiose per irritare Hisashi e Ryota. Sapeva che non poteva continuare a lungo così, perché Kaede non aveva avuto nulla da ridire, ma Hanamichi aveva avvertito il suo sguardo prolungato su di sé, non arrabbiato, semplicemente confuso. Sapeva tante cose, così come che Kaede era sempre nei suoi pensieri, ma non era il solo. Quando pensava di baciarlo dolcemente, la sensazione sgradevole di qualcuno che li spiava con l'intenzione di fargliela pagare gli si appiccicava allo stomaco, arrivando anche a chiuderglielo.  
Quando si assopiva, almeno un paio di volte si era svegliato di soprassalto dopo aver sognato di Kaede che veniva picchiato fino a rimanere svenuto in uno sporco vicolo puzzolente di spazzatura. Aveva sognato il nonno che lo guardava con disprezzo, e il suo volto si tramutava in quello di suo padre, privo del suo tenero sorriso e corrugato in un'espressione delusa e disgustata.  
Le giornate estive sembravano appartenere a un'altra vita.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Kaede, ma per dirgli cosa? Non era più sicuro di nulla, e sapeva di essere distratto in campo, i rimproveri di Ryota e Ayako erano aumentati considerevolmente e aveva notato anche l'aria corrucciata di Anzai sensei, anche se lui poi reagiva con la consueta aggressività ma senza insistere troppo, perché sapeva che avevano ragione.   
Il mutismo di Kaede non aiutava quasi per niente, Hanamichi avrebbe preferito che si arrabbiasse almeno un po', invece a parte qualche occhiata perplessa non aveva fatto alcuna osservazione. Magari era lui che si stava facendo tanti problemi e a Kaede non importava poi molto; che avesse trovato qualcun altro? C'era un'altra persona che baciava le sue morbide labbra e aveva il permesso di inebriarsi del suo profumo? A quel pensiero Hanamichi si conficcò le unghie nella pelle soda della coscia e la sua gola produsse un ringhio animalesco.   
L'acqua della doccia smise di scrosciare e qualche istante dopo Kaede avanzava verso il suo armadietto, strofinandosi la testa con un asciugamano e avendone legato un altro in vita, proprio come Hanamichi.  
Si posizionò di fronte al suo armadietto e lo aprì, non dicendo una parola pur avendo visto Hanamichi seduto e immobile come una statua. Hanamichi voltò discretamente il capo nella sua direzione, Kaede era leggermente defilato a destra, ma lui poté scrutare senza problemi né pudore la sua schiena ampia e armoniosa, le gambe lunghe che pur muscolose rimanevano sottili ed eleganti a differenza delle proprie che emanavano potenza da ogni poro.   
Hanamichi vide Kaede mettersi i boxer da sotto l'asciugamano, non sapendo in realtà perché non l'avesse lasciato semplicemente cadere per permettergli di accarezzare almeno con gli occhi la curva perfetta e marmorea dei suoi glutei.   
Come ipnotizzato, Hanamichi si alzò lentamente, sapendo che Kaede era consapevole dei suoi movimenti, pur continuando a fingere di cercare i vestiti nell'armadietto.  
Hanamichi si fermò dietro di lui, a una distanza così minima che, espirando, poteva vedere muoversi i capelli più corti sulla nuca di Kaede. Lo notò trattenere il respiro per un paio di secondi, mentre la pelle d'oca ricopriva le sue spalle bianche.  
Incapace di trattenersi oltre, Hanamichi lo afferrò per le braccia e lo fece voltare sbattendolo contro gli armadietto e prendendo le sue labbra in un bacio incendiario che fece tremare le ginocchia di entrambi. Kaede non fece neanche finta di opporre resistenza, dopo un sussulto di stupore gli gettò le braccia al collo e pensò soltanto una cosa. Finalmente.  
Volendo sentire il suo corpo contro di sé e allontanare le immagini del nonno che gli abbaiava di essere un abominio, Hanamichi si impossessò della sua lingua e la stuzzicò, la succhiò, sembrava volesse suggergli l'anima con quel bacio, portò una mano sul suo viso, lasciando che si perdesse nei suoi capelli neri e bagnati, reggendogli la nuca per poter fare della sua bocca un banchetto di cui lui solo voleva godere.  
Le mani di Kaede abbandonarono il nido del suo collo e scesero sulle spalle, sondando le curve dure dei suoi pettorali e godendosi la sensazione del braccio solido di Hanamichi intorno alla vita. Gli era mancato anche se non aveva detto niente, aveva sempre saputo che la vita di tutti i giorni non poteva essere come quella estiva, quando il suono delle onde del mare sostituiva il traffico della città e i baci sapevano di sale, apparendo paradossalmente più dolci.  
Non sarebbe mai stato un fidanzato – parolone! - stressante o appiccicoso, lui stesso non avrebbe voluto essere infastidito se ogni tanto avesse preferito starsene per i fatti suoi.  
Ma la piccola pausa era servita, perché Hanamichi sembrava volerlo mangiare e a lui non disturbava per niente avere il ruolo di preda. Con il cuore in gola, Kaede scese ancora con le mani, premendo i palmi sui suoi fianchi, usando dita aeree sui suoi addominali; giunse al nodo che legava l'asciugamano di Hanamichi, stordito ma euforico all'idea di farlo la prima volta lì; il giorno dopo i loro compagni vi sarebbero entrati ignorando la passione che era stata consumata, non captando gli echi dei loro gemiti, non potendo neanche immaginare la bellezza dei loro corpi uniti.  
In un lampo, però, tutto si fermò. Quando la mano di Kaede fece per sbarazzarsi del tessuto che celava l'indispensabile, Hanamichi si staccò da lui e lo guardò esterrefatto, la bocca socchiusa e le sopracciglia alte.  
Intontito e non consapevole di cos'avesse provocato quel black out, Kaede si limitò a un'occhiata interrogativa che man mano divenne preoccupata. Che avesse sentito dolore alla schiena o alla caviglia? Hanamichi aveva recuperato un'integrità fisica invidiabile, era perfino difficile credere che quel corpo da dio fosse in realtà umano come tutti gli altri.  
Le parole che Hanamichi pronunciò gelarono Kaede, strappandolo dal tepore passionale in cui si stava perdendo.  
“No...no, basta...”  
Hanamichi lasciò andare Kaede come se il contatto col suo corpo gli stesse iniettando veleno; Kaede lo seguì con lo sguardo senza perdere la calma, ma una sensazione trovò spazio in lui, provocandogli una lieve nausea che si sforzò al massimo di ignorare.  
Hanamichi sollevò su Kaede due occhi stralunati.  
“Kaede, questa cosa tra noi...deve finire”  
Ecco, lo aveva spinto giù dal burrone. Cercando una qualsiasi sporgenza alla quale aggrapparsi, Kaede reagì attaccando.  
“Che cazzo vorrebbe dire?” ringhiò assottigliando gli occhi.  
Hanamichi ripensò al ragazzo che era stato picchiato e che ancora non si era svegliato dal coma. A scuola era stata diffusa la sua foto, cosa che aveva ritenuto irrispettosa e orribile perché sembrava che lo considerassero già morto. Ma aveva sentito da chi era andato in ospedale che c'erano poche speranze, la spranga che aveva ricevuto sulla nuca lo aveva danneggiato al punto che, se anche si fosse risvegliato, difficilmente avrebbe ripreso a camminare.  
Aveva scoperto che il ragazzo faceva parte della squadra di nuoto. Se fosse stato al suo posto, Hanamichi avrebbe preferito non risvegliarsi. Quel Jin Higurashi somigliava vagamente a Kaede, tra l'altro. Era un po' più basso e con una muscolatura più pronunciata, ma era un altro di quelli che al liceo Shohoku faceva sospirare tutto il genere femminile. Hanamichi pensò a Kaede, steso su un letto d'ospedale, con mille bende a oscurare la sua incredibile bellezza, con flebo al braccio perché non morisse di fame; lo immaginò a svegliarsi dal coma scoprendo di non poter camminare, dovendo dire addio al sogno dell'NBA.  
“Non voglio che tu faccia la stessa fine di quel tipo” mormorò come se avesse chiarito a Kaede tutto il film che si era fatto in testa. Kaede rimase confuso, infatti, ma gli ci volle poco per capire. Anche se ignorava tutto e tutto, non era cieco né sordo, sapeva di Jun. Gli sfuggì una risatina amara che Hanamichi odiò, avrebbe preferito ricevere un pugno.  
“Ti stai cagando sotto all'idea di una rissa con degli omofobi?”  
“Non è stata una rissa! Quel tipo è mezzo morto, lo hanno preso a sprangate in testa!” ribatté Hanamichi, rabbrividendo nel figurarsi la scena, sostituendo Jun con Kaede.  
“Potevi semplicemente dire che ti sei rotto le palle invece di giocare la carta della checca spaventata dai cattivoni di terza”  
Kaede si girò, non sopportando più di stare mezzo nudo a sostenere quella conversazione. Si infilò i vestiti a tempo record, detestandosi per aver scelto la stessa felpa che aveva messo la domenica del momijigari. Erano passati soltanto cinque giorni, ma ora sembravano secoli.  
“Kaede, buon dio, mi piacerebbe vivere in un mondo ideale dove nessuno ha da dire vedendo due ragazzi insieme. Ma siamo in un quartiere schifoso con gente schifosa. Si chiedono già tutti perché non litighiamo più come prima e lo sai. Nessuno dice niente ma tutti si fanno domande, Haruko ci fissa, i miei amici non sanno perché durante l'ora di pranzo io sparisca senza dire niente...”  
“E serviva che un tizio finisse in coma perché ti accorgessi che la gente odia i froci? Prima non sapevi che i gay venivano picchiati?” il tono di Kaede era basso e letale, mentre continuava a voltargli le spalle fingendo di fare ordine nel suo borsone.   
“Sono stato idiota, pensavo che questa cosa del fare tutto di nascosto fosse divertente. Ma anche adesso che sono con te, ho il terrore che qualcuno entri da quella porta intenzionato a farci fuori. Come se non sapessi che alcuni teppisti hanno contatti con la yakuza, come se potessimo reagire se ci aggredissero con una pistola” finì un po' sprezzante, ma pentendosene subito quando Kaede lo guardò con due occhi che sembravano frecce intinte nel veleno.  
“Quindi questa settimana mi hai detto solo palle, vero? Stavi cercando il modo di piantarmi, evitandomi. Poi arrivi qui, e pensi che dirmi queste cose subito dopo avermi baciato sia una buona idea? Che cavolo volevi dimostrare?!” se fosse rimasto lì ancora un po' sarebbe esploso, avrebbe potuto davvero fargli male, anche la yazuka avrebbe avuto paura di lui.  
“Kae...mi dispiace. Ma preferisco sapere che mi odi piuttosto che pensare che possano farti male...” dicendo queste parole con dolcezza, Hanamichi allungò la mano per accarezzargli il viso, ma Kaede lo schiaffeggiò, ricorrendo a un'enorme dose di autocontrollo per non pestarlo a sangue.   
“Non ti azzardare a dire che lo stai facendo per me. Lo stai facendo perché sei un codardo. E io non ti odio, da oggi non esisti più per me” Kaede si girò e recuperò il suo borsone; prima di andarsene, si avvicinò al viso di Hanamichi e gli soffiò praticamente sulle labbra: “Se pensi che mi metterò in ginocchio per supplicarti di non lasciarmi, che ti scriverò lettere e che mi vedrai piangere per te, vuol dire che non sai un cazzo di me. Da oggi non ti parlerò a meno che non sia strettamente necessario per il basket. Non ti guarderò, non ti saluterò, non ti cagherò più nemmeno se rimanessimo da soli al mondo. Visto che hai tanta paura della yazuka, ti libero completamente. Da oggi, tu per me non esisti più”  
Con passo più affrettato del solito, Kaede prese le sue cose e se ne andò, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse con uno schianto. Il rumore della porta per Hanamichi fu come una campana funebre. Sentì un freddo pazzesco, ma sapeva che il fatto di essere praticamente nudo in una stanza vuota non c'entrava niente.


	18. Perché fa così male

Kaede si premuniva sempre di riporre la sua bicicletta con cura, e rigorosamente nello stesso angolo; anche a scuola aveva quello che considerava il posto riservato alla sua bici, tanto che si irritava parecchio quando lo trovava già occupato – cosa non insolita dato che arrivava spesso in ritardo per via delle deviazioni che prendeva, addormentandosi mentre pedalava -. In quella sera, che gli sembrò forse più fredda di quanto non fosse in realtà, non gliene fregò niente. La bici cadde a terra con un rumore sgraziato e Kaede corse in casa ricordandosi più per abitudine che per cautela di togliere le scarpe. Era abbastanza tardi e non era raro che si chiudesse in camera sua senza cena, anche se sua madre disapprovava, cosa che fece alla velocità della luce, lieto di aver già fatto la doccia a scuola per non dover badare anche a quello. Si tolse in fretta e furia la tuta e si buttò nel letto con solo le mutande, sprofondando nel piumino che solitamente gli dava un gran sollievo dopo una giornata interminabile, specialmente dopo aver fatto la doccia, ma in quel momento sperò soltanto che lenzuola e coperta lo ingoiassero per mettere a tacere quel qualcosa che gli mangiava lo stomaco e gli faceva venire voglia di piangere. Non piangeva mai, aveva smesso da una vita di farlo, schierandosi nella fazione di chi sosteneva burberamente che piangere non serviva a nulla.  
Pensò solo che il sabato erano previste le lezioni per mezza giornata e lui avrebbe preferito buttarsi in una vasca piena di piranha. Non aveva mai sentito quel dolore; la cosa peggiore era che non se la prendeva con Hanamichi. Gli aveva dato del codardo e in qualche modo pensava che lo fosse, ma non era un visionario ad avere timore di brutti riscontri se qualcuno avesse saputo la verità su di loro. Ce l'aveva con se stesso, perché per una volta non aveva ricorso ai piedi di piombo e si era buttato nell'avventura, adorando sentirsi importante, veramente importante, al di là delle prodezze nel basket e del suo aspetto esteriore.   
Ce l'aveva con se stesso per essersi mostrato così debole, come un qualsiasi banale ragazzino che pensa all'amore. La smorfia ironica e dolorosa sul suo viso sembrò palesarsi inevitabilmente. Non aveva voluto ascoltare l'istinto che gli diceva che coi grigiori dell'inverno tutto quello che era risultato splendido quando illuminato dal sole dell'estate diventava intirizzito e brullo.  
Fastidiose, calde e salatissime lacrime gli arrivarono presto alle labbra, ma non fece nulla per toglierle e ne accettò il sapore sgradevole che non era nulla in confronto al male che sembrava inondargli il cuore quando ripensava ad Hanamichi che lo respingeva e gli diceva che preferiva mettere fine alla loro storia. Storia di che, poi? Pochissimi mesi di sole...sole rosso come i suoi capelli, caldo come il suo corpo...  
Il singhiozzo che gli risalì come un rantolo in gola era acido come stesse rigurgitando qualcosa di avariato. Le lacrime giunsero del tutto involontariamente, Kaede le odiò. I suoi occhi adesso abituati al buio scorsero i poster dei suoi giocatori di basket preferiti, tra cui il primo giapponese della storia a essere entrato nell'NBA. Provò disperatamente a deviare i suoi pensieri. C'era il torneo invernale, c'era il sogno della sua vita a cui aggrapparsi, piuttosto che a due larghe spalle che facevano solo venire voglia di morderle. C'era tutto quello per cui aveva e stava lavorando incessantemente, quello per cui aveva trascorso non meno di sei ore al giorno da lunedì a venerdì durante i mesi più afosi. Smaniando per il fine settimana, per correre come un pazzo fino a quell'angolo di spiaggia che sembrava tagliato per due sole persone, per loro e basta.  
Il mare in quel punto era lì per assistere ai loro baci sott'acqua, la barca a largo per le loro gare, lente per non rovinare la fisioterapia di Hana, la sabbia era lì per attaccarsi quando erano troppo impegnati ad accarezzarsi con gli occhi, non potendolo fare con le mani quando c'era altra gente, e anche se Kaede odiava ritrovarsi la sabbia nel costume o addirittura tra i capelli, non aveva più importanza ripensando ad Hanamichi che faceva il cretino e si rotolava subito dopo essere uscito dall'acqua, in una sua personale e assurda versione dell'abominevole uomo delle spiagge, e Kaede aveva visto più di un bambino piegarsi dalle risate a quel personaggio che sembrava solo un buffone, mentre a Kaede pareva molto di più. Invidiava il modo in cui, senza sforzo, riusciva a essere divertente, a farsi piacere da tutti, anche da chi sbuffava di fronte alle sue buffonate ma poi sorrideva quasi insoddisfatto di non potersi trattenere. Kaede lo sapeva bene, perché tentava di rimanere di ghiaccio ma poi si portava la mano alla bocca come per frenare i muscoli che volevano farla sollevare in un risolino da scemo. Ma il viso sorridente e spensierato di Hanamichi veniva sostituito crudelmente dalla sua espressione quasi disgustata mentre lo spintonava. Dopo averlo baciato in quel modo, dopo averlo lasciato crogiolare nel suo calore che si era mescolato deliziosamente a quello della doccia appena fatta...se lo avesse trascinato in una tinozza d'acqua ghiacciata avrebbe avuto lo stesso risultato. Kaede avrebbe voluto che il suo cuore si racchiudesse in un letargo ristoratore, per proteggerlo da tutto ciò di sgradevole riservava il buio inverno. Avrebbe voluto fare come quei batteri che riescono ad addormentarsi se le condizioni sono sfavorevoli, e riprendersi solo con la sicurezza che avrebbe pensato unicamente al basket, amato unicamente il basket, dedicandosi con ogni sua fibra unicamente al basket. Senza quel peso. Senza quel male che non aveva pensato di poter sentire, quel male che probabilmente aveva deriso vedendolo raffigurato in qualche film o video musicale. Poche volte nella sua vita Kaede aveva sperimentato un sonno disturbato, ma si era sempre trattato di casi in cui era stato fisicamente male. Con la febbre ricordava di essere soggetto a sogni deliranti, in cui la gente che lo circondava gridava sempre di più fino a fargli scoppiare le orecchie. Con la tosse, ricordava gli sgradevoli scossoni dovuti ai bronchi malmessi che lo costringevano a sollevarsi per trovare un minimo di ristoro, e l'effetto dello sciroppo al buonissimo sapore di fragola era un sollievo troppo effimero. Con il mal di gola, ricordava i risvegli in cui gli sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse inserito una lama incandescente nel collo.  
Ma non aveva mai perso un minuto di sonno a causa di qualche pena d'amore.  
Kaede odiò profondamente quella notte. Riusciva ad assopirsi e a lasciarsi andare a un desiderato oblio, ma si risvegliava a ogni ora avvertendo subito il martello che si accaniva sul suo stupido cuore. Anelava più che mai le braccia di Morfeo che parevano cullarlo per poi strattonarlo violentemente, come a deridere la sua volontà di un po' di pace. Avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni quella divinità che si burlava forse del suo mortale più devoto.  
Stette malissimo, e soprattutto odiò se stesso per i ricordi nitidi di tutti i dettagli che rammentava alla perfezione. Lui che dimenticava il nome delle persone non appena si presentavano, sapeva l'ora esatta in cui aveva preso il gelato con Hanamichi, il minuto in cui l'aveva chiamato la prima volta, i colori delle magliette che aveva indossato ogni giorno in cui lo aveva visto. Odiò se stesso per quello stupido 'Ciao' che gli aveva rivolto, volendo apparire cordiale nelle sue vesti di volpe che ora non era più una bellissima creatura mitologica, ma un animale scaraventato sull'asfalto, come se ne vedevano tanti nelle strade di campagna.

Sabato 28 novembre.

Era ancora vivo. Pensiero un po' drastico, ma aveva la sensazione di aver trovato il tanto desiderato sonno profondo da troppo poco tempo, e non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare a straziarsi. Troppo tardi, il peso sul cuore e sullo stomaco erano già lì. Sebbene Kaede fosse sempre pronto a malmenare chiunque disturbasse il suo sonno, la regola non includeva sua madre. Sapeva che forse era già la quinta volta che bussava alla porta della sua stanza. Non era una novità che lo chiamasse ripetutamente al mattino, come in altri diversi momenti della giornata. Di solito, però, almeno riusciva ad emettere un grugnito in risposta, per poi alzarsi con la vitalità di un bradipo, esasperandola per la lentezza con cui compiva qualsiasi azione.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e si infischiò dello sguardo severo che sua madre probabilmente gli stava rivolgendo. Hazuki Rukawa si inoltrò con cautela nell'antro di suo figlio, trovando la camera ancora immersa nel buio e la massa informe nel letto composta proprio dal corpo del suo bambino. Non dicendo una parola, si diresse ad aprire la finestra per arieggiare la stanza odorosa di sonno, sapendo di guadagnarsi un leggero astio, ma non se ne preoccupò affatto. Si preoccupò invece di notare le braccia nude di Kaede, lui che ci teneva a usare sempre il pigiama e che anche d'estate infilava comunque una t-shirt, non essendo mai tanto caloroso.   
La donna, bella come il figlio pur essendo minuta e magrolina – il fisico prestante era eredità del padre -, giovane dato che lo aveva avuto quando ancora frequentava l'università, tanto che qualche provolone talvolta osservava che sembrava più sua sorella che sua madre, fu ancora più cauta nell'avvicinarsi al letto, notando il viso di Kaede e allarmandosi istintivamente.  
Kaede aveva socchiuso gli occhi e fissava nel vuoto. Il suo naso era tutto rosso, i capelli un disastro sparso sul cuscino, gli occhi cerchiati. Sicura di non aver mai visto Kaede in quelle condizioni – non solo dormire era il suo hobby preferito, ma ci teneva moltissimo a riposare bene essendo un atleta con enormi ambizioni -, allontanò ogni intenzione di sgridarlo e di levargli sadicamente le coperte, e il suo cuore di mamma si strinse, ma frenò l'impulso di avvolgerlo come una chioccia protettiva.  
Era il suo bambino ma sapeva fin troppo bene che non lo era più: Kaede sognava di andare negli Stati Uniti, di vivere lontano da lei...  
Hazuki era sempre stata criticata per avere avuto un figlio così giovane, sapeva che qualcuno l'accusava di essere troppo 'amica' di suo figlio più che un genitore, e il suo aspetto da modella oltre che i suoi frequenti viaggi di lavoro portavano la gente a pensare che non fosse una buona madre. Aveva ricevuto commenti spiacevoli, consigli non richiesti, consigli su come sì, Kaede era certamente bellissimo, ma è normale che stia sempre zitto, fallo vedere da qualcuno, forse non hai mangiato bene in gravidanza, è troppo magro e bianco e perché non s'interessa alle bambine, al compleanno di Saya ha voluto giocare solo con la palla da basket senza guardare nessuno.  
Hazuki aveva sopportato e subìto, grazie anche al marito che ogni volta che sentiva una di quelle storie e sapeva che la moglie ne soffriva, borbottava mandando a cagare tutti, che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pensare un po' più al proprio figlio che fumava da quando aveva 13 anni o alla figlia che si dava all'autolesionismo credendo che nessuno lo notasse. Hazuki e suo marito Shinnosuke erano ricercatori, persone di scienza e di larghe vedute, persone che conoscevano Kaede meglio di chiunque altro e che vedevano un giovane uomo che lavorava duramente per il suo sogno, lieti che lo sport aiutasse in realtà anche nelle relazioni sociali e sapevano che, da quando era allo Shohoku, era cambiato.   
Kaede poteva atteggiarsi a uomo di mondo, ma era un adolescente, e di questioni adolescenziali Hazuki e Shinnosuke ne sapevano qualcosa, avendo cominciato a frequentarsi fin dal liceo. Kaede pensava che loro non si fossero accorti delle occhiate che lanciava al cellulare, aggeggio che aveva da molto tempo rispetto ad altri suoi coetanei e che aveva sempre ignorato. Pensava che loro non si fossero accorti che la porta della sua stanza era sovente chiusa, quando in precedenza non aveva mai dato più di tanta importanza alla propria privacy. Pensava che non lo avessero visto sorridere senza un motivo, per poi abbassare il viso con aria intimidita, anche mentre guardava una partita dell'NBA, che normalmente assorbiva ogni suo neurone.   
E ora, sdraiato nel suo letto, per nulla intenzionato ad alzarsi per andare a scuola, Kaede forse non pensava che sua madre stesse capendo.  
Kaede che al mattino presto non ronfava, quando mai lo aveva visto? Anche da neonato, mentre altre si lamentavano dei loro bambini che dormivano poco, lei ricordava lunghi sonnellini con il suo piccolo incollato al petto.   
Si avvicinò alla mesta figura in quel letto che stranamente sembrava grande, come avrebbe fatto per approcciarsi a un animale spaventato, per volerlo confortare ma senza rischiare di farlo scappare.   
Era sul punto di sfiorargli i capelli con mano leggera, e non aveva fatto in tempo a sedersi sul materasso, che con un gesto repentino Kaede si tuffò su di lei, abbracciandola per la vita e nascondendo il volto nel suo grembo. Hazuki si sbalordì, ma non ebbe bisogno di aspettare che le spalle di Kaede si scuotessero per capire che calde lacrime ancora più brucianti di prima mattina stavano bagnando la sua gonna nuova, per la quale qualcuno l'avrebbe guardata male perché le mamme rispettabili non indossano gonne così corte.  
Scacciò ogni pensiero che non riguardasse suo figlio, però, specialmente quando lui, con voce rotta e che le spezzò il cuore, mormorò:  
“Perché fa così male?”  
Il triste sorriso di Hazuki le servì per evitare di piangere, non sarebbe stata di nessun aiuto con la sua iper emotività. Poteva poi essergli d'aiuto? Era successa semplicemente la cosa più banale e impensabile soltanto se si rifletteva sul protagonista della vicenda. Era accaduto. Il suo bellissimo Kaede, con sciami di ragazze al seguito, uomo iceberg per eccellenza, la cui fiamma di vita sembrava dipendere unicamente da una palla arancione, aveva incontrato qualcuno che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, privandolo del sonno e contaminando la sua bellezza che talvolta lo faceva assomigliare a una creatura mitologica, un Dioniso o un Hermes dai tratti eleganti e androgini, portandolo a guardare il nulla invece che ad ammirare i campioni che aveva appeso alle pareti e che ogni mattina gli ricordavano il motivo per cui si sforzava di raggiungere la sufficienza in ogni materia, di faticare dopo tante ore di scuola, di alzarsi prima che le lezioni iniziassero per continuare i suoi allenamenti, seguendo come un mantra la sfida di Anzai sensei. Diventare il miglior giocatore di basket del paese, e solo dopo considerare l'idea di andare negli Stati Uniti, un mondo di squali spietati che avrebbero divorato qualsiasi pesce appena più piccolo.  
Tutte queste cose non parevano di essere di alcuna importanza in quel momento.   
Hazuki Rukawa iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli di suo figlio, così simili ai propri, anche se lui vi dedicava molto meno tempo rispetto a lei, che considerava il suo appuntamento settimanale dal parrucchiere quasi sacro. Avrebbe potuto cercare di confortarlo con parole che lei stessa avrebbe odiato: che succedeva a tutti, che quello che non uccide fortifica, che la persona che lo aveva ridotto così non lo meritava. Ma, in primo luogo, Hazuki sapeva che a lei, ad esempio, non era successo: si era innamorata di una sola persona ed era quella con la quale stava condividendo la vita. Il suo Shinnosuke, che ancora le faceva battere il cuore come al liceo, anche se tutti i suoi compagni e parenti le avevano detto che le storielle scolastiche non durano mai. Sapeva che non c'era niente da dire, e doveva ingoiare il fastidioso sapore dell'impotenza di fronte a cose su cui non si ha potere. Kaede che faceva piangere le altre, ora piangeva. Stava male e nemmeno la prospettiva di alzarsi per sfogarsi con la sua palla preferita, regalo della sua nonna adorata – uno dei rari momenti in cui gli occhi di Kaede avevano brillato come pietre preziose – gli era di aiuto.   
Aspettò che fosse lui a voler parlare, in realtà non stupendosi se non lo avesse fatto.   
Non gli aveva mai detto 'Dovresti parlare di più'. Non gli aveva mai fatto pressione perché lui fosse diverso da come era. Sapeva quando era felice e quando non lo era, le bastava vederlo mentre preparava con dedizione la borsa di basket prima di una partita importante, sapeva che lui apprezzava quando trovava la sua magica fascetta nera pulita e profumata sul cuscino, sapeva che Kaede non ce l'aveva né con lei né con suo padre per i loro viaggi di lavoro, nonostante ciò non servisse totalmente a farla sentire meno in colpa, ma Kaede sapeva che la ricerca scientifica per i suoi genitori era ciò che per lui rappresentava il basket, non era solo un dovere ma una passione che portava gli occhi di Hazuki, dello stesso raro colore di quelli del figlio, a baluginare.  
Non poteva quindi sapere cosa significava soffrire per amore, era stata fortunata. Aveva sofferto per altri motivi, ma Shinnosuke era sempre stato un pilastro irremovibile e sapeva che in alcuni momenti sarebbe crollata se non ci fosse stato lui.  
Ma ora cosa poteva fare per il suo bambino? Nessun genitore aveva un manuale, né quando era in attesa, né in seguito. Kaede era sempre apparso impermeabile ai problemi classici dell'adolescenza, e ora era affondato in quello più comune, come in una sabbia mobile, sapendo che anche se non si fosse mosso, prima o poi sarebbe finito giù. Lei doveva essere il suo appiglio, doveva tirarlo fuori, perché non c'era bisogno che Kaede chiedesse 'Perché fa così male' per capire che stava male, e parecchio.  
Hazuki non trovò nulla da dire, ma rimase lì a fare da perno perché Kaede potesse aggrapparsi a lei, in quel tipo di comunicazione silenziosa che lei aveva imparato a capire fin da quando Kaede era piccolo. Era un linguaggio che parlavano in famiglia, anche Shinnosuke lo conosceva. Sembrò trascorrere un'eternità, Hazuki pensò quasi che si fosse addormentato, ma la voce di Kaede parlò, arrochita dal pianto:  
“Posso non andare a scuola oggi?”  
“Hai qualche compito o interrogazione?”  
Hazuki non poteva fare a meno di dare importanza alla scuola, era più forte di lei. Era stata la classica secchiona si suoi tempi, quasi sconvolgendo la massa che non pensava che una così bella ragazza potesse anche ottenere eccellenti risultati scolastici, e talvolta non riusciva a non dispiacersi che suo figlio non avesse minimamente ereditato la passione per lo studio dai genitori, facendo davvero solo ciò che bastava per una sufficienza stirata.   
Hazuki sentì contro di sé la testa di Kaede che faceva cenno di no, ma sapeva che non avrebbe controllato se fosse vero o meno. C'erano cose più importanti di una verifica o un'interrogazione.  
“Va bene, allora. Ma non voglio che tu rimanga a letto tutto il giorno. Vai un po' al campetto più tardi?”  
La testa fece di sì.  
“Magari puoi anche riordinare un po' la tua stanza...”  
Il gemito scontento la fece sorridere. Faceva male, sì, ma si guariva. Sì, era banale e scontato, ma cercò di comunicarlo a Kaede con una carezza. Il suo istinto di mamma orsa avrebbe potuto condurla ad andare alla ricerca dell'essere mitologico che era riuscito a ridurre Kaede così.   
Hazuki si alzò lentamente, sempre come se si trovasse nella gabbia di una bestiola selvatica, e sentì di nuovo la voce di Kaede iniziare la conversazione:  
“Mamma...è un ragazzo”  
Hazuki attese due secondi, ricordando sempre come funzionava la comunicazione con suo figlio. Capì, naturalmente. Si abbassò a baciarlo sulla fronte invasa dal nero dei suoi capelli.  
“Riordina un po' la stanza e metti la biancheria sporca in lavatrice, tesoro, quei calzini nell'angolo fra un po' andranno in giro da soli”.


	19. Come i 'ti amo' sulla sabbia

Lunedì 30 novembre.

Il week end era stato riparatore per Kaede. C'erano ancora delle crepe nel suo cuore, piuttosto profonde, ma sabato e domenica erano stati sufficienti quantomeno per recuperare un resistente nastro adesivo invisibile da appiccicare alle falle per evitare che lasciassero trasparire ciò che Kaede Rukawa non avrebbe mai mostrato a nessuno. Si presentò a scuola con la sua maschera degna del miglior attore mai apparso sul pianeta.  
In buona sostanza aveva trascorso sabato e domenica al campetto; aveva effettivamente fatto un po' d'ordine in camera sua, imbattendosi disgraziatamente nella foglia d'acero che Hanamichi gli aveva regalato. Aveva imprecato contro se stesso per l'incapacità di cestinarla, imprigionandola in un vecchio libero consunto e un po' ingiallito, senza soffermarsi sul fatto che fosse il suo preferito di quando era piccolo.  
Aveva anche avuto la singolare idea di andare in palestra a tirare qualche pugno al sacco da boxe; ci si era recato sabato sul tardi, scoprendo con sollievo che la sala da boxe era vuota, per fortuna la gente normale preferiva uscire con gli amici il sabato sera e solo lui era il disagiato che picchiava un oggetto immaginandosi la faccia di Hanamichi, dei coglioni che avevano mandato in coma Higurashi, delle galline che sicuramente gli avevano intasato l'armadietto con lettere ridicole, disperate per la sua assenza; era riuscito a sfogarsi un po' ma rimanendo insoddisfatto, perché non era appagante come scazzottarsi con Hanamichi. Era pietoso e lo sapeva, e quando si stendeva per riposare, replicava l'ultimo bacio che si erano scambiati, andando oltre il brutale stop di Hanamichi e concludendo la serata come avrebbe dovuto, con le labbra di Hanamichi lungo il suo petto e ogni barriera di tessuto eliminata per permettere finalmente ai loro corpi di sfogarsi, dovendo lasciare esplodere tutto il calore del sole di cui le loro pelli si erano impregnate in estate, abbattendo gli argini che non avrebbero più impedito alle onde dell'oceano di scoppiare in tutte le tonalità di blu, arrivando a colorare il cielo in modo da confondersi col suo gemello appartenente all'elemento dell'aria.   
In quei momenti Kaede chiudeva gli occhi, deglutendo, immaginando lo tsunami rappresentato da Hanamichi Sakuragi, sentendosi male al pensiero che, proprio nell'istante in cui aveva deciso di farsi travolgere senza opporre alcuna resistenza, tutto si era fermato, e il blu dell'oceano insieme all'oro della sabbia si erano trasformati nel grigio insipido dell'asfalto delle strade di Kanagawa.  
Ma per tornare a scuola, si poteva quasi dire che Kaede si fosse seduto alla sua scrivania per costruire con le sue mani la propria maschera, cesellandola e impreziosendola con l'espressione più impassibile che potesse immaginare, scoprendo che si faticava non poco nel mettere a tacere un cuore troppo espressivo, troppo sensibile, troppo pretenzioso nel voler far sapere a tutti quanto stesse soffrendo. I suoi genitori si comportavano come sempre, e a Kaede quasi dispiaceva che non avessero sollevato storie per quello che di fatto era stato il suo coming out: almeno avrebbe avuto un ulteriore motivo per distrarsi. Era ovviamente una scemenza immensa, dozzine di ragazzi avrebbero pagato per avere i suoi genitori e lui stesso non desiderava realmente quel potenziale diversivo.   
Doveva soltanto reprimere il gomitolo d'ansia che gli occludeva lo stomaco e gli causava difficoltà nell'addormentarsi, costringendolo a ricorrere a blande dosi di melatonina sotto forma di piccole pastiglie all'aroma di frutti di bosco. Doveva soltanto comportarsi come un campione di poker. Nessuna espressione, nessuna occhiata ambigua, nessun sorriso. Niente che tradisse un battito accelerato.  
Domenica sarebbe iniziato il torneo invernale. Il suo cuore e il suo cervello dovevano fremere solo per il basket. 

Lunedì 14 dicembre.

Kaede Rukawa stava facendo faville. Era una miccia che infiammava i campi che calcava.  
Le due partite del torneo invernale erano state vinte per merito suo e lo sapevano tutti. L'esperienza nella nazionale juniores aveva raffinato la sua tecnica e lavorato parecchio sulla sua resistenza fisica. Era un elegante angelo vendicatore che non guardava in faccia nessuno e puntava al canestro come un cavaliere cortese al Sacro Graal. Era più bello, più robusto, più idolatrato che mai. Le sue fan svenivano sugli spalti e non c'era ragazzo che non desiderasse essere al suo posto.  
Anzai sensei ghignava apparendo sempre tenero come Babbo Natale, i suoi genitori erano riusciti ad assistere ai match ed entrambi si erano ritrovati con le lacrime agli occhi nel primo quarto d'ora. Ryota non sapeva più cosa dirgli. Si sentiva quasi indegno di fare il capitano, ai suoi occhi Kaede Rukawa non aveva aggiustamenti da apportare al suo gioco. Si erano esauriti i complimenti e le lodi sui giornalini di tutti i licei di Kanagawa e il nome di Kaede, insieme a una sua foto piuttosto ridotta ma di buona qualità, era apparso anche su un settimanale locale che Hazuki aveva già distribuito a tutte le sue conoscenze, premunendosi di attaccare la pagina interessata nel suo ufficio.  
Kaede era, ancora più di prima, sulla bocca di tutti.  
Soprattutto, era negli occhi di Hanamichi Sakuragi.   
Era nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, nei suoi pensieri quando era sveglio e nelle sue fantasie oniriche.   
Non era necessario il cervello di un genio perché si rendesse conto che Kaede Rukawa stava fin troppo tenendo fede alle ultime parole che gli aveva sibilato.  
Hanamichi guardava Kaede, Kaede non guardava lui.   
Hanamichi notava Kaede che, anche quando gli passava la palla, non lo degnava della minima attenzione.  
Hanamichi fissava il telefono sapendo di conoscere il numero di Kaede a memoria.  
Hanamichi era consapevole che, se Kaede stava brillando come la stella più accecante del firmamento, non si poteva dire lo stesso della scimmia rossa, i quali capelli sembravano persino un po' stinti, a differenza del nero lucido di quelli di Kaede che sembravano frammenti d'ebano laccati da un grande artista del passato.   
Hanamichi faceva il pagliaccio perché non voleva far preoccupare gli altri che già avevano penato a sufficienza nel seguire i progressi della sua schiena prima e della caviglia poi.  
Hanamichi, che già da settembre aveva pensato al regalo di Natale per Kaede, oltre che a quello per il suo compleanno pochi giorni dopo, e quello che aveva escogitato avrebbe racchiuso entrambe le occasioni, lo avrebbe mandato in visibilio, ma ora non sapeva proprio come avrebbe potuto dirgli che la sorpresa che aveva preparato per lui lo avrebbe reso felice, veramente felice.  
Hanamichi, che sapeva di essere una scimmia tutt'altro che geniale, anzi decisamente patetica, perché sapeva che Natale era alle porte e che, come regalo, non desiderava altro che un altro 'Ciao' di Kaede.

Lunedì 21 dicembre.

Hanamichi Sakuragi cominciava seriamente ad averne piene le palle. I suoi pensieri non gli appartenevano più e qualsiasi cosa facesse gli sembrava di essere un cane incatenato, per quanto potesse provare ad allontanarsi, il guinzaglio lo strattonava ricordandogli che non era libero come avrebbe voluto, e poteva guaire e ringhiare quanto voleva, la situazione non sarebbe cambiata. Negli ultimi tempi, dentro di lui era risorta l'antica sensazione di invidia mista ad astio nei confronti di Kaede Rukawa; era come una sottile sostanza velenosa che si era subdolamente infiltrata nelle sue vene, più o meno contro la sua volontà.   
A pensarci, poi, non era più padrone di alcuna volontà. Usciva con i suoi amici, ma era come se il suo corpo vagabondasse senza che la testa fosse attaccata al collo, perché non partecipava genuinamente a nessuna attività che in passato aveva ritenuto divertente da morire. Rideva falsamente, diceva parolacce tese ad esorcizzare il tarlo imputato per la sua quasi totale mancanza di interesse verso tutto.  
Chiedeva ripetutamente a sua madre di dargli da fare per i lavori avviati per la nuova attività che stava costruendo con la zia Rei, e la povera Kyoko Sakuragi spesso voleva soltanto levarsi il figlio dai piedi, perché non sopportava di vederlo ciondolare come uno zombie alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da fare per liberarsi la mente da qualsiasi cosa lo affliggesse.  
Kyoko Sakuragi aveva naturalmente capito che suo figlio era ripiombato nel vortice dell'innamoramento, e che stavolta si trattava di una cosa seria, perché lo sentiva anche di notte a vagare come un orso per la casa desiderando forse che qualcuno lo stendesse con un pugno micidiale per farlo dormire almeno sei ore di fila. La donna era però sommersa di lavoro e d'altronde anche quando cercava gentilmente di parlare con Hanamichi, lui bofonchiava in una lingua simile all'aborigeno e faceva finta di andare in camera sua a dedicarsi ai compiti. Il sollievo che Kyoko aveva provato nel notare il rendimento scolastico in ascesa di Hanamichi stava inevitabilmente esaurendosi, perché i voti da metà novembre erano peggiorati. Ancora nulla di irreparabile, ma Kyoko non voleva che scivolasse nel baratro delle insufficienze impossibili da riacciuffare. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare il basket, e solo i Kami e lo spirito del suo adorato marito sapevano quanto lei avesse pianto di gioia il giorno in cui Hanamichi era rientrato a casa con fiamme al posto delle pupille annunciando orgoglioso: 'Mamma, mi sono iscritto al club di basket, ho bisogno di un borsone e di un sacco di roba nuova'.  
Il basket lo aveva salvato dalla strada, lo faceva tornare pieno di energia e rabbia positiva, senza occhi neri e tagli, ma con qualche livido sulle ginocchia e una divisa sudata che sapeva di impegno, sacrificio e felicità. Certo, il basket lo aveva steso sulla schiena allontanandolo da casa per mesi, ma Kyoko si era commossa nel vedere Hanamichi affranto all'idea di non poter più giocare, lieta che avesse speso tutte le sue paghette in nuove scarpe e calze e pantaloncini e un pallone professionale, inizialmente solo per due occhioni femminili. Si era innamorato del basket. E poi anche di qualcun altro. Kyoko non sapeva chi, ma aveva conciato male il suo gigantesco bambino attaccabrighe dal cuore puro come quello di un cucciolo.  
E non voleva nemmeno impicciarsi troppo, Hanamichi sapeva decidere da sé cosa condividere con sua madre e cosa no, era giusto che avesse i suoi segreti, che imparasse da solo a gestire e digerire delusioni e schiaffi non fisici, che però lasciavano il segno più a lungo.  
Kyoko a volte si sentiva impotente, ma da quando suo marito era morto, lei e Hanamichi parlavano meno, per il semplice fatto che avevano perso il loro collante, il loro faro. Kaoru si occupava delle chiacchiere con Hanamichi, dei loro 'momenti da uomini', addirittura lo portava fuori per una birra, e organizzava anche delle riunioni familiare a cui lei partecipava non potendo evitare di roteare gli occhi al cielo, anche se poi lui l'afferrava, facendola sedere sulle proprie ginocchia, iniziando a farle il solletico e ad accarezzarla sulla nuca, suo punto extra sensibile da sempre, e tutto passava in secondo piano, anche Hanamichi che si imbarazzava e dichiarava paonazzo di non tenerci affatto ad assistere al concepimento di un fratellino o sorellina.   
Non sapeva che prima di lui Kyoko aveva avuto tre aborti spontanei, i dottori avevano detto che lei e Kaoru da quel punto di vista erano scarsamente compatibili, e che l'arrivo di Hanamichi era stato vissuto come un miracolo, dopo che Kyoko aveva dovuto sopportare le occhiate indagatrici del suocero che moriva dalla voglia di sentenziare che qualcosa non andava in lei dato che non riusciva nemmeno a figliare, e la tempesta di petali di ciliegio che il vento aveva condotto fino al terrazzo della stanza d'ospedale dopo 24 ore di travaglio l'avevano fatta piangere per ore, rendendo vani i tentativi di Kaoru di farla smettere.  
Lei e Kaoru avevano cresciuto il loro unico figlio con grande dedizione, ma stando sempre attenti a lasciarlo libero di esprimersi e senza frenarlo troppo. Kaoru era stato in ospedale diverse volte prima dell'ultimo infarto che l'aveva stroncato. Da quel periodo in cui suo padre entrava e usciva dalle cliniche per infiniti controlli e monitoraggi, Hanamichi aveva come perso la trebisonda e aveva iniziato a fare a botte, alleandosi con altri teppistelli ora suoi migliori amici, alternando settimane di tranquilla gozzoviglia ad altre tremende, in cui i suoi vestiti si riempivano di macchie di sangue che non sparivano più e le mani erano sbucciate e sempre pronte a menare.   
Kyoko sembrava una matta in quel periodo, sempre trafelata e in angoscia, sapeva di aver trascorso giorni senza riuscire a ritagliarsi neanche mezz'ora per una doccia. I nonni erano lontani o insopportabili, e non avevano potuto farvi affidamento per aiutare Hanamichi nel difficile passaggio da infanzia ad adolescenza. Poi era arrivato il basket, insieme alla figura di padre/nonno di Anzai sensei, che Kyoko aveva incontrato solo dopo l'infortunio alla schiena di Hanamichi, e quell'adorabile uomo dallo sguardo determinato che cozzava con la sua aria pacioccona si era scusato mille volte, tessendo le lodi di suo figlio, come un fiume in piena aveva parlato di ancora e ancora del talento raro di Hanamichi, che non si arrendeva mai, che saltava con l'agilità di una gazzella e la potenza di un puma, che lucidava ogni pallone come si trattasse delle monete di zio Paperone e che aveva continuato a giocare nonostante il dolore acuto alla spina dorsale.   
Durante l'estate si erano visti poco ma avevano parlato molto al telefono, e lui era parso allegro ed entusiasta. Anche quando era tornato a scuola, con la caviglia fasciata e le stampelle, il suo sorriso non si era afflosciato. Ma ora era quasi Natale e Hanamichi sembrava una stella cometa sul punto di spegnersi: non aveva mai perso l'entusiasmo durante le feste, nemmeno l'anno della morte di suo padre. Nemmeno con i nonni paterni presenti, pesanti e molesti, con Shutaro che si lagnava del dessert troppo dolce e dello spreco e dei turisti che infestavano le strade e Shizuka che pareva una bambola al suo fianco, bianca e silenziosa e dalla stessa espressione vitrea, lo stesso semi-sorriso privo di sentimento, il regalino pronto per il nipote sulla cui scelta non aveva potuto avere un'opinione.  
Hanamichi stava davvero soffrendo e purtroppo Kyoko temeva che i sentimenti negativi lo avrebbero riportato a vecchie e brutte abitudini che lei aveva gioiosamente pensato di non ritrovare mai più. 

Giovedì 24 dicembre.

Adesso Hanamichi ne aveva davvero le palle piene.  
Kaede Rukawa non sembrava affatto il ragazzo che un mese prima aveva avuto le lacrime agli occhi, che si era vestito in fretta e furia con un'aria da bestiola che veniva meschinamente abbandonata in autostrada, che era scappato correndo velocemente come mai Hanamichi l'aveva visto fare.  
Era ovvio che non fosse concepibile figurarsi Kaede Rukawa a struggersi e a tormentarsi non riuscendo a dormire, cosa che accadeva invece ad Hanamichi, più in crisi di quando nel cervello gli rimbombavano i rimbalzi della palla sul parquet della palestra. Kaede era riuscito a spazzare via tutto, e sui campi da basket lasciava tutti attoniti, compresi quelli che avrebbero dovuto ostacolarlo e che invece rimanevano come raggelati dalla sua rapidità che coniugava potenza, controllo, scoccante come un fulmine e spiazzante come un temporale sonoro in piena primavera.  
Lui non ce la faceva.  
Non era in grado di sfogarsi nel basket, né in altre attività fisiche; sarebbe stato facile riprendere ad accendersi come un cerino per un nonnulla, ma non era così pazzo da farsi cacciare dalla squadra.   
La scuola, poi...tutta la tiepida passione per ottenere voti decenti sembrava evaporata. Non era colpa sua se guardava il libro di letteratura e pensava alla faccia da schiaffi di Kaede che sbuffava su 'vecchi poeti tritapalle', né se quello di matematica gli faceva direttamente torcere lo stomaco, perché ricordava con spaventosa chiarezza gli esercizi che aveva svolto grazie alla supervisione di Kaede che, di tanto in tanto, di fronte ai suoi occhi sbarrati, se ne usciva con un: “Guarda che la x non è tua nemica mortale, non guardarla così”.  
Nei match del torneo invernale non aveva giocato da titolare, e anche se segretamente ne era stato sollevato per un timore involontario di farsi ancora male, aveva recitato il suo ruolo da idiota patentato dando fastidio ad Anzai sensei e a tutta la panchina; ma niente era servito ad attirare l'attenzione di Kaede. Sbraitare, fingere una smorfia di dolore, prendere in giro chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, aizzare la sua Armata a fare ancora più casino, tutto era vano.  
La meravigliosa faccia da schiaffi di Kaede restava immobile, come in realtà mai lo era stata nei suoi confronti. Aveva distrutto qualcosa che non sembrava poter più essere ricomposto, ricucito, riavviato.   
I baci umidi, le mani bollenti come il sole, la bocca ansimante.  
Sul viso di Kaede era stato tutto cancellato come i 'Ti amo' sulla sabbia. Come le orme dei coraggiosi merli che si avventuravano sulla neve per cercare provviste. Hanamichi pensava ancora al suo telo accanto a quello di Kaede, sulla sabbia, e stentava a credere che fosse già la Vigilia di Natale. Nevicava, per l'appunto, e faceva molto freddo.  
Mamma e zia lo avevano cacciato senza cerimonie, perché in un evento di festa non volevano che stesse al ristorante col suo faccione triste. Non era triste, aveva rimbeccato, ma zia Rei gli aveva sbattuto la porta sul naso e la mamma non aveva dato segni di dispiacere. Poi la gente si chiedeva da chi avesse ereditato il caratteraccio. Aveva praticamente costretto Yohei e gli altri ad uscire dal tepore delle loro case per vagabondare come emeriti disagiati. Avevano trascorso buona parte della serata in un locale che conoscevano da anni e il cui proprietario non aveva mai fatto storie per allungare loro alcolici.   
Non avevano esagerato, comunque, accontentandosi di qualche bicchierino, Hanamichi aveva prestato particolare attenzione a non sforare dato che, nonostante i risultati non fossero entusiasmanti, si considerava comunque un atleta a tutto tondo.   
E ora erravano senza meta per le vie semi deserte del centro, dove rari negozi rimanevano aperti per quelli messi male come Hana e Armata al seguito, che si ritrovavano a raccattare una cena improvvisata perché non gliene fregava una mazza dei fasti della Vigilia.  
Come quel tipo dal lungo cappotto scuro che stava uscendo da una piccola rosticceria con un sacchetto in mano, e aveva il colletto sollevato sopra la bocca dalla quale si intravedevano sbuffi di condensa andare a svanire subito a contatto con l'aria buia della sera. Quel tipo dal lungo cappotto scuro, con capelli scuri, con sguardo scuro, e il lembo di una sciarpa bianca come solo tocco di luce all'intera figura.  
Quel tipo era Kaede Rukawa.


	20. Non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa

Hazuki e Shinnosuke erano usciti per una cena con colleghi che sottintendeva una lunga nottata di bagordi – erano persone controllate e rigorose quasi tutto l'anno, ma ogni tanto si permettevano di lasciarsi andare – e un rientro incerto, anche perché dopo che avevano dovuto rinunciare al loro weekend a Tokyo non avevano più avuto occasione di riorganizzarlo, dunque avevano deciso di approfittare di Natale per fare i piccioncini. In realtà, prima di confermare il loro romantico programma, avevano chiesto a Kaede se volesse aggregarsi; l'occhiata di Kaede li aveva squadrati come se avessero perso il cervello da qualche parte, per poi formulare un glaciale “Siete impazziti”, che aveva colto nel segno.  
Non gli era mai fregato niente di Natale, ma sorbirsi una serata con i colleghi dei genitori e i loro complimenti non desiderati – per non parlare di quelli che avrebbero tentato di combinargli un appuntamento con una loro figlia rompiballe - lo avrebbe portato al seppuku.  
Se ne sbatteva altamente di quello che era tradizione fare a Natale, era noto per non essere amante dei festeggiamenti e comunque veniva già considerato strambo da chiunque, chi se ne importava se decidere di passare la Vigilia di Natale da solo a mangiare le uniche schifezze che aveva deciso di concedersi lo faceva ancora apparire più 'weirdo', per dirla all'americana.  
Le divinità in cui non credeva, però, non volevano essere benevole con lui, perché un vociare che avrebbe voluto ignorare lo attirò e si voltò appena, infastidito dall'aria fredda che riusciva a strisciare nel suo collo nonostante la sciarpa e il lungo soprabito che sua madre lo aveva quasi costretto a indossare, e lui non avrebbe ammesso che aveva fatto bene ad ascoltarla piuttosto che ad uscire con solo la giacca della tuta. Intravide cinque tizi che riconobbe troppo bene, uno in particolare, ovviamente. Il cervello di Kaede lanciò segnali di allarme, andando a tappare la bocca al suo cuore. Era difficile, dannazione. Ma si ripeteva alcune parole come preghiere, ormai lo faceva sempre. Le sere in cui si addormentava ancora prima di appoggiare la testa al cuscino sembravano lontanissime, adesso era costantemente alle prese con l'ansia e con la nenia che si ribadiva per cercare di salvarsi, si preservarsi.  
Non commettere gli stessi errori, si diceva, loquace con se stesso come non era mai con nessun altro.  
Non rinunciare al tuo orgoglio per lui.  
Non mostrare il fianco.  
Non illuderti continuando a fissare il cellulare come un coglione, perché non si illuminerà grazie a una sua chiamata.  
Non sbattere di nuovo contro lo stesso muro.  
Non insistere ad entrare in una strada senza via d'uscita.  
Devi proteggere il tuo cuore dai colpi impietosi di un sentimento che vuole crescere e invece è meglio tenere contenuto.  
Mettici sopra un coperchio, soffocalo, perché ti rende debole.  
Sii freddo e stoico, come non ti è mai costato essere.  
Queste sensazioni devono rimanere nel buio della tua camera, affinché svaniscano.  
Non puoi dipendere da qualcuno, devi rimanere libero.  
Sii guerriero, lotta.  
Ascolta la testa, la TESTA.  
Era difficile. Eccome.  
Il cuore gridava, e lo stronzo ogni tanto avrebbe persino voluto farlo piangere.  
Le istruzioni che dava a se stesso assumevano i contorni del mantra, del dogma.  
Tu appartieni a te stesso.  
Non arrenderti alla banale realtà che vede lo scontro tra cuore e cervello.  
Non puoi e non vuoi soffrire ancora. Esorcizza il dolore.  
Quel sentimento era arrivato senza che lo volesse e doveva andarsene allo stesso modo.  
Ma ci stava ricadendo, in barba a tutti gli scongiuri e l'intenzione di voltare i tacchi per andarsene a casa col suo bottino culinario, attirato come una falena dai capelli rossi di Hanamichi che spiccavano nel monotono bianco delle vie innevate. Non li aveva più fatti crescere come il primo giorno in cui l'aveva visto, con quella 'banana' che lo faceva assomigliare a uno dei T-birds in Grease.  
Non era giusto che fosse così figo, non capiva che lo stava demolendo?  
Le risate cretine dei cinque amici si avvicinavano e Kaede sentiva di avere le gambe bloccate, dannazione avrebbe dovuto riscaldare le crocchette che sarebbero diventate di gomma. 

 

Era sul punto di ordinare alla banda di fare marcia indietro col pretesto di voler tornare in quel locale dove si beveva alla grande ed era comunque meglio stare al caldo che girovagare sotto la neve come babbei.  
I suoi stupidi amici però non gli diedero retta e Hanamichi mise un broncio che stuzzicò solo un'occhiata di Yohei. Sembrava un bambino, col muso lungo e l'apparente voglia di correre sotto la gonna della mamma. Aveva visto Kaede Rukawa, e Kaede Rukawa aveva visto lui. Stava ancora riflettendo su cosa fosse meglio fare, se passargli accanto senza degnarlo di altra attenzione o sbraitare qualcosa come prima di tutto ciò che erano stati in così poco tempo. Ma, di nuovo, se lui e Yohei si erano contenuti a bere e in ogni caso reggevano bene l'alcool, non si poteva dire lo stesso per gli altri tre imbecilli. Avevano trascorso buona parte della serata a lagnarsi di non avere una ragazza, che non ne volevano a dozzine come accadeva a qualche stronzo fortunato che neanche le cagava, gliene sarebbe bastata una, moderatamente carina, gentile, dolce, un po' come Haruko Akagi.  
In realtà, a Chuichirou non andava poi così male: il ristorante dove ancora lavorava come cameriere era frequentato da gente benestante e in più di un'occasione il suo aspetto molto più maturo della sua vera età aveva attirato le grazie di alcune donne, spesso mogli annoiate a cui il denaro dei mariti non faceva più gola, che desideravano una dose di pepe nella propria esistenza, e che gli avevano fatto avances esplicite a cui lui non si era tirato indietro. Si lamentava un po' inutilmente, perché non era affatto dispiaciuto delle avventure clandestine al solo scopo di divertirsi.  
Per Yuji la situazione era ancora più divertente. Una sera lui e Nozomi erano finiti in un locale che avevano giudicato carino e con buona musica. Avevano aspettato l'arrivo di qualche bella ragazza per sfoggiare nuove e tristi battute di approccio, ma dopo circa tre ore si erano resi conto che i presenti erano di solo sesso maschile. Che i camerieri erano di solo sesso maschile. Che alcuni dei presenti avevano cominciato a riempire la pista da ballo. Insieme. Sorridendosi. Mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Baciandosi.  
Yuji e Nozomi avevano perso le mascelle; poi un ragazzo muscoloso e oggettivamente bello, tanto da poter essere un modello di intimo, ci aveva provato con Yuji, confessandogli di avere un debole per i biondini dal culetto irresistibile. Yuji era avvampato come un'aragosta ed era corso fuori mentre Nozomi rideva sguaiatamente prima di seguirlo, aveva letto che c'era anche chi era attratto solo da gente grassa e non ci teneva a provare l'ebbrezza di essere avvicinato da un altro uomo.  
Yohei, a dispetto delle sue apparenze da duro inflessibile, era il segretamente romantico che aspettava 'quella giusta' e, un po' mosca bianca, non era interessato al piacere fine a se stesso. Sì, si girava a guardare due belle gambe, ma non era sufficiente per interessargli. Era un tipetto selettivo, e in fondo era abbastanza terrorizzato dall'idea di far dipendere i propri pensieri e la propria felicità da qualcun altro.  
Tornando ai tre cretini sbronzi, avevano già iniziato a dirigersi verso Kaede Rukawa barcollando e ululando nel silenzio della strada, dato che gli ultimi ritardatari si erano sbrigati ad avvolgersi nei loro cappotti e a recarsi a casa di suocere e parenti vari.  
“Rukawaaaaa, cosa fai qui in mezzo alla strada la sera della Vigiliaaaa?!”  
Kaede rimase espressivamente stitico, non abbassandosi a rivolgere lo stesso quesito ai mentecatti. Cercava di impedire al suo campo visivo di includere Hanamichi, con un giubbotto a suo parere non abbastanza pesante per contrastare la rigidezza del freddo snervante di quella serata.  
Yohei non capiva bene, ma aveva antenne di formidabile efficienza quando si trattava di Hanamichi, e anche se aveva taciuto, non era, fortunatamente o sfortunatamente, cieco né idiota, qualcosa di diverso tra Hanamichi e Kaede Rukawa c'era, anche se non sapeva cosa. Ma da grillo parlante ufficiale del suo migliore amico, aveva captato eoni prima che, anche se Hanamichi aveva avuto una cotta potente per Haruko Akagi, in tempi relativamente brevi il suo carburante era diventato Kaede Rukawa: a pensarci all'inizio, la combinazione Hanamichi-Kaede era parsa plausibile come far partire un'auto a diesel con la benzina. Col passare del tempo, Hanamichi aveva preso a parlare solo di Rukawa. Non lo sopportava, non lo poteva vedere, era odioso, era arrogante, con quella faccia sempre uguale, che cazzo ci trovavano le oche, il porcospino era comunque da prendere a pugni ma almeno non era un ghiacciolo che si era addormentato quando venivano distribuite le espressioni facciali.  
In estate, però, le cose erano state diverse. Hanamichi era stato più calmo e non aveva più abbaiato contro Rukawa, e quando al telefono Yohei lo aveva provocato ricordandogli che mentre lui era in una clinica insieme a gente dall'età media di 50 anni, Kaede invece migliorava ancora di più, Hanamichi si era limitato a mugugnare senza approfondire la sfilza di insulti che era solito riversargli come olio su una scodella di insalata. Era parso sereno e in pace col mondo, proprio lui che se la prendeva anche con i bambini che in gelateria ci mettevano troppo a scegliere i gusti. Da quando era tornato a scuola era stato ancora più strambo. Tutte quelle scuse, quelle sparizioni inspiegabili e inspiegate, quel virare le conversazioni, atteggiamento poco consono con la personalità di Hanamichi, sempre aperto e sincero, specialmente con lui. Yohei aveva deciso di aspettare: come Kyoko Sakuragi, conosceva troppo bene la scimmia rossa e anche se quel comportamento era insolito, Yohei sapeva che la verità sarebbe venuta a galla.  
I volti di Kaede e Hanamichi in quell'istante rispondevano ai suoi dubbi. Era esterrefatto e, se non avesse avuto un notevole autocontrollo, avrebbe strillato.  
Hanamichi adocchiava Kaede senza abbandonare il suo broncio, che aveva l'aria del bambino che sa di dover chiedere scuso ma preferirebbe chiudersi in cameretta con i suoi giocattoli a inventare storie e situazioni che nessuno gli avrebbe contraddetto.  
Kaede aveva l'aria annoiata e scostante di sempre, ma di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi guizzavano in giro come a cercare qualcosa di molto più interessante e per cui potesse trovare la scusa per dileguarsi.  
Percepì il profondo respiro del suo amico che fino a quel momento sembrava aver trattenuto il fiato, poi si gettò sulla scia degli altri membri dell'Armata, sorprendendo Yohei per l'artificiosità di cui la sua voce era impregnata.  
“Sì, Rukawa, che ci fai qui da solo la Vigilia di Natale?”  
Yohei vide chiaramente gli occhi di Kaede assottigliarsi fino ad assumere l'aspetto e la consistenza che avrebbero potuto avere gli affilati kunai dei ninja.  
“Non sono cazzi tuoi” sputò tra i denti, mentre Hanamichi sussultava sia per il veleno nella sua voce che per la semplice consapevolezza che Kaede gli stesse rivolgendo la parola per la prima volta dopo un'eternità. Persino i suoi 'do'aho' gli mancavano.  
“Vedo che fare lo stronzo rimane sempre il tuo miglior talento”  
La mano di Kaede si strinse sul sacchetto, furioso con se stesso per aver rotto la propria promessa. E continuò a farlo, innervosendosi ancora di più.  
“Che cazzo vuoi?”  
Non aveva mai parlato con quella cattiveria, nemmeno quando aveva giurato che non si sarebbe rivolto a lui neanche sotto tortura, e ci era riuscito, malgrado giocassero nella stessa squadra di basket. Ma la sua testa urlava, doveva proteggersi, chiudere i battenti con catenaccio e lucchetto, non poteva ricaderci. Non ricadere non ricadere non ricadere.  
Stava per sollevare il piede inchiodato al suolo per andare a rifugiarsi nella sua tana, ma si ritrovò a sbattere contro la parete accanto alla rosticceria. Kaede si era quasi dimenticato di avere a che fare con Hanamichi Sakuragi. La via innevata di Kanagawa divenne un'arena. Kaede aveva voluto rivestire i panni del matador, pronto con la sua lancia a scagliare il colpo mortale, schiacciando la bestia sotto i suoi piedi. Il toro, però, non ci stava. Era inferocito, si era scansato e ora lo caricava.  
Hanamichi artigliava i lembi del suo cappotto e lo fulminava con occhi allucinati, digrignando i denti.  
“Smetila...la devi smettere”  
“Lasciami andare” commentò Kaede gelidamente, seppur il battito fosse già prepotente nella sua gola.  
“Non ti lascio andare. Non ti lascio così come tu non lasci nessuno dei miei pensieri”  
Kaede aprì la bocca, senza poter parlare, notando secondariamente le sagome degli altri quattro, immobili come sassi, e Yohei Mito che pareva studiare ogni loro mossa come un esploratore di fronte alla lotta di due cervi selvatici.  
“Non ti lascio andare dato che tu non ti decidi ad uscire dalla mia mente”  
In un'altra situazione Kaede si sarebbe seccato di constatare che con quei movimenti la sua preziosa sciarpa si sarebbe sgualcita, ma mentre subìva lo sguardo e le parole di Hanamichi, poté soltanto socchiudere gli occhi ed emettere debolmente:  
“Lasciami...”  
“No. Perché io non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa. Chi cazzo saresti tu per avere il diritto di essere libero come un fringuello?!” sbottò Hanamichi percuotendolo leggermente. Kaede si sentì come perso nel mare in cui avevano nuotato, ma non c'erano boe nelle vicinanze; trovò solo qualcosa di pesante da lanciargli.  
“È un problema tuo.”  
Lo aveva ferito, respinto, liquidato; lo aveva fatto piangere. Lo aveva distolto dal basket. Non si sarebbe fatto infinocchiare da due occhioni scuri. Commise un errore simile, però, decidendo di toccargli la mano con l'obiettivo di allontanarlo. Ma aveva dimenticato che Hanamichi era come il canto delle sirene, il sangue per un vampiro, l'odore del pane per un affamato. La sua pelle, come aveva fatto a trascurare l'effetto della sua pelle?  
Come se Hanamichi avesse intuito, pur ottuso come era solito essere, si addolcì, si ammorbidì risultando irresistibile come un dolce al cioccolato ancora caldo e tenero. Un suo sorriso tremulo ebbe l'impatto di un terremoto, il quale fece crollare l'impalcatura solo apparentemente sicura di Kaede. Uno sfioramento insignificante sul viso scatenò in Kaede un'ondata di odio verso se stesso per esserne felice.  
Tutti gli elementi della natura parvero riunirsi e piombare su di lui quando Hanamichi aprì di nuovo bocca.  
“Io ti amo.”  
Lo disse quasi stizzito, infastidito, era sfuggito al suo controllo ma allo stesso tempo aveva voluto che uscisse per potersi alleggerire. Avrebbe desiderato gridarglielo ogni volta che lo aveva visto per i corridoi a scuola, di fronte al suo viso di stupenda e atroce indifferenza.  
Vide gli occhi di Kaede cambiare, indurendosi per un istante come se i fiocchi di neve ci fossero finiti dentro.  
“Non ti azzardare.”  
Si stupì per primo dell'espressione ferita di Hanamichi, perché non gli era affatto sembrato di essere così inflessibile come avrebbe desiderato; dentro, era una montagna di gelatina tremolante. Come osava uscirsene con quelle parole, quella frustata dolorosa che faceva nascere in lui un preoccupante piacere? Come osava spalancare così gli occhi, mentre lui voleva chiudere i propri e non vederlo più, non pensare più a lui, non desiderarlo più...  
Hanamichi si irritò, ma non lo lasciò andare.  
“Per un mio momento di debolezza e paura, hai deciso di cancellarmi dalla tua vita...la dice lunga su quanto ci tenessi”  
Se pensava di ricevere un cazzotto, rimase deluso. Kaede lo guardava sempre in cagnesco. Era incredulo. Lui non ci teneva? Lui che aveva pianto ed era ricorso a qualche goccia del leggero ansiolitico di suo madre per addormentarsi? Nonostante la dichiarazione, Kaede non la riteneva sufficiente per spezzare la propria promessa di non dargli corda. Distrattamente, pensò alla notizia che era circolata a scuola, Higurashi si era ripreso e stava benino, e il dover trascorrere le vacanze natalizie in ospedale era solo una scocciatura infinitesimale rispetto a previsioni ben più tragiche.  
Ripassando tutta la vicenda che aveva portato Hanamichi a piantarlo – e la sua mente deviata ancora pensava a lui come al 'suo Hana'- non riuscì a tener fede al suo religioso silenzio e anzi provò la forte necessità di parlare.  
“Non ti ho mai chiesto niente.”  
Sia lui che Hanamichi si sorpresero di sentire la sua voce, contenuta ma nitida.  
Il ristretto pubblico degli amici di Hana rimaneva in disparte e senza fiatare, anche se Yohei si riteneva pronto a intervenire in qualsiasi momento, pur sapendo ce non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.  
“Non ti ho chiesto di tenermi per mano, di sorridermi, né di uscire insieme. Non ti ho chiesto di frequentare locali gay. Non ti ho chiesto niente” ribadì rabbioso, sentiva il desiderio di rimanere gelido e marmoreo per non scottarsi, ma in lui ribolliva una lava che voleva solo scoppiare. Si morse l'interno del labbro, trovò detestabile il sapore del sangue, lo ignorò.  
“Io volevo solo...” nel silenzio più completo, prese un profondo respiro come se si stesse preparando a buttarsi, in quel mare di lava, conscio che non ne sarebbe riemerso.  
“...te...” esalò sfinito, come stesse precipitando da un palazzo sapendo troppo bene che non si sarebbe salvato. La carezza del suo sospiro sfiorò le labbra di Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi si concesse un istante che parve dilatato, ma in realtà fu troppo breve, perché il giovane numero dieci non si trattenne più e spostò le mani sulle braccia di Kaede, premendovi le dita così come premette la bocca sulla sua. Non voleva un bacio sensuale e infatti mantenne le labbra chiuse, schiacciando Kaede in tutti i sensi, per Kaede era come se gli avesse preso il cuore e lo stesse strizzando nella sua grande mano. Con una punta di orrore e un inaspettato ma liberatorio alito di sollievo, Kaede pensò che le sue mani emanassero un'effusione protettiva e rassicurante; soprattutto, pensò di non voler più opporre resistenza, che il cuore nella sua mano ci stava meglio che nel proprio petto a battere tristemente, solo e afflitto, come un innamorato abbandonato nella sua sterile stanza priva di colore. I colori ora c'erano. C'era il rosso dei suoi capelli, il marrone dei suoi occhi, c'era il rosa della sua lingua che molto gentilmente si appoggiò ai suoi denti e attendeva che le catene si sciogliessero per liberarsi di passione.  
Kaede alzò la mano e la posò sul viso di Hanamichi. Rispose alla sua richiesta, ma per sfogare la frustrazione dovuta all'imbarazzante dipendenza che aveva di quel ragazzo, con le unghie si accanì sulla sua guancia, suscitando però un basso grugnito di eccitamento nel suo compagno.  
Hanamichi avrebbe pianto per quanto era felice.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse che Yohei e gli altri si erano rispettosamente dileguati e anche se i giapponesi non si scambiavano baci e abbracci nei luoghi pubblici, anche se erano giapponesi e per di più uomini, Hanamichi e Kaede se ne fregarono, si baciarono e abbracciarono, ancora una volta agli occhi di un altro elemento della natura, muto testimone, che con la sua fredda presenza li portava a stringersi ancora di più.


	21. Promessa mai espressa

In realtà trascorsero pochi minuti, ma per Hanamichi il tempo si sospese.   
Continuò a non badare alla neve, alla strada, alla consapevolezza di poter essere visti.   
Si perse ad accarezzare il viso di Kaede che era freddo rispetto alle sue mani straordinariamente calde pur non avendo i guanti.   
Si squassò per la felicità di averlo ancora così vicino, attaccato, provava un sottile timore che Kaede gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare e sarebbe stato lui a scostarsi per piantarlo in asso, ma Hanamichi era forse troppo coinvolto nel suo tornado di emozioni per rendersi conto dello stordimento di Kaede. Quest'ultimo riceveva i baci come terra arida del deserto con la pioggia, a malapena si ricordava di ricambiare, se ne stava lì col collo inarcato ad accettare la tempesta di Hanamichi che non sembrava contrariato, pareva anzi volerlo divorare senza alcun ostacolo.   
Kaede non si era mai sentito così amato e desiderato e il suo cuore si era moltiplicato per finirgli un po' ovunque, dal petto era guizzato in gola, nello stomaco, nelle gambe che tremavano, nelle tempie, batteva così forte che Kaede ebbe la sensazione di avere un mancamento, e nessuna delle partite più sfiancanti gli aveva mai provocato simili brividi, dolorosi e piacevoli.   
Forse disse cose che non avrebbe mai detto e che nemmeno pensava di poter concepire, poi il tempo volò pur sembrando dilatato, il sacchetto di Kaede passò in mano ad Hanamichi, le loro gambe presero ad avanzare in direzione della casa di Kaede; così, senza accordi verbali, naturalmente, fluidamente, con passi che venivano assorbiti dalla neve, lungo strade ora realmente deserte e lampioni che parevano aver abbandonato la loro luminosità per lasciare che la notte in procinto di sfociare in un ennesimo Natale proteggesse i due giovani che non si tennero per mano, non si guardarono, non si parlarono, ma lo scintillio nei loro occhi e il rossore sulle guance non imputabile solo al freddo avrebbero potuto comunicare molto più di qualsiasi ciarla di Hanamichi, e più di un'occhiata fintamente indifferente di Kaede.   
Per Kaede tutto andò avanti come in un vecchio film muto e in bianco e nero. Come se il periodo di 'no contact' non fosse esistito, si ritrovò a ospitare Hanamichi a casa sua, seduto al tavolo a mangiare le leccornie che aveva acquistato, Hanamichi si era offerto di riscaldarli adottando qualche trucchetto da figlio/nipote di ristoratrici in modo che le cibarie non risultassero gommose e sgradevoli, che Kaede non conosceva e che sicuramente non avrebbe mai ricordato.   
Per Kaede era come se fosse appena uscito da una discoteca, le orecchie gli fischiavano e sentiva poco le frasi di circostanza di Hana sulle tante calamite presenti sul frigorifero – Hazuki Rukawa collezionava anche quelle degli aeroporti in cui faceva scalo -, pensò solo distrattamente che la cena fosse gradevole ed effettivamente quello che aveva comprato risultò croccante e delizioso anche se ripassato in forno.   
Sentì se stesso chiedere in un sussurro: “Dormi qui?”, e vide Hanamichi arrossire, ritenendosi autorizzato ad aggiungere che intendeva proprio dormire e nient'altro. Non era una bugia. Voleva solo godersi la sua presenza e, perché no, ripetere l'esperienza di dormire abbracciato, senza pretendere altro. Udì vagamente Hanamichi affermare di avere un cambio nello zaino perché avrebbe dovuto rimanere a casa di Yohei, poi aggiunse che sarebbe andato in bagno e vide se stesso, come se si trovasse all'esterno della propria persona, gesticolare con la mano in segno di assenso.  
Si alzò come un robot, riordinando le poche stoviglie che avevano usato, e finendo troppo in fretta si ritrovò impalato come un merluzzo a non sapere cosa fare. Avrebbe raggiunto Hana in bagno, ma forse era ancora eccessivo. Non stava mai con le mani in mano, tantomeno a crogiolarsi su come fosse meglio agire, ma ormai aveva capito che Hanamichi gli aveva fottuto il cervello per sempre. Si sarebbe sfogato con un bell'urlo ma non voleva proprio esplicitare quanto fosse pazzo. E felice. Perché una serata così incredibile non l'avrebbe prevista neanche se fosse stato dotato di chiaroveggenza, per come era iniziata si sarebbe solo raffigurato sul divano a sbranare tutti i dolciumi e i cioccolatini presenti in casa, regali dei molti colleghi dei suoi genitori, perché la famiglia Rukawa teneva alla corretta alimentazione e non comprava mai tutte quelle calorie composte da zuccheri e grassi.   
Invece Kaede sentiva i rumori discreti e confortevoli provenienti dal bagno e stava con la testa in su, rivolta al soffitto che combaciava col pavimento della stanza in cui si trovava la persona che lo stava ossessionando senza possibilità di tregua. Si riscosse con un barlume di rabbia verso se stesso per essere così ridicolo e decise di salire di sopra, immaginando con la poca empatia di cui era dotato, e di cui naturalmente Hanamichi era l'unico destinatario, che anche il bel rossino dovesse trovarsi in imbarazzo.   
Lo incontrò mentre usciva dal bagno, in t-shirt e boxer lunghi bianchi, sentendosi sollevato nel sapere di non essere l'unico a rimanere immobile come un totale babbeo per un tempo imprecisato che doveva aggirarsi intorno al minuto, ma che parve molto più lungo. Si sentì stupidissimo quando marciò verso la sua stanza senza dire una parola, mentre Hanamichi lo seguiva timidamente poco dopo, serrando lo zaino e gli abiti che aveva cambiato a mo' di personale rete di sicurezza. Gli borbottò di accomodarsi pure dove voleva, recuperando dal cassettone una vecchia tuta pesante che avrebbe decretato come pigiama in quella notte di Natale, non capendo come Hanamichi fosse a suo agio così poco vestito a fine dicembre. Non che volesse lamentarsi.   
Si cambiò freneticamente in bagno, sciacquandosi velocemente e rabbrividendo per il contatto dell'aria sulla pelle bagnata, rifugiandosi nella larga e calda tuta che un tempo era appartenuta a suo padre, quando al college era piuttosto in sovrappeso e lontano dalla ferrea disciplina intrapresa quando la compagna della sua vita, l'unica donna che avesse mai avuto, era rimasta incinta, e per supportarla nel seguire un'alimentazione attenta si era dato una regolata, prendendoci gusto nel raggiungere il peso ideale senza più sgarrare.   
Si sfregò i denti come un pazzo, facendo una smorfia nello scorgere del sangue dalle gengive maltrattate, provvedendo a risciacquare la bocca con un bicchierino un po' troppo colmo di collutorio del discount. Uscì dal bagno sentendosi ridicolo e imbecille in quella tuta enorme in cui il suo lungo collo magro e i suoi folti capelli neri lo facevano somigliare, a suo dire, a uno stupido fungo. La tuta era di un color ruggine sbiadito. Niente di più sexy. Non aveva mai dovuto alzare un dito per sforzarsi a conquistare le ragazze, anzi più faceva di tutto per mostrare il suo disinteresse e più attirava isteriche rompipalle. Pur essendo acido come uno yogurt scaduto, era sempre stato miele per quelle fastidiosissime mosche, e il motivo esulava dalla sua comprensione. Non gli era mai interessato di apparire affascinante, ogni tanto aveva anzi raggiunto vette di disperazione nel desiderare di essere un cesso per poter essere lasciato in pace con le sue dormite e il suo basket, le uniche cose che gli importavano.   
Adesso era tutto diverso. Voleva essere bello per Hanamichi. Voleva profumare e avere l'alito gradevole, voleva continuare a piacergli in maniera irrazionale, perché Hanamichi aveva già dimostrato di apprezzarlo, cosa sorprendente per Kaede che era consapevole di avere un carattere di merda pur non riuscendo a farci niente.   
Piaceva a quel sole, a quella scarica di luce e colore incredibile che attirava tutti come pianeti del suo personale sistema, aveva amici che avrebbero dato i propri arti per aiutarlo e una famiglia unita e affettuosa, che non si era lasciata inaridire dal dolore per la perdita del signor Sakuragi ma si era ancora più affiatata, e l'espressione dolce di Hanamichi quando parlava di sua madre e sua zia, che era sempre stata una figura genitoriale mista a quella di una sorella complice senza gli obblighi e le regole di una madre ma con altrettanta affidabilità, era più eloquente di qualsiasi parola.   
Anche Kaede aveva genitori adorabili, ma era fisicamente incapace di dimostrare quanto tenesse a loro, pur sapendo di essere amato nonostante tutto. Era lì, ora, a torcersi le mani, avvicinandosi alla soglia della sua stanza come a una grotta inesplorata, non sapendo che Hanamichi era seduto sul letto stando attento a non affondare troppo nel materasso, il battito del cuore nelle tempie, felice e frastornato.   
Intravide Kaede sulla soglia, ma subito dopo il padrone di casa spense la luce e Hanamichi si sentì sollevato; pur non riuscendo a vederlo subito con le pupille ancora ristrette, avvertì i suoi passi felpati sul parquet con qualche blando cigolio che stranamente lo rassicurava. Sentì chiaramente il ginocchio di Kaede affondare nel materasso, così come un battito del proprio cuore particolarmente violento, percepì la tensione dell'altro e anche questo lo tranquillizzò. Non capiva come la perfezione personificata alias Kaede potesse sentirsi nervoso di fronte al signor 50 rifiuti, ma un afflato di emozione lo colse nel constatare la vicinanza di Kaede,   
che lo aveva perdonato, baciato, portato a casa sua, nel suo letto.   
Il profumo del sapone che il volpino aveva usato gli accarezzò le narici e Hanamichi decise che tanto non gli servivano gli occhi per vederlo. Kaede fece per stendersi, arrovellandosi su cosa potesse dire, la sua lingua sembrava più pigra del solito, ma non perché non volesse parlare, solo che sapeva di essere pessimo con i discorsi e qualsiasi frase gli risultava sbagliata o fuori luogo. Nell'oscurità sentì le mani di Hanamichi sul viso, i pollici a premere sulle guance, come fosse terracotta, e forse con lui lo era davvero.   
Rabbrividì pensando al freddo che faceva fuori e al calore delizioso di cui era beneficiario, non ritenendo che fosse giusto di poterne godere lui solo, non volendo al contempo concederlo a nessuno. Nessuna sciocca ragazzina ferma alle apparenze poteva apprezzare quel magma che si trovava in profondità, come diamanti nello stomaco di una grotta esternamente nient'altro che un cumulo di roccia. Quando nei film arrivava puntuale la scena degli amanti che si baciavano respirandosi addosso, Kaede aveva sempre sbuffato con una smorfia schifata, dando fastidio a chi gli stava intorno e avrebbe voluto godersi l'atmosfera romantica. Adesso amava infinitamente la bocca di Hanamichi che si confondeva con la propria, e gli istanti in cui si separavano rimanendo però vicinissimi; amava le mani di Hanamichi raccolte intorno al suo viso, come volesse reclamarne la proprietà, e Kaede che era sempre così rigido e controllato si abbandonava felicemente senza barriere al suo contatto. Per quanto avesse fantasticato e si fosse anche preparato all'atto pratico – sua madre non si era ancora accorta che sul suo estratto conto appariva una voce inerente all'acquisto di dilatatori che Kaede aveva trovato su un sito che parlava di vaginismo con lubrificante incluso – era in corso una magia indefinibile che non si poteva spezzare. Certo, ogni magia richiedeva un prezzo, e tanti conti sarebbero stati presentati sotto il loro naso dalla signora Vita, ma il bozzolo creato da Hanamichi Sakuragi era un buon incentivo.   
Hanamichi pigiava la bocca su quella di Kaede con frenesia mal contenuta, quando pensava di poter smettere in realtà non ce la faceva, ogni bacio era una molla che lo faceva saltare in alto, sempre di più, impossibilitandogli l'atterraggio. I suoi occhi si erano adeguati al buio e ora riusciva a vedere bene la sua volpe, trovando fastidiosa la sua bellezza. Non sapeva smettere di toccargli il volto, come uno scultore stupefatto della propria opera.   
Sussurrò con un tono basso che non usava mai:  
“Ti amo, Kaede”  
Era la seconda volta che glielo confessava nel giro di una manciata di ore. Non ricevette però occhiate sdegnose ne occhi al cielo, gli bastò percepire il battito galoppante mentre i palmi poggiavano sulle sue carotidi.  
“Ti amo anch'io”  
Pensava di provare un assurdo senso di vergogna nel dire parole così abusate, trite e ritrite nelle canzoni, banali, a volte vuote, come quelle che aveva sentito pronunciare da alcune ragazze in metropolitana con tono svogliato,o da uomini che guardavano il sedere delle studentesse; parole dette per noia, svuotate del loro significato, della promessa che contenevano anche se non pronunciata e scandita.  
Hanamichi lo aveva detto due volte in poco tempo, ma Kaede sapeva che non lo aveva fatto con superficialità, perché Hanamichi in primis non era quello che sembrava o lasciava vedere a tutti. Era l'amico leale e il figlio affettuoso, un'anima generosa e buona, buona come raramente le persone erano.  
Quel tipo di felicità sembrava troppo potente per Kaede: inutile specificare che non avesse mai avuto problemi con la solitudine, anzi gli era sempre piaciuto il senso di libertà che aveva caratterizzato la sua esistenza; e adesso era incatenato al suo opposto, al suo completamento, all'altro pezzo del puzzle.  
Abbracciato a lui, senza pensare che preferisse dormire occupando tutto lo spazio presente sul letto, a godere dei baci delicati come i fiocchi di neve fuori da quella casa e da quel pianeta che lui e Hanamichi costituivano, a ripetersi in testa il 'Ti amo' come la più bella delle canzoni, addormentandosi sulle ali di una promessa mai espressa ma in cui non poteva fare a meno di credere.


	22. È Natale, Do'aho

Il lenzuolo bianco dall'incredibile profumo dell'ammorbidente alla lavanda di Hazuki Rukawa copriva come un mantello protettivo la sagoma appisolata di Kaede, non riuscendo a schiacciare del tutto i capelli corvini del ragazzo sdraiato a pancia in giù, la guancia premuta contro il materasso e un filo di bava a formare una pozzetta sotto la sua bocca socchiusa.  
Il lontano scrosciare della doccia e un sottile strato di luce dalle tapparelle abbassate furono sufficienti a raccogliere Kaede dal suo sonno sempre profondo. Dalle palpebre socchiuse e non troppo appesantite come si sarebbe aspettato scorse i numeri verdi della sveglia digitale che indicavano le 10 del mattino. Normalmente avrebbe considerato che era ancora l'alba e si sarebbe riaddormentato per le successive tre ore, ma si stupì da solo di notare che era ben riposato e non più desideroso di dedicarsi alla sua attività preferita insieme al basket. Non quando la pioggia dell'acqua dal bagno continuava ad abbattersi sul piatto bianco della cabina, segnalandogli che l'unica altra persona presente in casa era nuda e si stava lavando, e poteva già odorare il profumo di sapone e la sensazione umida del vapore sulla faccia, sullo specchio che si annebbiava dando l'idea di trovarsi in un altro mondo.  
Scese dal letto con le movenze pigre e sinuose di un gatto, grattandosi dietro la nuca mentre i suoi piedi si avviavano silenziosamente al bagno, non si stupì che Hanamichi non lo sentisse entrare, la doccia era praticamente insonorizzata rispetto a quanto accadeva nel mondo esterno, dunque non si fece problemi a svuotare la vescica e a lavarsi i denti dato che detestava l'alito fetido subito dopo essersi alzato.  
Lo sfiorò il pensiero di lasciare proseguire ad Hanamichi la sua doccia in tutta privacy, ma il diavoletto sulla spalla ebbe la meglio e si spogliò, godendosi il tepore che aleggiava in quella stanza della casa e riflettendo solo vagamente sul fatto che fosse il giorno di Natale.  
Aprì con discrezione la porta scorrevole della cabina doccia e non si fece scrupoli ad attaccarsi con la bocca alla spalla di Hanamichi, avendo solo voglia di mordicchiarla per tutto il giorno.  
Il ragazzo sussultò dimenticandosi di sciacquarsi e finendo per avere in bocca un po' dello shampoo con cui si stava strofinando i capelli, non ebbe il tempo di pensare che Kaede aveva preso le sue labbra in un bacio che riuscì in maniera sorprendente ad essere dolce e insieme infiammato; Kaede gli allacciò le braccia al collo come a imitare le spire di un serpente che era stato in lunghissima attesa di beccare la sua preda, e non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che avrebbe voluto mangiarlo e imprimersi nel cervello ogni sfumatura del suo odore, al di là dello shampoo che ora inondava le narici di Kaede, facendolo sentire già in estasi senza nemmeno avere cominciato. Si incollò senza barriere ad Hanamichi che gli cinse la vita con le poderose braccia e ricambiò il bacio che da tempestoso divenne cheto, come l'acqua che dal furore della sorgente si fa liscia a valle.  
“Scusa per non averti chiesto se potevo fare la doccia, ma avevo caldo...” mormorò Hanamichi, le orecchie di Kaede quasi non captarono il significato delle sue parole. Sentì un vago profumo di menta dalla bocca di Hanamichi: un altro fanatico dell'eliminare l'alito mattutino il prima possibile? Meglio così.  
Lo sguardo di Kaede fu attratto dal torace di Hanamichi e dai suoi capezzoli perfetti che gli fecero tornare l'appetito. Sembravano le reazioni di un cannibale e Kaede non escludeva che Hanamichi avesse il potere di deviarlo a tal punto.   
Divertito dell'espressione intimidita di Hanamichi e altrettanto elettrizzato nel percepire il suo sesso svettante, rispose passandogli la gola con la lingua ed eccitandosi per il suo fremito.  
La mano lo sfiorava sull'addome, impazzendo per la perfezione di quel corpo che avrebbe oscurato decine di modelli di biancheria intima. Kaede non sapeva quanto la bolla di felicità sarebbe durata prima di scoppiare e nemmeno ci voleva pensare, per questo voleva approfittare a pieno del presente. Perdere la testa, dimenticare la razionalità, dar retta unicamente ai sensi che si incendiavano al contatto con la pelle liscia e pulita dell'altro, Kaede non chiedeva altro.  
Vide il pomo d'Adamo di Hanamichi fare su e giù, ebbe il desiderio di affondarvi i denti come un vampiro per trattenere a sé un po' dell'anima di Hanamichi, qualora tutto ciò non fosse stato altro che un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
“Sarei dell'idea di fare colazione, se a te non dispiace...” sussurrò Kaede con una voce che non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita, sollevando su Hanamichi i suoi occhi magnetici e profondi come l'oceano di cui nessuno conosceva davvero il contenuto.  
Hanamichi balbettò un 'Sì' che a mente lucida lo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare per quanta insicurezza ne traspariva, ma la mano di Kaede era così vicina al suo sesso, e sembravano essere passati anni dalle sensazioni magiche dell'ultima volta in cui si erano ritrovati da soli in quella casa, riuscendo ad arrivare all'apice ma senza potersi soddisfare abbastanza a causa dell'interruzione dei signori Rukawa che, pur assenti, sembravano essere riusciti a spiarli attraverso il telefono.  
Le dita di Kaede furono delicate sul suo sesso turgido, mentre la sua bocca ricominciava a cospargere di morsi il suo collo, senza tregua, eccitato ulteriormente dalla mano di Hanamichi che gli imprigionò la nuca per guidarlo in un altro bacio potente come le onde che avevano sferzato la loro spiaggia, così tanti mesi prima. L'incontro frenetico delle loro lingue combaciò con i movimenti rapidi di Kaede, che lo stringeva e sembrava saper dosare perfettamente il ritmo, elargendo carezze a ogni angolo del suo membro fieramente eretto, mentre i gemiti sfuggivano al controllo di Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi socchiuse gli occhi e vide Kaede leccarsi le labbra, poi sparì dalla sua visuale. Gridò di sorpresa ma si perse subito nel piacere di scoprire la bocca di Kaede nel punto più sensibile e recettivo del suo corpo.

Il bocchettone della doccia smise di gettare acqua dopo un periodo apparentemente lunghissimo. Su gambe poco stabili e ancora scosse dall'eccitazione che aveva raggiunto il culmine per entrambi, nel silenzio i ragazzi uscirono dalla cabina finendo avvolti nella nebbia che avevano causato in tutto il bagno.   
Con aria tranquilla, Kaede si diresse in camera seguito da Hanamichi, che ancora vedeva le stelle della Via Lattea e si concentrò per non sbattere contro i mobili nel breve tragitto fino alla stanza di Kaede.   
Mentre lo aveva assaporato per la prima volta, Kaede lo aveva fissato negli occhi, rischiando di provocargli un'eiaculazione precoce; Hanamichi aveva anche pensato di riversarlo fuori dalla cabina e sul pavimento del bagno per possederlo bruscamente, ma la tortura inflitta dalla bocca e dalla lingua di Kaede era stata troppo bella per volerla interrompere.   
Mentre si rivestiva, Hanamichi trovò in fondo allo zaino una busta un po' spiegazzata e ancora chiusa e allargò leggermente gli occhi per lo stupore. Gettò uno sguardo a Kaede, che si stava mettendo una tuta un po' più leggera perché il riscaldamento era ben avviato e da lì non sembrava affatto che fuori la neve avesse stabilito il proprio impero sul quartiere.  
Kaede si avviò in cucina senza avere bisogno di dire ad Hana di seguirlo, il ragazzo lo fece comunque curandosi di sistemare quanto aveva recuperato dallo zaino nella tasca ampia dei pantaloni neri che, secondo l'opinione di Kaede, gli fasciavano il sedere in un modo che avrebbe potuto essere motivo di arresto.  
Mordendosi il labbro per evitare di stenderlo sul tavolo al posto delle tovagliette per la colazione, tirò fuori un pacco di biscotti tutt'altro che integrali e colmi di gocce di cioccolato e mise a scaldare del latte, intendendo inondarlo di Nesquik. Non era per niente amante della colazione tipica giapponese, con tutto quel pesce e le verdure di prima mattina...  
Hanamichi si accomodò scorgendo da dove era seduto un alberello di Natale sicuramente non vero, decorato con cura senza essere troppo carico e pacchiano, ai piedi del quale c'erano pochi pacchetti sistemati con ordine.  
“È un regalo della nonna” informò Kaede servendo le tazze, stranamente in vena di dare il via alla conversazione. Era piuttosto patetico rendersi conto che in quel lasso di tempo Hanamichi gli era mancato, più di quanto si fosse accorto mentre era troppo impegnato ad eccellere nel basket per scacciarlo dai pensieri, ma ora era fin troppo consapevole della voglia che aveva di parlare con lui. Al di là del desiderio fisico e governato in buona parte dagli ormoni dell'adolescenza, voleva tornare a chiacchierare, perché non c'era nessun altro con cui volesse farlo. Gli disse con calma che la nonna Kaede era la sua preferita, pur avendo buoni rapporti anche con gli altri, ma lei era stata anche una madre e una suocera adorabile, mai una volta aveva insinuato un giudizio o una critica sulla giovane gravidanza di Hazuki, che trattava al pari di una figlia, la quale non aveva impiegato molto per capire quale nome avrebbe dato al figlio. Aveva regalato alla famiglia Rukawa quel piccolo abete finto, inizialmente profumato, il dicembre precedente alla nascita di Kaede – che avrebbe dovuto vedere la luce un po' prima del 1° gennaio – annunciando che non le sembrava corretto abbattere ogni anno un albero per un così breve periodo, e da allora non era mai stato sostituito anche se era evidente che avesse un bel po' di anni.  
Hanamichi ascoltò affascinato e un po' incredulo dello sblocco rapido di Kaede, aveva pensato che oltre al sesso sarebbe stato più difficile riacquistare complicità. Sentiva di avere potere sull'umore di Kaede e in parte ne era orgoglioso, d'altro canto la consapevolezza lo spaventava. Fu una bizzarra circostanza quella che caratterizzò la colazione, con Kaede che parlava e Hanamichi che perlopiù sorrideva, annuiva senza dire molto. La maniera con cui si influenzavano e cambiavano a vicenda era assurda, ma Hanamichi non pensava di essere un'altra persona, era Kaede che sapeva tirare fuori altri lati di lui e probabilmente l'effetto era reciproco. Kaede disse più tardi sarebbero potuti uscire a fare due tiri al campetto e Hanamichi alzò gli occhi al cielo, la volpe era stacanovista anche il giorno di Natale e nonostante avesse nevicato tutta la notte. Propose una battaglia di palle di neve e una gara a chi avrebbe costruito il pupazzo più figo, vedendo Kaede sforzarsi di rimanere serio ma non potendo evitare all'angolo delle labbra di sollevarsi. Hanamichi non riusciva a frenarsi dal fissare le labbra di Kaede, che gli trasformavano il volto quando sorridevano e che soprattutto lo riportavano a quello che gli avevano fatto sotto la doccia, e cercava di non soffermarsi troppo sui replay che sgomitavano per abitargli la mente, poteva rischiare una potente erezione che avrebbe ribaltato il tavolo. La conversazione si concluse con il tintinnio di tazze e posate lasciate nel lavandino e il ritorno in salotto, lo sguardo di Hanamichi fu involontariamente catturato dai colori lucidi dei pochi pacchetti sotto l'albero, e ricordò le mattine di Natale in cui si svegliava per correre subito verso il divano colmo di regali, scorgendo la letterina lasciata da Babbo Natale che aveva stranamente la stessa grafia di papà, e il bicchiere di latte vuoto perché l'anziano mago in grado di girare il mondo in poche ore aveva dovuto assolutamente rifocillarsi. Si accorse con un istante di ritardo del pacchetto che Kaede gli tendeva, la postura ora un po' rigida, il suo broncio tornato dove doveva stare, le guance un po' meno pallide del normale.  
Hanamichi aprì la bocca per lo stupore, mai poteva aspettarsi un regalo, non per come era la situazione solo 24 ore prima.  
“Volpe, che significa?” buttò fuori già rosso in viso, pensando di sfuggita che non credeva affatto di meritare qualcosa. Aveva desiderato solo un 'Ciao' e aveva decisamente avuto di più...  
Kaede non mutò espressione, sfoggiando la faccia ermetica che Hanamichi conosceva come le sue tasche.  
“È Natale, Do'aho” ribadì l'ovvio, “penso sia da qualche trilione di anni che la gente si scambia dei regali a Natale”  
Hanamichi rinunciò all'ipotesi di dargli una testata e accettò il pacchettino con un po' di ansia, mentre Kaede fingeva di ignorare la sua reazione. Lievemente indeciso se stracciare la carta bruscamente o se fare uso di delicatezza, Hanamichi riuscì a trovare una via di mezzo, scoprendo la confezione elegante di un cellulare nuovo che lo lasciò sbalordito.  
“Volpe...” fece con voce spezzata, guardandolo con espressione al limite dello smarrimento.  
“L'ho preso poco dopo essere rientrato a scuola. È stato un po' stupido non dartelo prima, ma poi non avrei avuto idee per Natale...” spiegò Kaede con leggero disagio, si era in realtà quasi dimenticato di quell'oggetto comprato in un raro pomeriggio senza basket, andando a zonzo per negozi trascinandosi sospiri e sguardi sognanti di commesse e clienti più o meno giovani; si era sentito idiota perché pensava che Hana si sarebbe offeso nel ricevere un telefono da lui, come se fosse sottinteso che la sua famiglia non potesse permetterselo, lo aveva quindi messo in una credenza dove c'erano libri vecchissimi insieme alle tesi di laurea dei suoi genitori, arrivando a pensare di poterlo infilare nel suo armadietto in un imprecisato momento. Con il trambusto che c'era stato tra loro, però, aveva deliberatamente evitato gli angoli della scuola frequentati da Hanamichi, tranne naturalmente la palestra per chiare ragioni.  
Quel mattino il suo cervello aveva lavorato con eccezionale velocità rendendosi conto che non avrebbe lasciato Hanamichi a mani vuote a Natale. Vedeva che Hanamichi continuava a rimanere sconcertato e dubitò della propria scelta, ma subito dopo notò che il ragazzo tirava fuori qualcosa dalla tasca cercando di lisciarlo, le punte delle sue orecchie erano sempre rosse per l'imbarazzo. Sul volto di Kaede si stampò un punto interrogativo a cui Hanamichi replicò.


	23. Dentro di me

“Mi ero scordato di averla. Te l'avrei infilata nell'armadietto o nello zaino”  
Kaede rimase quasi a bocca aperta per quanto la loro linea di pensieri avesse seguito lo stesso percorso. Guardò di sfuggita la busta bianca senza alcun segno o ghirigoro, il modo con cui Hanamichi gliela tendeva lo faceva assomigliare a uno che sta pagando il suo spacciatore.  
Kaede la prese con delicatezza, pensando di sfuggita che nella cultura giapponese non era previsto il passarsi soldi direttamente da una mano all'altra, ma aveva dubbi sul fatto che Hanamichi potesse regalargli del denaro. La scartò dissimulando abilmente la curiosità crescente, rivelando un'altra busta che lo portò vicino all'attacco di cuore, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano e le mani tremavano. La scritta 'Chicago Bulls' con la testa rossa del famoso toro non erano enormi, ma fu tutto ciò che lui vide. C'era il suo nome scritto sopra. Guardò Hanamichi con aria allibita, temendo fosse uno scherzo, dentro avrebbe trovato un libretto di barzellette sconce o uno di quegli aggeggi che riproducevano il rumore dei peti. L'espressione di Hanamichi era però dolce e serena, Kaede iniziava seriamente a pensare di doversi rivolgere a un cardiologo perché non gli sembrava che i movimenti del suo cuore fossero normali, ma si sentì invitato a proseguire nella scoperta del contenuto di quel prezioso involucro e fece attenzione a non strappare tutta la carta, aprendo con timore il foglio che vi era custodito, contento di essersi impegnato tanto in inglese per la comprensione immediata che ricavò dalle righe a cui non voleva pertanto credere. Balbettò con voce strozzata e irriconoscibile che non era possibile, non avendo idea di come Hanamichi avesse potuto contattare i Chicago Bulls per chiedere loro di omaggiare lui, un ragazzetto di Kanagawa, di una settimana trascorsa insieme a loro, ad allenarsi respirando il sudore, avendo nelle orecchie lo stridio delle scarpe dei giocatori dell'NBA. La settimana designata era una delle due corrispondenti alle vacanze di primavera e Kaede non poteva credere che attaccati alla lettera ci fossero anche i biglietti aerei. Da domenica 3 a domenica 10 aprile. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto assentarsi per il compleanno di Hanamichi, rifletté frettolosamente con la testa in procinto di esplodere, aveva ancora meno parole del solito e fissò il tesoro che aveva tra le mani, sconvolto, sapendo per certo di essere invaso da una violenta emozione che lo paralizzava in contrasto con il turbinio interiore che possedeva ogni suo organo. La mano di Hanamichi sulla sua ebbe l'effetto di un calmante su un cavallo pazzo e Kaede si ricordò di respirare.  
“Riprenditi, Volpe, è tutto vero. Ma non ho fatto tutto io, non ci sarei riuscito. Anzai sensei ha la maggior parte del merito, è lui che ha sfruttato i suoi agganci in America per concretizzare la mia idea. Non è stato neanche facile convincerlo che in estate siamo diventati amici e solo per questo mi è venuta in mente questa sorpresa” si fermò ripensando agli occhietti da rapace di Anzai che parevano sapere sempre molto di più di quanto lui non esprimesse a parole. “Sappi che il loro coach ha visto qualche tua registrazione prima di dare il consenso, non avrebbe accettato di ospitare un brocco qualunque...e così avrai l'occasione di sperimentare cos'è il basket in America senza doverti trasferire del tutto” continuò, ottenendo la silenziosa approvazione di Kaede che durante l'esperienza nella nazionale junior aveva preso consapevolezza di quanto fosse stato presuntuoso e arrogante nel ritenere di essere pronto per il palcoscenico degli Stati Uniti, grato che Anzai lo avesse fermato prima di finire in un'enorme pozza di delusione al sapore di madornale figura di merda.  
“E ora arriva la parte divertente. Puoi immaginare che questo progetto richiedesse un bel po' di soldi...Anzai sensei ha coinvolto la responsabile del giornalino che ha fatto circolare a scuola la richiesta di un contributo per aiutare Kaede Rukawa ad esaudire il suo sogno. Tu non te ne sei accorto, perso nel mondo delle dormite per il 90% del tempo, ma le ragazze si sono svenate arrivando a dare mesi di paghetta per poter comprare quei biglietti!”  
La realtà colpì Kaede come una folgore, scorgendo gli occhi divertiti di Hana che portò la mano alla bocca per non esternare un sogghigno comunque già ampio.  
“Un momento, stai dicendo che sono in debito con quelle invasate?”  
Hanamichi annuì.  
“Con quelle babbuine?”  
Hanamichi annuì.  
“Con quelle disgrazie ambulanti?”  
Hanamichi annuì.  
“Con quelle-”  
“Sì, Volpe, con la massa di ormoni impazziti che deambulano e ululano ogni volta che ti si nomina, sì!” sbottò Hanamichi volendo evitare di sentire tutti gli appellativi che Kaede avrebbe potuto trovare per le sue fan, per quanto la prospettiva fosse divertente.  
Kaede si ammutolì, basito, non abbandonando del tutto l'ipotesi di uno scherzo, magari c'era un negozio chiamato Chicago Bulls a due passi da lì, o era una trappola che ancora non poteva decifrare...sapeva che era assurdo, Hanamichi teneva a lui e non gli avrebbe fatto uno sgarbo del genere, ma Kaede tendeva a sospettare quando tutto sembrava andare troppo bene.  
“Ho il terrore di quello che potrebbero volere da me in cambio” disse serio, ma Hanamichi rise come se avesse fatto una battuta spassosissima.  
“Francamente, il minimo sarebbe uno spogliarello”  
Kaede dovette apparire orripilato perché Hana rise più forte.  
“Una stretta di mano sarà tutto ciò che otterranno” disse lapidario.  
“Dai, poverine, ti hanno pagato un viaggio andata e ritorno per gli Stati Uniti! Un bacio sulla guancia è davvero obbligatorio”  
Kaede lo guardò stupito. “Davvero ti andrebbe bene?”  
“Che baciassi la guancia delle millemila galline? Lo spogliarello mi sembrava più facile...anche per ammazzarle tutte con un colpo solo!” Hanamichi cominciò a starnazzare sulla propria genialità e Kaede per una volta non riuscì a contraddirlo. Era davvero una pensata da tensai.  
“Posso accettare di salutarle tutti i giorni fino alla fine della scuola e di leggere almeno qualche loro lettera...” concedette, non poteva proprio promettere di più. Hanamichi scosse il capo sorridendo, ma ritornò serio quando Kaede mise sul tavolino, con cura, il suo regalo e gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu che sembravano volerlo attirare nei loro abissi per sempre. Arrossì leggermente, le sue emozioni erano sempre ben accese quando si trattava di Kaede Rukawa. “Dovrò trovare anche un degno regalo per te...ho tempo fino ad aprile per pensarci, non è tanto!” disse un po' impettito, come avrebbe mai fatto a ricambiare Hanamichi che sconfiggeva l'imbarazzo e parlava con Anzai sensei di un'idea così pazzesca?  
Avevano rischiato di perdersi a causa dei loro problemi di comunicazione. Riconosceva di essere stato un po' impulsivo di fronte ai timori non tanto infondati di Hanamichi, che a sua volta non aveva avuto la pazienza di trovare una soluzione che non implicasse la rottura. Il momento idilliaco non sarebbe durato per sempre, ci sarebbero state liti e incomprensioni a volontà, e quello che consideravano di vitale importanza a 16 anni probabilmente sarebbe stato infimo anche solo l'anno dopo. Sapeva che Hanamichi era sul punto di ribattere che non aveva bisogno di regali, e non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di prenderlo un po' in giro:  
“Dovrei farti pompini non stop per tre mesi per dimostrare la mia gratitudine” aggiunse fingendosi dubbioso, attendendo senza rimanere deluso la tinta paonazza che si diffuse sul volto di Hana, con l'immancabile “KITSUNE PERVERTITA” che non impedì tuttavia ad Hana junior di manifestare la sua approvazione. Sul punto di sbraitare altre insignificanti sciocchezze, Kaede gli tappò la bocca con un bacio che prese subito fuoco e li impegnò fino a trasportarli in un altro mondo dal quale non volevano fare ritorno. Dovendolo fare per il banale bisogno d'ossigeno che gli esseri umani richiedevano, Kaede si spostò a mordicchiargli il collo e l'orecchio.  
“È Natale, Do'aho...”  
La sua mano tra le gambe di Hanamichi spezzò qualsiasi futile protesta.

Giovedì 1° gennaio

“Volpe, ho un regalo per te” annunciò Hanamichi con voce che voleva sicura e ferma. Finalmente la location era cambiata, quella sera erano a casa di Hana, approfittando delle vacanze che Kyoko e zia Rei si erano concesse per la fine dell'anno: il tanto lavoro aveva ben fruttato ma, come diceva la zia, non serviva a niente accumulare soldi senza usarli per fare qualcosa di bello. La casa di Hana puntava tutta sul tradizionale a differenza dell'appartamento molto europeo di Kaede, a sottolineare ulteriormente la differenza tra loro che comunque non riusciva a fare altro che attirarli di più l'uno all'altro. Kaede, che mangiava pop corn di fronte a un festival canoro trasmesso in tv, e conosceva meno della metà delle 'star' presenti, si voltò scandalizzato. “Tu non devi regalarmi più niente per i prossimi cinque anni, te l'ho già detto”  
Hana rise, emozionato che lui parlasse spesso di loro in futuro, insieme, sperando ardentemente che avesse ragione.  
“Ma secondo me non potrai rifiutare”  
Il suo tono un po' sommesso attirò l'attenzione del volpino, a cui Hana spiegò quello che intendeva bisbigliandogli nell'orecchio, come se i matti dallo schermo che urlavano per l'ennesima idol potessero sentire. Kaede rischiò l'infarto per la seconda volta in una settimana. Lo fissò incredulo, stringendogli la mano che già stava tenendo mollemente.  
“Hana, sei...sicuro?”  
Non ne avevano esattamente parlato, a Natale il loro allenamento al campetto era stato bidonato in favore di esercizi un po' più piacevoli, concernenti la scoperta del piacere derivato dal sesso orale, sia davanti che dietro, e Hanamichi si era stupito di quanto gli fosse piaciuto non solo ricevere ma anche dare.  
Adesso si sentiva pronto a dare, a darsi completamente. Vedeva lo sguardo preoccupato di Kaede, che si sentiva un po' scemo perché lo desiderava da parecchio, ma temeva di fare un qualsiasi gesto maldestro che lo avrebbe fatto soffrire e traumatizzato per il resto della vita.  
La mano dolce sul suo viso gli risultò delicata e al contempo potente come se lo avesse schiaffeggiato, aiutandolo a ridestarsi dal turbine di paure in cui stava scivolando, poi le labbra di Hanamichi sulle sue spazzarono via tutto come una folata gelida e rigenerante in una stanza che sapeva di aria viziata, e il bacio fu presto dimostrazione di passione e di scarsa voglia di attendere ancora, in un attimo di meravigliosa follia Kaede era sopra Hanamichi e i vestiti venivano eliminati con una strana calma che ben celava la frenesia. Quel calore, quella sensazione di pelle contro pelle faceva fremere e perdere il senno a entrambi, ma Kaede mantenne un barlume di lucidità, anche se si sentiva sconvolto dalla felicità, un po' spaventato come la prima volta che era salito sulle montagne russe, trovando bello come più non poteva essere il viso fiducioso e annebbiato di desiderio di Hanamichi. Gli lasciò un bacio sul collo e un altro sulla guancia, guardandolo poi negli occhi. Se vi avesse scorto volontà di non procedere, si sarebbe fermato, per quanto potesse costargli o frustrarlo. Voleva che Hanamichi fosse felice, mai avrebbe insistito per fargli fare nulla che non volesse.  
“Sei sicuro?” ansimò di nuovo, con difficoltà nel percepire l'erezione del compagno addosso, il suo odore sensuale che non c'entrava niente con deodoranti o profumi, era il suo odore, unico come l'impronta digitale, come i suoi occhi castani e dorati, come quei capelli dal colore alieno in Giappone.  
La mano di Hana sulla sua nuca lo tranquillizzò e anche quello era assurdo, perché tra i due quello sempre esagitato e con atteggiamenti da cavallo imbizzarrito era Hanamichi, ma su di lui il suo tocco era come l'accordo di uno strumento sgangherato, pronto a funzionare al meglio. La voce di Hanamichi risultò surreale ma si marchiò a fuoco nella testa e nell'anima di Kaede Rukawa, come ormai era marchiata l'idiota e splendida scimmia rossa a cui il destino lo aveva legato.  
“Volpe...sei sempre nella mia mente e nel mio cuore...tanto vale averti tutto dentro di me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINE! Ce l'ho fatta a concluderla, che fatica O_O penso di aver già narrato un po' la genesi di questa storia, quindi non mi ripeterò, dico solo che all'inizio ho scritto un capitolo dopo l'altro per poi rischiare di arenarmi come una balena sulla spiaggia nel finale...ci ho messo MESI solo a scrivere i due capitoli finali ^^;; ma ci sono riuscita, viva me *_* ringrazio tantissimo chi ha letto e leggerà in futuro, messo kudos, a chi metterà tra le preferite! Grazie in particolare a cicci783 per aver commentato!


End file.
